A Teacher and a Vampire
by keithallen
Summary: *Original idea from lightangel16.* Tsukune Aono, being cursed as a Ghoul, and unable to decide who he wanted for a girlfriend, left the Yokai world upon graduation. The human world had no yokai and was a better place to keep the Ghoul reigned in. Tsukune became a teacher and thought from here on out, he'd lead a normal life. Silly him.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Aono Tsukune, 22 year old teacher at West End middle school, pawed at the alarm clock to silence it.  
"Ughhh," he groaned and sat up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at his clock. Thursday, quiz day. And he hadn't prepared one for this week yet.

Groaning out another, "Ughhh," Tsukune stumbled into the bathroom to get cleaned up, then out to the kitchen to pack his pre-made lunch and swallow some breakfast. Thinking about the quiz, he wrote down some questions . As usual, he had ten questions, and added a harder one for the 'bonus'.

In his class, if a student got the bonus right, it could be used to up the score by one. A student who got 9 out of ten, and the bonus, was credited with all ten. He had a few students who benefited from that extra chance. Remembering from high school how bad Kurumu had been at tests, he did his best to make sure his questions were clear and to the point.

Tsukune grinned to himself. Kurumu Kurono, the very sexy and bouncy Succubus. She was one of the friends he sorely missed after coming back to the human world. One of the reasons he HAD to return to the human world. Yes, she was very pretty and had exotic blue hair. Completely unashamed to let him see whatever he wanted of her voluptuous form, she claimed he was her 'Destined One', the one only for her. At times, he felt like she might be the one for him. He did love Kurumu. One of the ones he had seriously considered for a girlfriend and possible wife.

Getting his things together, Tsukune left his apartment thinking about the heartache of that time that he still felt. When he was in middle school, he couldn't even find a girlfriend. At the end of high school, he had the opposite problem. He was surrounded by beautiful girls all wanting to be his, and every one tore at his heart..

Akashiya Moka, the most beautiful girl in the whole world, long pink hair, gorgeous face, nice curves, long firm legs, everything any guy could possibly want. She was also a vampire and had a split personality. While Pink haired, green eyed Moka was a sweet, innocent girl, when the large rosary that hung from the collar on her neck was removed, she became a silver haired, red eyed monster that could - and did -, beat the crap out of anyone or anything. Stern and no-nonsense, Silver haired Moka was the exact opposite of her 'outer' form. And he loved both sides of her dearly.

The only one he'd had sex with was the purple haired and very cute Mizore Shiryuki. The Snow woman was a stalker and a master at controlling ice. Her race lived in a village high in the mountains, and were creatures of the cold. In warmer climates, she always sucked on a lollipop that was designed to regulate her body temperature. Her race was dying out, her one vital mission was to have a child. Tsukune knew this, and after serious thought, went ahead and took Mizore as a 'winter wife'. Basically, make sure she had her child, and see her whenever he could. They had been very discrete, knowing the jealousy factor was high between all the girls. Mizore's happiest moment was when she whispered to Tsukune just before graduation that she had her baby. Tsukune was happy for her. After all, he did love her too.

Then there was Toujo Ruby, A Witch with long dark pigtails, and a serious BDSM fetish. She ached for Tsukune to be her 'Master' and do with her as he pleased, and the rougher the better. She also was very pretty, had a great body and was sexy in a dark way. And yes, he wanted her too.

With so many women Tsukune truly cared for, and knowing how badly each would be hurt if they 'lost' his affections to one of the others, Tsukune could not bring himself to choose anyone. His last words to them at the end of school was that he would think seriously about it, then when he decided, he would let them all know of his decision so no one as left wondering.

Here it was, 4 years later and he was still trying to decide. He had caved in more than one wall from banging his head in indecision.

Part of him was hoping they would become tired of waiting for him and move on. Having no contact with any of them, he was sure that by now, they had all said 'screw him', and moved on with their lives. Good for them. He'd always been curious what Mizore's baby was. It was his child too, after all. Even as he thought that, he had done it for Mizore and not himself. Although he accepted it, knowing he had a child he'd never see make him feel a bit hollow.

Looking down at his bracelet, the chain looking Holy Lock, he noted all the links were intact. This was the only thing he had left from his years in Yokai Academy, the school full of monsters that his parents had inadvertently sent him to. This Holy Lock was also the only thing holding in the monster within him. From Moka saving is life by injecting him with her Vampire blood, she had inadvertently turned him into a Ghoul.

Ghouls were nasty creatures. As strong as vampires, and having a never-ending blood lust, they also did not suffer the limitations that vampires did. Water did not affect them, they did not need to dine on blood at intervals to remain healthy, and their regeneration powers were amazingly strong. Ghouls were monsters feared by other monsters, for they were very powerful and had no weaknesses. Mean and tenacious like a Wolverine, once a Ghoul begin killing, it fell into a berserker mode, reveling in the slaughter.

It was because of his inner ghoul that Tsukune was advised to, and did return to the human world. With his Holy Lock in place and in the relatively calm human world where there was no yokai energy to disturb the slumber of the part of him that was a ghoul, he was able to live and keep the beast contained.

"Morning, Mr. Aono," A smooth female voice called.

Tsukune pulled himself out of his pondering to see he was about the walk into the school. The smiling face of Miss Kurama, another teacher, beamed at him.

"Morning, Miss Kurama," he said, and jumped ahead to open the door for her.

"Arigato," she said and walked in. Slowing to wait for him, she said, "You looked deep in thought."

Tsukune offered her a brief grin. "Just remembering."

"Good memories?"

"Mostly."

Glancing down, she asked, "That bracelet you wear, is it a religious item?"

"Kinda. It is an important keepsake," he explained.

Coming to the office door, again he opened it and let her enter first.

"Say, Mr. Aono," Miss Kurama asked as she cast him a sly gaze. "The Cherry Blossom festival is coming up. Are you planning to take someone?"

"Ahh, not really," Tsukune said with an itch of the back of his head. "I'm still catching up on a few important things."

"OH, that's a pity. Please, try to make it if you can," she said and went over to her desk.

Tsukune went over to his desk and heard a snort from beside him.

"You don't take hints do you, Tsukune?" The man at the desk beside his said quietly.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked.

The man rolled his eyes, "Does Yuka have to grab you by the collar and ask YOU to go to the festival with her?" he asked.

"Why don't you take her, Hiroki?" Tsukune asked.

"Because maybe she's been trying to get you to pay some attention to her?" Hiroki said.

"I have a girlfriend," Tsukune countered.

"Great. Who is she?"

"She doesn't live around here," Tsukune replied.

"She does have a name though?" Hiroki prodded.

Tsukune grabbed his class materials, and said, "Yes," then left for his classroom.

Getting to his classroom early, Tsukune made a good quiz with a tough, but not too hard bonus question.

He wrote the quiz on the blackboard, then pulled the projector screen down over it. Kids began to drift into class. A few tried to linger near the front to see what the quiz was going to be. A few groans sounded out, they knew what today was.

Tsukune greeted students as they came in. One girl stopped in front of his desk and asked, "Mr. Aono Sensei, do you believe in monsters?"

Tsukune noted the intent look on the girl's face. "Why do you ask, Miss Nishisume?"

"My cousin said that he saw one. He said it was tall and walked upright like a man, but it was a lizard," she said firmly.

Tsukune smirked. Lizardman, he knew them well. "And where was this?" he asked.

"Way up in the woods, in the mountains west of town. Are there things like that up in the mountains?" she asked fearfully.

Evenly, Tsukune told her, "Miss Nishisume, it is possible that your cousin though he saw something like that. It is also very possible that someone was playing a prank. There are many special affects suits and costumes. I highly doubt what he saw was a real monster. It was a man in a lizard costume."

"So, it won't come eat me?" she asked meekly.

"No, Miss Nishisume, nothing is going to come and eat you," Tsukune assured her. That seemed to satisfy her. He then noted that behind him, her friend Miss Uaida, was sneaking a peek behind the projector screen.

"Miss Uaida, take your seat please," he said firmly.

The girl squeaked and flushed. "Yes, Mr. Aono," she said and hurried to her seat.

Kids, can't trust them.

Although they all knew by now there was a quiz, Tsukune began class by announcing the quiz. Once the class was ready with nothing but a blank paper and their writing instrument on the desk, he raised the projector screen and announced, "Begin."

He figured the quiz should take them about fifteen minutes to complete. While he waited, his sensitive hearing picked up shouts from down the hallway.

The gunshot was loud enough for everyone to hear. All heads shot up with looks of fear. Thinking quickly, Tsukune snapped, "Everyone, on the floor! Cover your head with your arms! Do not make a sound, do not get up!"

As his class complied and dove to the floor, Tsukune went to the door and peeked out. Another gunshot sounded out. In the next classroom down, a man barged in yelling and fired a shot. Another man ran for his room. Tsukune stepped out and punched the surprised man hard in the face, knocking him down. Even though his ghoul was contained, Tsukune still retained a fair amount of the monster's strength. The gunman recoiled from the punch so hard, his feet flew up. The man drooped to the floor prone. Out cold or maybe dead. Tsukune locked his door and shut it behind him.

Tsukune was the only one in the hall. He opened a hallway window and tossed the gun out, then bend low and crept up to the classroom he'd seen another man go in. Sobs and crying came from within. He peeked in carefully, low to the floor. The class was cowering near the back. The teacher, Miss Kurama, was bend over the desk. Over her, the man held her down by her collar, his gun to her head. Gasping in fear, her eyes were wide and spilling tears on the desk. The man was facing the hallway, shifting his masked head from the hallway to the frightened children in the back of the room.

The loudspeaker announced, "We are the FLB, as long as no one resists, no one will be hurt!"

Tsukune edged back so the man in the room couldn't see him. He heard a radio as for a 'status check'. Three voices replied, then the man in Miss Kurama's room answered. After a long silence, the man Tsukune had knocked out was asked to reply.

"Sukaku, go see where Tanato is! Kill anyone who resists!"

Tsukune squatted by the corner and tensed to leap. He knew he'd have to take this man out fast. The whiff of blood came to his nose. Inside himself, he felt the ghoul stir. Angry at the men who were attacking the school, and afraid for all the students and teachers here, Tsukune's eyes melted from his normal brown irises and turned red, elongating into cat-eyed slits. His fangs grew out as the ghoul neared the surface.

When a form appeared, it was Miss Kurama being pushed along by a solid grip on her hair. The man behind her was looking ahead, again his gun against the back of her head. In a flash faster than the human eye could pick up, Tsukune shot up, grabbed his gun hand and the back of the man's neck at the same time and pushed the gun against the man's chest to point up at his chin, bending the man backwards. Miss Kruama stumbled away somewhere as Tsukune glared at the man.

"Shoot," Tsukune growled in a deep voice.

The man's eyes grew wide, he let out a yelp, and his hand tightened. He shot, and blew the top of his own head off.

Tsukune tossed the corpse to one side. Seeing Miss Kurama sitting up and trying to collect herself, he scooped her up by her underarms and tossed her back into the classroom. "Lock the door," he said and shut her in.

Tsukune raced to the next room, a man peeked his head out, looking down his gun sights. Tsukune twisted his arm, grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. He kept going as the man fell dead. The next room only had the Teacher and students in it. Tsukune ran on to the next to see a man pointing his gun at him.

"Stop or I kill you!" the man barked.

Tsukune raced into him, the wild shot buzzed past his head. Tsukune killed him with a punch that drove the man's head into the wall and split his skull with a loud crack.

The last one had to be in the office. Tsukune saw the dead guard lying on the floor and ran into the outer office. He approached the inner office and the door flew open. Before the man could react to seeing someone in front of him, Tsukune punched him hard, driving his head into the door frame. The man slid to the floor dead, smearing blood down the door frame as he fell. The only other people in either room were the staff cowering on the floor.

More. He wanted more. More blood, more death!

Tsukune squeezed his eyes shut to block out the easy prey huddled on the floor around him.

NO! Not prey, his co-workers. Innocents. Tsukune turned and bolted out the door before he gave into the grim impulses he was feeling. His Holy Lock glowed as he ran down the hall, jumping the collecting pools of blood.

His students, Tsukune needed to check on his students! Focusing on them, his blood lust cravings diminished. Returning to his room, he unlocked the door and went back in. Not yet fully trusting himself, Tsukune slid down the door to sit against it, head in his hands.

He stayed there until the police were in the school and knocking at his door.

The police had everyone stay in their classrooms, a patrolman at each door, while they began their investigations. Tsukune took this time to distract his students by finishing the quiz and going over their results. Tsukune was going to begin a lesson, but an inspector came in and called him out into the hallway.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked as he shut the classroom door behind him. A quick glance showed the hallway was clear, and there was a group of police and medics down by the office.

"I am Inspector Nakamura. Mr. Aono, Please tell me what you experienced?"

Slowly, Tsukune said, "I was giving a quiz. I heard a gunshot. Immediately, I told the class to lie flat on the floor, arms over their heads, and to stay quiet. I peeked out the door, saw someone in the hall. I shut the door and locked it, then sat against it so no one could get in."

The Inspector nodded. "The right thing to do," he agreed. "Can you tell me how many shots you heard?"

"For certain, no sir. I didn't think to count them. I was only hoping to hear the police coming," Tsukune said. He paused and asked,"Is anyone hurt?"

"The guard died, and the principal has been beaten, but he will recover. Miss Kurama has had quite a shock, she is being escorted to the hospital for a routine checkup. Other than being upset, there are no other injuries," the inspector explained. "We are shutting the school down for investigative purposes. Everyone may return Monday morning. Please excuse your class out the rear entrance."

"Yes, sir," Tsukune said and bowed to him.

Tsukune did as the Inspector said. He gave out homework assignments then made sure his whole class left out the back. He headed for home himself and heard a small voice ask, "Mr. Aono?"

He turned. It was Miss Nishisume who eyed him cautiously. Gently, he asked, "Is everything all right, Miss Nishisume?"

She nodded slightly and asked, "What are you, Mr. Aono?"

"Excuse me?" he asked. His mind raced, had she seen something? What would he do if she told anyone else?

"I mean, were you in the army? Kouta says you have to be an army Ranger or something. We saw you run out fast and knock that guy down, and he had a gun. Kouta said that only someone highly trained like a Ranger could possibly do that."

Tsukune let out a breath of relief. He let out a chuckle. "Does it matter, Miss Nishisume? You and your classmates are safe, that is all that counts."

"So, you can't say? You were in a secret part of the army?" she asked.

Tsukune grinned and said, "It would no longer be a secret if I admitted it, right?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Sensei," she said with a bow and hurried home.

Tsukune got home and started on planning next week. Whoever those men were had ruined the day and tomorrow. He had to condense and shift lessons to make up for the two lost days. In that, he also planned on talking to the kids about what happened to help them deal with it.

A knock sounded at the door. Tsukune got up from the couch and answered it.

Miss Kurama stood on the other side of the door, looking worn. "May I come in?" she asked meekly.

"Of course, please do," Tsukune said and motioned her in. "I'll get some tea, please have a seat."

Tsukune went to the kitchen and warmed up the tea he'd already made and got two cups. Returning, he served Miss Kurama and sat down. Seeing her hands were shaking, he asked, "Tough day today, wasn't it?"

"Indeed," she said quietly and took a long sip.

"Are you coping with it?"

Miss Kurama sat looking at the table for a moment, then said, "I have two questions, Mr. Aono. Please answer them honestly."

"As honestly as I can," he offered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Kinda, I'm trying to decide between a couple girls," he admitted.

Miss Kurama nodded, then looked up, gazing right into his eyes. "Are they human?"

Tsukune looked at her in shock. His voice was weak as he asked, "Why would you ask that?"

Collecting herself, she said, "When you, and I know it was you, attacked and killed the man holding me, I saw something that I had never thought was possible. I just need to know if your girlfriend is a yokai."

Which was a roundabout way of asking if he was a yokai, Tsukune realized. He got his thoughts together and said, "Miss Kurama, today was very unsettling and confusing. I was only trying to get you back into your room and safe. That man shot himself in the head when we were struggling for the gun," he explained.

"I know you were watching out for me, and I thank you for that," she said sincerely. "Could you please tell me, is your girlfriend human?"

"I haven't decided on who my girlfriend will be," he said, dodging the question. He felt a yokai presence outside his door. Then came the knock.

"Excuse me a moment, please," he said and got up to answer the door. He opened it with a "Hel..." His Hello was interrupted by a sweater plowing into his face.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu cried as she wrapped her chest around his face in a breast-smothering hug and knocked him to the floor. "Tsukune I missed you so much!" she cried. Kurumu then pulled back to straddle him and grabbed his collar with both hands as she glared at him. "And why haven't I heard ANYTHING from you in four years!"

"Ahh, Kurumu, I can explain," he said weakly.

"This better be good," Ruby announced as she came in, casting a cold gaze down on him. As he remembered, Ruby had a leather bustier laced down the front, her full length skirt, long pigtails and carried her ornate wand in her hand.

"AH, Hi Ruby, please come in," he offered. Looking over, he saw Miss Kurama staring at them. "Miss Kurama, this is Kurono Kurumu, and Toujo Ruby, friends of mine from school. Kurumu, Ruby, this is Miss Kurama, we teach at the same school."

"And WHY is she here in your apartment?" Kurumu asked eyeing the woman with a hard gaze.

"The incident today," Ruby said as she breezed into the room. "That is how I found you, Tsukune. So, tell me, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Can I get up, please?" Tsukune asked.

.

Miss Kurama wisely decided it was time to leave. She didn't know which one was scarier, the busty blue haired woman who cast her a gaze like the woman wanted to rip her apart, or the goth queen who had a wand and looked like she should be carrying a whip. They each had an air of jealousy about them that made her cringe. She had no doubt these were the ones competing for Mr. Aono, and got the idea to get in their way would be a fatal mistake.

Standing up, Miss Kurama bowed to them. "Mr. Aono, thank you for saving me today." Keeping her gaze lowered against the hard looks from these two women, she added, "I told the police I didn't see who it was that fought those men, I was only concerned about getting back into the classroom to get the door shut and locked to protect my students."

"Thank you, Miss Kurama," Tsukune replied.

Not quite looking at either Ruby or Kurumu, she said, "Please treat Mr. Aono decently. He is a good man." She then stepped over Tsukune's legs and out the door.

Happy to get out in one piece, Miss Kurama noticed a flash of light in the hallway. Three more women appeared out of thin air. The one leading was a dark haired teenage girl in a black witch costume complete with a pointed hat and cape. Behind her was a frightening looking woman with silver hair and red eyes that seemed nearly to glow. Behind her was another woman with light purple hair that reminded her of ice.

"Ruby found him, he's right up here," Yukari said, pointing the way with her wand.

The witch girl and the ice haired woman looked strange, but the silver haired one nearly made Miss Kurama's heart seize in fear when the woman looked at her. Worse yet, she was carrying a bull whip.

She pressed herself to the hallway wall as they approached. Dear god, what were they? The silver haired woman only glanced at her, they all went by ignoring her. Still, she still felt terror creeping up her spine from their close proximity.

The trio went into Mr. Aono's apartment. The door shut and the five women began demanding answers from the poor outnumbered man on the floor. Miss Kurama ran out of the building, trying to slow her breathing and rapidly beating heart. If Mr. Aono had women like that for friends, no wonder he wasn't afraid of a few gunmen!

.

"Tsukune, why haven't we heard anything from you?" Yukari asked.

"Have you forgotten we have a child?" Mizore intoned in her flat voice.

" **OR have you forgotten us?** " Moka asked in a demand.

"Have you even thought about who it is you will pick?" Kurumu asked, sounding hurt.

On his knees from lacking the strength to stand. Tsukune said, "No, I haven't forgotten anything. I keep trying … I do!" Taking a breath to arrange his thoughts, he looked up and them with pleading eyes. "I think about all of you, every day! The truth is, I CAN'T decide! I've … tried being logical about it, I've tried thinking about who I love the most and … " drooping down in defeat, he said, "I always think about how hurt the rest of you will feel if I do pick one. Moka, you are my first, best friend, we're blood bonded. Kurumu, you are wonderful and you do your best, and I know I'm your Destined One, the same goes for you, Ruby, I know I will always have a very good friend in you. Mizore, I do love you too. I cringe at the thought of hurting any of you." pausing briefly, Tsukune shook his head, making a tear fall. "The truth is, I really don't deserve any of you. Even after all this time, you are all loyal to me, and look at me, I can't even honor your loyalty and give you a straight answer. If you all walk away now, well, I can't blame any of you one bit"

There was silence for a few moments as Tsukune sat in misery and all the girls looked down on him.

Kurumu spoke up first. "You are my Destined One, Tsukune. I don't care what else goes on, I found you, and this time, I am NOT leaving. You're stuck with me!"

" **We are blood mates, Tsukune,"** Moka said then her voice hitched as she added, " **If you** … h **ave others, that is normal in a vampire relationship.** "

Kurumu looked at Moka. "Really?" she asked.

Moka nodded. **"I suppose if the others are my friends, then that is best. It will give Tsukune prestige in vampire circles."**

"Tsukune, I am your slave. What you do with me is your decision, but Kurumu is right, I am not leaving your side again," Ruby intoned.

"Ohh, Moka, me too?" Yukari asked in an excited tone, bouncing in place. She quickly added, "I'll be 18 next week!"

"Tsukune," Mizore said in her cold voice. "You have given me a child, which I am very grateful for. That means I am your winter wife. You have yet to see our little boy, you should visit us."

" **Mizore is correct, I do not want my blood mate to ignore his children."**

Tsukune looked up at them, surprise written on his face. "What? Is this really OK?"

"Tsukune, you said you don't want to see us hurt. Right now I think we all see you hurting," Ruby said in a gentle tone. "So, Master, would you like me to rearrange your dwelling? You only need to command me."

Tsukune's mind reeled. All of them? This couldn't be real! He stared up at each of them. Mizore and Moka pulled him to his feet. Casting him a smirk, Moka flicked the end of his nose and said, **"You better have Ruby start making more room. You're going to need it."**

Stunned, Tsukune only nodded.

"The kitchen is mine!" Kurumu announced. "Hey, flat chest, come make me a decent kitchen."

Yukari scowled at her and thrust her chest out. "I'm not flat chested! I have very sexy 'B' cups, and they will get bigger!"

Hands on her hips, Kurumu teased, "They are still just pimples."

Yukari went to wave her wand to crack Kurumu on the head with a pan, Moka caught her hand. **"Enough! Yukari, help Kurumu make the kitchen she wants. Ruby, start on the bedrooms, then make a decent dinning room and a balcony fit for us instead of that puny thing only one person can stand on. Tsukune, let's take a walk."**

Moka tossed the whip on the couch. Her hair washed into pink and her eyes turned green. She let out a sniffle and dove into Tsukune, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much!" she cried, then latched onto his neck.

 _Capachu_


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

Ruby went to work on the apartment. The first thing she noted was this place was too small. Only a kitchen, living room, bedroom a bathroom which was small, and a small utility closet. Barely large enough for a single person.

Stating in her Master's bedroom, she extended the limits of the room into the astral plane to make it larger, taking it from two meters by four to five meters by eight. The futon she morphed into a large poster bed with sheer curtains. At the other end she conjured up a long shelf, and put a fireplace in the center with two large stuffed chairs in front of it (large enough for two people to cuddle in), a writing desk on one side of the room and a vanity at the other. The tiny closet she expanded out and lengthened so it was a walk in with bars and overhead shelving on both side walls. A rich blood red and black carpet on the floor, and the walls she changed from painted plaster to polished plank walls. The ceiling she made a swirled plaster with gold inlays and conjured a small gold chandelier for the center. She then added appropriate floor lamps by the desk and vanity.

That should do for a start.

The bathroom, which only had a very small tub, toilet and sink, she expanded into a wide double sink, a large tub (Big enough for at least three people, four if they cuddled) and made the toilet area more private with half walls. Thinking about it, she added another toilet. More towel racks, sconce style lights over the sinks that now had large mirrors on the wall (all gold fixtures, of course), a white marble floor to match the counter tops where the sinks were, and polished wood ceiling.

The utility closet she expanded into a large bedroom with two beds, dressing tables and closets. She lengthened the hallway and added two more single-bed bedrooms with the same.

Looking at the now much longer hallway she pondered on how to spruce it up a bit. She got rid of the overhead light and put in two pairs of brass sconces with ever burning lights and changed the walls to stone block and arched the ceiling.

Yes, this was much better. Now for the rest of the place.

 **.**

Tsukune walked along, his hand in Moka's on one side, and Mizore's on the other.

"You really could not decide? I was afraid you had picked someone else but were afraid to tell me," Moka said.

"I tried, I really did, but like I said, I didn't want to hurt any of your feelings." Tsukune explained. "I know it must sound like an excuse, but that is how I felt."

"You could have told us that too, Tsukune," Mizore intoned. "Moka came to see me to find out if I had heard from you. We went to see Kurumu, who was also not doing well. When Ruby came and asked about you, we contacted Yukari. Once we realized none of us has seen you, we became very worried."

"Ruby and Yukari have been searching for you for over a year," Moka told him. The only way they found you was when they picked up your yokai. We all came to find out where you've been."

"My fault, I know," Tsukune admitted. "And, I'm sorry."

They walked into a park. A couple boys noticed them. "Hi, Mr. Aono!" one called with a wave.

"Greetings, Ichi-san," Tsukune replied.

"You got two girlfriends?" the boy asked.

Mizore pointed to Moka and said, "Girlfriend," then to herself and said, "Winter wife."

"Huh?" the boy asked, looking confused.

Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle. "She's joking," he offered. To Mizore, he quietly said, "He's in my class. He doesn't know about us."

The boys ran off, giggling. Tsukune let out a sigh. That knowledge was going to be spread around the school quickly. They walked on.

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu walked over to them holding two large bags of groceries. Beaming them a smile, she said, "I got some food for a few days. Sorry guys, I couldn't find anywhere that sold blood packs."

Tsukune looked at her and said, "Tell me you didn't ask."

Kurumu shrugged. "How else was I suppose to find out?" she asked in return.

If he had a free hand, Tsukune would have face-palmed. "Kurumu," he said slowly, "This is the human world, they don't sell blood packs."

"OH. Well, you drink from me, and Moka drinks from you. We're set!" Kurumu happily announced.

"We shouldn't talk about that out in the open," Tsukune grumbled.

Mizore jerked on his hand. "Don't forget about me, Ruby or Yukari," she said.

A gasp sounded from nearby bushes. Tsukune looked beyond Mizore to see Miss Nishisume and Miss Uaida staring at them with their hands over their mouths. "Oh great!" he grumbled. "Hi girls," he said.

They turned and ran. Yup, class Monday morning was going to be fun.

"Maybe we should go back and see how Ruby is coming along," Moka asked.

"Good idea,"

Tsukune's cellphone rang. Before he could let go of a hand, Mizore snapped it up out of his pocket and answered it.

"Aono Mizore … No, winter wife … Um, I'll tell him." She closed the phone up and put it back, then told Tsukune, "The Principal said all staff is meeting in the gym nine o-clock tomorrow."

"Thank you Mizore, but may I answer it next time?"

"You didn't have a free hand."

"I know hon, but there are some things we can't go freely telling people."

Mizore blushed and leaned closer. "Call me your little snow bunny," she said.

"Mizore, catch!" Kurumu said and tossed the grocery bags at her. Mizore did catch them. Kurumu slipped up between Mizore and Tsukune to wrap an arm around him. "My turn," she said with a grin.

Mizore frowned at Kurumu, then stepped over and tossed the bags at Moka. "Catch!" she said. Instinctively, Moka caught them. Mizore slipped into her place beside Tsukune and put an arm around him. "Better," she said.

Moka scowled at her.

"No throw-backs!" Kurumu quickly said.

"Um!" Mizore agreed.

The rosary glowed " **Show them their place!"**

Tsukune could easily see this situation going down hill rapidly. "No fighting in public, Please!" he begged.

Moka eyed him, then Mizore, "We should get home." she said unhappily.

.

Returning to his apartment, Tsukune stopped and looked back outside and at his door to be sure he had the right place. His small, simple apartment had been transformed into a luxurious four bedroom place With a large kitchen full of appliances, and dinning room and a living room with high end chairs, solid polished wood tables, leather couches and in the living room, a plush wall to wall rug.

"Welcome home, Master!" Ruby said with a flourishing bow. "Is this suitable for you?"

Ruby had changed into a frilly black maid's outfit with a low cut top, laced partially up, short shirt, fishnet stockings, and black, patten leather high heels. Basically, a 'take me' outfit.

Looking down the hallway he had now, Tsukune was sure it went all the way to the end of the building.

"What happened to the neighbors?" he asked.

"It's lovely!" Kurumu praised. She took the grocery bags from Moka and said, "I'll make us wonderful dinner to celebrate!"

Ruby blushed and told Tsukune, "I expanded our apartment into the astral plane. Physically, it's the same size as always, it's just larger on the inside. Would you like a tour, Master?"

Tsukune thought, 'The landlord sees this, and he'll have a fit! Then charge me more rent.' "Ah, sure," he said weakly.

Moka grasped his hand as she eyed Ruby. "Yes, please show us around," she said in a false, sweet tone.

.

Friday, the teachers of West End Middle School met in the gymnasium for a counseling session to help them deal with the trauma of the attack. Sitting in a circle, they filed in and found seats. as they assembled, Hiroki Suzuki found Yuka Kurama sitting, hugging herself.

"Hey, how are you holding up? You OK after yesterday?" he asked as he sat beside her.

Yuka let out a snort. "After meeting Mr. Aono's girlfriends, the events at school were ... rather bland," she mumbled.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and shifted to look at her. "You mean the two he's talking to outside? The pink haired one and the purple haired one?"

"Pink haired?" Yuka asked. "You mean there's a sixth one?"

"Six?" he asked, both eyebrows going up. " Aono Tusukune has SIX girlfriends?"

"Five that I saw. I went to his apartment to asked him about something I saw, and they began showing up," she said and shuddered. "Those women are scary. I mean never meet them in a dark alley, scary."

"Really," Hiroki said, watching her intently. "So, what, they have tattoos and wear goth makeup type scary?"

"More like, very aggressive and hold wands, bullwhips and stare at you like you're lunch, scary," she replied.

"Damn. That is scary. I take it Tsukune isn't very traumatized by mere gunmen then," he concluded.

"Hardly, he killed them all," she said quietly.

"What was that?" Hiroki asked, leaning closer.

Yuka shook her head. "Nothing. He's coming in, and I think we're about to start."

Tsukune came in and sat down, greeting everyone. He looked like the same Mr. Aono that Hiroki had known since the start of school. They exchanged greetings, then a man came in to announce himself as a 'trauma expert'. Mr. Yanaka talked about dealing with stressful events and how to deal with them. Although he had some good information, Hiroki noticed Tsukune looked bored. Mr. Yanaka noticed this also.

"Mr. Aono, correct?" Mr. Yanaka asked. "Did you have any latent symptoms of yesterday's attack? Nightmares or the inability to sleep?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I had shut my classroom door and sat down, all I heard was a few gunshots. No big deal," he said in a normal tone of voice.

"You experienced no ill side effects? No anxiousness? No insomnia?" Mr. Yanaka asked.

"I didn't get much sleep, but that had nothing to do with the attack. I was kind of busy with other things," Tsukune said with a shrug.

The scene of him lying on the floor with one busty woman sitting on him and another BDSM freak standing over him, and the other three scary women trooping in, made Yuka Kurama belt out a snort of laughter she couldn't contain. "I bet you were," she blurted out.

Mr. Yanaka shifted briefly to Miss Kurama, then back to Tsukune. "So, you have other difficulties?" he asked.

Tsukune shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

Becoming curious, Mr. Yanaka asked, "What difficulties can foreshadow an attack by armed gunmen so much, that it doesn't affect you."

Tsukune eyed him for a moment, then said, "Girlfriend troubles."

This brought chuckles from a few of the male teachers, and from Yuka. she'd seen a few of those 'troubles'.

Thankfully, Mr. Yanaka moved on and talked more to people who'd been in the office, and were very traumatized by the event. They also told of the man who'd come in and killed the gunman so fast, no one had seen who it was. They all wanted to thank him. Old Mr. Fuji insisted that the school had a yokai protecting it, and it had killed all the gunman. This brought a round of laughter from most. Yuka only glanced at Tsukune.

Yes, the school did have a yokai protecting it.

After the meeting, the Principal, still wearing bruises, stopped Tsukune and asked, "Mr. Aono, I have to ask. What is a Winter wife?"

Tsukune chuckled while his mind came up with an answer. "You mean Mizore? She's a close friend, I usually only see her in the winter time, schedules you know. So she says she's my Winter wife."

"But, you're not married to her?"

"I'm not married at all," Tsukune told him, confident that at the moment, that was true.

"I see. Make sure you check on all your students. Mr. Yanaka will be available for whoever needs counseling."

"I will," Tsukune assured him.

.

Tsukune went down the list of his class, speaking with parents to ensure them that if heir children needed help, Mr. Yanaka would talk to them. A few were upset, but thanked Tsukune for ensuring their children remained safe. A couple asked if he'd been in the army. He successfully avoided answering either way and let them come to their own conclusions. Once that was over, Tsukune headed out to a real estate office. Ruby had expanded his place with magic, but if the landlord ever saw the inside of his place, he had a lot of explaining to do.

The place he had seen near the school had some houses for sale, as well as an apartment building. He got a listing to take home to discuss it with everyone. That sounded weird to him. Everyone. Not just one, but all of them had tracked him down and since he could not decide, they had done it for him. It was very humbling that they had thought enough of him to do so much for his behalf. He swore he would not let any of them down.

Mizore was heading back to her village after her visit, but Moka, Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari had all vowed they were going to stay with him, which meant they needed a fairly large place. Idly scanning through the listings on his way home, he cringed at the high prices. There was no way he could afford a large place on his salary. As he thought about it, if Ruby did her expanding magic inside a small house, then he would not have to buy a five bedroom house. He might be able to afford to house them all.

Tsukune was on the sidewalk coming up to his apartment house when a voice called, "AH, Mr. Aono, I need to speak to you."

Tsukune looked up to see the Inspector he'd talked to after the incident at school walk up to him. "Yes?" he asked.

The Inspector pointed and asked, "May I see your hands, please?"

Tsukune lifted his hands, palm up.

"Backsides, please?"

Tsukune turned them over.

"Amazing," the Inspector said. "No bruises or scratches."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune asked.

The Inspector said, "We collected all the witness reports and we think we know what happened. I just want you to confirm it."

"I told you what I know."

"Not entirely," the man said firmly. "You are not in trouble. In fact, you acted very bravely. We have identified the man who killed those terrorists. I just wanted to hear from you what really happened."

Tsukune didn't know what he should say. The only thing he could think of was someone in the office had seen him.

"Just tell me as it happened," the Inspector coaxed.

Tsukune blew out a breath and said, "After the first gunshot, I told all my students to get on the floor, then looked out of the room. A man with a gun was running for my classroom. I punched him, locked my door, then picked up his gun and threw it out the window ..." He told the Inspector exactly what he did ... "And after I got them all, I returned to my classroom and waited for the police to come."

The inspector nodded. "That's one hell of a punch you got, cracking skulls and caving in faces, and you didn't even bruise your hands," he noted.

"I was trained well," Tsukune offered.

"Most folks would have broken their hands no matter how well trained they are, it's called physics," the Inspector commented. He then said, "Well, at least we have the complete story." He cast Tsukune a brief smile and said, "Thank you for your cooperation. Have a good day."

Tsukune bowed to the man and headed up into his apartment.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said as she bowed to him deeply. She was wearing a frilly black maid's outfit that had a shirt skirt and thigh high fishnet stockings. The top was a deep V neck, and capable of being 'deeper' if the laces in the front were undone.

"Hey, Ruby," Tsukune said, taking in her outfit. Seeing she was the only one here, he asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"Yukari took Kurumu home to get her belongings. Moka and Mizore are still out shopping, Master," Ruby said meekly. With a blush, she said, "I'm afraid I've been lazy today. If you wish to punish me, I understand."

Right. In Ruby-speak, that meant, 'We got the place to ourselves and I want some attention'. Tsukune looked around and asked sternly, "You've done nothing this morning?"

"Correct, Master," Ruby said with her head lowered.

"Come with me," he said. Going over to a chair, he sat down and said, "Kneel across my lap."

Ruby's, "Yes, Master," came out in a lusty coo. She knelt down and laid across his lap.

Tsukune put one hand on her shoulder blade and the other on her lower back. sliding the hand down onto her buttocks, he petted her butt and kneaded it. "You know what this means," he intoned. Ruby gasped in anticipation. He pulled her skirt up slowly. By the time he had exposed her black panties, she was quivering and breathing heavily. he slipped his hand under her panties and pushed them down.

"So soft, so white and pure," he said absently as he gently massaged her bare buttocks. He then gave her right cheek a hard slap that made her whole hind end shake. He returned to petting her globes, then suddenly slapped her left cheek hard. Ruby gasped again.

Petting slow and gently, then giving a random hard slap, he had Ruby shaking and breathing in gasps. Her butt cheeks turned red, and so did her face.

"Punish me master!" she cooed in a squeak.

Pet for a short while then SLAP. Ruby moaned and squirmed as tears forced their way out between her shut eyes. Tsukune kept giving her random slaps until both her cheeks were cherry red and felt hot. Ruby gave out soft cries as he gave her a few more. He then announced, "I'm hungry. Turn over."

Tsukune had to help Ruby move to lie arched facing up across his lap. This time he held a hand on her pubic mound as he gently rubbed her belly, then slid his hand up across the laces of her top and up the center of her chest. Ruby gazed at him in lust, eyes watering, cheeks pink as he slid his hand to the top of her chest, then cupped her neck and rubbed behind her ear.

"Now, where should I take my snack from?" he wondered aloud. He petted her neck and the exposed top of her chest, then slid her top off one shoulder.

"So delicious looking," he said smoothly, unlacing the front of her top. Ruby arched farther back, thrusting her chest up. Her breaths were coming rapidly. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He slipped her top down to expose one creamy breast to find her nipple was pruned up hard.

"OH, maybe you need to be punished a little more," he said in an idle tone and slipped his other hand under her panties. Ruby shuddered and let out a cute sounding whine. Bending down, he licked her hard nipple, sucked it into his mouth, caught it between his teeth, and gave his head a shake.

Ruby cried out and gripped the back of his head. He rubbed the top of her pubic mound and into her slit as he sucked in a little more on her breast. He found her clit and pinched it between a thumb and forefinger. He also got a fang onto her breast, right above her nipple. At the same time, he pierced her nipple with a fang as he tugged on her clit. Ruby let out a louder gasping cry. He sucked bits of blood from the end of her breast as he rubbed and tugged at her clit. Ruby bucked in his grasp, trying to hump his hand and pull his head into her chest. A shake of his head, and Ruby cried out louder, shuddering in joy. He smelled her sex as her wavering moan filled the room.

The Ghoul part of him reminded him he could do anything with her, anything at all, even take a real bite out of her. He ignored the temptation.

When Ruby's shudders died down and she went limp in his grasp, Tsukune released her and sat her up in his lap. Her arms immediately went around him. They shared a deep kiss. She then fell against him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Master," she whispered.

"I love you, my sexy slave," he replied.

Tsukune scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her room. Lying her on the bed, he shut the door and cast her a lusty gaze. "And now, my lovely Toy, let's get a better look at you."

.

Tsukune had finished Ruby off, leaving her naked and quivering in bed after abusing/loving her until she all but passed out. He'd gotten himself back together and was in the dinning room looking at the real estate listings when Yukari returned with Kurumu, who toted a steamer trunk in each hand. Kurumu struggled in the door blew Tsukune a kiss, then took her trunks down the hallway to a bedroom.

"Whatcha doin?" Yukari asked as she came over to stand close to look over his shoulder and press a breast into it.

"Looking for a new place to live. We can't risk the landlord seeing this apartment as it is now, so I want to get a place we won't have to worry about that," Tsukune explained.

Yukari slid into a seat next to him and looked at some listings and the pictures. "These places are all too small," she noted.

"Ruby can expand the insides like she did here," Tsukune explained.

"True, but no one will see how beautiful our house is going to be," Yukari said with a frown.

"We don't want them too," Tsukune said. "Remember, this is human lands. We can't expose who we are."

"There's a Gateway close by, why not live in the yokai world, and come here to work?" Yukari asked.

"That sounds like too much work, for either you or Ruby," Tsukune said in a musing tone.

"Why? You're a yokai too. You can open the Gate any time you want."

Tsukune looked at her and asked, "I can?"

Yukari looked at him and laughed. Leaning against him in her mirth, she quieted down and said, "Ahh yeah, you can. Come on, I'll show you how."

"I'd like to see what I can find here, first," Tsukune said.

Yukari frowned at him. "But don't you think we would be more comfortable on the other side?"

Tsukune realized he had to think about what they wanted also. "How's this, see of you can find a good place on the yokai side, and I'll find a place for us here, then we'll all vote on it. Does that sound fair?"

Yukari nodded. "Sounds fair," she agreed. "I'll go start looking."

Yukari had no more than left when Kurumu came up and said in a sexy tone as she put her arms around him from behind, "Tsukune come help me arrange our bedroom?"

"Our bedroom?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she cooed in his ear. "And maybe we can christen the bed too?" she asked, and licked his ear.

A shiver went down his spine and he felt his groin react. Right, Kurumu was a succubus, she needed sex, and had been waiting for him all these years. He turned to her and gathered her into his lap. She let out a "Yahooo!" and happily kicked her feet in a flutter as he enfolded her in his arms.

A few kisses and some petting and Tsukune scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom for a 'Ya-Hoo' time.

.

By Sunday, it was clear Tsukune did have a problem on his hands. Moka was very upset Kurumu had claimed Tsukune's bed as her own. Moka insisted SHE was his blood mate and Sunday morning, she dragged Kurumu – who woke up being dragged across the floor and out his room by her foot – out of Tsukune's room to dump her in the hallway. Yukari insisted he should share his bed with her and Moka, while Kurumu held to her claim that Tsukune had picked HER as his Destined One, so she should be sleeping with him. Ruby just wanted to sleep on the floor by his feet, like a good slave should do.

They all gathered and eyed Tsukune wanting his 'final decision' on who would be his bed mate. Again, Tsukune was lost, having to pick. Scrubbing his head in thought, he pondered between Moka and Kurumu. He was still getting used to Yukari being old enough. Knowing he had to say something before a fight broke out, he said, "Ruby, sleeping at the foot of my bed is fine."

"Yes, Master." she said with a blush.

Now came the hard part. "Moka, Kurumu, they only thing I can see as fair is if you take turns."

"Not acceptable!" they chorused, then glared at each other.

"Oh, come on!" Tsukune cried in frustration. "Look, All of you decided to be with me, and while I do feel very humbled and grateful, you have to get along or it's not going to work!"

"Tsukune! I am your blood mate!" Moka stated, sounding stressed.

"You are my Destined One!" Kurumu stated in the same stressed tone.

"So, together then?" he asked.

"What about me?" Yukari cried.

Moka flushed and announced, "I'm putting my clothes in my Blood Mate's room, where they belong!" She stomped off down the hallway.

"Don't you DARE move anything of mine!" Kurumu yelled as she followed.

"Ah, Ruby, could you make a closet and room for Moka," Tsukune asked. Then added, "Quickly."

"Yes, Master," Ruby said with a bow.

"Tsukune, what about me?" Yukari cried again.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "The bed's not big enough."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Somehow, Moka and Kurumu came to an understanding. Right side, Moka's, left side, Kurumu's. Bed and side of the room for clothes and dressing tables. Tsukune got the middle, and a dresser on Kurumu's side of the room where he found a place for it, and of course the middle of the now even larger bed.

Mizore had gone home Sunday night, expecting Tsukune at her home in the village during the winter break, which was a partial relief for Tsukune. Yukari conceded to having a separate room, taking Ruby's old bedroom as her magic room. As for the 'new place', Moka Ruby and Kurumu let Tsukune and Yukari look for places, then they would decide on where to live.

Going into school Monday morning, Tsukune cringed. He was expecting to get asked a thousand questions, none of which he wanted to answer. To his relief, he got a few stares and whispers sounded around him, but no one asked him anything … until he sat down at his desk.

Hiroki came in and sat at his desk, then rolled her chair over to Tsukune's. "Morning, Mr. Aono!" he said brightly, then quietly, he asked, "What's this I heard you got six girlfriends?"

Tsukune was expecting this. "Friends from school. You know girls, they like to glop together, they are not all my girlfriends," he explained, which was technically true. One was a winter wife, another was a slave, and he still wasn't quite sure what Yukari was to him.

"So, which ones are?" Hiroki prodded.

Tsukune didn't answer.

"Are they all staying at your place?" Hiroki prodded.

"For the moment, but they are looking for a place to live. Hey, how could I not invite friends to stay when they have no place else?" Tsukune asked.

"Luck you."

Tsukune cast him a tired eye and asked, "Have you tried living with many females?"

"I have a sister."

"Times her by six, imagine them in a one bedroom, one bathroom place."

"Yeah, see what you mean," Hiroki said with a wince.

"Not a cake walk," Tsukune assured him.

Tsukune got ready for class noting Miss Kurama had come in, but other than a greeting, she didn't say anything to him. He figured that was a plus, for he didn't have to answer any questions.

.

Class went well despite his fears. Other than the normal whisper here and there, and the passing of a note he wasn't suppose to see, all the children were acting normal. Then again, Tsukune didn't intercept and read the notes.

'Is it true Mr. Aono has a harem?'

'Yes, and they drink blood! Himari heard them talking about it'

'A Satan cult?'

'For how fast Mr. Aono is, I think he's a vampire!'

'I heard he killed all those gunmen.'

'He wanted their blood'

'Get lost, a vampire? Then HOW can he be our teacher during the day. Baka'

'Hey, let's splash water on him and see what happens."

'You first.'

Tsukune managed to get last Thursday's lessons, and a few Friday ones in, catching up some. After lunch, when he knew they weren't quite as attentive, he brought up the question of last week.

At his podium, Tsukune looked at the class and said, "Last Thursday, some bad men came in and intended to harm people. The police took care of the situation, and thankfully, none of you were harmed. I am sure it was a scare for you. Have anyone you had bad effects from that? Say, not being able to sleep, or having nightmares?"

Miss Nishisume raised her hand and said, "It wasn't a nightmare, but I had a dream."

"Did it make you afraid?"Tsukune asked gently.

"Oh no, Sensei! A bad man came, but you saved me!" she said with a blush. A few kids giggled, and a couple '"Oohs!"sounded.

Tsukune didn't know whether to scold her or laugh. He did say, "Well at least you weren't scared."

"Sensei?" a boy asked and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Kikumura?" Tsukune said and nodded to him.

"Did you used to be an army ranger, or something like that?"

Tsukune let out a huff and said, "This isn't suppose to be about me, but if any of you are having a hard time with what happened Thursday."

The kids looked at each other and shook their heads. Another boy piped up and said, "We were scared at the time, but you protected us, Sensei." Heads bobbed in agreement.

"That's good then, but if any of you at any time feel afraid, I'm here to help. Now, on with our math lesson," Tsukune said, which elicited a few groans.

Combining Friday and today's math lesson and with a little extra homework, Tsukune got a little more caught up. As always, he worked one problem on the board with the class, then looked around to see if there were any lost faces. He worked another on the board and focused on calling on students who had not participated in the last question.

At the end of the day, Tsukune headed back to the office to get set for tomorrow. On his way out, he noticed a girl sitting on one of the benches at the bus stop. Kids usually fled the school, everyone else was gone. The girl wore a blank look as she stared at the sidewalk in front of her.

"Everything OK?" Tsukune asked.

The girl snapped her head up, looking scared at first. Seeing a teacher, she shifted to a more neutral look. "Fine Sensei. I'm just waiting for my Dad."

"Are you going to be all right here by yourself?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I'm used to it."

The sad way she said it didn't sit well with Tsukune, but this wasn't his business. "OK, then have a good afternoon," he said. He walked on a short ways and heard a car stop.

"Hurry up and get in the damn car!" a male voice yelled.

Tsukune looked back to see the girl get in. The man squealed off, racing past him. He shook his head. That was no way to treat your daughter. Again, not his business.

.

Tsukune's apartment was calming down as everyone settled down into the place they had set for themselves. Kurumu was queen of the kitchen. She'd let Moka or Yukari help, and Ruby helped clean up, but when it came to making food, Kurumu was the chef. Yukari gravitated to putting her magic room together with shelves and a large pentagram on the floor. Ruby assisted her, and They began having discussions about spells and magic. When not talking witchcraft with Yukari, Ruby was the maid. She ensured the house was clean as was their clothes and bedding. Moka took on the task of shopping and finances, and although it was the last thing Tsukune expected, she began to get along well with Kurumu.

Tsukune himself continued his search for a new place. After identifying possibles, he went and looked at some of the houses. The real estate agent told him of a 'fixer-up special' she had just gotten that was offered at a low price. Thinking Yukari or Ruby could wave a wand and repair any damage, he went to look at it.

Meeting the agent in front of the house, Tsukune saw it indeed needed work. The siding looked ready to fall off, a window was covered with cardboard behind the broken glass, the roof didn't look the best, the front door had a crack in it and the small lawn was filled with things that made mowing it safely impossible.

And this was just the outside.

Despite the run down look of the place, the agent kept her excitement. up. "As you can see. Mr. Aono, this place does need much minor work, hence the deal you can get on it. Shall we go inside?"

Tsukune motioned her to go first. She went up and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and let them in. Even from the entryway, Tsukune saw peeling paint and water spots on the ceiling. The floors were worn and he glimpsed a hole in the short hallway wall that showed studs. The woman looked as worn out as the house.

"This place is just too much for us to keep up," the woman explained.

Tsukune got a quick tour, he tried to see the house for what it could be, instead of the wreck that it was.

In the living room he also noted the girl he'd seen on the bench waiting for her father, sitting on the floor watching the small TV. She didn't even look up when they passed through.

Not really interested in the inside of the house, Tsukune looked through the kitchen door, through the mess that was a back room to see how large the back yard was. It was like the front, maybe five meters of lawn that anything could hide in before someone else's fence.

"Do you have a family?" the ragged woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, and one three year old boy," Tsukune said, being pleasant.

"Oh, how nice. Our Reiko is a sweet girl. We do have a spare bedroom if you plan to expand your family," the woman explained.

"I'm sure that will happen," Tsukune said with a grin.

The front door banged open. An angry looking man came in and eyed them. "Mariko! This a buyer?" he asked, pointing at Tsukune.

The woman let out a sigh. "Yes, just relax, I'll tent to you in a moment."

The man threw his hands up as he came closer. "Why haven't you done any work? We're going to get SHIT for this place!" he bellowed.

Tsukune smelled the alcohol on the man's breath. Beside him,the woman tensed. He got the feeling this man was always like this. To the woman, he said, "This is fine, we were going to redo the whole inside anyway. It doesn't matter." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl run to her room.

"You still could get your lazy ass up and clean it up a bit more," the man growled at his wife.

Ignoring him, Tsukune said, "I've seen enough. We'll be going now."

"I'll show you out," the woman offered, doing her best to maintain herself.

"I'll do that, you go make something to eat," the man snapped. He flung an arm to smack her with a backhand. Tsukune caught his arm by the wrist mid swing.

"Hey!" Tsukune snapped. "There's no call for that."

The man jerked back as the agent and the woman got some distance between the man and him."That's MY wife,not yours!" he said in a sneer.

"I never said otherwise," Tsukune said evenly. "I just said there was no reason to hit her. That's all." He turned to leave and heard a loud crack. The woman cried out and hit the floor. Tsukune's fists tightened.

"We should go," the agent said nervously.

The Ghoul in Tsukune was aching for a fight. Tsukune turned back to the man. "Try that with me," he challenged.

"Get outta my house!" the man barked and moved to push him. Tsukune grabbed his arm again and pulled him close. Grabbing him by the collar with the other hand, Tsukune put him against the wall. Tsukune's voice came out as a low growl.

"You hit her or any woman again and I will break every bone in your body." Tsukune told him, then threw him to the floor. He turned and left before the Ghoul convinced him break the man's bones now. Tsukune forced himself calm and managed to push the Ghoul back down before he got out the front door. Leading the agent, he was sure no one had seen. His house hunting was done for the day.

.

Reiko had learned that if she heard her father yelling, to open her window and get ready to hide. After her window was open, she cracked her door open to peek out. She had seen the man coming to look at the house, he was a teacher at school. When he caught her father's arm to keep him from hitting her mother, he moved so fast it was like his disappeared in a blur then reappeared. After her father smacked her mother, the teacher had pinned her father to the wall, then threw him to the floor like it was nothing. Once he left, her father got up to rant in a drunken rage. She shut her door and climbed out the window. It was time to hide.

.

One thing Ruby brought back from taking Mizore home, was a picture of the house Mizore had made.

The house was made of blue and white ice, the walls were crystalline white, the roof, window frames and doors were a pale blue. The whole thing sparkled. Even the windows were thin sheets of ice. In front of the house, Mizore stood with her three year old son, Tsukune Jr., both in light, knee length yukatas.

When he got home, Tsukune gazed at the picture for a while. The house was a beautiful work of art, and fit perfectly with the snow covered yard and ice walkway bracketed by snow flowers.

"It is pretty, isn't it,"Moka said as she came up beside Tsukune and put an arm around him.

"Very. Mizore has a good life, and that makes me happy," Tsukune agreed.

"When are we going to visit?" Moka asked.

"During the winter break. I'll have a week off. We have to be back before the kids return to classes."

"Tsukune!" Yukari called, "I have my picks ready, and I've laid yours out. Let's pick our new house!"

Moka let out a chuckle. "She is eager, isn't she?" Moka then asked. "Why is it we can't stay here?"

"Because the landlord does yearly inspections. We can't let him see this apartment. He'd freak."

.

When Yukari was looking in the Yokai world for new places to live, she's visited lord Shuzen to explain Moka and Tsukune were looking for a place to call their own. Several large houses and a few small castles were laid out on her side of the table. Yukari also made sure she let them know each one was within ten kilometers of the nearest gate to the human world. The human world end of that gate, which was a tunnel, was 50 kilometers from the town they were in. Quite a long drive to go to work.

While Tsukune's picks were puny and could not even be decent servant's quarters to the grand places Yukari had picked out, they were all within the city, many in walking distance to the school. Tsukune stressed that no matter what they looked like on the outside, Ruby and Yukari could have free rein to expand the insides and make them into whatever they wanted. Tailoring the house to make it truly theirs.

Tsukune, Moka, Ruby, Yukari and Kurumu looked over all the possibilities. Kurumu made them a 'snacking' dinner as they looked and talked about the places.

Tsukune wanted a house closer to work so he didn't have to commute.

Moka didn't particularly care, as long as they would be comfortable. Seeing the financial side, she also wanted it to be affordable.

Ruby was eager to have a house to work on to make it into one her Master would be proud of.

Yukari wanted to live in a castle.

Kurumu only demanded to have a kitchen she was able to fix exotic dishes in, as well as pastries, breads and cakes.

As the choices narrowed down, Yukari realized she wasn't going to get her castle. Ruby promised her to make up for it. The yokai world was out, due to the long commute Tsukune would have. Being money minded, Moka made the final pick, the run down house Tsukune had visited today. It was inexpensive and allowed them their own place to do with what ever they wanted. Ruby promised to make the kitchen according to Kurumu's desires.

.

Before the end of the week, Tsukune got the bank loan and the papers were signed. Agreeing to 'repair' the house, the city also gave Tsukune a 250,000 yen grant to restore the house to good condition.

Saturday, Tsukune bought rolls of black plastic and some lumber to cover the house to hide what they were going to do, rather how they were going to do it.

Trooping over to the place, Tsukune, Moka, Ruby (in a conservative dress) Yukari and Kurumu went to meet the truck bringing the supplies. Upon arriving, they found the woman sitting on a suitcase with the mound of the family's belongings piled behind her. The woman looked stressed.

"Greetings," Tsukune offered. "You're waiting for the moving van?" he guessed.

She cast him a tired gaze and said, "One of my husbands drinking buddies had a truck. They were suppose to be here early this morning. He went down to the bar around nine to go get them."

It was two in the afternoon.

Moka offered, "Tsukune, the delivery truck should be large enough to hold their things. I'm sure we can talk them into delivering this woman's belongings to wherever she's going."

"That would work. Is that all right with you, Ma'am?" he asked.

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful, thank you!"

"Just out of curiosity, where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"A small apartment has come up for rent," the woman said blandly. "I used half the money we got for the house to cover the first six month's rent."

Tsukune noticed someone was missing. "Where's Reiko?"

The woman waved a hand and said, "Hiding. I can't find her. She does that when we have an argument. My husband wasn't happy I put so much down on the apartment."

The Aono gang all looked at each other. "Maybe he needs his ass kicked, "Kurumu said.

"Not our business," Tsukune told her. To the woman, he said, "Ma'am, if you like,we can go look for Reiko."

"Would you, please?" she asked.

"Ruby, watch for the truck," Tsukune said.

Reiko knew how to hide. They searched every inch of the house and didn't find her. Going into the back yard, Moka stood quietly and listened. Tsukune did the same in the side yard, and Kurumu searched the front.

Listening intently, Tsukune thought he heard a heartbeat and light breathing. Focusing on the sounds, he found they came from the wall of the house. He stepped closer. There was junk all over the place, was she hiding in that? "Moka," he said softly. When she looked at him, he motioned her over.

Moka came over and looked at the side of the house and nodded.

They searched through the old bikes, thrown out furniture and an old water heater. Stepping over to an old box, Moka lifted it.

"Yaaa!" Reiko cried as she uncoiled and shot up against the house, briefly searching for a way to escape. Moka dropped the box as she yelped and jumped back.

"It's OK!" Tsukune quickly said. "We're not going to hurt you."

Reiko cast her frantic gaze around then shifted between Moka and Tsukune. "Is Dad here?" she asked meekly.

"No, hon, he's not," Tsukune told her. "I'm Aono Tsukune, this is Moka. Your mother was looking for you."

"Can you please tell her you didn't find me?" Reiko begged.

Moka studied the child and asked, "Why don't you want to be found?"

Reiko clasped her hands and twisted her fingers together . "I don't want to get beat again," she said in her meek tone as she looked at the ground.

Now this _was_ Tsukune's business. He squatted down in front of her and asked, "Hon, who beats you?"

She stayed quiet.

Tsukune turned to Moka. "See if her mother will say anything."

Moka nodded and went back to the front. Returning his attention to Reiko, Tsukune gently said, "You know I'm a teacher, don't you?

Reiko nodded.

"It's my job to help people, but I can't help unless you talk to me. Believe me when I say no one is ever going to beat you again."

Reiko looked at him and asked, "What about when you go home? Dad is still here, and he gets really mad."

Tsukune held his hand out to her. "Then stay with me, and I will make sure he doesn't bother you again."

Slowly, Reiko put her hand in his. Tsukune got up and said, "Let's talk to your mother. I won't leave you, OK?"

Reiko nodded.

.

Tsukune returned to the front with Reiko to see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby standing around Reiko's mother, arms crossed over their chests and not looking happy. Two policemen were also walking up to them.

"I can't just leave!" the woman cried, "Where will I go, and what about Reiko?"

"Even if you enjoy it, how can you let your daughter be abused?" Ruby asked heavily.

"What? I don't like it, but what choice do I have?" the woman snapped back.

"Take your daughter by the hand and walk away," Moka stated. "Anything is better than living in fear."

"What's the problem here?" one of the officers asked as they walked up.

All four of Tsukune's women turned to the officers and explained as they pointed and talked over each other.

"Whoa! One at a time!" the other officer said.

Moka went first. For pink haired Moka, she was fired up."This woman is being abused by her husband, we found their daughter hiding in the yard under a BOX! Afraid that her father might be home!"

"Make him go away, or I'll make him go away," Ruby intoned as her eyes quivered in anger.

"Calm down," the officer said sternly. He turned to Reiko's mother. "Ma'am, is this true?"

Looking scared, she gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Hedeki does get upset, but it's really not that bad. Reiko was playing."

"No, she wasn't," Tsukune cut in. "She was scared, Officer. I am Aono Tsukune, a teacher at West End middle school. I would like to file a child abuse complaint."

The woman on her suitcase spun to stare at him. "You can't do that!"

"He can," the officer stated. "Mr. Aono, may I ask what you and these women are doing here?"

"We bought this house. The agreement was this family would move out yesterday, so we came to bring the materials to work on the house today. Since they need to be moved, we were working out the details. That's when we found Reiko here hiding in the yard under a box. I asked her why she was hiding. She told me she was afraid of being beaten by her father."

The officer looked down at Reiko. "Is that true?"

Reiko nodded and moved up against Tsukune.

A small pickup truck came to a stop by them, bouncing up on the curb and narrowly missing Kurumu. Two men got out of the front, and two more got out of the back. One tripped and fell on the sidewalk, laughing. The officers eyed them. They were obviously drunk.

"What's going on here?" Heideki said loudly as he stumbled out of the truck. "Who are all these people?"

One officer keyed his radio. "We need backup and a wagon. Four intoxicated men at 56 Minaka drive."

Reiko hid behind Tsukune.

"Gentlemen, against the wall!" The other officer commanded.

"Fuck you, I just came to help!" one of the men said scowling at the police as he walked up to him.

The officer pulled out a tazer and shocked him. Heideki stumbled back a couple steps and announced, "That's police brutality!"

"Against the wall, NOW, gentlemen!" the officer commanded.

Seeing Reiko clinging to Tsukune, Heideki bellowed out his next question, "And what's that pedophile doing with my daughter!"

Tsukune moved to step towards him. Ruby moved in front of him and said,"No, let the police handle this, Master."

If it wasn't so serious, it would have been funny, Tsukune thought. Four drunks, wailing out injustices as they were briefly searched and cuffed, two for public drunkenness, one for driving intoxicated, one for attempted assault on a police officer. Heideki was also informed of the fact he was being charged with child abuse. He went wild, claiming he was going to kill Tsukune until he was tazered also. Reiko's mother sat and cried in racking sobs.

A police van arrived with four more officers. The men were loaded in and taken away. As that excitement was dying down, one of the officers asked Tsukune, "Who is going to ensure the care of that child?"

"I will," Tsukune said firmly.

"Another car is coming to take her to a hospital and then to see a special services officer. Are you riding along?"

"Yes, officer," Tsukune stated.

Ruby laid a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Moka and myself will handle things here."

"You're taking my baby girl too?" Reiko's mother cried.

"Someone needs to protect her, you certainly aren't," Moka said, glaring at the woman.

"What about ME?" the woman cried.

"We will get you to your apartment as we promised," Moka said.

"But what about..."

"Shut up," Kurumu snapped at her. The woman fell silent.

.

Tsukune stayed with a very nervous Reiko while they rode to the hospital. A doctor checked her over and found a few bruises she admitted were from 'Dad's anger' when she couldn't hide fast enough. These were photographed. Tsukune filed the charges while Reiko was seeing the doctor. The special services officer gave Tsukune temporary custody of Reiko, pending the investigation. She also talked to Reiko, recording the interview about Reiko's home life. Once all that was done, the police took them back to Reiko's old house.

By this time, Reiko's mother had been moved to her new apartment and the tarps were going up over the roof of the house. The front yard looked cleaned up, and in the dimming daylight, lights burned inside.

Tsukune got out of the police car and held the door for Reiko. Seeing she was home, she asked, "I thought I was going to your house."

"You are. I bought your house, that was why you were moving." Tsukune explained.

"So, I get to have my room back?"

"If you want. We'll tell Ruby to be sure she keeps it, OK?"

.

Reiko nodded, not sure what he meant. Walking into the yard, she saw the yard was cleared and moved down to a smooth green carpet. The front door was whole and painted a fresh coat of red, the cardboard was gone from the living room window, which was now a whole pane of glass. The white siding of the house was whole and looked new.

"Wow," she said absently

Tsukune paused before going in. His face took on a thoughtful look. He said, "Reiko, we had a whole team of people come in to fix the house up while you and I were out, so there will be big changes."

Reiko took Mr. Aono at his word. He opened the front door and announced, "We're home," and ushered her in first.

Reiko stopped and looked up the wooden stairs that were now dominating the front entryway. The railing was thick solid wood. Like the outside of the house, it looked new. At the top of the stairs she saw a hallway.

"We don't have a second floor," she noted.

"Welcome back! How'd it go?" the pink haired lady said with a smile as she met them.

"Best as can be expected," Mr. Aono explained as they hugged. "Reiko here needs a place to stay, and special services gave us temporary custody until the case is resolved. Reiko said she wants to keep her old room. Has Ruby ..."

"Ruby has already changed the house," the pink haired lady said with a wince. To Reiko, she said, "I'm sorry, we didn't know. You can pick a room upstairs," she offered.

"We don't have a second floor," Reiko replied. She wasn't sure what was up there, but it was all roof-stuff, she knew that much.

"Weeee!"

Reiko saw a young brunette woman sliding down the wide stairway rail on her butt. Arms out, the woman in a tank top and jean shorts jumped off at the last second to plow into Mr. Aono, hugging him as they hit the floor.

"Yukari!" the pink haired lady said in a gasp.

Yukari popped up and grinning, said, "I've always wanted to do that! Try it, Moka, it's fun!"

"Ughhh," Mr. Aono groaned as he got up.

Reiko giggled.

Glancing at Reiko, Moka said, "Reiko needs to see a good example on how normal people live!"

Yukari cast a puzzled look at Moka and asked, "Then why bring her here?"

"Reiko is going to be living with us for a while," Mr. Aono said as he frowned at Yukari.

Yukari looked at Reiko and said, "Ok, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

"She needs to pick out a room," Moka said.

"OK, right after she meets everybody," Yukari said brightly. "I'm Yukari, that's Moka, and Tsukune," Yukari then grabbed Reiko by the hand. "Come on!"

Reiko had never walked this fast before. She was nearly running as Yukari towed her though a large dinning room Reiko knew wasn't there before and into a kitchen she swore had to be half the size of the whole house.

"Kurumu! Reiko's going to live with us for a while," Yukari called.

The blue haired woman turned from her pots on the stove and cast Reiko a bright smile as she hugged herself. "Ohh, she's sooo cute too!" Waving a wooden spoon at Reiko she said firmly, "And don't you worry about anyone hurting you. You are safe here with us!"

"Do you know where Ruby is?" Yukari asked.

"In the sun room, I think," Kurumu mused.

Out the other door of the large kitchen, Yukari led Reiko to the end of the hall that opened up into another impossibly large room. The outside walls were glass, that showed the now forested back yard. Stuff chairs, loungers and small tables were scattered here and there on the gray slate floor. In the middle, the woman with long pigtails and a summer dress held an ornate wand and was scrutinizing the layout.

Seeing Yukari, Ruby asked, "What do you think? Will Master like it?"

"Ruby, this is Reiko, she'll be staying with us. Reiko, this is Toujo Ruby," Yukari introduced.

Ruby smiled, "Ah yes, the girl who was hiding. Welcome to our home," she said with a bow.

"I don't remember it being this big," Reiko said absently. "Or in this good of shape. Everything looks new."

"It is new!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Only the best for my Master!" she proclaimed.

"Master?" Reiko asked. She knew the story of Alice in Wonderland. She was feeling like she'd fallen down the rabbit hole. "Can I see where my room is?"

"All the bedrooms are upstairs now, right, Ruby?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, and finished. I didn't make any spares though. Could you make Reiko her room?"

"Sure!" Yukari said, and towed Reiko back down the hall. They passed the living room where Reiko got a glimpse of Tsukune and Moka hugging. It looked like she was biting him on the neck. Naw, she had to be seeing things.

At the top of the stairs that shouldn't be there, there was a long, polished wood hallway with a solid, one piece blue stone floor, and those brass candle holder things on the walls. The hallway had three doors to a side. The ceiling was tall, also. It had to be way above where the roof had been. "We have a second floor?" Reiko asked, becoming more confused.

"We do now!" Yukari said happily. Pausing she put a finger to her lips. "Let's see," she mused and pointed to each room. On the left, she said, "laundry room, my room, Tsukune's room ..." then to the right, "Mizore's room when she visits, bathroom, magic room..."

Magic room? They had a room for magic?

"How about we make Mizore's room yours, then we'll make another for Mizore later."

"Ahh, OK," Reiko said, wondering where they could possibly put another room.

Going into 'Mizore's room, Reiko saw the walls were a pale blue, and the bed looked kinda like a block of ice. It was also cold in here. Shivering cold.

Yukari produced a wand, and waved it. The temperature returned to normal. Another flick of the wand and the bed and dressers disappeared. The room became empty. "What color do you want the walls?" she asked.

Reiko stared at her. "Where'd everything go?" she asked weakly.

Yukari cast her a questioning look, then said, "Oh right. You are human, aren't you."

"You're not?"

Yukari let out a giggle and announced, "I'm the genius Witch!" She then added, "But you can't tell anyone, OK? If the wrong people find out they might try to burn me alive. So tell no one, OK?"

Reiko nodded. "That's how you changed the house so much. You can cast spells?"

"I can cast all kinds of spells," Yukari said proudly. "So, what colors do you like?"

"Can I have pink walls, like Moka's hair?"

Yukari flicked her wand. The walls turned pink. "How's that? Is that a good shade of pink for you?"

Reiko grew a big smile. She could have her room any way she wanted it!

.

Tsukune instilled on Moka, Kurumu and Ruby that they had to be careful and not use any yokai powers while Reiko was living here. He stressed that things got around school quickly, and they did not want anyone finding out they were yokai. Right after he'd given his speech, Reiko came running down the stairs and into the living room.

The excited girl wore a new set of clothes, a sailor type top, mid length skirt, tall socks and sneakers. In a run she said, "Mr. Aono, Mr. Aono! Yukari is a great Witch! She made my room exactly like I've always wanted one, we looked into this bowl of water and she made me a bunch of new clothes we saw in it, and a closet to put them in and even made me my own desk for school work with pens, colored pencils and a stack of paper and a new notebook with cute little witches on the cover!"

Tsukune face palmed, letting out a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Tsukune walked to school with Reiko, who seemed much happier now. A fan of Sailor Moon, Reiko wore her sailor clothes to school (with a longer skirt mandated by Tsukune). Even her new lunch box bore Sailor Moon characters. Her ragged book bag was now a leather case that held everything with nothing spilling out of it. A block from the school, they met a few of Reikos' friends. Tsukune let her run ahead and walk with them. She skipping happily up to them.

'

Tsukune went to his office to find Inspector Nakamura waiting for him.

"Mr. Aono, may we speak for a moment, in the Principal's office, please?" he asked.

"Sure." Tsukune put his briefcase on his desk and followed the inspector.

The Principal was still sporting bruises from the attack. Inspector Nakamura and Tsukune sat on the 'visitors' side of the desk across from the Principal.

Tsukune listened as the inspector informed the principal of Reiko being taken into custody by special services and put in Tsukune's care, and the fact that until further notice, her parents were not allowed to see her.

Tsukune didn't have much to add to the meeting, except his willingness to be responsible for Reiko.

He got Reiko's school information. She was in Miss Kurama's class, and her grades were not the best. She was passing, but barely. With what her life had been, Tsukune was not surprised.

The meeting made him a few minutes late for class, but that was no big deal. The school day went normally. At the end of the day, Tsukune found Reiko inside the main doors, waiting for him.

"You don't have to wait for me," he told her.

Reiko pointed outside and said, "Dad's here."

Tsukune searched and sure enough, half a block from the school sat the man's car. He was watching the kids leave. "Come with me," he said and took her hand.

Stopping by the office, Tsukune let the secretary know the man was out there and to call the police, and that he was leaving out the back with Reiko.

Walking out to the athletic field, Reiko asked, "He won't get me, right?"

"No, he will not, I promise you," Tsukune told her. Taking her to the back corner of the school grounds, where the tall fence was, he picked her up into a bride's carry and said, "Hold onto your things tight to you."

Reiko did. Tsukune jumped over the fence, landing as softly as possible. He put her down. He took her hand and walked to the sidewalk of the next street over to head for home.

"How did you do that?" Reiko asked. "That fence is really tall!"

Tsukune just smiled and put a finger to his lips.

To get back to the right street, they walked through the park. Tsukune kept a sharp eye out for her father. He was sure they had lost him, but he still stayed wary until they got inside the new wall around the yard and shut the gate. Once they were inside Ruby, who now wore more conservative clothing, greeted them with a bow. Tsukune told Ruby, "Reiko's father is out of jail. Make sure we're guarded tonight."

"Yes, Master," Ruby said. Casting Reiko a smile, she said, "Don't worry, sweetie, we will keep you safe."

Tsukune called the police and found out Reiko's father had made bail. They let him know to call if he even saw the man anywhere near the house.

.

Reiko went up and did her homework. She also realized that now, she didn't know where she could hide if her father did sneak in. She got her homework finished, then let Kurumu know she was going outside to play.

Instead of a yard full of junk, there was now a flat lawn with a swing set and jungle gym for her to play on in the back yard. The sides were clear of anything except a couple stone lined planters filled with flowers. Coming around to the front of the house, she could not find anything to hide under or behind. She did notice a new statue by the front door. The stone colored gargoyle sat watching the front gate. The thing was big, and most of those things were made of plastic and hollow. That might be a great place to hide.

Reiko went over and grabbed a paw to lift it. It didn't move. This thing was really heavy. The paws didn't move anyway. Catching motion out of the corner of her eye, she looked to see the gargoyle was now looking at her. It sniffed her.

Reiko recoiled away from it with a surprised yelp, and tripped to sit. The gargoyle turned it's head back to the gate to continue it's vigil.

That thing was alive! Reiko got up and raced around to the kitchen door. She burst in, which made Kurumu look at her.

Pointing, Reiko stuttered out, "Th ...Ther …. there's a monster in the front yard!"

Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "What does this monster look like?"

"It's BIG!, it kinda looks like a stone …. gargoyle thing, but it moved … it looked at me and sniffed me!" Reiko said breathlessly.

Kurumu laughed and waved a hand. "Dear, that is just a guardian. Ruby called it to keep anyone from trying to get in that doesn't belong here. He won't hurt you," she assured the girl. Opening a ceramic jar, Kurumu asked, "Cookie?"

Reiko went over to Kurumu and asked, "A guardian?" Kurumu didn't seem concerned at all that there was a monster big enough to eat people in the front yard.

"Yes, dear. It knows who belongs here and who to watch out for," Kurumu assured her and gave her a cookie. "This is a new recipe, Chocolate chip with just a touch of mint. Tell me if you like it."

Reiko took a bite. She chewed or a moment, then said, "This is really good!"

"Ya-hoo! I knew you'd like it," Kurumu beamed. "How about some of those in your lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, please!"

Behind Kurumu, a pan burst into flames. Reiko cried, "Fire!"

Kurumu let out a yelp and grabbed the handle and tossed the pan into the sink. It was still burning and she couldn't reach the faucet to turn the water on. Her wings came out. She fanned the flame as she cried at it, "Stop burning!"

Reiko stared at her. Kurumu had wings? All she could do was stare as Kurumu beat at the flames then when they died down some, she hit the faucet with a wing tip to turn it on. The water douses the flames with a hissing sound.

"Ow Ow Oww!" Kurumu complained and flapped her injured wing quickly, kicking up a breeze. She curled up her singed wing up to look at it. She ran the end under the stream of water, then flapped it briefly again. Her wings disappeared into her back as she scowled at nothing.

Returning her attention to Reiko, who was stock still, staring at her, she asked, "Are you OK, dear?"

Reiko nodded absently. "You have wings," she said.

Kurumu motioned her over to a pair of stools and said, "Sit down, dear."

Reiko sat facing Kurumu, not sure what to expect.

Gently Kurumu said, "You saw what you call a monster in the front yard, didn't you."

Reiko nodded.

"Well, dear, we are all monsters here of one kind or another. You see, we went to school to learn how to get along with humans, and we do that pretty well. Unfortunately, humans are afraid and don't want to get along with us. That means we have to hide who we are. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yukari told me I can't let anyone know she's a witch," Reiko offered.

"That's right, because people would be afraid and become violent. It's the same with all of us. We don't dare let anyone know."

"I've always heard that monsters are mean and nasty, but no one here is," Reiko said. "So, what kind of monster is Tsukune?"

Kurumu grew a grin and said, "A very sweet one, to the people he loves. As for what his kind is called, you really don't want to know."

"What are you?"

"I'm what's called a Succubus. Yes, I have wings, and if needed, I have very sharp talons. I much prefer to live with my Destined One and my friends, have fun and take care of my family."

"Can I see one? Your talons I mean?" Reiko asked.

"I'd prefer not to," Kurumu said and looked at the sink. "I already had one accident today."

Scrunching up her face in thought, Reiko said, "This seems backwards. All of you are so kind, yet people like my father are horrible to me. Maybe someone got it backwards, and we're the monsters."

Kurumu cast Reiko a gentle smile and said, "Dear, there are good and bad people in every race. It's not a matter of what you are, but what you act like. Please remember that."

For some reason Reiko felt like giving Kurumu a hug, so she did. Kurumu hugged her back.

.

The next day at school, Reiko decided to use her library time to find a book on Succubus. She had to look hard, then ask the librarian. The woman suggested one of the books on legendary monsters in the fantasy section. It took a while but Reiko found it. She sat down and looked up Succubus. What she read appalled her.

"What a bunch of garbage!" she said angrily.

Looking over at her, Himari Nishisume said, "Of course it is, that is all fantasy, you know."

With a hiss in her low voice, Reiko said, "But it's just plain wrong! It's all bull crap! Kurumu doesn't go sneaking into people's beds at night, she doesn't suck the souls out of men or eat people! And here it calls her a demon that lives in the abyss. Whoever wrote this should be punished!"

"Quiet please," the librarian reminded her from her desk.

Himari let out a giggle. "It sounds like you know her," she whispered.

Reiko closed the book and whispered back, "I know her a lot better than whoever the Baka was who wrote this book."

Himari perked up as Reiko went to put the book back. She decided to follow Reiko back to the shelves.

Catching up, she asked, "So, what were you looking up?"

Reiko was about to tell her, then remembered Kurumu's warning, as well as Yukari's and Tsukune's. "It was just something I heard, it's not important."

"Then why did you get so mad reading it?" Himari asked.

Reiko wanted to tell her about how happy Kurumu was, the woman who made delicious food and wonderful cookies, who sat and explained things to her. And how this book basically called her a thing to be destroyed on sight. It was so unfair, but she knew she couldn't say anything else. "Just forget I said anything," Reiko grumbled and walked quickly away.

Himari had noted about where Reiko had been looking in that book. She pulled it out and tried to figure out what page she'd been on. It was time to play detective.

.

The library period was over, Tsukune had laid out the homework sheets on each student's desk. The students had twenty minutes upon returning to look over the assignments and ask any questions they might have. The students that had stayed in the classroom were already working on their homework.

The students who had gone to the library trickled in. Miss Nishisume and Miss Uaida stopped in front of his desk, bearing tense looks.

"Yes, girls?" Tsukune asked.

They shifted foot to foot, then Miss Uaida asked, "Mr. Aono sensei, do you know a woman named Kurumu?"

" Many women have that name. Do you have a last name?" he asked.

"Ahhh, no," she said sheepishly.

"Why are you asking?" he prodded.

Quickly, Miss Nishisume said, "We heard she might be famous."

Tsukune shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know any famous people. Your homework assignments are on your desk. You should look them over to see if you have any questions," he told them.

"Yes, Sensei," they chorused, and went to their seats.

Tsukune went back to his work, but he remembered they had head him and the girls talking in the park, saying things they really shouldn't be saying. Mizore had mentioned Kurumu's name. It was fairly obvious those two girls were trying to find out more about him. By how nervous they acted, they already suspected something.

.

Leaving school, Tsukune saw Reiko waiting for him again. He looked out at the street and asked, "Your father again?"

"No, I just feel safer walking home with you."

"That's fine," Tsukune said and opened the door. "Ladies first."

Tsukune walked along keeping a sharp eye and ear out for trouble. In dong this, he noticed someone was following them. By the sounds of the footsteps, it was a couple kids, He heard them talking in low voices. It was Miss Nishisume and Miss Uaida.

"Are you sure that was the book she was looking at?"

"Yes, I saw her put it away."

"And, what monster was she looking at?"

"I don't know, I didn't see what page she was on. The point is, she was looking at MONSTERS!"

"Himari, ever think the was messing with you?"

"No, she was really upset that book had bad things written about this Kurumu. I mean she was mad."

"If Mr. Aono and those women do drink blood, then why is she hanging out with them?"

"I don't know! Aren't you worried about her?"

"Not really, I mean Mr. Aono has done nothing but get rid of those men who came to the school, and now she's living with them since her family is broken up. Aren't those good things?"

"Let's just see where they live, OK?"

"Himari, if you're wrong, we'll get in trouble. If you're right, then we could be in deeper trouble, like disappeared or dead!"

"If you're scared, then go home!"

"Fine."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. See you tomorrow,"

"But, I though you were coming with me?"

"I changed my mind."

"I'm not doing this alone … Hey, wait up!"

Tsukune heard them both walk away. He breathed a sigh of relief.

.

Two days later, Tsukune got another visit at school. Inspector Nakamura came to see him, and again, it was a visit in the principal's office, only this time without the principal.

Inspector Nakamura didn't sit down, so Tsukune stayed standing also.

"This will be brief," the inspector said. "Mr Kume is back in jail, this time for assault with intent to kill. Mrs. Kume has committed suicide, and the judge determined that Reiko is now a ward of the state. Which means she'll be sent to an orphanage. That is unless you'd like to adopt her."

"That woman committed suicide?" Tsukune asked.

"Sleeping pill overdose. Think you want to keep Reiko?"

Tsukune frowned. "Reiko is fitting in well," he mused. "And to throw her into an environment like that just doesn't seem right. This is a big step, can I think about it for a few days?"

"Yes. Tell you what, you think about it and call me when you decide. Either way, her only living relative we can find is her father, and she is not going back to him."

"I agree," Tsukune said. "Thank you for telling me."

"Be in touch soon," the inspector said.

.

Tsukune thought about it the rest of the day. During a break, he called Moka and told her what was up. She immediately said yes, adopt her. She also agreed to ask Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby.

On the way home from school, Tsukune kept quiet about what he'd talked about with the inspector. Reiko was right there, and it was tempting to tell her something. He figured it would be better to wait until they got home.

Upon entering, Kurumu met them. She put an arm around Reiko and showed them into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. By the serious looks on all their faces, Reiko asked, "What's up?"

Reiko was bracketed by Kurumu and Moka. Tsukune sat across from them, Yukari and Ruby to his sides. Leaning forward, elbows on knees pose, Tsukune said in a serious tone, "Reiko, I don't know how to say this gently, so I'll just say it. I talked to the police today. Your mother died. Your father is in jail, this time until his trial at the very least. The man I talked to said there are two options for you. Stay here with us permanently, or go to an orphanage."

"Tsukune, you can't send her to an orphanage!" Kurumu cried.

"I'm not saying I am. We live a … different lifestyle here. In an orphanage, Reiko can be..."

"I want to stay!" Reiko all but yelled. "Please, let me stay." Turning to Kurumu, she pleaded, "Please?"

Kurumu hugged her and asked, "Dear, will you be happy with us?"

"Yes! Kurumu, I want you to be my mom."

"Ohh, that is so sweet of you," Kurumu said as she blushed.

"I'll be your mom too," Moka added.

Reiko turned her head to look at her. "Really? I'll have two moms?"

Moka nodded.

Seeing the question of adoption seemed to be settled, Tsukune said, "I can make the call and start the adoption process then?"

"Yes," everyone replied in a chorus, Reiko the loudest of all.

"Ya-Hoo! I'm going to be a mother!" Kurumu yelled.

"Can I be a mother too?" Yukari asked.

"You aren't mated to Tsukune yet, flat chest," Kurumu told her and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why you..." Yukari growled.

"STOP! Before it gets started," Moka said sternly. Looking at Reiko, she said, "Hon, before you are eager to become part of this family, there's something you need to know. None of us are human."

"I know," Reiko said with a nod. "You're all monsters. Kurumu … I mean, Mamma Kurumu already told me."

"She did?" Ruby asked, and eyed Kurumu.

"Yes, when the pan caught fire in the kitchen," Reiko explained. "Her wings came out and she put the fire out by hitting the faucet on with her wing." Reiko snorted out a chuckle and said, "She was flapping and ouching because she burned it. After that, she explained to me that we can't tell anyone because they would be afraid and might do bad things to us."

Tsukune noted one important thing, Reiko had said 'us' not 'you'. She was already considering herself one of them.

.

Reiko was sad that her mother died, but only because a person died. And her father in jail, well, she was actually happy about that. Best of all, the life of fear and hiding she knew was over. Sure, she had to be careful what to say in school, but that was for her new family, not because of them. At home now, she felt comfortable. Even though she knew they were all monsters, she wasn't afraid. If anything, from time to time, they were funny. Mother Kurumu liked to tease. Mother Moka did some silly things from time to time, even being so smart. The same with Yukari. Reiko wasn't sure where Yukari fit in the family, but she did. Ruby loved to tease Tsukune by calling him Master. She could tell her new Dad wasn't comfortable with it, but Ruby said it so seriously it was funny. Reiko knew there were no real slaves in Japan.

Her mothers, Kurumu and Moka, both took time with her. Helping with school work. Mostly Mother Moka – Mother Kurumu got a headache from thinking too hard. Teaching her how to do things in the kitchen, that was what Mother Kurumu excelled at. Just sitting down to play a game with one or more of her family was fun too.

Like everyone else, she had her chores to do, but they weren't taxing. She liked helping Mother Kurumu in the kitchen, doing yard work with Ruby and her new Dad, and even when it came time to clean, it was with the family. Someone was nearby and she was never ignored. She really liked that.

When the adoption came through, she was proud to put on her school papers, Aono Reiko. The first time she did it, Miss Kurama called her to the front.

"Reiko, you put down Aono as your last name?" her teacher asked.

Reiko bobbed her head. "Yes, Mr. Aono adopted me."

"Who's your mother?"

"Moka," she replied. For school purposes, they decided Moka would be listed as her mother to keep people from asking questions.

"I see. Are you happy there?"

"Very," Reiko said beaming her a smile. "I feel safe there, and it's fun. We're going to go visit a lady named Mizore during winter break too! She lives waaay up in the mountains."

"That sound interesting. Thank you … Miss Aono." Miss Kurama said. When Reiko walked back to her seat, she couldn't help to see that the girl looked to be walking a bit taller. Apparently, Mr. Aono's family was good for her.

.

Before the winter break was the parent / teachers meetings. Tsukune had to stay late at school to meet with parents, so he couldn't walk Reiko home. Seeing how this made Reiko nervous, Ruby came to walk her home in the afternoons. Although most kids Reiko's age didn't want to be walked home, Reiko felt better with someone near her.

Moka arrived at the school to meet with Miss Kurama. Since Tsukune had to stay, Moka took a late appointment so they could go home together. There was a woman in the classroom with Miss Kurama, Moka waited patiently outside until they were done.

The door opened and the woman left. Miss Kurama came out, looked at Moka, and froze. This was Miss Aono's mother. Tsukune said he wasn't married. She had no idea how to address the pink haired woman.

"Miss Kurama, Reiko's teacher?" Moka asked.

"Yes, please come in," Miss Kurama said pleasantly. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Aono Moka. We recently adopted Reiko," Moka said as they went in.

The bright pink hair and eyebrows threw Miss Kurama. She hadn't expected such wild colored hair on an adult. Moka also didn't look very old. Then again, neither did Mr. Aono. Pushing that aside, she motioned for Moka to have a seat and got Reiko's files. "Mrs. Aono, I have to say, whatever you are doing with Reiko is working. Her grades in the last month had improved considerably. She has gone from just squeaking by, to having a very good grade."

Moka offered her a smile and said, "Reiko had been working hard. She is a wonderful child."

"I have noticed her demeanor has changed for the better. For a young woman, you are performing miracles with her."

Moka giggled and said, "It's not just me, we all are doing our best for her. We saw the miserable life she was leading. We just want her to know we are behind her."

Miss Kurama nodded sadly. "I always suspected Reiko didn't have the best home life. I am pleased she does now. She mentioned you are going on vacation during the winter break?""

"Not really a vacation, we're going to see a friend. It will also give Reiko a chance to see the … mountains," Moka explained. She'd almost said the 'snow fairie village'. That would have been a mistake. She quickly added, "And I'm sure Mizore is eager to see her as well."

"She does indeed," Miss Kurama agreed. "I take it Mizore is a good friend of yours?"

"She is, and we're all eager to see her son, Tsukune Junior," Moka said brightly.

"That's strange, isn't Mr. Aono's name Tsukune?"

Oops. Moka realized she might have let the wrong thing slip. With a giggle, hand over her mouth to be sure her fangs didn't show, she said, "Yes. Quite the coincidence, isn't it? So, is there any areas where Reiko needs to improve?"

"Last quarter, I'd have a laundry list for you," Miss Kurama said, "But now, she seems to be doing well.

You have done wonders with her. I thank you for coming in to speak with me."

"I am happy to meet with you, Miss Kurama," Moka replied.

Miss Kurama showed Moka out then frowned in thought. Mr. Aono had a child with this Mizore, and they were going to see her as a family? Those must be some _very_ good friends!

.

Tsukune's meeting with parents went pretty much like he suspected they would. The only one that didn't was with the Nishisumes. Usually either the father or the mother was too busy to come, so he'd see only one of them, usually the mother. Mr. and Mrs. Nishisume both showed up.

As with all the parents, he went over Himari's grades, which were a little above average, Her social status with the other children, she had a few close friends but seemed to get along with everyone, and the fact she was very inquisitive and paid close attention. He then asked if they had any questions for him.

"Mr. Aono," Mrs. Nishisume said with a concerned look on her face. "We are worried about Himari's obsession with fantasy."

"Yes," Mr. Nishisume agreed. "She keeps going on about monsters in the school. She says she knows they are here, and my wife here found a notebook she's been keeping with all the 'clues' she's found. She has stopped talking to us about it, but we saw a library book she brought home about monsters."

"We are afraid she is loosing touch with reality," Mrs. Nishisume added.

Tsukune nodded slowly. "She's playing detective." he said. "She does that here too. She has come out with some rather odd questions."

"Is that healthy?" Mr. Nishisume asked.

"What I've seen so far, it hasn't affected her grades, or her standing with the other students," Tsukune told them. "I think Himari wants to be a detective when she grows up. I'm sure later, she will shift to more real world things to investigate. Look folks, students her age are playing to be the best at what they want to be. Himari wants to be the one to break that big case. What bigger case can she break, than by proving something everyone else thinks is just fairytails, is real? Honesty, what I've been watching is how much effort she has been putting into her game. The fact she has come to me to ask questions about it and digs for information proves that later in life, she will peruse her chosen goal very hard. That is a good thing."

"Mr. Aono, Himari thinks you are a monster," Mrs. Nishisume said firmly.

Tsukune chuckled and said, "Yes, I know. She has, well, asked some questions along those lines. She thought I was a vampire for a while, that was until one of her friends pointed out that I'm here during the day," he said with a grin. "I'm not taking offense to it. I'm a safe target she can focus on because I won't be offended by her behavior." With a fake sneer he said, "I'm the evil teacher who gives her homework!"

That made the couple laugh.

"So, you think there's nothing to worry about," Mr. Nishisume said.

"I do not. In time, most likely by the end of the year, she will move on to something else. Most kids do," Tsukune told them.

"Thank you, Mr. Aono," Mrs. Nishisume said with a sigh.

"You're quite welcome, Sir and Ma'am."

.

Reiko got her homework done, then went down to the kitchen to help Mother Kurumu. She noticed right away the steaks and all the pans on the stove.

"Hey Mama Kurumu? I learned something really neat in school today," Reiko said.

"Really, Dear?"

"Yes, do we have baking soda?"

Kurumu pointed to a cupboard. "Third shelf up, in the middle."

Reiko got it out and showed it to Kurumu. "Keep it out where it's handy, and open. If you dump it on a fire, it will put the fire out and you won't burn a wing," she said with a grin. "It even says so, right here on the box."

Kurumu took the box with a frown and asked, "How do they know I have wings?"

Reiko laughed. "You're silly, Mama! It does put out fires."

"You are a very smart girl! Thank You!" Kurumu beamed. Not having a knife handy, she extended a nail from her index finger and cut the box top off. She put the open box on the counter by the stove.

"So, is there something I can do?" Reiko asked.

"Hmmm, let's see," Kurumu said and looked around. "Oh yes! The vegetables for the stir-fry. They are in the crock there, The sauce I made is on the second shelf of the refrigerator, clear plastic bowl. Dump the sauce into the crock to warm it up for me wile I slice up the meat."

Reiko put the sauce in, noting is smelled great. She stirred it up and said, "What next?"

"Get the wok out, please."

Reiko did and asked, "Mama, why pre cook everything before you cook it?"

"It's not cooked, Dear." Kurumu said as she transferred the strips of meat into the crock. "Getting everything warm helps the food absorb the sauce before it is cooked, which makes it more flavorful."

Reiko filled away this cooking tip. Mother Kurumu was teaching her all kinds of neat tricks on how to make food taste really good. She wanted to be just like Mama Kurumu … well, she could only dream about the wings.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

In the sun room, they all gathered with heavy winter coats, pants boots and gloves on. Reiko was sure her mothers were over-reacting to how cold it was going to be, especially so quickly on their trip. Kurumu in her parka and gloves made sure Reiko's furry hood was up. Moka checked to be sure her snow pants were tucked into the top of her boots. It was like they were expecting to step right into a freezer.

"Mama's, it's not going to get THAT cold so fast," Reiko complained. Ruby in her own heavy clothes turned and said, "Yes it is, dear."

"Reiko, trust your mothers," Tsukune told her.

Reiko let out a huff, sure she was going to be sweating to death soon.

"OK, let's go!" Yukari announced.

Reiko picked up her bag and walked behind Mama Kurumu. The room changed like they were going outside, then she stepped in snow. The wind was blowing and ahead of her, all she could see was snow and trees.

And it was really cold! She gasped as the wind blew on her face. It was like she'd just walked into a freezer! She turned, and behind Mama Moka, there was nothing but more trees and snowdrifts.

"The village is this way, stay together!" Yukari called over the wind.

"This way, sweetie," Moka said and turned Reiko around by the arm and held onto her. Mama Kurumu got on her other side. They tromped through the snow that was knee deep. Reiko took high steps to make headway. On either side of her, her mothers helped her keep her balance.

"How far?" Reiko asked. Her question was choked off at the end from a gust of wind forcing her mouth shut and taking her breath. It was really cold here! They trooped into a line of trees.

Coming out the other side, there was still snow on the ground, but the wind had died down. They were on a street in the most beautiful place Reiko had ever seen. Houses made of ice glistened in the sunshine. Lamp posts, a bridge across a frozen creek, fences in yards, everything was made of ice.

"Wow," Reiiko said, her breath making a cloud. The road, or rather the thin, only a few inch deep snow path they followed had other people on it. Women walked along in light yukatas, most wearing sandals, some bare foot. Just seeing them made Reiko feel colder.

"Oh look, a man!" one woman cried and pointed at their group.

"Aono Tsukune?" the one beside her asked.

"Yes Ma'am, we are looking for Shirayuki Mizore," Tsukune told them.

"You mean Aono Mizore. Right this way, come with us!" another said. The impossibly scantily dressed women surrounded them group and led them down the road.

"Ohh, Mizore will be so happy to see her husband!" one woman swooned.

"I see you have another child. Too bad she's not a boy, like Mizore's cutie."

"We've already got his pick of wives lined up," another said with a blush.

"Yes! Tsukune Junior is very popular!"

"And Mizore has a high standing in the village for having a boy!" another said.

"A mother and a bearer of a male, Mizore is sure to be elected to the village council this next session!"

"A precious rarity!"

The village women (who Reiko thought should be freezing to death in this weather) grouped around Tsukune to impress upon him the status of his 'winter wife' for having a boy. They got to the house to find Mizore and the little boy, both in the same light clothes, to greet them.

Their escort moved away to let Mizore in to greet her friends and give Tsukune a big hug and a kiss. Inviting them in, Mizore noticed Reiko. And stared at her.

"Hi," Reiko offered and waved.

"Um." Mizore responded. She kept staring.

Reiko shifted in place. "You have a pretty house," she offered.

"Um." Still the staring. Reiko swore it was getting colder.

Kurumu put an arm around Reiko and explained, "She does that, don't worry."

Mizore ushered them in. Reiko noticed the boy was staring at her too.

Mizore broke her attention on Reiko to show them ice chairs lined with blankets to sit on. Reiko noted it wasn't much warmer in here than it was outside. The boy was still staring at her too. She was relieved when Mizore pulled the boy away to take him over to Tsukune. Pointing to Tsukune, Mizore said, "Your Papa."

The boy stared at him.

The entire house, and everything in it was made of ice. Ice walls, Ice furniture and even a very life like statue of Tsukune standing in the corner was made of ice. Mizore's mother came to take care of household duties so Mizore could spend time with her husband. The whole group sat and talked, Mizore planting herself right beside Tsukune. Reiko sat hugging herself. The boy had returned his stare to her, and it was making her feel chilled.

Irritated at him, Reiko decided to stare back, hoping he'd stop. Reiko stared until her eyes watered. The boy was like a statue, gazed fixed on her.

"Dear, that is your sister, Reiko," Mizore explained.

He turned and pointed to Reiko. "She likes me."

"Huh?" Reiko asked.

Near her, Ruby laughed and explained. "Reiko, you stared back at him. Here that's a sign of affection."

"It is?"

"You're his sister, he can't pick you as a wife," Mizore said, then added, "But it is good you two are bonding."

Reiko stared at her, open mouthed. Mizore blushed and stared back.

This was going to be a long trip. Reiko shivered again.

"Something for you," Mizore said as she pointed at Reiko. Mizore got up and held her hand out to Reiko. "Come."

Mizore led Reiko into the what looked like a dinning room with a crystalline ice set of cupboards with clear ice pane doors. Inside was the only thing in the house not made of ice. A jar made of red stone sat beside one made of blue ice. Mizore lifted the lid if the red stone jar. Within were lollipops.

"Take some." Mizore said.

Reiko reached in a got a lollipop out. "Thank you," she told Mizore.

Mizore shook her head with an , "Um um. Take more."

Reiko took a few more. "Thank you." she said again.

Mizore took one more out and unwrapped it. "Suck on it," she said and put it in Reiko's mouth.

Confused, Reiko rolled the cool lollipop around in her mouth. Her mouth warmed up.

"Regulates your temperature." Mizore explained.

The warm feeling in her mouth spread slowly down through her body. Her chills went away.

"Um?" Mizore asked with a tip of her head.

"Um!" Reiko agreed with a nod.

They stared at each other.

.

Reiko was feeling warm when they walked back to the others. She took her gloves and outer coat off. Putting the spare 'warming' pops in the long front pocket of her hoodie sweatshirt, Reiko sat down and got her boots off and her snow pants.

Reiko pulled the pop out to show it to her family. "These work great!" she said. As soon as she took it out of her mouth, she got cold, fast. She put the pop back in her mouth.

"Hot pops for visitors," Mizore explained.

Reiko offered one to everyone. They all thanked her, but didn't take one. "Those are for you, sweetie," Tsukune explained.

.

With the Hot pops, Reiko was able to be comfortable sitting in the ice chairs in just her sweatshirt, jeans and wool socks. After a while, her feet were getting too warm. Mizore retrieved slippers for her.

Then her sweatshirt was getting a bit warm. She added that to her growing pile of clothes and stuck her spare pops in her pants pocket.

.

Now that she wasn't freezing, Reiko enjoyed her time in the ice village. The 'hot' food Mizore's mother served was luke warm if not a little cool. That was until Reiko put it in her mouth. It heated right up to a hot, delicious meal. After lunch, her pop had shrunken down. She got out another.

Taking a tour of the village, which was very pretty with the ice houses and detailed sculptures and archways. Mizore and Tsukune, with Tsukne Jr. riding on his shoulders, showed her the ice statues of loved ones who'd passed away. Every single one was very detailed and life like. The 'temple' they had here rivaled any of the pictures Reiko had ever seen of temples in school books. The sweeping arches and spires, all made of ice, made her stand in awe.

It was so beautiful, Reiko felt like crying. Seeing Mizore stare at her, Reiko returned her stare.

Mizore led them to a pond that wasn't frozen over. There was a bathhouse on the shore. Even though ice bergs floated in the water, girls and women played in the pond. "Hot Springs," Mizore said, pointing to it.

The mere thought of getting in that cold water chilled Reiko to the bone. She then remembered, she had her Hot pops. "Can we go swimming?" she asked.

"Um." Mizore said with a nod. They stared at each other again.

.

Tsukune took his son back to the house as Mizore and Reiko went into the bath house to get changed to swim. Tsurura had taken Kurumu to the store to get more Hot pops. Besides making sure Reiko had enough, Kurumu and Ruby wanted to take a fly around the area. Tsukune returned in time to see them flapping skyward, their heavy clothes left behind. Moka was inside, helping Tsurura. Tsukune played outside with his son, making snow creations. Tsukune could tell Tsukune Jr. was trying to make a statue. He helped along, and they managed to make a decent snow man.

.

Tired from the day, Reiko and her family slept on a wooden pallet with blankets, except for Tsukune and Mizore.

Tukune stayed with Mizore in her room. She was eager to have another child, hr time was running short. Tsukune went slow, kissing and petting. While Ruby liked it rough, Moka liked it wrestling for 'dominance', and Kurumu just like it period, Mizore like it soft and easy, with a lot of staring at each other. Tsukune thought it was refreshing to spent time petting and exploring while gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"My sweet little snow bunny," Tsukune said softly, and kissed her again. Mizore wrapped herself around him. After he entered her, they stared deep into each others eyes. Tsukune realized how blessed he was.

Sleeping peacefully, Reiko's Hot pop dropped out of her mouth.

.

"AAAAH-CHOO!"

In the sun room at home, Reiko sat wrapped in a blanket, her nose red from running and blowing it. Yukari sat near by in the same state.

Bringing them more hot chocolate, Kurumu sat down by Reiko and said, "Ohhh, you poor dear. let's check your temperature again."

"I dopped my ot pop," Reiko said as she shivered.

"I know, its' was really cold without one, but it was pretty, wasn't it?" Kurumu asked.

Reiko nodded her head with an, "Un huh." She blew her nose again.

Tsukune came in to visit their sick members of the family. Being hardened by having yokai blood, he hadn't thought about Reiko being all human, and Yukari who was all but human. Ruby had cast a 'warm' spell around her, Yukari hadn't thought to do it. He sat by Reiko.

"I'm sorry, Reiko. I didn't realize you were so sensitive to the cold," he offered.

"Dat's Aw k, Dawd. It wus pitty, an I ad fun," Reiko said, then sneezed again.

"She's getting better, the fever's all but gone and soon I'll have more warming soup done," Kuurmu said.

Tsukune noticed she called him 'Dad'. He smiled and petted her head. "Rest and get well, sweetie." he told her and went over to Yukari.

Yukari look at him sadly and raised her arms. "Old ee?" she asked in the same plugged nasal voice as Reiko had.

Tsukune sat down by her and picked her up into his lap.

Yukari sneezed and cuddled into him with a happy sigh, lifting her blanket to cover them both. "My back is sore," she whined.

Tsukune rubbed her back in long gentle strokes.

Yukari sighed in relief. After a few moments, she said, "My front is sore."

Tsukune frowned. Her voice got clearer quickly, and she didn't feel feverish like Reiko did. In her ear, he whispered, "Reiko is right there."

"Take me to bed, please? Then you can rub me all over," she said as she squirmed in place.

He'd been had. He did have to compliment Yukari on one thing, she found a trick that worked. For her efforts, he did keep rubbing her back and held her close. "After you go to sleep, you crafty little witch," he told her.

Yukari relaxed. Tsukune kept rubbing her back and her shoulders until her breathing was deep and even. He did carry her up to bed.

Her bed. He even tucked her in.

.

By the time Tsukune had to return to school for teacher's work days, Reiko was getting better. Moka and Kurumu took turns fussing over Reiko, feeding her Kurumu's 'warming' soup, and ensuring she got a hot bath every day.

Feeling better, Reiko went to the park with Ruby. Although she didn't need someone to go with her, it made her feel comfortable. Her classmates Sachi, Kuri and Hama were there along with some other girls.

In their playing jump rope, Sachi told Reiko, "Reiko, we're gong to have a sleepover after the first week of school, Friday night. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, we're having it after school starts so we can ask Nyoko and Mitsu too!" Sachi said.

"Sure, that would be fun," Reiko agreed. She'd never gotten to go on sleepovers before, of anywhere for that matter with her old family. "I'll go ask Ruby!" she said excitedly and ran over to the bench Ruby was relaxing on.

Ruby had the typical adult questions. Where was it? Will there be any boys? Is this really OK with Sachi's parents? Once she got Ruby's tentative approval, she ran back to tell her friends the good news.

.

At the end of the teacher's work week, the Friday before the kids returned to school, it was time for the Teacher's Ball. Tsukune wasn't confident about going, but when he mentioned it, Moka was eager to go. So was Kurumu. Yukari said she wanted to go too, which made Ruby put in her request to escort Master, and Reiko asked if she could 'go watch'.

"I can only take one guest," Tsukune told them.

"Well I AM listed as Reiko's mother at school, correct?" Moka asked.

"But I am Reiko's mother too," Kurumu complained.

"Master needs me there to attend him," Ruby stated.

"I want to be Reiko's mother too!" Yukari stated.

Reiko sat back and giggled at them.

"How's this? I'll take Moka this time. Next time an event comes up, I'll take you, Kurumu. That sound fair?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari tugged on Kurumu's arm. Leaning close, she whispered in Kurumu's ear.

"Yes, that's fine," Kurumu said brightly.

Tsukune eyed them. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kurumu and Yukari chimed.

Like Tsukune believed that. Moka eyed them suspiciously too.

"We can't cause trouble, Tsukune warned.

"No trouble, honest," Yukari beamed.

"Guys!" Moka said sternly. "We all can't go. Kurumu it will be your turn next time, you did agree."

Kurumu bobbed her head and said, "Yes, I did agree, it will be my turn next time."

Tsukune noted that during the next few days, they all began spending more time in the magic room.

Tsukune escorted Moka into the hotel where the Teacher's association ball was taking place. Dressed in a medium green strapless dress and sporting gold earrings and of course her rosary, Moka looked beautiful. Tsukune was in his best dark blue suit. The receptionist greeted them and got their names, then pointed them to the lounge where people were mingling.

Outside in the bushes, Yukari and Reiko crouched down watching as Tsukune and Moka went in.

"Is this really OK? I don't want to get in trouble," Reiko whispered.

"It will be fine. Once we see Ruby, we get up and go in." Yukari assured her.

"Where is Ruby?"

Yukari look at the sky and pointed. "Here they come."

In the twilight, two forms flew down atop the hotel. Reiko had seen Mama Kurama's wings. They looked really big as she flapped down and settled onto the roof. Ruby had black feathered wings, but set like a dragonfly in multiple sets. She followed Kurumu down onto the roof.

"I really hope we don't get in trouble," Reiko whined.

.

A waitress was wandering around with drinks. When offered Tsukune got one for Moka, then one for himself.

"mmm," Moka hummed as she tasted the wine. "This is really good." She drained her glass and got another.

Tsukune greeted his fellow teachers and introduced Moka to them as they found him. Again the waitress came by, and again, Moka exchanged her empty glass for a full one.

Miss Kurama had come with Hiroki. They greeted Tsukune and Moka by the bar as Moka was getting her fifth drink.

"It's good you could find a babysitter for the night," Miss Kurama said. "This is our one chance for the year to get out."

"Ruby is watching Reiko, that's our maid. Ruby is the maid, I mean," Moka said, and giggled.

"You have a maid?" Hiroki asked.

Quickly, Tsukune explained, "For the moment. Ruby needed a place to live, and we didn't want to charge her rent, so she helps around the house."

"So, when did you get married?" Miss Kurama asked with a sly grin, "And why weren't we invited?"

Tsukune choked. He didn't have an answer.

Remembering when he got her new rosary from her father, Moka saved him. "It was at my Father's place, far from here. A lovely ceremony in the courtyard," she explained with a blush.

"Courtyard?" Hiroki asked. "You father has a courtyard?"

Moka nodded then winced and said, "Yes, the castle's gone, but the courtyard is still there."

"Ahh, Moka, is talking about ... the old ruins," Tsukue said, trying to salvage the situation. By the looks on Miss Kurama and Hiroki's faces, they were absorbing way too much information.

Moka cast a loving gaze at Tsukune and said, "It wouldn't be ruins if my brave Tsukune hadn't fought father to get me back."

"You fought her father?" Miss Kurama asked in disbelief.

"And destroyed his castle?" Hiroki asked.

"Can we not talk about that?" Tsukune begged Moka.

"I know I shouldn't, but you were so brave," Moka said and hugged him. As she did, Tsukune ran a mantra in his head. 'Please don't bite me, please don't bite me. Not here, not here!'

Luckily, Moka didn't. She pulled back and offered him a blushing smile. "And now, we're together forever."

"Yes, we are, my dear Moka," Tsukune agreed.

"So, where was this castle?" Hiroki asked.

"Ahh, far from here. I forget the exact location," Tsukue offered.

"Yes, somewhere back home," Moka added with wave of her hand.

"You don't know where you father's castle was?" Miss Kurama asked.

"He has a few so yeah, I forget which one it was," Moka said absently.

"Don't have any sisters, do you, Moka?" Hiroki asked. Miss Kurama frowned and elbowed him.

"Let's not go there," Tsukune said with a wince and steered Moka towards the dinning room. "I wonder if dinner is ready yet?"

Ruby put the receptionist in a temporary stasis and motioned Yukari and Reiko in.

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble?" Reiko asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Yukari scolded. They raced inside.

Once inside, Kurumu led then down an employee corridor. Ruby removed the stasis from the receptionist and followed.

The receptionist blinked. She looked around. She must have imagined hearing voices.

The dinning hall was set up with round, four person tables at one end, and a dance floor in the middle, and a small stage at the far end. Placards on the tables bore the names of who sat where. A waitress guided people to their tables. The table Tsukune and Moka were assigned to already had a couple sitting there. The man got up as they approached.

"Inspector Nakamura," Tsukune said, recognizing him. They bowed to each other.

"Yes, my lovely wife, Minori, is a teacher at your school, so she dragged me along," he said with a grin.  
Yes, Mrs. Nakamura, Tsukune should have made the connection. "This is my lovely wife, Moka," he introduced.

They finished their greetings. Tsukune held Moka's chair for her. Moka was a half a sheet to the wind, but she sat up and acted properly.

"Mr. Aono, I heard Reiko is doing well under your care," Mrs. Nakamura said.

"She is, and call me Tsukue, please," he replied.

"Reiko is such a dear child," Moka swooned. "Very well behaved and smart too. It's a joy to have her around."

"That is good to know," the inspector said. "She had it tough there for a while. I've seen too many kids that never got the chance to have a better life."

The menus came and they ordered. Tsukune saw activity behind the curtain on the stage. A light flashed and the shadows of feet appeared below the bottom hem of the curtain. "Do they have a live act planned?" he wondered aloud.

The Inspector looked. "I didn't hear of one, but it appears they do."

Behind the curtain in hushed voices, Kurumu said, "Yukari remember the sequence? We have a live audience this time."

"Yes, I remember," she replied. A wave of her wand and she created the band.

"I want to do something before my song," Reiko said in a whisper.

"Ohh, I know," Ruby said. "How about a dancing ... on a platform above the band. In a cute frilly outfit."

Reiko nodded. Ruby waved her wand and Reiko was now in a short white dress trimmed in black with a wide, frilly skirt, black full length stockings and slippers. Her dark hair was done up in pigtails wrapped with white ties.

"So cute!" Yukari swooned.

"SHHH!"

.

At their table, Tsukune and Moka picked up Yukari's voice. Just getting their dinner, they looked at the stage.

"Was that Yukari?" Moka asked.

Remembering the way Yukari had whispered to Kurumu and the time they'd spend up in their magic room, he said, "I sincerely hope not."

"You know the band members?" Mrs. Nakamura asked.

Tsukune hears another faint hushed voice. It was Kurumu. "I'm afraid we might," he said with a sigh.

In a not quite whisper, Moka said, "I thought they agreed to stay home?"

Tsukune cast her a frustrated look and said, "And we believed them."

Inspector Nakamura chuckled. "I take it this is a surprise?" he asked.

"One of many," Tsukune said with a sigh.

Inspector Sumura Nakamura kept track of clues. Sometimes clues went nowhere. Other times they led to a vast wealth of information. He knew Mr. Aono Tsukune was a teacher and a good man. He also knew Mr. Aono had done the impossible, and raced a long distance through the school killing those gunmen so fast, only one had time to fire single shot at him. He'd broken those men's head open. One man he hit in the face so hard, the coroner pulled chips of the man's cheek bone from the back of his brain. Sumura did some figuring and determined from statements and forensics, that even at a dead run, Tsukune could not have covered the distance between his classroom to the school office, and back again in the time allowed. Let alone kill all five men and get Miss Kurama safely back into her room. There was also no way a human punch could carry such devistating power. Yet, Mr. Aono did.

Just now, he hadn't heard anything, but both Tsukune and his wife had turned their heads and picked up voices behind the curtain at the other end of the room. They even recognized those voices. Another near impossible feat that even sharp hearing didn't account for.

Sumura knew some jokes meant for mixed company. He worked them into the conversation, and made sure the wine kept flowing. Of course his wife swatted him on the arm once in good humor for an off-color joke. He did get Mr. Aono and his wife to laugh. Recalling the arrest of two arguing drunks on a sidewalk, he got them to laugh loud. Mrs. Aono tipped her head back as she laughed and fell into Tsukune, who supported her. Sumura saw her fangs. Not eye teeth, long sharp looking fangs. Unfortunately, Tsukune had his head lowered, Sumura didn't see into his mouth. Another clue revealed itself.

They had a nice dinner. Aono Moka was a little tipsy, but she was a nice lady and easy to talk to. Tsukune kept glancing at the stage across the room. He was concerned about something.

The Master of Ceremonies came out with a microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the DJ we have is having trouble with his equipment, but soon we will have music for your dancing pleasure."

Spaced claps sounded out, making a rhythm. The sound grew louder. The MC turned around to look at the stage. Suddenly, the curtain flew to the sides to show three women in white dresses trimmed in black and full length black stockings. A pre-teen girl was above the live band dressed the same. They began singing as the large band started playing with a Mexican flavor. The horn section of the band played loud as all four danced simple dance as they sang.

 _You spin me inside outside  
You know you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo Mambolé _

"Awww no," Tsukune said with a groan and planted his head in his hand.

 _So kiss me in the moonlight,  
you know that only feels right  
we'll dance and party all night  
Mambo mombo-le _

"OH, Tsukune, don't they look cute?" Moka asked in a swoon.

 _You're on my mind, every day you are with me  
And every night, boy you're dancing by me  
We dance united, together we are one  
I'll take you there baby come home with me  
_  
 _Awww..._

 _You spin me inside outside  
You know you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo Mambolé _

Sumura had to wonder about the 'cuteness' of the singer's chosen dress. He didn't have to wonder about who the girl was above the band, it was Reiko and she appeared to be dancing on some very thin, or glass platform. That couldn't be safe. They did sing well, Sumura felt compelled to get up and dance to the snappy tune. The song was lively, people got up and started dancing to the tune. Not sure how to dance to the tune, they followed Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby's moves.

Tsukune knew he'd lost this one. Reiko looked happy as she followed the moves of ones who were suppose to be home watching her. To Moka he held his hand out and asked, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," she replied and put her hand in his.

They danced to the Mamboleo, then Ruby singing and dancing to 'Luka Night Fever'. Tsukune decided whatever was done, was done. Of course repercussions would come later. He quit worrying about it and just danced and enjoyed the night with Moka. As they belted out their tunes on stage, Kurumu seemed to be the 'power' voice. Yukari was more a softer supporting singer. Ruby had a deeper tone, and complimented Kurumu.

After the last dance song, the stage lights dimmed, a single spotlight was on Reiko on her platform. A soft, slow piano tune sounded, and Reiko held a microphone to sing. Her voice was smooth and sweet. The three now in the dark background softly supported her.

 _Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leads the soul to bleed _

_Some say love, it is a hunger  
an ever-aching need  
I say love, it is a flower  
that needs your soul to seed _

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never take the chance _

_It's the one who won't be taken  
that cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dying  
that never learns to live _

Sumura noted that as she sang, Reiko slowly lowered to the floor.

 _And when the night has been to lonely  
and the road becomes too long  
you might think that love is only  
for the lucky, and the strong _

_Just remember, in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snow  
lies the seed, that with the sun's love  
in the spring, becomes  
The Rose. _

The light dimmed out. The curtain closed as the piano played the last notes. There was a slight pause, then rousing applause burst out through the room.

Sumura noted Tsukune and Moka talking, but were not approaching the stage. He walked to the stage to see the Master of Ceremonies staring at the curtain. Sumura came up to him as he grabbed a curtain to pull it back. Two feet behind the curtain was a wall.

"A false wall?" Sumura asked.

The MC turned to gape at him. "No, that wall is solid! What ... they ... There was no room for anyone to be back here, let alone a whole orchestra!" he cried.

Sumura pulled the other side of the curtain out. The man was right, there was barely enough room for one person to stand, and no way off the stage, other than through this curtain. The wall also was textured, so a projector would not work. There was no seam at the top or bottom. There was no doubt in his mind the performance coming from behind these curtains. This was very curious indeed.

Sumura returned to his wife and looked for the Aonos. They had already left.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Reiko was pumped from singing live on stage. She danced down the hallway from the magic room singing, "Mombo monbole-o Mombo mombole! Mombo monbole-o Mombo mombole!" That had to be one of the most fun things she had every done! She wanted to go back there and do it again.

Shifting to another song, she danced and sang, "Luka Luka, night fee-va! Spend all night just dancing to the popping rhythms ..."

"Reiko, we better change clothes," Kurumu called to her.

"Forget it," Ruby said as she emerged from the magic room. "Tsukune and Moka know it was us."

Kurumu put a finger to her lip. "Oh, yeah," she said with a wince.

"Are we in trouble?" Reiko asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame, and any punishment," Ruby added with a blush as she hugged herself and wiggled in place.

Reiko giggled at her.

Yukari came out and asked, "Anyone else hungry?"

That's right, they hadn't had dinner yet. "I am!" Reiko said, shooting her hand in the air.

While they ate, they plotted on how to minimize Tsukune being angry at them.

.

Tsukune didn't go straight home. Moka was feeling good, and wanted a night having Tsukune all to herself. He stopped at a love hotel and got them a room. Not going home right away also allowed him time to work out what he wanted to say when they did get home. Especially since Reiko was there, he knew when he got to school questions would be asked that he did not want to answer.

The instant they got in the pink room with the large,heart shaped bed, Moka jumped on Tsukune and got her nip. Clothes were shed as they stumbled their way over to the bed. Tsukune tripped on his half-off pants, sending them crashing to the floor. Not that either one of them noticed.

By the time they rolled over by the bed, They were naked except for Moka's white garter and stockings. Kissing as they bumped up against the bed, Tsukune rolled Moka over to be on top. Moka cast him a lusty grin and rolled then over to straddle him. Leaning up, he cupped her breasts. Pushing them together, he sucked on both her nips, then pierced them to get his snack.

"Tsu... ku ...ne!" Moka moaned and held his head in place. She got positioned over him and sat down, thrusting him up into her. She got her rhythm going in pure lust. Tsukune flipped them over and drove into her as he kissed her passionately. Moka wrapped her legs around him and enjoyed their mating for a moment, then flipped them back over so she was on top again.

After a few times of this, they hit the dresser to send it crashing down on them. Not that they noticed. On flipping them over to be on top again, Tsukune kicked the dresser away to send it crashing into the wall. Yes, he was on top now!

A few more times of rolling over and they took out the floor lamp. A few more rolls and Moka was on top and gripped the bedding Tsukune had his head against. Their lusty struggle ripped the fluffy blankets off the bed, which became wrapped around them in the next couple rolls.

Tsukune had made it back on top as they neared orgasm. No longer caring who was on top, they gripped each other tight and rode the building waves of joy. Their joint cries of orgasm were muffled enough by the twisted bedding around them that not everyone in the hotel heard them.

Panting from their vigorous mating, they pawed the bedding off their heads to look at the destroyed room.

"What happened to the room?" Moka asked.

.

The plan was simple. Tsukune would be easier on Reiko, so she would get the door when they got home to tell then what a wonderful time she had. Kurumu would follow to let Moka know she was sleeping in Yukari's room so Tsukune and Moka could have the night alone. Ruby would be upstairs, waiting to take any punishment.

Yes, the 'quell his anger' plan was solid!

Reiko took her place on the couch nearest the door so she was able to get there quickly. Kurumu sat on the couch facing the front so she knew the instant they were home. Ruby put her black leather collar, wrist cuffs with metal rings for easily tying to rope or chain, and ankle cuffs with similar rings, as well as her sheer black nightly (which was easily ripped away) . She waited at the top of the stairs so she could offer herself to her Master for proper punishment. Yukari was banking on Moka being drunk, so she crawled into their bed naked to offer herself for whatever they wanted to do with her and waiting to finally be the meat in a vampire sandwich.

In the early in the morning hours, that is where they fell asleep waiting.

.

It was mid morning by the time Tsukune woke up, cuddled up with Moka. After four rounds of sex that lasted til three in the morning, they had tired themselves out. Warm and comfortable, he didn't want to move. He gently petted Moka's sleeping form. He indeed felt blessed.

Seeing the time on the wall clock that had survived, he was glad today was Saturday, no work today.

Saturday. He frowned, there was something he had to do Saturday.

Right, the clerk from the court was going to deliver the finalized adoption papers. At ten.

It was quarter to ten.

"Moka, wake up, we gotta go!" he cried.

.

Reiko awoke to a noise. Someone knocked at the door. Thinking it was Dad and Momma Moka coming home, she shot up in her now wrinkled clothes, and went for the door. Wait, if it was them, why would they knock?

Cautious, Reiko pulled the curtain on the door aside to see who it was. An older woman in a suit was holding a yellow envelope. Reiko made sure the chain was on and cracked the door open. "Yes?" she asked.

The woman smiled at her. "Hello, you must be Reiko. I came to talk to Mr. Aono. I have your adoption documentation."

"Umm, Dad's not here right now … but Mama Kurumu is," Reiko offered.

"That's fine, I just need to hand them to one of your parents."

Reiko shut the door to take the chain off, and opened it. "Please, come in," she told the woman then turned and called, "Mama Kurumu!" Hopefully loud enough to wake her up.

She did wake Ruby up. Ruby, thinking Tsukune was home, and noting it was daylight, quickly got up on her knees at the top of the stairs and announced, "I am ready for my punishment, Master!"

The woman's eyes went wide. Reiko turned and seeing Ruby all but naked with a collar and wrist cuffs on, yelled, "Ruby! GET DRESSED!"

Ruby saw it wasn't her Master. She screamed and scrambled up to run down the hallway covering herself.

Spinning back to the woman, Reiko's face went red with embarrassment. Making up a story, she said, "Please forgive Ruby. She lives with us because … she's not quite right in the head, and we have to take care of her."

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as she came out, half asleep.

"Mom! This lady is here to give you the adoption papers." Reiko told her.

Kurumu blinked. "Thank you for bringing them," Kurumu offered.

Running steps came up the walkway. "Sorry I'm late," Tsukune said as he came in with Moka.

"And where were you? We waited all night." Kurumu asked.

Blushing, Moka said, "We just made a stop on the way home." Holding out a hand to the woman, she said, "Hello, I'm, Mrs. Aono, this is my husband, Tsukune."

"Greetings, Ma'am. Thank you for coming," Tsukune offered.

The woman looked at Moka, shifted her confused gaze to Kurumu, then to Tsukune. "Just who is Reiko's mother going to be?" she asked, holding the adoption papers tight to her chest.

"I am." Moka and Kurumu chimed, then frowned at each other.

"Ahh, I can explain," Tsukune offered sheepishly.

Seeing he was looking lost, Reiko cut in and said, "Dad let me pick my new mother!"

The woman's deepening frown turned to her.

"You see, he really wanted me to feel at ease, so … he let me pick. This is my fault, I told Mama Kurumu I wanted her to be my mother, but later I told Mama Moka I wanted her to be my mother. They are both really nice to me, and they were both so happy I picked them …. I didn't want to hurt either of their feelings … am I making any sense?" Reiko said in a run.

The woman turned her frown to cast an unhappy gaze at Tsukune.

"And I am really happy here," Reiko offered.

Taking a deep breath, the woman said, "Mr. Aono, it appears you worked too hard to make Reiko feel at home. You DO understand we highly encourage a NORMAL family environment for children."

"Yes, Ma'am. and we are working to provide that." he assured her.

"TSUKUNE, You're home!" Yukari cried as she slid down the banister, barely missing the woman, and piled into Tsukune, wrapping her arms and legs around him to drive him to the floor. Pulling back to look at him she asked, "Where were you? I waited all night in your room..."

Thank Kami she at least had pajamas and a robe on, Reiko thought.

Reiko quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Yukari! Dad was out with Mama Moka, he can help you any time! So, give him a break, OK?"

"I have to wonder WHO is the adult around here," the woman mused, not sounding pleased.

Moka offered, "Tsukune just can't turn people in trouble away."

"That's right," Reiko added. "I mean, what would poor Ruby and Yukari do without us?"

Yukari turned to scowl at Reiko. She let Tsukune up, not happy Reiko indicated she needed help.

The woman hesitantly gave the envelope to Tsukune, maintaining her grip on it briefly. "Please, take care to raise this child right," she said firmly and strode out.

Moka gently shut the door. "That went well," she said with a huff.

.

The 'plan' to quell Tsukune's anger did work on one aspect. In Reiko's desperate attempts to keep that woman from walking out with the adoption papers, as well as telling Dad how much fun she had singing for him and Mama Moka, did reduce Tsukune's response to a tiny smile and a sigh. He did tell them they HAD to be careful and no more expanding rooms into public places was there wasn't one. Ruby took the blame for doing it, so he punished her by not punishing her.

Reiko didn't understand why Ruby was upset by this. Hadn't Dad just said he wasn't going to punish her?

.

Sunday, Ruby raised the roof up a little farther. By increasing the height a little at a time, it was less noticeable to the neighbors. With the tarps over the roof, they could easily see work was being done. At least, that's what Tsukune hoped.

While Ruby worked on the roof, Tsukune had Yukari work on the cellar. Most houses, including this one, didn't have cellars. Yukari magicked a tunnel angling down to solid rock and added stone steps. At the bottom, she made a small room with a rock bench. Moka was looking for a practice room, as was Tsukune.

Going down to see how Yukari was doing, Tsukune and Moka found Yukari sitting in the stone bench, arms crossed over her chest and frowning at the floor. The room was lit by a lamp with an ever burning light.

"Is everything OK?" Tsukune asked.

"No," Yukari stated.

"What is it?"Moka asked.

Yukari frowned at them. "You two," she said in a grumble.

"Us" Moka asked.

"What did we do?" Tsukune asked. His phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello, Tsukune."

Kyoko's voice came over the phone. "Tuuki! Why didn't you tell me you moved?" she asked angrily.

Yukari jabbed her finger at Tsuikune. "See, everyone is more important than I am!" Yukari stated.

"Ahh, Kyoko,can I call you back?" Tsukune asked.

"Yukari that's not true!" Moka stated.

"Can't you just give me your address now? I can hear you are busy," Kyoko grated.

"56 Minaka drive," Tsukune said. Kyoko hung up. "Hello?" he asked.

"It is too!" Yukari said with tears in her eyes. "Everyone gets affection except for me!" she yelled, then started crying.

Feeling guilty, Tsukune winced and said, "Aww, come on, don't do that."

Moka knelt down and hugged Yukari and asked, "If you really feel that way, then why do you stay?"

"Because I KNOW we all belong together!" Yukari said, her breath hitching. "I saw it in a crystal ball. Only together are we as strong as we can be. Only together can we be … everything we're suppose to be! I can't leave you, any of you! I'll do anything for you. I ...just... want some affection!" She buried her head in Moka's shoulder and cried.

"Is everything OK down there?" Reiko called out.

"Fine, sweetie, don't worry," Tsukune called back up. He knelt down and joined the hug, petting Yukari's hair. He had to admit, if she was part of this family, he had to look out for her needs too.

.

Reiko didn't bother to ask where those stairs came from, she knew by now that either Ruby or Yukari had changed the house again. Why a deep, dark cellar, she didn't know. Maybe to cry in? She was sure someone would explain it in time.

Getting back to the to list she was going over, just in case they did another performance, Reiko listened to songs on her Ipad that Ruby had made for her. Each one she listened to, she imagined trying to sing and dance to it.

A knock sounded a the door. Reiko perked up. The knock sounded again, louder. Then a yell of "Tuukie!"

Kurumu came to answer the door as Reiko got up to do the same. Curious, Reiko went to the door with her mother.

Kurumu opened the door with a "Yes?" Then said, "Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko, right?"

Kyoko blinked. "Ahh, Kurumu? You're living with Tuukie?"

Kurumu nodded and said, "Come in, please."

Kyoko took a step in and saw Reiko.

"This is our daughter, Reiko," Kurumu told her. "Reiko, this is your Aunt Kyoko."

"You … have a daughter?" Kyoko asked as she gaped at Kurumu.

Kurumu blushed and said, "Yes, isn't Reiko the sweetest thing?"

"TUUKIE!" Kyoko yelled.

"Not so loud," Reiko said, wincing.

Ruby came into the entryway in her maid's outfit and holing a duster. "Ah, Kyoko. How are you?"

"Ruby, you live here too?" Kyoko asked, surprised.

Ruby bowed to her and said, "Please come in and relax. I'll go get Master."

"Master?" Kyoko asked and blinked again. Her face scrunched up in anger. "Ohhhh! Tuukie!" she growled, and stomped after Ruby.

"She looks angry," Reiko said.

Putting a hand on Reiko's shoulder, Kurumu said, "Just wait for it."

"For what?"

Grinning at Reiko, Kurumu said, "When we were all in high school, Kyoko was angry because Tsukune couldn't decide on which of us his girlfriend would be."

"Tuukie!" Kyoko screeched. "Moka AND Yukari are here too! What, did you forget about Mizore?" she added in a yell.

Ruby explained, "She's in her village. Mizore has a high standing in her community since Master gave her a little boy."

A thump was heard.

"May I have some help, please." Ruby asked.

Reiko position the pillow on the couch and got a blanket for Kyoko, who had passed out.

.

"And just HOW do I explain this to Auntie?" Kyoko asked, sitting on the couch with all of them around her.

Acting subdued, Tsukune said, "I'll do it. Look, Kyoko, it's not what it looks like."

Kyoko turned to Reiko and asked, "Who is your mother?"

"Mama Kurumu, and Mama Moka," Reiko told her.

"And me too!" Yukari added.

Kyoko growled at Tsukune, "And Ruby has become your slave?"

"No, she's not," Tsukune said as Ruby bobbed her head proudly.

"Is Mizore's child yours?" Kyoko prodded.

"Yes," Tsukune admitted with a huff.

"Then how isn't this exactly what it looks like?" Kyoko asked in a challenge. "Tuukie, HOW could you DO THIS?"

"He didn't," Moka stated.

"Tsukune could not decide, so we decided for him," Kurumu added.

"Master was miserable, and we got tired of waiting," Ruby added.

"That's right. We do belong together," Yukari stated.

"And Auntie will understand this HOW?" Kyoko asked, glaring at Tsukune.

Tsukune shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know," he said.

"So that's why you haven't came by or called, you were afraid we'd find out," Kyoko concluded.

Tsukune winced. It was true.

"Ahh, Aunt Kyoko?" Reiko asked meekly. When Kyoko turned to her, Reiko said, "Dad saved me, and all my mothers have been really nice to me. I do love my family and I know we all love each other … so what else can we do?"

Kyoko let out a grumpy sounding huff and said, "Hon, just know that this is not what a normal family is like."

Reiko bit her lip and thought about her original parents, then said, "I've seen normal, and it scares me. Our family is much better."

Kyoko shook her head and eyed Tsukune again. "Auntie and Uncle are coming next week. You will explain this to them."

"I will," Tsukune said in defeat.

"We will," Kurumu said, correcting him.

"Master, should I prepare a room for your parents?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, please Ruby."

"I still can't believe you moved and didn't even tell me," Kyoko grumbled.

"We had … a lot going on. Sorry," Tsukune offered.

.

To Reiko's relief, once she got over her initial shock, Aunt Kyoko calmed down some. She helped Mama Kurumu with dinner and stayed a while after, catching up with everyone. Aunt Kyoko still insisted 'Tuukie', as she called Dad, had to explain to his parents before they showed up, so his mother wouldn't faint upon finding out he had four wives and two children, and hadn't bothered to tell anyone.

Reiko decided that Aunt Kyoko was OK. A little too normal, but OK.

.

Having Sunday duty at the station, Inspector Nakamura went over unsolved case files. He looked through large items and small. In each case, he searched for any possible presence of Mr. Aono.

In one item, he did find something of interest. Six years ago, an extreme vandalism in a park and phone poles cut by very sharp objects on an adjoining street. Some slashes were too high to have been done from the ground. The pictures shows clean cuts, not the roughness like from a saw. On a whim, he looked up to see who lived nearby. One house not far away was owned by, Koji and Kasume Aono, Tsukune Aono's parents.

Six years ago, Tsukune would have been in high school, and living at home. Just by the weirdness of how those poles were cut, and the heavy skid marks and slashes done in the park that an investigating officer said looked like a sword fight had taken place, he wondered if it was a teenage brawl Tsukune had been part of? He copied this file into the one he was making for Tsukune Aono.

.

Tsukune did not want to go to school Monday morning. He really, really didn't. Almost the entire staff had been at the ball. He knew a few would be asking questions why Reiko, an under age girl, was even at a gathering that had alcohol available. Not to mention she was up in the air on a platform -or something- that had no railing or anything to keep her from falling. Tsukune was sure Reiko had been magically protected from falling. But try explaining that to people who didn't even know magic existed, or were suppose to know.

On the way, Tsukune was hoping maybe a bus would jump the curb and drive him into a wall. He'd have an excuse on why he didn't make it. He was tempted to skip, but Reiko still wanted him to walk with her. She was getting braver, but still feared her birth father was hiding someplace, waiting to jump out at her. Reaching the school grounds, Reiko went off with her friends, leaving Tsukune to go in and face the music.

Walking into the office, Tsukune noted a group of teachers around Miss Kurama's desk. He went to his own desk, hoping no one noticed. Having his class schedules prepared, he grabbed the information papers he needed to copy and slunk to the small room the copiers were in.

That was where they corralled him.

Tsukune thought he'd successfully snuck in to make copies of the tests he was going to give. As the machine hummed and spit out page after page, Miss Kurama said, "Reiko has a lovely singing voice."

Tsukune turned to see her, Hiroki, and several others filled the doorway. "Ahh, yeah, she does," he agreed.

"How did you protect her from possibly falling off that platform?" Mrs. Nakamura asked.

"Ruby said she had a cable attached to her," he offered.

"Your maid, that Ruby?" Miss Kurama asked.

"Yes. I wasn't happy they, um, arraigned to perform without telling me, but they did do a fine performance," Tsukune offered.

"I would say it was an amazing performance," Mrs. Nakamura said, "Especially since the stage is less than a meter deep. Can you explain how they did that?"

"Ahh, no, I can't," Tsukune admitted with a wince.

"Seems to be quite a bit you can't explain," Mrs. Nakamura said.

The machine beeped. His copies were done. Tsukune picked up his stack of papers. Nervously, he tapped them edge on against the copier to make sure they were properly stacked. "You're right. I can't explain it. Ahh, classes are starting in a few minutes, and I have to pass these out ... so if you will excuse me?" he asked.

They parted for him. Tsukune got his class materials and headed for his room before any other questions were asked.

Tsukune knew his cover was wearing thin. So far, no one had put these anomalies together. He didn't think it was going to take long for someone to start doing so. He loved teaching, but from what he could see, his life here was coming to an end. He was going to try to make it through the school year. He did want to see his class graduate on to the next grade, as well as have Reiko finish the year with her fifth grade class.

At least he could try and make it look like he wasn't running away. He could apply for a teaching position at Yokai Academy. Although he and all the girls had gone there to learn how to blend into human society, he realized that making them live in the human world was restricting them severely.

And what was he suppose to do with Reiko? He really did not want to expose her to the Yokai world.

.

Inspector Nakmura drove by Mr. Aono's house again. He took a few pictures, then stayed a while a half a block away, just watching. While waiting for someone to come or go, he compared the pictures to ones he'd taken a week ago. At first he thought he was seeing things. The roof lines didn't match up. He studied them, then looked over at the house. It was eerie, but the pictures proved it.

The house was growing like a plant.

The construction plastic over the roof helped hide the growth, any average person would probably not pay attention, and if they did note the house was taller, they would simply think more construction was being done. This wasn't construction though. No builders would put up only a meter of a floor, they would construct a whole floor. It would also not be a smooth rise, but one with lumber around the site as the frame went up then the walls and roof. The roof would not be just slowly lifting up.

"How very curious," Sumura Nakamura said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Reiko had to puzzle about her assignment - 'What you did over winter break'. Many thought it was an easy assignment. Sachi and Hama had hung out together, went to the mall, and played games. Normal activities. Instead of telling the truth, Reiko made up a 'normal' couple weeks off, 'hanging with friends' which was technically true, visiting relatives which was also true - just no real details. Mama Mizore was 'Aunt' Mizore and the place she lived in was a normal own to the north. She also wrote about her mother (singular) teaching her how to cook.

All the while she was writing the watered down version of her trip to the yuki-onni village, she desperately wanted to tell about the breath taking beautiful village, the temple of ice that made her stand in awe, and swimming with icebergs in the water and using them as platforms and diving boards.  
Or how silly Mama Kurumu looked covered with frost and shivering when she came back from her fly. She too had dropped her Hot pop, and barely got back to the house before she froze. Even the Hot pops she sucked on while she was there were amazing. She wanted to bring a couple in to show her friends.  
And the performance they gave! How they spend time in the Magic room that was expanded, practicing their singing and dancing. The outfits for them Yukari had conjured, how wonderful it felt be singing in front of a whole crowd, and the applause they got. And the lady who had brought the adoption papers, how scared she was that the lady would walk out with them after Ruby's stunt and accidentally admitting she had two mothers now. So many things she wanted to write about. Reiko knew she couldn't, so she wrote much watered down, made up version of visiting an 'aunt' and visiting friends.

She was really beginning to hate 'normal' people for making her family hide.

.

Tsukune called his parents on the way home from school.

"Hello, Aono residence."

"Hi Mom, it's Tsukune."

"Tsukune! What have you been up to, dear? Kyoko said she found you, are you in some sort of trouble?" his mother asked in a worried tone.

"No trouble. Things have just become ... complicated."

"Who's that?" Reiko asked.

"Your Grandmother, you'll meet her this weekend," Tsukune told her.

"Tsukune, you have a child?" his mother asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Mom. I adopted a girl from school. Her name is Reiko. She's ..."

"You are taking care of her by yourself?" His mother asked quickly, cutting him off.

"No, Mom. Ah, that's the complicated part. Remember my friends from high school? Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari?"

"I do. Tsukune, please tell me you are not still leading them on. Surely you have picked a wife by now," his mother said in a scolding tone.

Tsukune winced. "Well, you see Mom, I kinda couldn't decide, so they all came and found me to make me decide."

"And," his mother prompted.

"And, at the moment, I had to buy a house, my apartment wasn't big enough," he explained, trying to soften the blow.

There was a pause, then Kasume asked, "May I speak to Reiko?"

"Sure." Tsukune handed Reiko the phone, whispering, "Mom doesn't know we're yokai."

Reiko nodded. "Hello, Gramma? ... Yes! Dad is treating me fine. I really like my new home ... Mama Moka helps me with homework, she's really smart! I don't think there is anything she doesn't know ... Oh, we had a fun winter break! We went to see ... Me, Dad, Mama Moka, Mama Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari ... yes, all of us ... well, Ruby is the maid and Yukari ... right Kurumu is my mother too, anyway, we went to see Mama Mizore and my little brother, Tsukune Jr ... he's three ... Hello? … Gramma?"

Reiko looked at Tsukune and said, "I heard a thump and she's not answering."

"Kinda was expecting that," Tsukune said with a sigh. "Hello Mom? ... Mom? ... MOM!" She didn't answer so he hung up. He pondered if he should call an ambulance for her.

"I don't like normal people," Reiko said with a frown.

"Why not?" Tsukune asked, surprised to hear this from her.

With a huff, Reiko said, "Because we have to hide and lie to keep them from being upset. Why can't they just accept that our family is different? It's not fair! Everyone in our family is nice and does their best. Like that book in the library, they write terrible things about those who are different. Someone writes that stuff, then everyone believes it! Today, Miss Kurama was giving me weird looks."

"They are scared of anyone different than they are, sweetie. It can't be helped," Tsukune told her. "People in the past have tried, and suffered for it. When anyone was found to be a witch, a vampire or a werewolf, they were killed. Even the suspicion of being such and the person was condemned to death."

Reiko's frowned deepened. She then asked, "Have you seen any werewolves, Dad?"

"The leader of our newspaper club, Gin, was a werewolf," he said. With a grin, he added, "He was a ... colorful guy. Got in trouble some, but when the chips were down, he was right there when we were in trouble."

"So was it like, he recognized you as being part of his 'pack'?"

"Yeah, maybe so," Tsukune mused. "At first he was kinda mean, getting me in trouble. As time went on, he got more friendly."

"What kind of trouble did he get you in?" Reiko asked innocently.

Tsukune hesitated, then figured Reiko should know about perverts. He told her the story of Gin setting him up to be caught 'peeking' into the girls' locker room, then Kurumu and Yukari investigating to find it was Gin himself that was the peeping tom taking pics of girls unclothed.

Reiko shivered. "That's terrible!" she said, face crinkled up as if tasting something bad.

"That was Gin. He's probably got a job with one of the men's magazines now," he said, and chuckled. Seeing her frown at him, he added, "Sweetie, not everyone is nice. Some are outright mean, others are more sly about it to get you to do something bad," he cautioned. "If you ever are nervous about anyone, please don't hesitate to tell me or one of your mothers."

"I won't," Reiko said firmly, and clasped his hand.

.

Later that evening, Tsukune got a call from his father.

"Tsukume."

"Greetings, son, I heard you have children of your own now?"

"I do. Reiko is a girl who needed a home, so we adopted her. I also have a boy, his name is Tsukune Junior."

"Adopted?"

"Ahh, no. He's Mizore's child. I can't explain it properly, but Mizore desperately needed a child," Tsukune explained.

"So, Mizore is your wife now."

Instead of trying to explain, Tsukune just said, "Yes, she is."

"Ahh, so she is living there with you?"

"No. Mizore has … duties in her village up north, so she lives there."

"So who is living with you and Reiko?"

Tsukune sighed. His father liked to do this, pretend he didn't know to make Tsukune tell him things. "Moka, Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari, from school."

"You know son, when a man is able to collect a string of girlfriends like you do, normally it's considered very manly. Once you are married though, there is a different name for it, and it's not a good one."

"I know Dad," Tsukune said with a groan. "Dad, they all chased me down ..." He explained how he could not decide, and all the girls showed up, all at once demanding a decision from him. He explained he knew they all cared for him and he cared for all of them, so he still could not decide, so they did for him.

His father listened, then said, "They agreed, all of them, in front of each other, to live with you?" he asked, not believing it.

"Yeah, they did. Dad, I can't turn them away, they are the best friends I ever had! They have all done so much for me … and I can't ..."

Firmly, his father cut in with,"Son, you must learn the word, NO!"

"Dad, I tried! Yukari broke down in tears, and Moka comforted her and assured her we'd take care of her."

"Are you saying they ganged up on you to support all of them living together with you? Even Mizore, who you have a child with?"

"Pretty much," Tukune told him with a huff.

"Say, Tsukune, do these girls have mothers?" he asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"DAD!"

"I was just joking," he said quickly. Then weaker like he was pulling the phone away, "I was joking, Kasume!" Closer to the phone, he said, "Seriously. Will you have room for us this weekend? It sounds like you have a full house."

"Yes, Dad, Ruby has prepared a room for you and Mom. The house I have is actually pretty big on the inside. Much bigger than it looks."

In a fatherly tone, he said, "I can't say I approve, but as long as you are not hiding any relationships, then at least you are being honorable. I do have to wonder how you are going to afford raising all those children you're going to have."

Tsukune sat slack jawed. He'd never thought about that.

"Well, Son, we look forward to meeting your … family. We expect to arrive Saturday around eleven. We will see you then."

"See you then, Dad."

Tsukune hung the phone up and dropped his head back on the couch. To either side of him, Kurumu on the left and Moka on the right, just as they slept, Moke asked, "Is he angry?"

"None of us have to leave when they are here, right?" Kurumu asked. "I mean, it would be bad if we had to find hotel rooms for Moka, Ruby and Yukari."

Moka frowned at her.

"No one's leaving," Tsukune said. "But no one can use any yokai powers when when they are here, PLEASE!"

"Hey, Dad?" Reiko asked from her spot lying on the floor as she watched TV, "I know Ruby and Yukari are witches, and Mama Kurumu has wings a tail and those long nails, but what is your and Mama Moka's yokai like?"

Tsukune looked at her and swallowed. Moka looked nervous too.

Kurumu spoke up."Reiko, dear? They are very scary. You don't want to see them like that."

From Moka's other side, Yukari pipped up with, "She's right! Moka is one powerful and scary vampire, and Tsukune ..."

She stopped talking when Moka clapped a hand over her mouth. Casting Reiko a nervous smile, Moka said, "Dear, let's just say we're scary, and leave it at that, OK?"

"Scarier than my first Dad?" Reiko asked.

"Terrifying," Kurumu said.

"Reiko, I'm afraid of my monster form," Tsukune told her.

Eyeing him, Reiko said, "Wow, then you must be really scary."

"Hopefully, you'll never know," Tsukune said firmly.

.

The school week went by fairly normally. The big question of the concert Tsukune's 'friends and family' gave was largely overridden by the more pressing concern over rumors of a drug dealer prowling the area. The police were looking for this man, but had yet to make a positive ID on him. More parents of kids who walked to school were encouraged to escort their children to school 'just in case'.

Tsukune took on the task of being the 'guard' for the other kids on their block, and the next block down. Most had parents that both worked, and even a few mothers who didn't felt better that Tsukune, a teacher, was walking their kids to school.

Tsukune set up the scheduled time for them to collect at the main entrance for the walk home. That mean he had to leave earlier than usual, she he ended up having 'homework' also. Which was mostly grading tests and homework. To keep distractions down, he used the sun room. Seeing how her Dad was using the sun room for homework, Reiko did also, stating that homework was better when doing it with someone else.

Tsukune thought this was nice of her. He still watched to be sure she wasn't trying to cheat.

The sleepover Reiko had planned, Kurumu coordinated with the other mothers. She would walk the group of girls from school, then each kid's parents would come and get them. Safety assured.

.

Friday afternoon, Kurumu went to school (with Yukari scryng on her) to collect the children. Moka would have gone also, but the sky was clouded over and it was raining occasionally. Moka didn't like getting caught in the rain, and Yukari, Ruby and Kurmu told her it wasn't worth the risk to her.

Kurumu did have fun walking with the gaggle of girls. One girl jumped up to come down with both feet into a mud puddle. After the initial screams of surprise, they all raced to the next one, giggling and laughing so they could splash each other. Coming upon a large one Reiko and two other girls hit the puddle at the same time, causing a big splash.

"HEY! Kid, watch it!" a man barked.

Kurumu eyed the man. The twenty something looking man was standing in a doorway like he was trying to hide.

Hama and Himari, who had hit the puddle, quickly said, "We're sorry."

Reiko frowned at him and said, "Chill out, we didn't see you there."

"You want a spanking, little girl?" the man growled at her.

Reiko held her arms out to the sides and said, "Touch me, I dare you." All the other girls backed away.

The man glanced at Kurumu. "Get lost ya little brat!" he snapped at Reiko.

"OH, that is no way to speak to children," Kurumu said smoothly. As he looked at her, she Charmed him.

His face glazed over. "Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry, Ma'am," he replied automatically.

"Just what is a handsome man like you doing out here?" she asked sweetly.

He blushed and said, "Just waiting for customers. You can have some for free, if you like," he said and held a small plastic bag with a white powder in it out to her.

Kurumu cast him a cute frown and asked, "What is that?"

"My product, good stuff too. One sniff and you're be flying," he said with a big smile.

"OH, how kind of you," Kurumu swooned. "Sir, why don't you come with me, I know someone who would want it. In fact, I dare say he wants all that you've got."

"Really? Wow, you're not only gorgeous, you're helpful too!" he said, grinning. He stepped out and joined her.

Up the street, Kurumu saw two police men at a bus stop, getting out of the rain. She looked at Reiko, then the policemen. Reiko nodded and ran off.

Kurumu kept him under her Charm as Reiko retrieved the police. After they came, and under the Charm, he showed them his product. They took his 'product', cuffed him, then searched him and found the rest as well as the knife he was carrying. Kurumu removed the Charm.

The man woke up from the dazed feeling he had to find himself handcuffed and being led away. He was confused, then upon realizing what happened he yelled back to Kurumu, "I'll get you, bitch!"

Kurumu waved her fingers at him singing, "I don't think so. Saiyanara." Seeing the girls all looking at her, Kurumu happily said, "Don't worry, he won't be back. Who can out-do that last splash?"

The tension of the moment gone, the girls went back to their game.

.

Not having to walk Reiko home Tsukune stayed at school to grade the weekly tests. All the children in his class were doing well. Not all perfect scores, but at least decent, well above the pass/fail line. As he graded the tests, he exchanged parting words with others who were as eager to get out Friday afternoon as the students were.

Miss Kurama also stayed until everyone else had left.

By this time, Tsukune had all the tests graded, and was writing the grades down in each student's file.

Miss Kurama dragged a chair over and sat on the other side of his desk. "Mr. Aono, there is something I'd like to ask you," she said in a firm tone.

'Oh boy, interrogation time,' Tsukune thought as he finished putting the student's grades into their folders. "I'll answer if I can," he told her.

"Mr. Aono. You have done some incredible things, some which are not considered possible. Your family has also. Seriously, what are you?" she asked, gazing at him.

Tsukune gave her the best answer he could. In a firm tone, he said, "Seriously, Miss Kurama, you really don't want to know." He stacked the test papers in his 'to file' box, grabbed his briefcase and got up.

Miss Kurama got up with him. "I won't tell anyone! I just want to know!" she stated.

Tsukune gazed blankly at her. "You want? Have you thought about anything else except for what you want?" he asked. He turned and left, leaving her standing in place, open mouthed.

.

All but one of the girls in the sleepover were Reiko's classmates. Himari was a neighborhood friend of Hama, so she came along. The pack of seven girls brought games with them. Hama's mother had fixed the living room with futons and bedding for them and tuned the coffee table so they could all eat dinner and snacks, play games and watch TV.

Reiko played card games with her friends. After dinner they watched an anime, then they decided to tells stories. The object was to tell a story about your family, the more outrageous the better. One girl told of her family being royalty in hiding. Another had famous spys for parents, who kept super secret spying devices under the floors of their house so no one would ever find them. Sachi told of her parents being forced to live in hiding from powerful people because they had a secret stash of wealth and knew major secrets from all over the world. Then came Reiko's turn.

Reiko looked at her friends and said, "My family ... are all monsters! My mothers are monsters, and so or our maid. Dad is a monster so powerful and scary that we can't even speak the name of what he is!"

Most of the girls laughed. Himari listened intently.

"Yes! We even have a monster dog. His name is ... Spot. He's made of living stone so he's really tough," Reiko said in a foreboding voice.

"OH, come on, Reiko, you story has to be at least partially believable!" Sachio cried.

"I have a third mother too! She's an ice fairy, she lives way up in the mountains, her house, furniture, everything is made of snow and ice."

"Reiko, stop!" Hama said as she giggled.

"Not only a monster mother, but three monster mothers?" another girl asked, then fell over laughing.

"Four!" Reiko stated. "I have a mother who is a witch too!"

"Reiko wins! No one can possibly top that story!" Sachio announced.

"Really! That is one far fetched story, Reiko." Hama agreed.

"She's making it up as she goes," another girl said.

"Who is Kurumu?" Himari asked.

Reiko didn't catch her serious tone and said, "You mean Mama Kurumu who escorted us here? She's my succubus mother. She has wings, a tail that can pop out and her nails can grow out real long ... and can cut anything. She doesn't need knives when she cuts up things for dinner!"

"A giraffe tale!" a girl said, laughing. "Soo tall no one can believe it!"

This caused more mirth, except from Himari. Now she knew what Kurumu was. Was that how she had gotten that man to give himself up to the police so easily? She also knew now for a fact Mr. Aono was indeed some kind of monster. Was he a werewolf, or a vampire? Maybe he was a resurrected mummy from Egypt. By the movies, they were pretty powerful and scary. She also had to wonder how big this family was. Were there monsters all over the city just pretending to be human?

Pausing her giggling to point at Himari, Hama said, "Ah ha, do DO have a teacher that's a monster!"

.

Lounging in his favorite reclining chair as a girl wearing only sheer silks attended him, The heavily tattooed Kasahiro Komiya listened to his lieutenant give his report.

"Lok called and is requesting bail and a lawyer. He was nabbed by the police with drugs on him."

"Hmmph! If he was so careless, then he can rot in jail," Kasahiro said gruffly.

"Sir, it may be wise to send one of our lawyers to find out how he was caught. He is usually very careful. There may be a police informant involved."

"Ugh. Very well," Kasahiro said as he eyed his slave girl. "Find out why he was caught, then dispose of the problem." Licking his lips with his long tongue, he grabbed her wrap and tore it off her, leaving her naked. Shooting his tongue out, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Please, no!" the girl whined.

"Oh yes," he said grinning at her evilly. "You know the deal. You tried to steal from me. You will do as I command. That is, unless you want to see your whole family to die before I kill you."

The girl shook her head and sobbed.

Kasahiro grabbed her legs and spread them wide as his tongue snaked over her body. She grimaced as he felt her up with the python like appendage. He then he picked her up by the waist to push him down over his huge, long hard member.

The lieutenant left as the girl began screaming in pain from the Boss's attentions.

.

Saturday morning Ruby hurried around, making sure the house was clean and ready for the arrival of her Masters' parents. Ruby rushed around, declining help and insisting SHE had to verify they were ready, Kurumu went to retrieve Reiko from her sleepover.

Arriving, at the house where she's left Reiko off at, she noticed a man was in the entry talking to Hama's mother.

Seeing Kurumu Hama's mother said, "Hello Mrs. Aono, Reiko is almost ready to go. This is Mr. Nakamura, Mr. Nakamura, this is Aono Kurumu."

Sumura Nakamura bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," he said pleasantly.

"It is good to meet you, Sir," Kurumu replied with a bow. "You have a daughter here too?"

"No, Ma'am. I was investigating a case. Have you happened to see any suspicious men lurking in the area?" he asked.

"One, sir, but he was arrested and taken away," she assured hm.

"Yes, I heard he gave himself up, and you witnessed it?" Sumura asked.

Kurumu grinned and said, "I did. He was very eager to show the officers what he was selling."

"He is claiming you made him do it."

Kurumu chuckled and waved a hand at him. "Oh no, I merely asked him to show what he had to the officers. He did everything by himself. Maybe he had a guilty conscience?" she asked.

Sumura smiled. "It would be nice to think that," he agreed. "So you are Mr. Aono Tsukune's wife?"

Kurumu nodded.

"Then, who is Aono Moka?" he asked.

"Oh, she's his sister. They are very close," Kurumu said, thinking up a quick story.

"His SISTER?" Sumura asked, wide eyed. He'd seen them kissing and hugging at the ball. And not in a sibling like way, either. More like they couldn't wait to go get a room.

"Hi Mama Kurumu!" Reiko said as she came into the entryway with her overnight bag.

"Morning, dear. Did you have fun?"

"We did!" Reiko said happily, "I want to do that again some time."

"Good for you, dear," Kurumu said, returning her smile.

"Mrs. Aono," Sumura said, "May I ask how you managed to put a full band onto a stage that cannot possibly fit one?"

Kurumu chuckled and waggled a finger at him. "Oh, no, Mr. Nakamura, magicians never reveal their tricks," she said slyly.

"So, it was a magic trick?"

Kurumu only winked at him, then said, "Come on, dear, your grandparents are arriving today."

Reiko waved and yelled, "Bye, everyone!" and went down the walkway with Kurumu.

So, Sumura thought, she was a magician. Maybe that was how she'd gotten that hard core drug dealer to just confess to the officers. Even if it was stage magic, that was some very skillful magic. He also noted she had called Moka the 'sister'. In the school records, Aono Moka was listed as Reiko's mother.

This was getting stranger and stranger with every clue he discovered.

.

Kurumu was on her way home with Reiko. Crossing an intersection, she saw a very familiar looking older couple on the corner ahead of them, looking at the street signs. Walking up to them she asked, "Are you Tsukune's parents?"

They both looked at her. Kasume asked, "Kurumu?" She remembered the blue haired girl who had run around the house in her underwear during their visit.

"Yes!" Kurmu said happily. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Aono. This is our daughter Reiko. We were just heading home ourselves."

Koji breathed a sigh of relief. "Just in time, we weren't sure which way to go."

"Come with us," Kurumu offered brightly.

"Reiko, we are your grandparents, Koji and Kasume Aono." Kasume explained.

"It's good to see you, you talked to me on the phone, right?" Reiko beamed.

"That's right dear."

"What was that thumping noise, Gramma, did you drop the phone?" Reiko asked.

Kasume blushed and said, "You might say that. I was overwhelmed by your fathers' … choices."

"Dad's a good dad," Reiko beamed. "I've never go to neat places before, and I have my own really cool room that Yukari made for me, and I don't have to worry about having to hide any more. And Mama Moka helps me with homework if I need it. Mama Kurumu here is an awesome cook! She's teaching me how to cook too."

"Yes, I remember Moka too. She is a sweet girl," Kasume offered. She then paused and asked, "You had to hide?"

Reiko's smile dimmed. "Yeah, when my first Dad came home, it was best to hide so he couldn't find me."

"That's horrible!" Kasume said.

"It was," Kurumu agreed. She put an arm around Reiko and added,"That's why we just had to take her in. We could not let her live like that."

Kasume smiled at Kurumu. "It is very good you got her out of that situation," she agreed.

Seeing they were walking slow, Reiko moved ahead a bit and said, "You gotta see our house! Ruby and Yukari have done amazing things with it!"

"They decorate for you?" Koji asked Kurumu.

"Oh, much more than that," Kurumu told them. "They made the downstairs bigger and added a second floor."

"They are building on your house?" he asked, wondering why his son was letting two women do all the construction work, and not at least helping them.

Kurumu chuckled."I guess you can say that, you see they are ..."

"Really good an making things!" Reiko said quickly. "Ruby says it's her job to take care of the house, and she lets Yukari help." She didn't know if Mama Kurumu was going say they were witches, but Dad told her his parents didn't know what they were, so they had to keep it hidden.

"I understand," Koji said patiently, "But your Dad didn't help them?"

"He does," Reiko said defensively.

"Now as I understand, Ruby is the maid, correct?" Kasume asked.

Reiko nodded with a giggle and said, "She is, and she likes to tease Dad. She does go a bit too far from time to time, but it is fun to watch."

"It sounds like you are all getting along well," Kasume noted.

"We are! It's like I should have been born with my family to begin with," Reiko told her.

"Reiko has been very well behaved also," Kurumu added.

Koji had been envisioning a constant cat-fight, with all these young women living with Tsukune, each wanting him. What he was hearing so far, it did sound like they were all good friends. He was eager to go see how they were doing that.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Coming in the gate, Reiko announced, "I'll go tell everyone you're here!" She beaned a smile at her Grandparents and ran into the house ahead of them. Running through the entry, Reiko called, "Dad! Gramma and Grandpa Aono are here!" She ran down the hallway to the sun room and found Tsukune coming with Moka and Yukari right behind him. For some reason, Yukari looked flushed and was wearing a wide grin.

"Slow down," Tsukune chided gently.

"Where' Ruby? She has to know too," Reiko responded.

"In the new bedroom, through the living room and down that hallway," Tsukune told her, then grabbed her arm as she moved to bolt off. "Slow down! No running in the house." Reiko nodded, he let her go on her way.

Reiko waked through the living room, then ran down the hallway, seeing a door open. Ruby was in a new bedroom that used to be a 'store room'. It was a nicely done bedroom with a large queen sized bed and it's own bathroom. Ruby was scrutinizing it as Reiko came in.

"Ruby! Grandma and Grandpa Aono are here," Reiko told her.

Ruby cast her a tiny smile. "Excited are we?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm getting to meet more of our family," Reiko said.

"Wonderful. Let's ..." Ruby paused as she looked at a wall. "Oh, I almost forgot Belmont."

"Who's Belmont?" Reiko asked.

Ruby tittered out a laugh. "Not who, dear, what," she explained. Motioning to the wall, Ruby said, "Belmont is a special whip. Please take it off the wall, and put it in the magic room, first shelf on the right as you go in."

Reiko looked to see a black bull whip hanging on the wall. She picked it up and looked at it. "This is special?"

"Yes, dear, one of a kind. I cannot take it if Master's parents are here, They would see my true form," Ruby said.

Reiko nodded and asked, "Why is it here?"

Ruby let out another tittering laugh. "I got so used to seeing it, that I almost forgot to take it down," Ruby explained. She waved her wand and the holder disappeared. Looking around with a thoughtful frown, she asked, "Do you see anything else that does not belong here?

Reiko scrutinized the room with Ruby. All she saw was a very nice bedroom. "Not really, you did a good job, Ruby."

"Thank you,dear. Do not touch anyone with Belmont," Ruby cautioned. She snapped her fingers and her wand disappeared.

Reiko nodded and followed Ruby out.

In the living room, everyone else was seated on two couches facing each other. A low table in between them. Tsukune parents faced Tsukune, with Kurumu on his left and Moka on his right, Yukari on Moka's other side.

"Let me get refreshments, I'll return shortly," Ruby said and headed for the kitchen.

Kasume noted Reiko coming. "Reiko, dear, I hear you are doing well in school?"

Reiko angled over between the couches. "I am! Mamma Moka and Dad have really helped me a lot." Belmont was in her right hand. Without thinking about it, she sat next to Kurumu.

.

Tsukune saw Belmont in Reiko's hand. As she sat, she moved to put it on her lap, but it was going to touch Kurumu and possibly him. Panicking, he shot up and away from it. Kurumu didn't notice. There was no time to warn her.

Reiko plopped down, smiling at her Grandmother. Belmont fell to lay partially on Kurumu's lap. The instant Belmont touched her, it dissolved her cloak of normality. Kurumu let out a squeak of surprise as her wings shot out and her tail appeared. One wing smacked Reiko in the back of the head, the other poked Moka in the ear.

"Hey! What was that for?" Reiko asked as she frowned at Kurumu.

Moka wince and quickly turned her head and ducked down to shake the wingtip free. Seeing Kurumu in succubus form, she cried, "What are you doing!"

Shocked she had suddenly changed, Kurumu cried, "I didn't do it!" Looking at her hands, she saw her nails were out also.

Tsukune saw what had happened. "Reiko! Why do you have Belmont?" he asked.

Reiko looked up to gape at him. Right, Ruby said to be sure she didn't touch anyone with it. Looking down, she saw it was touching Mama Kurumu's leg. Mama Kurumu's wigs were out. With a yelp, she pulled it away with a "Sorry!"

Mama Kurumu shifted back to normal. Well, normal for humans. Her wings, tail and nails reabsorbed. Reiko got up and said,"Ruby wanted me to put it away, So sorry! I'll be going now!" She ran around the couch and up the stairs.

"What was that!" Kasume cried.

Flustered, Kurumu said, "What I … really look like."

Gaping at her, Koji asked, "What you really look like?"

Tsukune let out a huff and sat back down,. "Ah, Dad, Mom, about that high school that school you sent me to?" he asked.

They turned their attention to him. "What does that have to do with what we just saw?" Kasume asked, looking confused.

Bracing himself, Tsukune told them. "That was a yokai school. I was the only human in the entire school. Yeah, Dad, you sent me to a school full of monsters. Everyone else there were yokai. All types."

His parents stared at him.

"We're all Yokai," Tsukune explained as he scrubbed his head. "I did my best to keep it from you."

"Tsukune, you're not a monster," Kasume stated.

"I am now, Mom. Moka had to change me to ,um, save my life," Tsukune admitted sheepishly.

"Save your life?" Kasume asked. "I saw all these girls during your visit. That was a magic trick just now, wasn't it?" she asked, indicating Kurumu.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, Mom, it wasn't. Kurumu is a succubus. Those were her wings … she is just able to hide them so we can live a nearly normal life."

"NO, that can't be!" Koji exclaimed.

The gem on Moka's rosary glowed briefly. "SHOW THEM," it said.

Tsukune looked at Moka. Moka nodded. Tsukune reached up and removed the rosary.

 _Clink_

A bright flash, and silver haired Moka was sitting beside Tsukune. Both his parents gasped and sat back as if trying to get away.

In a firm tone, Moka said, " **I am a vampire. Kurumu is a succubus, Ruby and Yukari are Witches. Mizore is a snow fairy, that is why she lives up in the mountains. To live with us puts extra strain on her. She need to be in the snow and cold.** "

Reiko came running down. "Dad, I put it away, I'm really..." See Moka,she stopped in the doorway and stared at her.

"Reiko, I asked you not to run in the house," Tukune said firmly. "Come sit."

Reiko approached slowly. The woman beside her dad was wearing the same clothing, and her facial features looked the same, but the silver hair and red cat like eyes made Reiko a little afraid of her. "Mama Moka?" she asked.

" **Yes, dear. Come sit like your Father said.** "

"Wow, Mama, you do look kinda scary," Reiko said in awe. She came around the couch to sit by Kurumu. "Dad, do you look that scary?" she asked.

"Worse," Tsukune told her.

"You have monster wives? How did this happen?" Koji asked in a high pitched tone.

"Tsukune, are you one of these vampires too?" Kasume asked weakly.

Tsukune nodded. "I got turned into a yokai, but not a vampire," he admitted.

"How could you let this happen?" Koji asked, frowning at Tsukune.

"Me?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dad, it was you who found that application and filled it out, not me," Tsukune reminded him. "You sent me to Yokai. Once I got there, I was stuck there. By the time I could leave, I had already met Moke and Kurumu, and were good friends with them. All we had was each other, and I wasn't about to leave them."

"Can I go to Yokai?" Reiko asked.

A chorus of, "No!" came from Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu.

Leaning forward to level her gaze on Reiko, Moka said, " **The cards are already stacked against you there, Reiko. Besisdes being a helpless human girl, you are also an Aono. There are still many there who hold a grudge against us for defeating them. Students AND teachers. They would see you as a way to get back at us.** "

"Like who?" Reiko asked.

" **Like the math teacher who I showed her place to,** " Moka stated.

"And the art teacher," Tsukune said.

"Any Fairytail members who survived," Kurumu added.

"Moka's sister. She night still be there, since I changed her grades and she failed a year," Yukari added with a giggle. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged.

"The point is," Tsukune said firmly,"That you would not be safe there. When I went, no one knew who I was. They will know who you are, and the name Aono is known and not well liked by several very powerful monsters."

"Tsukune, you fought battles in school?" Kasume asked, looking pale.

A finger to her lip, Kurumu said, "It was more like wars against Fairytail, Anti-theses, and the Public Safety Commission. They wanted to burn Tsukune alive. That was a tough fight against that Fox Demon."

"It was," Yukari agreed. "He almost got us. Myself and Ruby were knocked out, Mizore was exhausted and couldn't fight any more, even Gin was burned and too weak to do anything. He'd put a fire spear right through Tsukune, but Moka managed to save him." becoming excited remembering the battle, she added, "And at first, he was about to burn Moka up, but Tsukune regenerated in time and got her clear. Then Moka was able to recover and kick his ass!"

"Wow," Reiko said quietly. Tsukune's parents only paled as they stared at her.

Kasume turned and glared at her husband. Grabbing his collar with her fists as she jumped on him, straddling his lap then she shook him back and forth and yelled, "You sent our son THERE?" she ended in a screech.

"Mom! Easy, it's over now," Tsukune told her. "Everything is fine."

Kasume snapped her head to frown at Tsukune, still holding her husband tightly by his collar. "No, it's NOT! Tsukune, you could have been KILLED! "And who's to say these monsters who were trying, won't come back and try to kill you again?"

" **Things have changed since then,"** Moka stated. " **I made sure Tsukune knows how to defend himself, and he does have power now. We are still working on how to control it.** "

"Control it, how?" Kasume asked harshly.

Tsukune held up his am to show the Holy Lock. "This. It keeps my … Yokai contained, like Moka's rosary does for her. When I get very angry or upset, it still comes out some, but not full force. If that happens, I might not be able to contain it again."

" **Tsukune may become a mindless killing machine that will take immense power to stop,** " Moka added.

"Wow," Reiko said, gazing blankly at her father.

Kurumu frowned at Reiko and said, "There is no, 'wow' to it! Tsukune is very dangerous like that. To himself and anyone around him. Reiko, if his yokai emerges fully, he will be a berserk killing machine! We saw that once, I do NOT want to see it again!"

"You did this to MY SON!" Kasume raged in Koji's face and shook him again.

Tsukune shot up and restrained his mother. "Mom! It's not Dad's fault. He didn't know either," he told her.

" **What is done, is done. We must learn to deal with it,** " Moka stated.

Tsukune explained. "The director of the school put this bracelet, called the Holy Lock, on me to contain … my yokai. As long as I live a fairly calm life, and do not get mixed up in any more Yokai battles, it should be fine. That's why I came back to the human world. Less chance of screwing up."

Kasume got off a properly chastised Koji's lap. "There must be something we can do," she asked pleadingly.

"If you can think of anything, please let us know," Kurumu said.

Ruby came on with a tray of drinks and a pot of tea. Seeing everyone looked tense, and Kasume looking worn out, she said, "Please forgiven me for taking so long."

.

Kasume thought long and hard about her son's ailment. Or condition. Or whatever it was. There HAD to be a solution to keep him from ever going berserk! counseling? No, not enough. None of those fortune tellers? No, too risky. From what she heard, Tsukune needed to maintain control. Discipline. He apparently also knew how to fight. OK, maybe a martial arts expert. They taught discipline.

Kasume talked on the phone with several. Upon hearing how Tsukune needed to learn control because he was already very dangerous, they referred her to physiological treatment. She kept trying.

.

Master Okadura sat cross legged. Eyes closed. His bushy gray eyebrows smooth with relaxation, his long _Fu Manchu_ beard that reached the top of his chest was completely still He afternoon meditation was interrupted by his younger son.

"Father, there is a phone call for you," the man said and handed him the phone.

Opening one eye in irritation, Master Okadura raised his hand to accept the phone.

"Yes?" he asked. As he listened to the frustrated sounding woman, he felt this was not a normal call. Once she had poured out how her son needed help, he asked, "Is your son there?"

"He is, Sir."

"Let me speak with him."

The voice that came on next sounded like a normal young man, with one very important difference. The _Chi,_ or spirit of this young man felt dark. Not dark like he was a bad man, but dark like he belonged at the bottom of the abyss. His eyes snapped open.

"Hi, Master Okadura? Ahh, Mom thinks you can help me," Tsukune ventured.

"I will need to see you. Noon, tomorrow. Come alone. This is my address ..." After Master Okadura finished the call, he held the phone up in his hand for his son to take it.

His son retrieved the phone. "Customer?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning, take your family and go. Do not return before night fall," Master Okadura intoned.

"Why?"

In a heavy drone, Master Okadura said, "By the tingling of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Do. Not. Be. Here."

"Ahhh..."

"You will go!" Master Okadura snapped.

"Yes, father," the man said nervously and left.

Master Okadura returned to his meditation. Only now, there was a big, black stain from the knowledge of this young man even existing. He could not be allowed to leave as he arrived. Meditating, he contemplated on his actions to come.

.

After his Mother made Tsukune talk to some Martial Arts expert, she seemed a little more at ease. His Father was astounded at the news of all Tsukune's wives and Ruby being yokai, but was also taking it well. The members of the house were much more relaxed, having nothing to hide. Reiko sat by his mother, and not having to lie, told her Grandmother all about the great time she had at Mama Mizore's house as well as the performance they did for Dad and Mama Moka.

Kurumu was set to out do herself in the kitchen to make a good impression on Tsukune's parents. She made beef curry, Sashaimi, and Yakitori, with a 'sampler' plates of Okonomiyaka, Tempura, pickles and sweet cakes. Making so many things at once, she enlisted Ruby's help. Once Reiko smelled the delicious whiffs of air drifting to her nose, she had to go to help Mama Kurumu in the kitchen.

Tsukune had a good afternoon and at dinner, he was surprised by the amount of food laid out.

"Eat hearty everyone!" Kurumu said happily.

"Wow, I mean, wow!" Koji said as he took in the long table filled with food.

Standing beside the cart holding drinks, Ruby said, "We have milk, flavored water, tea, coffee, Saki, red and white wine. Please allow me to give you your choice."

"And I helped," Reiko beamed.

"This is just like a restaurant!" Koji exclaimed. "Thank you, Kurumu."

"Ruby and Reiko also were a considerable help. Please enjoy," Kurumu said, waving to the table.

During dinner, Reiko tried to sneak in a request for saki (just to see what it tasted like) and was promptly turned down. Other than making sure Reiko stayed clear of alcohol, they had a great meal, Koji admitting to 'overeating' some.

"Tsukune," Koji said, "This meal must have cost a fortune! How can you afford it, and this house on a teacher's salary?"

Tsukune looked at Moka, he wasn't sure either.

Having a few glasses of wine, Moka giggled out a laugh and said, "It's easy. Ruby makes the money, and I budget it out for spending."

"Ruby has a job and supports all of you?" Kasume asked.

"No, she makes it," Moka said.

"Makes it?"

"Which reminds me," Ruby said and touched her wand to the table by Moka. A little flash and a stack of ten thousand yen bills appeared. "Moka, Monday you have to put this in the bank."

Koji's eyes went wide. "You actually MAKE money?"

Ruby tittered out a laugh. "It's not hard," she said.

"May I have a hundred thousand yen?" Koji asked hopefully.

"Koji!" Kasume barked.

"I was just asking," he said defensively.

Ruby touched the table by Koji, and another stack of ten thousand yen bills appeared. "My pleasure," she said.

Kasume frowned at him. "Don't let this become a bad habit," she grumbled.

"May I have a bigger allowance?" Reiko asked.

"Allowance depends on chores and your grades," Tsukune told her.

"Good thing I didn't have those requirements when I was in school," Kurumu said in a musing tone.

"What did your allowance depend on, Mama Kurumu?"

"The guy my mother was dating at the time. They were usually pretty generous."

By some means of magic, Ruby had duplicated their Teachers ball performance so Tsukune's parents could see it. In the living room after dinner, Ruby played it on the wall for them. It was a hit.

.

Sunday, Tsukune went to see this Master Okadura at noon like his mother insisted. Despite Ruby, Reiko and Moka's protests, Tsukune stated that this man wanted to see him alone. He took the bus and promised to be back as soon as possible.

The trip wasn't that long. He changed buses once mid-town, then rode out towards the edge of town.

Three block from the closest stop, he found the classic Endo-style house.

Tsukune walked to to the open front door. "Not seeing anyone, he called, "Mr. Okadura? It's Aono Tsukune."

From a distance, a voice said, "Please come in. The door to your right."

Tsukune went in to find the older man sitting cross legged at the other end of a practice room. Tsukune bowed and said, "Greetings, Sir." Itching his head, he added, "My mother called for me, but I don't think there is anything you can really do for me."

Master Okadura pointed to a mat in front of him. "Come, sit."

Tsukune came on. "Sir, I don't want to waste your time."

"How long have you had the devil in you?" Master Okadura asked.

"The devil?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. A very dark beast. A hunter for fun, a thrill killer that never wants to stop."

Tsukune paused. "You know?" he asked weakly.

"I do now. Sit."

Tsukune sat under the old man's penetrating gaze. "Ah, Sir? How do you know what I've been cursed with?"

Master Okadura intoned, "How is not the question. Why is not the question. The question is, how long has it been settling into your body and soul, and how do you feel about this killer within you."

"I don't like it," Tsukune said automatically. "As for how long, nearly five years now. The director at our school gave me this bracelet," he explained and held up his wrist. "It keep the monster at bay. I'm still afraid of it getting out."

Master Okadura let out a short rumble that sounding like he understood and said, "You keep it contained so you do not have to deal with it."

"Yes, It's the only way I have to contain it."

Master Okadura grunted again. "Aono Tsukune, understand this. This beast is not a virus that infects your body. It is in your blood, it is in your veins, it is in your very soul. It is you, who are the beast. This beast is you."

Tsukune blinked. "I am not..."

"You wear that bracelet to deny yourself!" Master Okadura stated, cutting him off. "That bracelet is a crutch, a trinket to convince you that you are separate from this beast! Do you know what this beast is?"

"Sir you don't understand what I'm dealing with!" Tsukune said forcefully. "The thing inside me is a Ghoul! A mindless, blood lusting Ghoul I have no control over!"

"Nonsense!" Master Okadura stated, using the same tone. "You are not mindless, such things can control you only if you cannot control them! If you truly wish to control yourself without the assistance of a trinket, then tell me now!"

"I tried, I can't!"

"No! Do, or do not. There is no try!"

"I can't do it alone, I need help!" Tsukune all but yelled.

"This is the last time I will ask, do you truly wish to control yourself without the assistance of a trinket?"

"I do, but I don't know how."

Softer, Master Okadura said, "Then I will show you how. Do you meditate?"

"No."

"Then it is time to start. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a teacher at West End Middle school."

"Do you have a family?"

"I do."

"Then you will do this," Master Okadura stated. "Pick a quiet spot away from everyone. First think about your students, your family. Everyone you care about. Impress onto yourself how important to you they are. Next, you concentrate on yourself. Feel this thing within you. Do not be afraid of it. Impress upon it the importance of those you care for. Be the Master, it is part of you, NOT you being part of it. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Tsukune conceded.

"Good, because you will do it once here. There is a meditation room. Go back out the door, turn left, the door is directly ahead of you. Remember, you must concentrate. Now go."

"That's it?" Tsukune asked.

"I can help you, but I cannot do it for you. Go."

Tsukune nodded. "Yes Sensei," he said and got up. He went out and found the room. Opening the door, he saw it was thick with padding. So were the walls. The only thing on the floor was a mat. He shut the door to find there was very little light. He sat cross legged on the mat and closed his eyes.

Tsukune thought hard about his students. The teachers who were his co workers. Then picturing each face, he thought about his family. His mind started to drift, wondering if this would work. Catching himself, he went back to concentrating on his family. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and finally Reiko. He impressed them into his mind,their smiles, how much they meant to him.

With his family in mind, he he concentrated on himself. He didn't expect to feel anything, and got a surprise.

In his mind, right in front of him, the Ghoul appeared. Sitting in his exact pose, his wings, dark brown with the black vein like structures, were out to the sides, the duplicate of him that was broader at the shoulders and bore large rippling muscles laced with black vein like lines, stared back at him.

Cracking a grin, the Ghoul raised his wrist and said, "It's time to remove this silly bracelet."

Tsukune snapped his eyes open. The Ghoul was gone. Fearing what he saw, Tsukune got up and opened the door to make sure it wasn't in here with him. He was in here alone.

"Done so soon?" Master Okadura asked as he sat making tea.

"I saw it!" Tsukune exclaimed as he pointed back into the room. "It looked kind of like me, but it had wings... and these black veins..."

"And, what did you speak of?" Master Okadura asked.

"Nothing. It wanted the bracelet off, and I was sacred. I stopped and came out."

"You let a lesser part of yourself take dominance over you," Master Okadura said, and shook his head. "That is unacceptable. Unless you convince yourself that YOU are the Master, it will control you. For the sake of everyone, you must control it. This is a battle for your mind, Aono Tsukune. It is win or die. Go back in there, take control and find out why it looks like it does."

"Suppose it takes me over?"Tsukune asked.

Master Okadura gazed at him blankly and said, "Then all you know will die. The power of evil and darkness is fear. Do not fear. Make IT fear you. Remember, you have awakened it. Your family will not be safe if you go home now."

"Huh?"

"You called it up. Like Pandora's box, once opened, it can never be closed," Master Okadura stated.

"But … then why did you make me do this?" Tsukune cried. "I could end up hurting people!"

"You could," Master Okadura agreed. "The choice if anyone is hurt by your hand, is yours. Only your strength of will can prevent that."

"I will prevent that!"

"It's not me you have to convince," Master Okadura stated, then pointed to the room.

Tsukune balled his fists. He wasn't even sure if it was anger or frustration, but whatever it was, he could feel the Ghoul rising. He went back in and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Once again, Tsukune sat and began his meditation. First with thinking about and impressing every person he cared for in his mind, then turning farther inward to himself.

Again, the Ghoul appeared in his mind before him.

"Now, let's take this bracelet off," the Ghoul said firmly.

"No, it stays on," Tsukune stated.

The ghoul tipped it's head. "You dare defy me? You are just a weak, pitiful human! I will consume you!"

"Why do you have wings?" Tsukune asked.

The ghoul laughed, a great roaring laugh. "You like these wings? Just let me rein free, and you shall have them!"

"I just want to know why you have them. Tell me," Tsukune said firmly.

"You are a Baka! Slugs have more intelligence that you!" The Ghoul spat at him.

"Tell me."

Grinning slyly, the Ghoul asked, "Can you wonder about this too?" Raising one hand, it covered it's hand in ice claws. Tsukune felt the chill in the same hand.

The ghoul the dispelled the ice and threw a flame from the same hand. It laughed as Tsukune stared at it. "You foolish, foolish, mortal _human_ ," it said in a sneer. "I hold powers you cannot comprehend!" Pointing a clawed finger at him, it said, "You will die, as all humans do. If you do not release me, then once you die, I will command your body and the first thing I will do it rip apart everyone you care about! That purple haired ice queen? Fried in an oven! The blue haired one I will rip her wings off and EAT those breasts she is so proud of right off her before I kill her. Oh, and let's not forget your slave. She will scream in pain for real, and in terror!"

Tsukune could sense a pattern developing here, but he couldn't quite grasp it. "You will do nothing of the kind," Tsukune countered. "I will not allow it," he said, meaning every word.

"So you say," the Ghoul countered. "Just take the bracelet off and you won't have to worry about any of that happening."

"Is that right," Tsukune replied heavily.

The ghoul cast him a smirk and said, "That's right, because you'll be dead!" It then laughed heartily again.

"Master Okadura said that the bracelet is just a trinket. If that is true, when what is truly holding you back?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"You will believe anything, won't you, you sad, pathetic _human,_ " the Ghoul said with another sneer.

"I have to think about this for a while," Tsukune said.

"Tell you what, make a pact with me. One full year of having all the women and sex you want. All the riches you want, then on one year, you release me," the Ghoul offered.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, that's a deal a fool would make."

"Are you not that fool?"

"Hardly," Tsukune said with a snort.

"You are so weak, you can't even decide who to take for a wife!" the Ghoul barked at him. "You have no strength, you have no conviction! You are nothing but a weak little man who let's his harem decide your future. Who was it who saved your ass in high school? You, supposedly a man, let little girls do all your fighting for you. And you expect to defeat ME? You even cower before your own cousin when you have me right there to take care of it for you! I am surprised you called on me to take care of those gunmen!"

Tsukune refocused on him. Yes, there was a pattern here. What in the hell was it!

"Just admit you are not up to the task. Stop fighting the inevitable," the Ghoul said, stressing his words.

"You're feeding off my guilt," Tsukune said.

"That is who you are," the Ghoul told him. "Can you deny any of what I've said about you?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I can't. I was a human through most of Yokai, I couldn't fight, and I felt guilty about it."

"You had every right to feel weak and useless," the Ghoul confirmed.

"As far as deciding, I couldn't. I love them all, yet I carry that guilt as well."

"Again, it was you who would not man up. Blame no one else."

"I've tasted blood, from every one of my girls."

"You have, and you like it, don't you?"

"The ice claws you showed. The magic fire … the wings..." Tsukune mused.

"All presents from your harem. Doesn't it make you happy they are making me stronger?"

"Yes, somehow you are absorbing their abilities," Tsukune thought aloud.

"Blood is absorbed, as it's properties are. Go bite a dragon, and I'll be more powerful than ever!"

"I see," Tsukune said thoughtfully. "You are not truly a Ghoul. Either that, or you have gained my human DNA as well."

"I am you, you Baka. You just refuse to admit it. Come on, pop that bracelet off. We can go find a hooker, and have a great time before we kill her," the Ghoul said with a grin.

Tsukune nodded absently. "Yes, I must speak with Master Okadura now."

Tsukune opened his eyes, the latent image of his ghoul was still in his mind. He got up and left the room to find Master Okadura waiting for him.

"Well?" Master Okadura said, and sipped his tea.

Tsukune sat down in front of him. "It feeds off my fears and guilt. Everything I'm afraid of, every feeling of guilt, even if it is not true, it tries to use against me," he said. Looking at the Holy Lock, he added, "And the Holy Lock, I don't think it's doing what I was told it does."

"It is a fake, something to convince you that you can hold the beast off," Master Okadura said.

"That's not it," Tsukune said with a shake of his head. "I've felt the Ghoul rise up before when I had it on. No, I don't think it keeps the Ghoul down. I think it keeps my yokai contained, like Moka's rosary does. It prevents me from doing bad things when my Yokai does come up."

Master Okadura eyed him. "You are yokai?"

"I am now," Tsukune said. "And the ghoul, that may well be me. The deepest, darkest parts of me that no one want's to admit having. Amplified by having this dark power."

Tsukune looked at Master Okadura and said, "You're right. I do have to control it. To make it do my bidding and not run rampant like it wants to. Like I want to. I must continue to protect the innocent, my loved ones. That is the only right thing to do."

Standing up, Tsukune bowed deeply to Master Okadura. "Thank you, Sensei. You have helped me immensely and made me see things the way they truly are."

"And you will continue to meditate and control yourself?" Master Okadura asked.

"I will!" Tsukune said firmly."There is no way a lousy Ghoul is going to harm my family!"

Master Okadura nodded firmly. "And you will return next Sunday."

"I will Sensei," Tsukune said. "See you then."

Master Okadura watched Tsukune leave. There was something very powerful indeed in that boy.

Tsukune walked outside to find it was dark out. When did that happen?

.

Tsukune got home late to find Moka and Kurumu waiting up for him. He told them about his visit and meeting the Ghoul in his mind. Thankfully they didn't press him hard, and they all went to bed. He had to go to school in five hours.

As he was falling asleep, an arm around Moka and one around Kurumu as they laid their heads on him, he vowed he was was going to be the Master. The ghoul was part of him, but not all of him.

.

All during the week, Tsukune spend some time in the deep cellar, sitting and concentrating on his Ghoul.

"So, you've come to see me again. You must like the idea of letting me free," the ghoul said with a sly grin.

"No. You are part of me. I'm just getting to know you and what you really are," Tsukune stated.

"Let me free and I'll show you what I am!"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, no free reign. It is curious why you must try to break me down to get the upper hand."

"I am only showing you what you truly are."

"Again, no. You are evil, there is no doubt about it. I have too much to protect to allow you to do as you please. You have nothing to protect. It is you who are weak."

The ghoul roared. "You weak, foolish human! You need others to prop you up!"

"I prop myself up. I am stronger than you. I do not need insults and put downs to prove my point. Not that it works anyway. I know you. Selfish, greedy and care about nothing. I am stronger than you. If I let you out, you do my bidding, NOT the other way around."

The ghoul grew a grin. "Keep telling yourself that. In the end, I will win."

"You need that false confidence, don't you?" Tsukune asked. "Very well. You may keep it."

"You have no control over ME!" the Ghoul snapped.

Tsukune opened his eyes and forced the ghoul back down. He was the Master.

While the ghoul continued to attempt to trick and threaten him, when it tried to rise, he forced it back down. Protection of his family and innocents was always at the top of his mind. He wrapped these ideals around his will like the armor on a knight. Although the Ghoul said things that stung his pride, Pride was not part of his will. His will was iron clad, and he was not going to shirk from his duty.

.

Thursday night, Tsukune and Moka hatched their plan. They waited until Yukari was in the bath alone, then Moka came in and spread bath herbs over the water, spreading some on Yukari.

Flushing, Yukari asked, "Did … did you want to use the bath, Moka?"

"I will, eventually," Moka told her. Moka sat down to wash herself and Tsukune came in. He tossed his robe to the side.

"Let me do that," Tsukune told Moka with a wide grin. She giggled and handed him the soap and washcloths.

Yukari's face tommatoed from seeing them in the bathroom, naked together. Her wildest dream. Tsukune got behind Moka and began washing her in slow sexual strokes. Moka leaned back and kissed him. Leaning back, she thrust her chest out, which Tsukune washed in slow, rubbing movements.

Yukari forgot about bathing and watched in panting breaths, her cheeks pink with lust..

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka whined as she turned to face him.

"My delicious Moka," Tsukune said in a breath. They kissed again as Yukari's face flushed deeper.

Yukari was now leaning half out of the tub, watching intently as she began to moan with want.

Moka turn her head to eye Yukari. "What's this? She watching?" Moka asked

Tsukune cast en evil grin at Yukari. "Aww, that means we have to punish her."

"Or, play with her."

"Yes," Yukari let out in a breathless squeak.

They each took Yukari by and arm and pulled her out of the bath and in between them. Landing between them on Tsukune's lap, Yukari's brain was spinning. _It's happening, it's happening!_

Was this real? She didn't knock herself out again,did she? Then she felt her breasts being rubbed and her nipples being teased.

"These are cute," Tsukune said as he gently rubbed her right breast and brushed his fingers over her nipple.

"Indeed they are. Soft and inviting," Moka agreed as she payed close attention to Yuakri's left breast. "I bet they make good snacks too."

Yukair felt like she was going to pass out from pleasure as they each took a breast in their mouths, then pierced her nipples with their fangs and slowly nursed on her.

"Ahhhh," Yukari sighed in lust as she held their heads. Dear Kami, if this was a dream don't ever let it end! she prayed.

Yukari couldn't speak, she couldn't even think as Moka turned her to sit up facing Tsukune. Half on Tsukune's lap and hanging from Moka's grip around her chest, Moka still managed to play with both her breasts as she licked Yukari's ear.

"You've been a virgin long enough," Moka whispered to her.

All Yukari managed to get out was a squeak of joy. Gasping hard, she could barely breath at the thought of her dreams coming true. She was the meat in a vampire sandwich! Her eyes rolled up until the whites showed in her ecstasy.

"Yes, Yukari doesn't need to be a virgin, and I want some of that sexy little thing." Tsukune agreed.

Yukari gripped one arm over Moka's and the other around Tsukune. She was sooo ready, even if she only gasped her breaths out, unable to speak a word. She didn't even have the breath to do more than let out a louder gasp as she was penetrated. She could only grip her lovers tighter and ride the wave that was building inside her.

Moka, holding her tight, playing with her nips and kissing her neck … Tsukune, holding her ass in a tight grip as he slid farther and farther up into her … Tsukune and Moka together, her in between …

"Ahhhhhh!" Yukari managed to cry as a powerful orgasm rocked her senses.

.

Reiko stumbled to the bathroom half awake.

"Ahh Ahhh Haaaaa!" A gasping voice cried.

"Huh?" Reiko asked. Pausing, she listened at the door.

"Yes, do her good."

It sounded like Mama Moka.

"Take a nip, I want to watch."

That sounded like Dad.

"Oh... Ahhh!"

Who was that?

Suddenly more awake, Reiko turned and went back down the hall covering her ears and muttering, "I don't want to know.. I do not want to know!" There was a bathroom downstairs she could use.

.

The lawyer reported back to Kasahiro that a blue haired woman made his dealer confess to the police, but he had no idea how she did it. Kasahiro knew enough that this woman was another yokai, and she was stepping into his territory. That was by far worse than a narc. He was going to get a few of his boys to find this blue haired woman. As he thought about it, maybe he should send the 'girl goons'.

Rai was a holdover from a girl gang in her high school. She was mean and ruthless, and led a pack of five women who were just as mean as she was. Were as men tended to be more merciful towards women, these women weren't. They had no qualms about roughing up their prey, disfiguring them, or hanging them or cutting their throat if the meed arose.

Kasahiro dialed Rai.

"Speak," Rai stated as she picked up.

"It's Kasahiro. We got a problem. This blue haired woman on the west side thinks it's all right to narc out our dealers. I don't know if she's working for the cops. Find out. Our lawyer friend mid town has her description. Make no mistake, this one could be dangerous. Assume nothing."

"I see," Rai said in a smooth tone. "It's half a mil for a whack."

"If you have to. Find out her connections before you whack her. I want to know who she is."

"One mil?"

"You come see me after you're done. If you have good info, two mil."

"Ohhh, I like doing business with you, big man. Need proof, like her head in a box?"

"Just good information. Everything you can find out."

"You got it."

Kasahiro sat back and eyed his plaything crumpled on the floor. Another couple rounds, and she'd be done. He licked his lips. She was going to be yummy.

.

Sunday, Tsukune returned to Master Okadura's. Even though he was suppose to go alone, Kurumu decided she needed to watch out for him, which made Ruby come along. Moka wasn't going to be left behind, and Reiko said she needed to come also. Ruby gave Reiko the job of holding Belmont.

Tsukune met Master Okadura in the practice room. Once the greetings were done, Tsukune sat on the mat in front of him.

"What have you learned from this thing?" Master Okadura asked.

"It tried to undermine me. I think that's how it is trying to take over," Tsukune told him. "A couple times, it has tried to force it's way up. I have been shoving it down. I feel immune to it's taunting. I know why it says what it does, and I won't fall for it. Unlike me, who has people to protect, all it has is it's own selfish desires."

Master Okadura gave a slight nod. "Rise and follow me," he instructed.

Going out back, Tsukune saw several short bench like structures and a thick pole with arm poles along it's length. One bench had a thin wooden seat, the next had a thick wooden seat. The next was stone.

"Have you had any martial arts training?" Master Okadura asked.

"Some. Moka taught me how to fight."

"And who is Moka?"

"One of my girls. Pink hair, cute. She is really strong," Tsukune replied.

"Keeping the thing in you down is preferable," Master Okadura stated. "You may also need to use it's strength. You also may have to put it down if it does get out. Skill and concentration is the key." He motioned to the short benches. "Each set of logs has a cover. Go down the line, break as many as you can. Use the thing inside you. After that, go to the beam. Hit the arms to make them swing, and keep hitting them so they do not hit you. When you are done, force that thing back down."

Tsukune nodded. Staring at the first bench, he let the ghoul rise. A thought came into his mind that this was silly. That old man had no idea of his power. He was going to learn. He punched down, shattering the board. Jumping over to the next one, he shattered that one, then hit the stone so hard, dust rose from the debris, sending pieces flying.

On the pole with the arms, he tapped it to get it moving, then played a short while, smacking away the arms as they flew at him. In a final burst of speed, he hit each arm coming at hit hard, shattering it. Once the arms were gone, he punched the center of the pole breaking it in half as it flew away.

Turning to Master Okadura, he growled, "Child's play." Tsukune wanted to fight something other than inanimate objects. Forcing the desire back down, he shoved the ghoul down. "How was that?" he asked, still feeling the influence of the Ghoul.

Master Okadura had long ago learned to keep his face neutral. What he saw was amazing. Tsukune had moved fast, very fast and destroyed each bench. He hit the arms, making the dummy spin back and forth in twitches, then in a blur, he'd shattered each arm then the broke the dummy in half, sending the pieces flying. His strength and speed was incredible.

When Tsukune turned towards him, he saw the red cat like eyes, and his veins had turned back. Slowly, Tsukune's eyes returned to normal and the black lines faded away. There was no doubt that Aono Tsukune was a yokai.

"You did well. You used the monster and returned him to his place," Master Okadura stated. He'd sensed people at the border fence of the property. "You women over there by the fence. I know you are there. Come show yourselves!" he commanded.

Reiko peek up and waved sheepishly. One by one, they all appeared.

Tsukune let out a huff. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were just wondering if you were OK, Dad," Reiko said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Kurumu popped up and frowned at him. "Because you're fooling around with the Ghoul!" she yelled. Seeing, Master Okaruda she said, "Ahh, Hi! I meant … ahhh..."

"It's OK, everyone come over here," Tsukune said and waved them over.

"Your family?" Master Okadura asked.

"Yeah, they watch out for me. Gotta love'm."

Moka leaped the fence and helped Reiko climb over. Ruby and Yukari levitated themselves over. Kurumu jumped.

Master Okadura watched as they all came over and introduced themselves. "You are all yokai, except for the little one," he stated.

"How'd you know?" Moka asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday, and those two flew over the fence," he said, indicating Ruby and Yukari.

"Guys, discretion? Please," Tsukune said firmly.

"He already knows," Yukari offered.

"You still don't have to advertise it," Tsukune countered.

"What did we miss, besides breaking stuff?" Kurumu asked.

"Do all of you know what Tsukune has to deal with?" Master Okadura asked.

They all nodded.

"It's my fault," Moka said, dropping hr gaze to look at her feet.

Kurumu was more animate. "Moka! You did what you had to do! Sir, that thing inside Tsukune is very, very dangerous. It needs to be sealed away for good!"

"Impossible," Master Okadura said. "Keeping it hidden may work for a while. Without understanding it and knowing how to deal with it, when it does surface it may well be a disaster."

"You can help Dad, right?" Reiko asked.

"I am. And since you are here you can help also. All of you take a seat on the edge of the porch," Master Okadura said, pointing to where he wanted them to sit.

They trooped over and sat down. "What do we do now" Reiko asked.

"Stay quiet."

Again, Master Okadura was surprised that there wasn't a single yokai, but an entire family of them. He returned his attention to Tsukune. "You were able to control that thing?"

"I was," Tsukune said firmly. With a wince, he added, "But then again, I am wearing the Holy Lock."

"You still don't get it," Master Okadura said. "You are the ghoul. The ghoul is you. Inseparable. That bracelet may stop you from bringing out your full power, but is does not stop that thing from emerging. I saw it. You know it's true."

"That's what I think too," Tsukune said. "But if I take it off, won't the ghoul be more powerful?"

"As will you. As I said, inseparable. The power does run through your body, does it not?"

Tsukune looked at the Holy Lock. "It does."

"Then why would you not benefit from it?" Master Okadura asked. "You have talked to this part of you. You know it's dark desires. You know you can control it because you have! If you do not let the dark side gain control, then it cannot." He pointed to Moka. "Can she contain her dark side?"

"I don't know if you can call it that," Tsukune offered.

"Then, bring her forth."

Tsukune looked at Moka, not sure this was a good idea. Moka offered a tiny smile and said, "She wants her say in this too." She walked over and stood by Tsukune. Tsukune removed her rosary.

 _Clink_

A flash of light and silver haired Moka was eyeing Master Okadura. He returned her gaze, now seeing what she was hiding.

" **This is a dangerous game you play with my blood mate** ," Moka stated, not sounding happy.

"No game. He has this thing in him. He need to be able to maintain control," Master Okadura stated.

" **Do you honestly think he can withstand the ghoul if the Holy Lock comes off?** " she asked.

"That has yet to be seen. His case is unique. That rosary you wear, it keeps your yokai force contained?"

" **It keeps me contained, yes. The Holy Lock keeps the ghoul in Tsuknue contained. Make no mistake, human, if I am forced to kill him because the ghoul gets out, you will be next.** " Moka said in a heavy tone.

"I do not doubt that," Master Okadura agreed. He didn't either, this woman was also extremely powerful, as well as dead serious. If he wasn't so disciplined, he just might flee from her. "It is in everyone's best interest that Tsukune maintains control. He needs to know how. The only way to do that is face this thing. Do you not agree?"

" **As long as he is able to.** "

Master Okadura bowed. "Thank you for letting me see this part of you. I understand a little better now."

Moka took her rosary and went back to sit down, eyeing him. She sat and hooked the rosary back on, then fell into Kurumu as her hair washed pink.

.

Rai found a suitable place to watch the middle school. She could see the entrance and plenty of sidewalk to either side. If the blue haired woman showed up, she would know. The lot she was going to spend much time planting a flower box in had to belong to someone. Since no one was around, she would keep it up until someone said something.

Her phone buzzed.

"Speak."

"It's Kata, I found her! We just got off the bus. She's with three other women, a man and a kid, looks like a tween girl. They are sticking together. I'm following."

"Keep it up and follow her home. I'll contact the others. Have the place scouted by then. Doors, windows, service lines and electric."

"Got it."

Rai closed up her phone and shook her head. Surely it couldn't be this easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note :** I noticed there are some who are strict 'Canon' readers. Quick to say 'That's not right! This is how it is!' People, this is a STORY based on R &V. And with different stories, things change a bit to keep things interesting. If anyone has noticed I don't do Straight Canon. Go talk to the GUP girls if you want canon. This is the first time I have had Tsukune be a ghoul, the first time I have tried to make him live a normal life as possible in a fully human world. Gamera has a point, I mis-typed Kyoko's nickname for Tsukune. It should be Tsuki, not tuuki. A minor, minor thing. As far as how Tsukune and his ghoul interact, what happens in this story is what happens. I've seen some good stories that blow canon right out the window and don't have a lot to do with the R&V story line period.. You know what? IT DOESN'T MATTER. They are still good stories.

Anyway, if you're looking for pure canon, don't look for it here. If you're looking for a good story, then please continue.

CH 10

Rai went to the address Kata had told her, 56 Minaka Drive. Upon arriving, Rai noticed Kata across the street with Imo and Nami. "What do we got?" Rai asked, coming up to them.

Kata let out a snort. "Total idiots. No cameras, no lock on the gate, I didn't even see any outside lights. I think it's sorority house or something."

"Doors?"

"Front, side, back. Unless they have good dead bolts, which I doubt, we can be inside that place on two minutes and have miss blue hair spilling her guts not long after," Kata said confidently. "A couple windows are open, so we won' even have to screw with the doorsif you don't want to."

Rai looked at the place. The outside wall was the standard six foot wooden stockade. "Knives sharp?" she asked. They all nodded. "All right, when it gets dark, we jump the wall and go in a window. Sato and Koto are on their way. We'll make out plan then."

.

Reiko, Kurumu and Yukari were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Reiko washed dishes, Kurumu was drying them and putting them away. Yukari wandered around, waving her wand to clean whatever looked dirty.

In the sun room, Moka and Tsukune laid on their stomachs as Ruby in between them, gave them a massage.

"Mmmm, this is nice," Moka said with a smile.

"It sure is. I like nice quiet evenings," Tsukune agreed.

.

Rai's plan was to charge in the partly open window on the end. Rai, Kata and Nami would enter and find miss blue hair. Sato would cover the front to keep anyone from escaping. Koto would cover the side door. Sato and Koto would go in only if someone tried to get out.

Rai Checked to be sure the coast was clear, then motioned them on. Rai and her group vaulted the wall, hit the ground and ran for the window. Sato and Koto ran in through the gate, shutting it behind them.

A low growl was heard.

"Where is it?" Sato asked quietly. She scanned for the ugly sounding dog and found the gargoyle statue.

"Must be a motion sensor," Koto said. They ran forward. The gargoyle jumped and rammed Koto back into the fence. Spinning on Sato, it bit her leg just above the knee and yanked her off her feet to shake her violently, breaking her leg and spewing blood everywhere.

The screaming began.

"In, in!" Rai prodded. One by one they flipped though the window. The screams were wails of pain and terror. Good, teach these people a lesson! She thought.

What Rai didn't know was they were entering the 'normal' part of the house. Not the magical additions that everyone was in.

Koto climbed back over the gate, heart in her throat. She thought about helping Sato, but Sato was already limp and bleeding all over. The gargoyle threw Sato to the side and charged the gate.

Koto dropped to the other side, got up and fled as she wailed out her screams.

Rai and her duo ran through the house and found nothing. No furniture, no people, no nothing. Outside, the screams were fading. Rai could not find the front door or the side door."False doors?" she wondered. Why would anyone build a house like this? And where was everyone? Seeing the back door, Rai swung it open to look for running figures of people trying to escape.

A low growl sounded. Rai stared at the large, dark shape of the gargoyle that stared back at her.

"Aww hell!" she spat. They ha d abig fuckin guard dog. She slammed the door shut and ran. The gargoyle burst through it, chasing them.

.

In the sun room, Moka picked her head up. "Did you hear something?" she asked Tsukune.

"Sounds like someone hurt themselves. We better go look," he replied.

.

Fleeing through the house, Rai ducked into a room. Ahead of her, Nami and Kata ran for another room. The gargoyle caught Kata by the leg and shook it's head as it drove her to the ground. Wailing out a scream, she tried stabbing it with her knife.

Tink

Tink

Tink

Kata's femoral artery was ripped open and she died before she realized the knife was not doing any good. Gathering her bravery, Nami launched herself at the large dog-thing from behind.

Tink tink, … TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK! It was like trying to stab stone. The knife only bounced off it. Nami second guessed her bravery too late. The gargoyle spun and got her around the neck. C **RUNCH.** Nami's head hit the wall as the gargoyle shook her body by the neck. The neck ripped free, dumping blood to splatter against the wall and run down into a large pool.

Peeking out of the room she'd hid in, Rai saw what happened. That thing had ripped Kata up, then bit Nami's head off. What in the hell _was_ that thing? She quietly shut the door and leaned against it, trying to slow her pounding heart and gasping breaths. Someone had set a trap for her, it was the only explanation!

.

Ruby found the dead girl in the front yard. She opened up the ground and dropped her in, then waved her wand to clean up all the blood. "No where did the guardian go?" she asked herself.

.

Rai heard the monster leave. It went back out the door it had come in. She peeked out to be sure it was gone, then bolted for the open window. As she neared, the window grew a steel grating over it.

"What?" she cried and grabbed the grating. She pulled, she pushed. She had to get out!

"And what are you doing here?" Ruby asked in a smooth tone.

Rai spun and brandished her knife. "Stay the fuck back!" she snapped.

Ruby laughed. She waved her hand and Rai's knife blade turned into a blade of grass and flopped down.

Rai stared at it. What the fuck was going on here!

"Ruby, what did you find?" Yukari asked as she came running in.

"A trespasser with a knife. Well, one live one anyway," Ruby said and motioned to the floor. "That's three the guardian got. I put him back on post. He did his job."

"Come near me and I will kill you!" Rai snapped.

Both witches laughed. "Yukari, I think she need to be taught manners," Ruby said. Yukari twitched her wand.

 **BONG** A brass pan dropped down on Rai's head.

"Be nice!" Yukari snapped.

Rai looked up, then glared at the witches. "I am leaving. Don't try to stop me!" she growled, and ran for a door.

 **BONG**

Rai stumbled and fell. She got back up to run.

 **BONG**

Crumpled on the floor, Rai held her aching head. "All right, I give up, you got me!" she cried.

With a wave of a wand, the floor opened up and swallowed the two dead women. Another wave cleaned the floor of blood.

" **Do I get a turn?"** Moka asked as she came in.

Terror settled into Rai's bones. She turned to see silver haired Moka, and crab crawled to the end of the hall in an attempt to get away. She hit the wall under the steel grated window. She had no where to go.

" **You have one chance to live. Who are you, and why are you here?"** Moka asked as she approached.

"I'm, sorry," Rai cried weakly as she pressed herself against the wall in a vain attempt at escape.

" **You certainly are. Answer the question!"** Moka barked.

Before Rai knew it, she told this red eyed monster woman everything. Everything and anything to keep those wicked looking fangs out of her neck. Yes, she was to get information before she killed Kurumu. Yes, she was being paid by Kasahiro Komiya, yes, she knew where he lived, where he worked out of and when he would be there. She didn't want to die in this strange place where everything she met was worse than the last one.

And later, she spilled her guts to the police. She didn't mention her gang, for she was warned that would get her killed.

.

Inspector Nakamura got a wealth of information about the drug running Komiya from a crumpled, blabbering woman who'd been arrested for attempted burglary. Once the uniforms got done booking her, he had her taken to an interrogation room.

By the report, she'd been caught inside the house at 56 Minaka Drive. The woman who went by the name Fuji Rai was very cooperative with officers. He went in to see the hollow eyed woman staring at the table. He shut the door, she jumped at the bang and cast his a frightened look.

"Miss Fuji, I hear you broke into someone's house," he said as he sat across from her.

"Yes," she said meekly.

"And why did you do that?"

Again, Rai told him everything. The only thing she did not mention was her gang, or what happened to them. She didn't dare. _They_ were watching.

"You seem a bit frightened," he noted aloud.

"I was caught," she said meekly.

"I see." he said evenly, then looked at her rap sheet. "Wanted for multiple murders, extortion, drug smuggling, and prostitution. It's hard to believe just being caught in someone's house makes you so afraid. You never even got the chance to hurt anyone. Surely a strong, willful person like yourself does not fold so easily."

Looking at him intently, she said, "I don't want to die."

"And who's going to kill you?"

Rai paused. "Komiya, if he finds me," she said.

"He won't find you where we're going to put you," Nakamura promised.

.

Inspector Nakamura had another clue to add to his notes. Fuji Rai was a known criminal, covered her tracks and made sure no one talked. This hardened felon went to the Aono residence and was brought out a frightened, shivering shell of her former self. She had been afraid to say where her cohorts were, and when pressed, all she did was cry. That woman didn't cry. Something in that house had scared the living hell out of her.

It was tempting to get a search warrant, but for what? The Aonos stance was they found Rai in their house. They called the police, the police took her away. Not even the hint of a wrongdoing. Besides, Inspector Nakamura was becoming nervous at the thought of going there uninvited. It was just not a good idea.

.

By morning, there was no trace of Rai and her gang. Tsukune left for school with Reiko at the normal time. The neighbor lady asked if they heard screaming last night. Tsukune admitted to hearing it, but when he went out, he didn't see anyone. They talked briefly about that 'weirdness', then Tsukune and Reiko went on to school.

Coming to the school grounds, Tsukune saw Inspector Nakamura angling towards him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aono, may I have a moment?" Inspector Nakamura asked.

"Certainly, Sir. I'll see you this afternoon, Reiko."

"Ok, bye Dad." Reiko said with a wave and went on her way.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked the Inspector.

Inspector Nakamura pulled out some pictures and handed then to Tsukune. "That woman who broke into your house. She usually runs with this pack. Have you seen any of them?"

Tsukune looked at the pictures one by one. "No," he said in a musing tone. "I don't think so. They look like a rough bunch." He handed the pictures back.

"They are. We were trying to figure out why miss Fuji attempted an assassination without her crew."

Tsukune perked up at this. "Assassination? Who was she trying to kill?"

"Your wife, Kurumu."

Confused, Tsukune asked, "Why Kurumu? What did she do?"

"A public service," the Inspector said. "Aono Kurumu caught a drug dealer and turned him in. Apparently, someone wasn't happy with her for that."

Wearing a frown, Tsukune asked, "Are we in danger?"

Inspector Nakamura shrugged. "Not too much. Miss Fuji spilled the beans. She told us everything she could think of about her boss. We had suspicions about him, but no proof. He's local Yakuza and connected. Miss Fuji is someplace safe while we verify her information. If she's telling the truth, we'll have everything we need to take him and all his buddies down. She even told us where bodies are hidden. We've got half the department working on him. He doesn't sneeze without us knowing."

"That's good, isn't it?" Tsukune asked.

Inspector Nakamura nodded. "It is. I got this feeling though that Komiya is not going to come along quietly."

"Wait, what was that name again?" Tsukune asked, eyeing the Inspector.

"Komiya, Kasahiro he has a cousin working with him too. Komiya Saizo," Seeing Tsukune's frown deepen, he asked, "You know him?"

"Yeah, I know Saizo from high school," Tsukune said in a near growl. "He was a total asshole back then. Inspector, you can't take these guys down. Please, don't try, you'll just get men killed."

"We can't let them run free."

Tsukune eyed him and asked, "Can you look the other way?"

"What do you mean by that? I can't allow anything illegal," the Inspector said firmly.

Tsukune looked at the school, then back to the Inspector. "We can only help if you let us. Whatever you do, don't try to take them down yourselves. You'll just get men killed."

"You know something."

Firmly, Tsukune said, "I do. I know that police or even SAT don't stand a chance against them. Do yourself and your men a favor. Get your raid … or whatever ready, the give me a call and look the other way. You'll be sorry if you don't."

Seeing Tsukune was serious, he asked, "Who are these guys?"

"Trouble. Big, dangerous, trouble."

.

Koto took alleys and did her best to stay concealed on her way back to Komiya's place. Going inside she found Kasahiro eating steak with his cousin Saizo. Kasahiro looked up at her.

"Job's done?" he asked.

"No. Everyone's gone. The only one who came out of that house was Rai, and she was taken away by police!'" Kata cried. "They had a … big stone dog guarding the house. It ripped Sato apart! I managed to get away. I was the only one that escaped. Where in the hell did you send us?"

"Sounds like she's upset," Saizo noted with a chuckle.

"Did you at least get a name on that blue haired woman," Kasahiro asked.

"Aono. That is if..."

"DAMN IT!" Saizo roared and broke the table in half with his fist. "Kasahiro, a guardian ate your hit squad!"

Kasahiro looked down at the mess on the floor. "That was my dinner," he growled.

"Forget your dinner! I know Tukune Aono, he had several girlfriends. The blue haired one was Korono Kurumu, a succubus!" Saizo stated. Turning to Kata, he asked, "Was there a pink haired one around?"

"Ahh yeah, with this big rosary ..."

"DAMN IT!" Saizo roared. "He's got the vampire too!"

"A vampire?" Sato asked meekly.

"Saizo!" Kasahiro barked. "We can't go saying things like that here!" He pulled out a silenced pistol and shot Kata. She fell dead with a shocked look on her face. "She'll be dinner tomorrow. Look Saizo, you can't go telling humans about yokai!"

"You tried to off a vampire? Are you fukin looney? Got a death wish? Snort too much coke? Do you know what's going to happen if they find us? I was assaulted by her. When I say assaulted, I MEAN ASSAULTED!" Saizo ranted.

"Calm down!" Kasahiro snapped. "The only one left alive is Rai. She's in jail, I'll have someone off her. As long as we stay clear of them, they won't mess with us." Pointing to the body, he added, "Take care of the body, burn the clothes and stop mentioning yokai in front of humans!"

.

The police found burial dump site was right where Rai said it was. Barrels marked 'Hazardous waste' contained partial skeletons. By the scrape marks on the bones they did find, it looked like cannibalism. Skulls were split open, but searching through dental records of missing persons, the police found five missing girls and one's mother. A couple men were found, as well as the missing DA.

Setting up a stake out, the police waited for someone to come visit the site. A van arrive to drop off another barrel. One man, should have been easy.

Seizo parked the van and opened the back. He'd no more than dragged the barrel out when six officers surrounded him, guns pointing at him.

"Police! Let go of the barrel, hands in the air!"

Seizo stopped and looked at them. "Why?" he asked.

"Put it down NOW!"

Seizo looked at the officer speaking then threw the barrel at him. The barrel rocketed over and smashed into the officer, knocking him down and out. As the others saw this, Seizo rushed over and punched another officer, killing him, then grabbed the dead officer by the foot and swung him around like a club, sending two more flying. A shot came from behind and pinged off his back. Saizo threw the dead officer into that one, knocking him down. The last officer screamed in fear as he shot. Saizo ducked and dodged. Seeing a piece of rebar, Seizo snapped up up and flung it. The officer saw it coming, making a buzzing noise as it spun. He didn't duck in time. The steel bar crushed his skull.

"That hurt!" Saizo barked at the dead man. He went around and broke thir necks to be sure they were all dead. Looking around, Seizo grumbled, "Now I have to find barrels for them too!" THere had to be some barrels with room in them.

.

Tsukune was about to leave for the day when a somber Inspector Nakamura came into the teacher's office. The man looked at Tsukune but didn't say anything.

"Need help?" Tsukune asked.

"My car's outside."

"I have to take Reiko home. Give us a ride there, and we'll talk,"

.

Reiko didn't second guess why they were getting a ride home. She showed Tsukune the book she got to do a book report on. "I have two weeks to read it and do my report. Fifteen pages a day and I'll have plenty of time," she bragged.

"Good sweetie. Maybe if you like it you'll read more?" Tsukune asked.

Reiko shrugged. "There wasn't much of a selection by the time I got there. It doesn't sound very interesting, it's called 'The Secret Diary of Cameron Baum'. It was that or one about pirates."

"I'm sure you'll slog through it all right," he told her.

"I will, I do have to do a report on it," Reiko said. "I just wish it was something interesting,"

"Who knows. Maybe you'll like it."

Reiko flopped back in her seat and let out a sigh. "Dad, the back cover says it's a diary of a robot. Excuse me, cyborg. How interesting can that be? How can that even be?"

.

They got home. Tsukune invited Inspector Nakamura Nakamura noted the roofline looked a little higher. Going inside, he saw the staircase and the second floor ceiling which looked to be higher than the rood was.

"Tsukune!" Yukari cried and slid down the railing, arms out.

Tsukune braced himself and caught her. Setting her on the floor, he said, "YUkari, hon. Go get Kurumu, Ruby and Moka. Have them meet us in the sun room."

Yukari glanced at Inspector Nakamura and nodded.

As usual, Reiko went up to her room, Tsukune took the Inspector out to the sun room.

Looking around, Inspector Nakamura saw this hallwy looked to be longer than the house was deep. He said, "The inside dimensions don't match those outside."

"Things are not always as they appear," Tsukune replied. He was wondering how much to let Inspector Nakanura in on what was real. He decided to wait and see what the problem was, though he already had a good idea.

In the sun room, Ruby hurried in and set chairs in a circle. She bowed to the Inspector and Tsukune. "Would you care for something to drink?" she asked pleasantly.

"No thank you," both men replied and sat down.

Moka came in followed by Kurumu, taking their places by Tsukune's side. Ruby stood behind Tsukune. Yukari sat in her usual place beside Moka.

"What happened, Inspector?" Tsukune asked.

Inspector Nakamura wiped the end of his nose. In a soft voice, he said, "It happened like you said, Mr. Aono. We found the dumping ground for bodies the Komiyas were using. We staked the place out. Saizo showed up, six officers tried to arrest him. He killed all of them. They defended themselves, eight shots were fired. Somehow, they missed. He didn't. As far as we know, he didn't even have a gun."

"Komiya Saizo, huh?" Moka asked and crossed her arms. "I would figure something like that from him."

"Master, would you like me to bury him?" Ruby asked.

Inspector Nakamura eyed her. "You can kill him?" he asked.

Ruby cast him a smirk and said, "That happens after you put someone ten or fifteen meters below ground."

"Him and his cousin will not stop, will they?" Tsukune asked.

"No. I hate to admit it, but we can't stop them without a huge loss of life," Inspector Nakamura said.

"So, you are ready to look the other way?" Tsukune asked.

Inspector Nakamura gave a begrudging nod. "Just say when," he said with a huff.

"How many?" Ruby asked.

"Two. Saizo and Kasahiro Komiya."

"I want to help, they're only Orcs," Yukari piped up.

"Yukari!" Kurumu said sternly. "No mentioning yokai in front of humans!"

"And what did YOU just do, boob monster?"

"Listen, you flat chested little ..." Kurumu growled at her.

"STOP IT!" Tsukune and Moka chorused.

"She started it!" Yukari announced.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I don't care who started it, it stops now!" Tsukune yelled. "We got a real problem here."

Inspector Nakamura heard one thing clearly. Yokai. Legendary monsters that supposedly lived on the fringes of humanity. Although they were suppose to be myth, it would explain many things about the Aono family. It was hard, almost impossible to believe, but that was the way the facts were going.

"Tonight?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Fine by me. The sooner we stop them the better."

"We have a stake out at the Komiya residence. I'll pull them back tonight," Inspector Nakamura said, sounding defeated.

Noting his tone, Tsukune said, "Inspector, it's the only thing you can do to save lives."

Inspector Nakamura gave them the address and told them about the guards and security system. Ruby showed him out.

.

Even though he was suppose to look the other way, Inspector Nakamura very much wanted to see what was going to happen. He removed the officer in back of the residence and took the front observation station over himself. Even though it was across the street in an unused apartment, the telescope and listening devices saw and heard everything. Between the front and the back posts, they saw whoever came and left from the large two story house.

At ten thirty, Kurumu came along and stopped to chat with the guards about nothing. Both men eyed her with lust. She got them closer together, then she petted their cheeks, talking sweetly to them. She then rammed their heads together. Then fell unconscious. Tsukune and Ruby walked up the street and stopped in front of the thick gate. Ruby had a wand and waved it. The gates opened.

Something exploded out of the second floor. A large man windmilled as he flew out of the house. Ruby waved her wand again. A large crack opened in the ground. The man fell in, his scream fading after he disappeared. The crack closed up.

" _Dear Kami!_ " the Inspector gasped. He'd just witnessed the impossible.

Another man came running out the front. Ruby waved her wand. The man jumped the crack that appeared in the ground. Tsukune charged him. The man grew in size as he charge Tsukune. They met with an impact that sounded like an explosion. Even though he was smaller, Tsukune only stopped. The large misshapen man flew back into the crack, screaming all the way down. Ruby waved her wand again and the crack closed up.

Moka came out of the house and joined them. They shut the gates and walked away.

Inspector Nakamura sat down hard. If he hadn't witnessed what he just did, he never would have believed it. Rubbing his forehead, he mumbled, "Not just a yokai, but a whole family of them. What else haven't we been seeing in this world?"

.

Reiko's laughter filled their ears as the Aono's got home. They went into the living room to see Reiko lying on the couch and reading her book. She read a bit more then laughed again.

"I take it that book is good?" Tsukune asked.

Reiko looked at him and said, "It is Dad! This cyborg is really smart, but stupid at the same time!"

"It's past your bed time," Moka told her.

"It is?" Reiko asked innocently and looked up at the Grandfather clock. "How'd it get so late?" Seeing her family together, she asked, "Did you go someplace?"


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Reiko found a new hazard. It was called 'reading and walking'.

Besides running into things, Ruby had saved her from a painful trip down the stairs when she mis- stepped. On the way to school, Dad had caught her when she walked off the curb. He also took her book until they got to school. Bummer, as Cameron would say. He even walked her inside before he gave her book back.

She tried 'reading and cooking', but Mama Kurumu would not let her read when she was helping to make food. Reading and eating was OK, reading and bathing was great until the water got cold. Reading and sleeping led to some wild dreams wearing her purple leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, combat boots and packing her 9MM. And of course she got to hug and kiss John who was her reason for living.

At the lunch table Hama called her a bookworm. In true Cameron form, Reiko looked at her blankly and said, "I'm not a worm."

"You always have your nose in that book," Hama pointed out.

"I do not. Then it would be too close to read. My nose is a good ten centimeters from the book when I read." Always specifics. It was the Cameron way.

"OK," Hama said slowly as she eyed her friend.

"I take it this has to do with the Cameron in your book?" Sachio asked.

Reiko explained. "Cameron is awesome. And a bad ass. I want to get a purple leather jacket too. And wear combat boots. Even if I'm wearing a dress." She totally got into Cameron.

Everyone burst out laughing.

To Reiko's displeasure, by the end of the day she had finished the book. She started her report, then decided she needed to read it again just to be sure she got it right.

Can't get enough Cameron.

.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari went out to the store. Kurumu needed to get some groceries and spices, Moka was after bath herbs and Yukari just wanted to go. They went to the herbal store first, then the market.

Kurumu grabbed a cart as they went in. Looking at her list, she directed Moka to get things from one side of the isle as she pulled the things she wanted from the other. Halfway down the first isle, Yukari said, "Let me push the cart."

"OK, but stay behind us," Kurumu told her.

This arraignment worked well until they got to the meat coolers along the back wall. Moka and Kurumu stopped to look and see what they wanted for the week. Yukari, looking at a snacks display went on the other side of the roaster cooler in the middle of the isle. Looking ahead, she didn't see either one of them. She went looking for them.

Loading themselves down with meat packages, Moka and Kurumu turned to put them in the cart. Yukari wasn't in sight.

"Where'd she go?"Kurumu asked.

"Yukari?" Moka called. No answer.

"YUKARI!" Kurumu cried. Several shoppers turned to look at them.

"We'll just have to find her," Moka said with a huff.

"Yeah, I'll take this isle." Kurumu said. Moka went down the next one.

They no more than left, when Yukari came back, looking for them. "Kurumu?Moka?" she asked as she walked back the way she came. "What did they do, run away on me?" she wondered.

Kurumu and Moka met at the other end of the isles, then went down two more.

Yukari came to the front of the store. They weren't here either. She had a plan. She'd walk down the front of the store and look down each isle. She would find them for sure!

Meeting at the back end of an isle, Moka was looking frustrated. Yukari passed the front, looking down isles for them.

"Let's just get another cart. We'll find her eventually." Kurumu suggested.

Yukari got to the other end of the store. Were they hiding on her on purpose? Well someone had to do the shopping! Yukari turned down the end isle and looked for things they needed, and began filling the cart.

Kurumu and Moka put their meat packages in another cart and kept shopping in the isles they hadn't covered yet. They met Yukari with her mostly full cart in the front of the store by the cash registers.

"Look who shows up!" Kurumu said, frowning at Yukari.

"Me? I'm not the one who played hide and seek!" Yukari retorted.

Looking in Yukari's cart, Kurumu pointed and said, "That's the wrong brand! And those are pre-made dinners. What are you doing, throwing things in there at random?"

"Listen boob monster! Aren't these the things you normally get?"

"Not the pre-made curry!" Kurumu ranted. "That stuff sucks!"

Moka offered, "Let's go through the cart and see what we got."

"We wouldn't have to if Miss flat chest hadn't run off on her own," Kurumu stated.

"I'm not flat!" Yurkari yelled back. "At least I don't look like a COW!"

"Better a cow that a warped board, warped the WRONG WAY!" Kuurumu yelled back.

"Guys, we're in the middle of the store," Moka reminded them as people turned to watch the show.

"You take that back!" Yukari yelled and produced her wand.

"Fine, I'll take it back," Kurumu said with a grin. "Your little pimples rise up enough to even your chest out so it's completely FLAT!"

"Yukari!" Moka warned. She wasn't close enough to stop Yukari from making a pan. Yukari twitched her wand. A brass pan fell on Kurumu's head.

 **BONG**

Kurumu collapsed to the gasp of customers and staff. She got up wearing an enraged face. "You little," she growled and gabbed a bag of flour from the cart. She winged it and hit Yukari right in the face with it. The bag exploded as Yukari fell backwards, feet flying in the air. White flour dust filled the air.

Covered in flour, Yukari stumbled to her feet.

"See what you did?" Kurumu asked harshly and stepped over to Yukari.

"What I did? YOU caused this!" Yukari snapped back.

Embarrassed by their behavior and becoming irritated, Moka grabbed Yukari and Kurumu by their collars. "KNOCK IT OFF!" she roared.

Even being her pink haired self, Moka was looking kinda scary. The flour in her hair reminded them of the other, more violent part of her. "Both of you, GROW UP! Now … Get in line!"

Moka shoved them into line, then grabbed the carts and put them in line.

"Are these two always like this?" Mrs. Nakamura asked a frazzled Moka.

"Unfortunately," Moka grumbled, just noticing the woman.

"Miss boobless there caused it," Kurumu stated.

"Why you," Yukari growled.

"ENOUGH!" Moka snapped.

"This isn't the right stuff," Kurumu complained.

"We're checking out and leaving," Moka growled.

 **.**

Several people had seen the pan drop on Kurumu, but no one saw where it came from. Afraid of being sued, the store manager was willing to let the indecent be forgotten, so long as all three never came back into the store together and they paid for the bag of flour his employees were now cleaning up.

In a hurry to get out of there, Moka paid for whatever was in the carts. Covered in flour dust, she didn't want to hear Kurumu's complaints that teeny tits got the wrong stuff. The only bright spot Moka could see was that when they did have more kids, she would be prepared to deal with them.

.

Tsukune happily noted Reiko didn't try to walk and read at the same time on the way home. He did see she still had her book, but now the book mark paper was more to the front. "I though you were almost done with that?" he asked.

"I was, Dad, but I have to do a report on it, so to make sure I get it right, I'm reading it again," Reiko explained with a grin.

"Ah, so slogging though it once wasn't enough?"

"Nope!"

They walked a bit farther. Reiko asked, "Dad, do they make combat boots my size?"

"Combat boots?"

"Yeah! That's how Cameron dresses. Purple leather jacket, black Tee, jeans, and combat boots. I know I can't get the 9MM semi-auto pistol."

Tsukune stared at her. "Who's Cameron?"

"The girl in the book! She's … really cool."

"I see. I thought that book was stupid?" he asked with a grin.

Reiko frowned at him and said, "That was a misconception on my part. I had no idea she was so cool! See, Dad, Cameron was made, so there were things she had no idea about. She didn't even know what emotions were! She wanted to kill every girl who got near John and didn't even know why..."

Reiko explained Cameron as they walked home. Tsukune was a little concerned that Reiko thought so much of this 'Terminator' cyborg. He had to wonder if they really were a good influence on Reiko.

Walking in the house, Ruby met them. Standing with her hands clasped in front of her and looking stern, she said, "Master, Moka wishes to speak with you about a vital matter."

Aww shit, what now? Tsukune thought. He nodded. Turning to Reiko, he said, "Don't forget your other homework besides you book."

Reiko nodded and headed up to her room.

Ruby led Tsukune to the kitchen where a pile of groceries were waiting to be put away. Moka, freshly bathed and in clean clothes sat near a fuming Yukari. Yukari had magicked herself clean. Kurumu looked at some frozen dinners and let out a heavy sigh. Seeing Tsukune, she held them up and asked, "Tsukune, do you really want to eat this garbage?"

Seeing none of them looked to be in the best mood, he asked, "What happened?"

"In short, we went to the store and these two could not behave themselves," Moka stated. "Yukari went her own way and got things Kurumu deemed unacceptable. Their fight degraded into the boob battle, Yukari hit Kurumu with a pan on the head, and Kurumu hit her with a bag of flour. It was a disaster. I got them out of there before they caused any more trouble."

"Is it too much to ask to get REAL food, and not this pre-made, chemical filled junk?" Kurumu asked as she glared at Yukari.

"Hey you wanted food, I got food!" Yukari yelled.

"You didn't even TRY to follow my list!" Kurumu retorted.

"All right, stop before it starts," Tsukune told them.

"I suppose it was my fault," Moka grumbled. "I thought we could all have a nice day out together."

"Ughhh," Tsukune groaned, and rubbed his forehead. "And I suppose people saw this?"

"I think they came running to watch the show," Moka said. "And many DID see Yukari hit Kurumu over the head with a pan."

"Yukari," Tsukune said in a groan. "You know better than that. Do you really want everyone in town to know you're a witch?"

Squirming in place, Yukari meekly said, "No."

"Then stop casting magic in public places!" Tsukune said sternly.

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Yukari and returned to putting things away.

Tsukune then said, "And Kurumu, don't antagonize Yukari! Come on! We're suppose to be grown up here."

Kurumu put the vegetables in the crisper. Walking back over, she said, "I'm going to bag up this pre-made cardboard food to take down to the shelter. Tsukune, I know you're upset, but it wasn't my fault. All I wanted was to get groceries."

"Yukari, don't you antagonize Kurumu, either," Moka said firmly.

Suddenly, Yukari burst out crying. Moka hugged her and cast Tsukune a stricken face. "I'll talk to her," Moka said.

Tsukune grabbed a couple bags. "I'll go with Kurumu to the shelter, and then back to the store," he said. Loaded up, Tsukune kissed Moka goodbye and left with Kurumu.

.

Walking down the street, Kurumu offered, "I'm sorry, Tsukune."

Tsukune shrugged and said, "What's done is done. Please remember sometimes you might have to be the bigger person."

"I know," Kurumu grumbled. "She just gets me angry with her 'boob monster' comments."

Tsukune cast her a smirk and said, "If it helps at all, I'm happy you're a 'boob monster'."

Kurumu returned his smirk. "They bounce for you," she sang, and put an extra bounce in her walk.

They laughed. Looking into each other's eyes, their faces softened. They stopped and kissed.

"There's a love hotel not far from here," Tsukune whispered.

Kurumu grew a wide grin. "Let's go see if they want this stuff."

.

The clerk remembered Tsukune from before. The guy who destroyed one of the rooms. He had no idea hat this man did with that pink haired woman, but apparently, they liked it rough. Seeing him come in with another woman, this one was nice and busty with blue hair. They both carried bags.

"Hello!" Kurumu said with a big smile. "I've got a deal for you!" She plopped the back on the counter and pointed a finger at him. "All this free food in exchange for an hour or two. Deal?"

The clerk was mesmerized by her. So beautiful, so shapely and squeezable looking! He fell in love immediately. "Anything for you!" he agreed. He passed her a key and took the bags. There was enough food here for two weeks! Looking in the bags, he saw it was good stuff too!

He'd hit the jackpot!

.

Up the elevator, Kurumu had wrapped herself around Tsukune, arms and legs. Tsukune held her up by her butt, giving squeezes as they kissed deeply. A staggering walk down the hallway, bumping into the wall and they made it to the room. Tsukune had to break the kiss to get the key in the knob.

"Slide it in, baby, Ya-hooo!" Kurumu sang.

They stumbled through the door. Tsukune got the key out, but if fell somewhere. Kurumu pawed the door shut as they resumed kissing and headed for the large, heart shaped bed. They fell on it, kissing and petting clothes off.

.

In the lobby, the clerk looked at the bags of food he'd put behind the counter. Where had those come from? He had a dream like memory of some sexy blue haired woman giving them to him. He wasn't complaining, that was a lot of free food. Pondering this, he heard the door chime. It was the middle school Principal with another young thing on his arm. This guy was a regular, coming by sometimes three times a week, always with a girl of questionable age.

The clerk looked at the register and went to grab a room key. the slot was empty. He didn't think that room was rented out, maybe the housekeeper had it. He grabbed the next one and rented the man the room next door.

Principal Sukukoyo believed in helping out young women. What better way to help teach them responsibility than assisting them in their savings for college by working for it? By keeping to the same one for the year, that also helped them understand loyalty. At least, that's what he told himself. Besides, it was fun and the girls benefited.

Paying attention to the young sweet body with him, they got off the elevator and went to their room.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," the girl said meekly. "My uncle said it's evil, and I may end up as a demon."

"Oh nonsense! That is only superstitious drivel," The principal declared. Glancing at the door, he asked, "Have you ever seen a real demon?" Paying attention to her, he didn't see he had the wrong room.

He swung the door open and guided her in. That was when they saw this room was occupied. On the bed, a woman was over a man. Her large bat wings mostly covered her body and his. Her long thin tail swished back and forth. She snapped her head to glare at them. Under her, he saw it was Mr. Aono she had pinned down. Both naked.

"Get out!" the she-demon grated.

The girl bolted, screaming her lungs out. Mr. Sukukoyo gaped at them, frozen in place.

"Don't make me get off this bed," the demon growled at him.

"Leave!" Mr. Aono snapped at him. He swore Mr. Aono's eyes held a reddish tint. He backed out. A wingtip shut the door with a slam. From the stairwell, he could hear a blubbering scream as the girl fled.

He wondered what Mr. Aono was doing here. That certainly wasn't Mrs. Aono. Where did she find that costume? It had been very realistic. His treat for the night had fled. He went back down to the front desk, but the clerk wouldn't give him his money back.

.

Holding hands as the walked down the street, Kurumu bore a heavy frown. "I can't believe they just walked in on us!" she grumbled.

"My fault. I forgot to lock the door," Tsukune said sheepishly.

"And to just stand there and stare, how rude!"

Yeah, it was rude. Tsukune was more concerned that it had been the Principal standing there staring at them. He'd seen Kurumu in full Succubus form. That was sure to cause problems some time in the near future. This time, the 'oops' was on him. He had mistakenly assumed that they had some privacy.

"That guy was obviously a pervert. That girl with him only looked to be seventeen at the MAX. He was old enough to be her father!" Kurumu stated.

"And what are we going to do, report him?" Tsukune asked. "They both saw us. That may cause more trouble for us than for him."

Kurumu gave his hand a squeeze and asked, "Should I Charm him into keeping quiet?"

Tsukune knew he'd find out tomorrow if there was any trouble coming due to being walked in on. "I'm thinking if we don't say anything, he won't either. Least I hope so. Let's get to the store," he said.

"And this time get the things we need," Kurumu said firmly.

.

"Moka, I'm sorry!" Yukari said once she'd calmed down. "It's just Kurumu gets me so mad. She still thinks I'm a little girl, doesn't she?"

Moka let out a sigh. Yukari had grown up, but not quite all the way. Yes, she was a young woman now. Despite being incredibly intelligent, Yukari also wasn't emotionally quite there yet. To her, Kurumu would always be the sexy 'boob monster' who chided her on the size of her breasts.

"Yukari, maybe if you stop calling Kurumu 'boob monster', she will stop teasing you. We really can't have you dropping pans on her head in public like that. We have to keep a low profile, or else we'll have to move and Tsukune will loose his job," Moka explained gently.

"I know," Yukari said in a partial whine. "I just want to find my place. I mean, Kurumu is the cook, and she's really good at it. Tsukune is a teacher, Ruby takes care of the house, you do the finances. What do I do? Sure I help Ruby, but what else do I do?"

Looking at Yukari's sad face, Moka got it. The girl had nothing to call her own. No job that she was responsible for. Nothing to take pride in. "Hmmm," Moka hummed as she pondered what might interest Yukari. "Have you even thought about teaching a class?" she asked.

"Me? Teach what?" Yukari asked.

"Well you are very smart," Moka said. "And you know how to tutor. During school you're the main reason Kurumu graduated. You helped Mizore too."

Yukari giggled. "Yeah, she is kinda dumb, huh?"

"The point is you can help people," Moka told her.

"Yeah, maybe I can," Yukari said, brightening up some. Hopping down off her stool, Yukari said, "I'm going to scry out schools that might need my help!"

Moka watched as she ran out. At least Yukari was going to do something positive.

.

Thump

"ouch," Reiko grumbled absently. She rubbed her head, moved away from the door casing she'd run into and steered herself through the doorway before she returned to her book. It was clear sailing down the hall, she could get another page in. She loved the part where Cameron was goalie for the school soccer team. Yeah, bean that blond in the back of the head with the ball. That will teach her to make eyes at John! Concussions are good attitude adjusters, hehe.

"Watch the table," Moka said as she steered Reiko to one side by her shoulders.

Reiko looked up. She was in the dinning room already? She needed to practice using her peripheral vision more.

"You really do love that book, don't you?" Ruby asked as she set the table.

Reiko nodded. "I do! Cameron is awesome. I kinda feel bad for her though. See, Cameron is a human shaped machine with a live skin covering. She was built to protect John, and she does, but she's finding that she wants to terminate any girl that gets near John. It's like she has emotions, but she doesn't know they are emotions. She calls it 'protection protocols', but it's pretty obvious none of the girls she drives away are any physical threat to John. She doesn't want them to be his girlfriend. She wants to be his girlfriend."

"And she's why you want a purple leather jacket and combat boots?" Moka asked.

"Yeah! Besides, it's a tight outfit." Reiko said.

"Shouldn't it fit properly?" Moka asked.

Reiko laughed. "Mom! Tight means cool, not being too small."

Moka looked quizzically at Ruby. Ruby shrugged. Kids these days, why not just say 'cool'?

.

In the morning bustle, Yukari was set on a mission. Today, she was going to be busy just like everyone else. Dressed in a light green suit, Moka had an investment firm she was going to visit. Tsukune and Reiko were heading off to school. Kurumu had the cookies she made for the bake sale at Tsukune's school she was going to deliver, and Ruby had her house chores and magic that kept her occupied. For once, Yukari felt like she was going to make a difference.

After Tsukune and Reiko were off with lunches Kurumu made for them, Moka left, then Yukari headed out to do her part for their family.

The place Yukari scried out was an adult education center that taught languages, English, Russian and Chinese. Wanting to appear as 'normal' as possible, Yukari wore a yellow dress with a flower print and black flats on her feet. She kept her wand in a purse, just in case.

The building was a high rise downtown. Yukari went in and up to the tenth floor here the office was. The secretary looked up from her desk when Yukari came in.

"May I help you?" the woman asked pleasantly.

"Yes, I am here to help you," Yukari beamed. "I am fluent in English, Russian and Mandarin. I came to teach for you."

The secretary offered her a weak smile and said, "Miss, we have all the instructors we need. I wasn't aware that there was an opening. If you will please take a seat, I'll get see what I can find out."

Yukari sat down and waited patiently. Tsukune and Moka were going to be so proud of her! Maybe they would do that surprise her in the bath again. That was sooo great!

The secretary heard a giggle and saw the young woman grinning at nothing and rubbing her legs together. She really hoped the boss would call back soon.

.

Reiko used her morning free period to read in the classroom. She couldn't help but hear a whispered conversation in the next row over.

"I'm telling you, thing thing was REAL! My sister saw it!" a boy insisted.

"Oh come on! She's pulling your chain, dude. You're telling me you sister saw a real demon?"

"Yeah, she came home scared out of her wits. She swore she was never going back there."

"Yeah, OK. Where was this?"

"The love hotel down on Fifth and Usaki."

"She probably saw a badly made up hooker."

The boys laughed.

"NO, she said it had blue hair, these really big bat wings and a long tail. It was attacking this guy."

Reiko turned to them and listened.

"Let me guess, she was trying to suck his lungs out." More laughter.

"It had him pinned down on a bed, like it was going to eat him,"

Nakagawa Akira was the boy telling the tale. And he was very animate. "Miya fled before it came after her."

"Dude, what was your sister doing at a Love Hotel?"

"Yeah, she's a junior, isn't she?"

"I don't know," Akira said with a shrug. "The point is, what she saw."

"And when was this?" Reiko asked loudly.

The trio of boys turned to her.

"You saw it too?" Akira asked.

"I asked you a question, when was this?" Reiko asked in a harder tone.

"Last night, Miya said..."

"Miya lied," Reiko stated.

Akira frowned at her. "She does not! Don't call my sister a liar."

"She LIES!" Reiko stated louder. "And just what was your sister doing at a Love Hotel anyway? Is she one of those hookers?"

Akira shot up from his seat and yelled, "You take that back!"

"Why was she there then, huh?" Reiko asked in a challenge as she got up to face hm.

"My sister is not a hooker!" Akira yelled.

"Children!" Miss Kurama barked. Getting up, she came down the row and asked, "What is the problem here?"

Akira jabbed a finger and Reiko and stated, "She's calling my sister a hooker!"

"You said she was at a Love Hotel, what was she doing there?" Reiko countered.

"What business is it of yours anyway? We weren't even talking to you!" Akira cried.

"You were talking about my mother like she was some kind of … thing!" Reiko roared back.

All the boys gaped at Reiko. "Your mother?" one asked weakly.

"Office, both of you," Miss Kurama said, and pointed the way.

.

Tsukune sat at his desk during the free period handing out library passes and working on the final test for the year, making sure he had covered everything on the test. He was sure he did, but it was always best to verify it. He didn't want anyone missing questions due to him.

The loudspeaker announced, "Mr. Aono, come to the office, please."

He pushed the button, "Be right there." Before he left, he picked up the test and his notes and put them back in the folder and took the folder with him. Not that he mistrusted his kids, but he didn't want to give them the temptation.

"Mr. Koto, please collect the library passes when people return." Tsukune told him.

"Yes, Mr. Aono," the boy said.

Tsukune went to the office, half expecting the principal was calling him to the office to make sure last night was not discussed by anyone. He'd play along. Not that he condoned what the principal did, but to keep any questions from being raised about Kurumu.

Waking into the main office, he saw that last thing he was expecting to see. Reiko was sitting in a chair, two chairs down from a boy. The both sat quivering in anger. Seeing him, Reiko said, "Dad, he called Mama Kurumu bad names!"

"She called my sister a hooker!" the boy retorted.

Oh boy.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

This was a meeting Tsukune knew was going to cause fireworks. Principal Sukukoyo was 'still busy', so Tsukune took a chair facing the two angry kids. Firmly, he said, "All right. First it is not nice to call people names, or assume something you 'heard' has any truth to it. Now, Tell me what the problem is." he pointed to the boy. "You first."

Akira gripped the arms of his chair. "My sister told me … what she saw.."

"Who is your sister?" Tsukune asked.

"Furuta Miya,"

"Does she go to school here?"

"No, she's a junior at the high school."

Tsukune looked at Reiko. "Now you."

Reiko frowned at the boy and said, "He was calling Mama Kurumu a demon, and said she attacks people."

"That's what my sister said," Akira stated.

"I want to tell you both something," Tsukune said firmly. "Hearing something from someone else is called a rumor. Rumors get exaggerated, and can cause trouble when they are repeated. Words have many meanings, and when carried in rumors, those meanings can change. That is why it is bad to repeat them. That is also why it is bad to even listen to them," he said, looking right at Reiko.

"But my sister doesn't lie," Akira said.

"Is it possible she was mistaken?" Tsukune asked.

Akira shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

"Does it make sense what she said she saw, was indeed what she did see?" Tsukune asked.

"No, not really," the boy admitted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be telling everyone what she thought she saw?" Tsukune coaxed.

"No, I guess not."

"All right. Both of you stand up and apologize, and we won't hear any more about this," Tsukune told them.

They did. Reiko was reluctant, but bowed to Akira and said she was sorry, as Akira did to her. Tsukune sent them back to class. He also decided that he had to do something about Principal Sukukoyo. Whether he and Kurumu were exposed or not, he could not in good conscience let that man keep doing what he was doing.

"Mr. Aono?" the Assistant Principal, Mrs. Iwamoto said from behind the desk. " Mr. Sukukoyo wanted to see them," she said pointedly.

Tsukune leaned on the desk and replied, "Please call the police. Mr. Sukukoyo took an underage girl, Miss Nakagawa Miya, into a love hotel last night. I wish to file a complaint."

Mrs. Iwamoto's jaw dropped. "Mr. Aono! That is a serious charge. Do you have any proof?"

"He and his young friend walked into the room I was in with my wife. We are both witnesses," Tsukune stated.

.

Kurumu thought it was strange that police officers were in the school office when she arrived. She gave the secretary the cookies she had promised to make.

"Aono Kurumu?" an officer asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you come into this office with us, please?" he asked.

Kurumu nodded and innocently said, "I made those cookies myself, that's OK, isn't it?"

The officer cast her a smile. "That's fine, Ma'am. There is something we need to ask you."

Kurumu thought hard and said, "We paid for that bag of flour I hit Yukari with. This isn't about that, is it?"

"No Ma'am," he said any ushered her in first.

"It's the Demon!" a girl said with a squeak and jumped back against the wall.

"Excuse me?" Kurumu asked the wide eyed girl. In the room full of people, she also saw the man who had been with this girl. "Ah, it's the pervert," she stated, frowning at him.

"I've never seen this woman before in my life!" Principal Sukukoyo stated.

"MY, we are full of denial today, aren't we?" Kurumu asked him.

"Ma'am," another officer said. "Have you seen this man and that girl before, together?"

"I did. They crashed the private party myself and my husband were having," Kurumu told him.

"Where was that?"

"In a love hotel, I forget the name of it," Kurumu said."We were having a Ya-hooo time, and the door bursts open, and there they are! The girl took off, but he just stood there and stared at us! Rude to the core, he was! He almost got his ass kicked."

"Thank you, Ma'am." the officer beside the principal said, and put handcuffs on him. "Let's go, Mr. Sukukoyo."

Kurumu stepped aside as the police took Mr. Sukukoyo out. She noticed the girl was pressed against the wall, staring at her fearfully. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Meekly, the girl said, "I saw you … your wings, and you had a tail!"

Kurumu giggled. "We like to get into our games. Some day, you'll understand," she said and winked.

"That wasn't real?"

"Miss Nakagawa, please come with me," a female officer said. She pried the girl off the wall and led the girl out.

Seeing everyone was leaving, Kurumu called, "Please try some of the cookies! They are to help the girls' baseball team buy equipment!"

.

At the end of his day, Tsukune saw the baked goods with the sign, 'Support the Girls baseball team! 500 yen each'. He bought the last two of Kurumu's cookies. A snack for the way home.

"Mr. Aono, may I see you a minute, Please?" Mrs. Iwamoto asked.

"Of course," he replied, and followed her to her desk.

Mrs. Iwamoto showed him a schedule and said, "For the time being, I will be acting principal. This school year is almost over. Another principal will be hired for next year. You may apply if you would like to be considered for the position."

"Thank you for thinking of me," Tsukune offered, though he didn't see why he, a fairly new teacher, would be considered over any others who had much more experience.

Looking around to see they were alone, Mrs. Iwamoto said, "Just what is you wife's name, Mr. Aono?"

"For the records here, it's Aono Moka," Tsukune said, which she already knew. He had a bad feeling about why she was asking.

"That woman who came in today, Kurumu, she said she's your wife."

"Yes, she is."

"You admit to having two wives?" Mrs. Iwamoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not deny them," Tsukune replied.

Mrs. Iwamoto regarded him for a moment, then said, "Help me understand something. You have proven to be a moral leader in our community, yet you collect multiple wives? Do they know about each other?"

Tsukune frowned at her. "Mrs. Iwamoto, if you have a question about my wives, you should ask them. Feel free to come to the house any day you wish," he replied.

In an accusing tone she said, "I am only wondering about the stability of the girl you adopted, Mr. Aono. Reiko is doing tremendously better in school, and she seems much happier. Your situation makes me wonder how long that happiness will last."

"Then you should come pay us a visit, Mrs. Iwamoto," Tsukune stated. "Shall I inform Kurumu you and your husband will be coming to dinner?"

Mrs. Iwamoto cast him a blank look for a moment, then said, "Is Friday night suitable for you?"

"I shall inform Kurumu to be expecting you."

"Moka will be there?" Mrs. Iwamoto asked.

"She will be. Mrs. Iwamoto, you need to come see for yourself, there is no proper way to explain it," Tsukune said, then added, "Normal clothes will be fine, we don't indulge in anything fancy."

.

Iwamoto Shizuku's husband, Ito, supported his wife so he agreed to go to dinner with her at the Aono house. He suspected she was spying on this teacher for some reason, but kept his opinion to himself.

Dinner was at six, they arrived fifteen minutes early. Being an architect, Ito noted the house looked to be an almost two story. He also saw the second floor lacked windows. The roof was covered with black plastic and had a few boards on it, he assumed they were preparing to raise the roof. Like most houses, there was a three step-up to the front door. He also saw they had a wonderful highly detailed stone gargoyle sitting beside the walkway as if protecting the house.

Walking up to the front door, the door opened for them. A woman with waist-long pigtails and dressed in a frilly black maid's outfit bowed to them.

"Welcome to the Aono residence," she said pleasantly. "Please come in."

"Greetings," Shizuku and Ito replied, returning her bow. They went in. Shizuku said, "I wasn't aware Mr. Aono had a maid."

Ruby let out a light titter of a laugh. "Oh yes, it is a joy to serve Master." In a low, conspiratorial tone, she added, "With most of the harlot squad here, he very much needs my help."

Master? Harlot squad? Ito asked himself as he stared at her. Who was this guy?

"I see," Shizuku said, forcing her smile to remain in place.

"I have slippers for you, your size," Ruby said and motioned to two pairs of comfortable house slippers.

Shizuku put her pair on. They fit perfectly.

"Wow, they are my size. How did you guess?" Ito asked, amazed. His left foot was a half size larger than his right. That meant any footwear never fit. He always had to get two pairs of shoes, then use one from each pair.

Another titter of a laugh."I didn't guess, Sir," Ruby said with a knowing smirk.

"Welcome!" Tsukune said as he came down the hallway with Moka at his side. "Welcome to our home Mrs. Iwamoto, Mr. Iwamoto."

Shizuku greeted them. Ito glanced up the stairway, then looked again. The second floor ceiling looked tall. Much taller than the roof line he'd seen outside. They had stepped up to come in also. How did they do that?

After greeting them, Moka said, "Please excuse Kurumu for not meeting you at the door. She is finishing the evening's meal, and one never bothers Kurumu when she's cooking."

"Not unless you want a utensil to take the shape of your head," Tsukune said with a smirk.

Ito laughed. "She's serious about her cooking, I take it?" he asked.

"Very," Moka said with a grin. "Yukari got some of the wrong things by mistake when shopping and now Kurumu won't let her food shop."

"This is a very interesting house you have here," Ito said.

"Would you like a tour?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, please, I would like that."

Shizuku let her husband wander off with Tsukune. She followed Moka into the living room. Seeing it was just them, she asked, "Who is Yukari?"

"One of us," Moka said. "From what Tsukune told me, you are, shall we say baffled about us?"

"I am," Shizuku admitted. "I mean … how can three of you all be married to one man? Most women, myself included, would go ballistic if we even found out our husbands had another girlfriend, let alone two other wives."

Moka shook her head. "Not three, there are four of us. Mizore lives up in her village. She has responsibilities there, and heat does not agree with her."

"Four!" Shizuku said with a gasp. "That is... a bit beyond."

Moka shrugged and said, "Well, five if you count Ruby, but instead of a wife, she insisted on being Tsukune's slave."

Shizuku felt like she was going to faint. "How …. how can you possibly agree to marry a..."

"Be careful with the words you choose," Moka said in a sudden shift into a stern tone as her eyes hardened. "Tsukune didn't ask us, we told him how it was going to be."

"But … all of you?"

"Yes. Perhaps I should explain the best I can. Mrs. Iwamoto, we all went to a … rough high school together. A school where it is not safe to walk around by yourself unless you are very, very strong and are an expert fighter."

"In high school? This school is in Japan?" Shizuku asked.

"No, it is not. It is not in any country you know," Moka said.

"So, you were at risk of getting hurt there?"

"More like disappeared. Now and then, bodies did turn up. Some never were found."

"Dear Kami, WHY go there if it was so dangerous?"

"We didn't have much choice," Moka told her. "Some subjects were taught only at this school. As our first year there went on, we found we were all attracted to Tsukune. He wouldn't let us kill each other over him, and believe me, at first I was ready to kill Kurumu when she tried to take Tsukune from me. Knowing it would make Tsukune sad, I didn't. He did his best for us. We did our best for him. By the end of the second year, we started pushing him to pick who his girlfriend was going to be. Also by then, we learned that by working together, very few students or teachers would mess with us. Despite every one of us wanting Tsukune for ourselves, we became good friends. We all agreed to stop putting pressure on Tsukune, except to select one of us as his girlfriend."

Shizuku leaned closer. "And?" she prodded.

Moka cast her a weak smile and said, "We went on and finished school. At graduation, Tsukune still could not decide. We all had each other's contact information. Tsukune promised to contact all of us and let us know who he finally picked. The problem is, he never did. He moved out of his parents' house, so we lost track of him. It wasn't until recently that Ruby found him, and contacted the rest of us, that we have seen him again. Needless to say, we all arrived and demanded to hear what his answer was. We were tired of waiting."

Taking on a pouting look, Moka explained, "We would not leave him alone without an answer. Then he broke down. He could not pick one, for he knew how disappointed the rest of us would be. He told us he wasn't worthy of any of us. We knew better, but he asked us all to just go find someone worthy of us. That's when we decided. Ruby stated she belonged to hm, period, and she wasn't leaving. Myself and Kurumu also made the same statement. We'd been living without him for too long. Mizore was the same, and Yukari swore she knew we were all meant to be together. SO , here we are."

"That is an incredible story! You must be very good friends."

"We are, and we know and trust each other," Moka agreed.

"But, surely you know you are away from that horrible school. You don't have to stay together for safety any longer," Shizuku prodded.

"I wish that were true, about us being safe," Moka said wistfully. "We made some very powerful enemies back in school. The kind of people that know how to hold a grudge. Four years, five … ten. Time does not matter. There are those who will never forget or forgive. Gangs that still exist, and would love to catch one of us vulnerable."

"Is there any chance that Reiko may be harmed?" Shizuku asked.

Moka grew a wicked grin and said, "We watch Reiko carefully, even in school. If anyone tries to hurt Reiko, they _will_ feel the abyss crashing down on them. We will have no mercy."

Shizuku stared at Moka. The pink haired woman who was polite and very pleasant to talk to, somehow changed briefly into what appeared to be something else. Shizuku was tempted to think 'Wolf', but even that was too weak a description for what passed over Moka's face. Whatever it was, it was deadly. By the chill that raced up her spine, she easily saw this woman could be very dangerous given the right circumstances.

It took Shizuku a moment to compose herself. She had no doubt now about Moka's story. "I thank you for taking the time to explain everything to me. I was concerned that Mr. Aono was taking advantage of you."

Moka grinned and shook her head. "No, Tsukune would never do that. That is why we had to tell him how it was going to be," she said in a normal tone of voice.

Shizuku could just imagine Mr. Aono ending up in pain if he didn't comply to their wishes. Moka was soft and gentle on the outside, but something hard and deadly lay within her. Mr. Aono was wise enough not to provoke that beast.

.

"Come and get it!"

As normal, Ruby set the table, Kurumu and Reiko brought the food out. Seeing Yukari wasn't in the best of moods, Reiko poked her and asked, "How'd your day go, Mama Yukari?"

Yukari brightened up a bit when Reiko called her 'mama'. "I didn't get the job today," she said in a grumble.

"You didn't?" Kurumu asked. "You were gone all day."

"I was. The stupid secretary had me take a seat. I waited and waited ... Then I waited through lunch, and even after she came back!" Yukari complained. "Around four she finally told me there were no positions open and she wanted me to leave!"

"And you did, right?" Moka asked.

"I sure did!" Yukari stated. "I wish them luck ever opening that door again!" she announced.

Tsukune groaned, as did Moka. Kurumu snorted out a chuckle. "Yukari, did you seal their door shut?" she asked.

Yukari nodded. "Their whole office," she said.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tsukune told her. "I mean, you _really_ should not have done that."

Yukari frowned at him and asked, "Why not? They made me wait all day just to tell me they weren't hiring. Now they are going to have to wait for me to let them out."

"They are still there?" Moka asked.

"No way out," Yukari said with a nod.

"Every building has fire escape stairways," Mr. Iwamoto said.

"Theirs is sealed shut. Don't worry, I'll let them out tomorrow," Yukari told him.

"No, you'll let them out tonight," Moka said, correcting her. "Right after dinner."

"Awww..."

"Tonight," Tsukune said firmly.

Yukari frowned and said, "Spoil sports."

"Dare I ask how you sealed them in?" Mrs. Iwamoto asked.

"No," Yukari said simply.

How anyone could just seal an office shut was a curious mystery to the Iwamotos. After their dinner, Moka took Yukari someplace.

"Your house has an unusual structure," Ito said to Tsukune. "The inside appears to be much larger than the outside. I have worked for years in the architectural business, and I know of no one else that can achieve the enlarged effect like you have. Can you share your secret?"

Tsukune glanced at Ruby and said, "Ruby here is the genius who reconstructed our house."

"Thank you Master," Ruby said, blushing at Tsukune's compliment. To Ito, she said, "I'm afraid it is a family secret."

"That secret of yours is a gold mine," Ito told her. "If you ever want a job in architecture, please let me know."

"Thank you, Sir, but my place is with my Master," Ruby said politely.

"It's a shame it has to stay a secret," Reiko said with a huff.

"But it does," Tsukune replied pointedly.

"Mr. Aono, I am impressed that your ... unusual family get along so well," Shizuku said. "Does it have anything to do with your time in high school?"

Tsukune tipped his head slightly and said, "That is where we all met. We were all friends in the newspaper club."

"Newspaper club?" Reiko asked in disbelief. "Dad, that sounds so boring."

Kurumu laughed and said. "We did some articles that go us in trouble with the wrong people. That was anything but boring, and to find out about Tsukune the way we did," she said eyeing him. "THAT got me mad that he and Moka didn't confide in us about what he was."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, cutting her off. "None of that is really very interesting to hear about." He hoped she would take the hint and stop talking about their time at Yokai before she said something she shouldn't.

It was already too late. Shizuku frowned at Kurumu and asked, "What was Mr. Aono?"

Catching her mistake, Kurumu giggled nervously and said, "Oh, nothing important ..." then she struggled to think about what 'nothing important' could be.

"I was from southern Japan," Tsukune explained. "Most everyone there was from the north."

"Why should that matter?" Shizuku asked.

"You know how rivalry between schools can be," Tsukune said. Yes, that sounded reasonable.

"These articles you did, I take it you brought some unsavory things to light?" Ito asked.

"We did," Kurumu stated. "We found out the Public Safety Commission were a bunch of thugs! They ran protection rackets, bribery, and forced everyone to do as they said. We ended up in a big fight with them. They were going to burn Tsukune alive, but we stopped them."

Tsukune tried to intervene again, but Kurumu was on a roll.

"We ended up fighting the leaders in this brawl. It was a real fur ball! In the end though, Moka got her strength back and kicked that Fox Demon so hard, he crashed down through the roof and the top floor!"

Tsukune face-palmed. He didn't believe she just said that.

"Fox Demon?" Shizuku asked.

"That's what we called him," Tsukune said quickly. "Because he was so bad." With a nervous smile he said, "Obviously, he wasn't a real demon. Right, Kurumu?" he asked, staring at her.

Kurumu winced and meekly said, "Ah, ha ha, right."

Eyes aglow, Reiko beamed, "So Mama Moka is a bad-ass like Cameron?"

"Reiko!" Tsukune admonished.

"Sorry, Dad," Riko offered.

With a grin, Kurumu leaned toward Reiko and said, "Your Mama Moka is THE bad-ass," and winked.

"Kurumu, language, please," Tsukune asked. He was tempted to add, 'and please just stop talking!'

"Your high school was a bit on the rough side I take it?" Ito asked.

"Yes, but we survived and graduated. We did it together!" Kurumu said happily.

"Yes, we did," Tsukune agreed.

Ito made an offhand comment. "It sounds like it was a school full of monsters."

All the Aonos stared at him. "Ah, ha ha, you'd think so," Tsukune offered nervously.

Kurumu scanned the table, it looked like everyone was finished. "Ah yeah, if everyone's finished, I'll start cleaning up."

"I'll help," Reiko offered. Ruby got up and helped them too.

Shizuku noted they all seemed nervous talking about their time in school, except for Kurumu who'd been telling the story. She offered her assistance in cleaning up, but Kurumu insisted they were guests. Tsukune led them to the sun room to relax. He offered them drinks, to which they accepted. Sitting down at one of the small round tables with them, he asked, "So, Mrs. Iwamoto, has your curiosity about our family been satisfied?"

Shizuku paused briefly, then said, "About my original concerns, yes. I must say there are many other questions I have about this school you went to."

Tsukune looked into his drink and said, "Kurumu ... shouldn't have said as much as she did. We're not even suppose to mention it. There are some things that should be left in the past."

"What I got from Moka was that you essentially fought wars in school," Shizuku said.

"It wasn't that bad," Tsukune assured her. "We did take care of a few things that needed to be straightened out. Like Kurumu said, we got through it and graduated."

"Mr. Aono," Ito said thoughtfully. "My Grandfather talked about being in the war. I know the history, how horrible it was. I can only imagine the terrible things he had to have gone through. All he will say is he got through it. Very similar to the way you say you got through school. I can't help but think that you, or one of your wives came very close to dying."

Tsukune cast him a slight grin. "It's over now. We have our family, and everything is fine."

"Post traumatic syndrome," Shizuku said. "Moka shows signs of it. So do you. You saved Ruby's life, didn't you? Possibly Kurumu's also."

Looking quizzically at her, Tsukune asked, "Why would you say that?"

"By the way they act around you," Shizuku explained. "Mr. Aono, I suppose you are never going to share what you and your family went through, but I think it were to be known, many would call you a hero."

Tsukune burst out chuckling. "I'm no hero," he said. "I just want to do what's right."

"As do we all," she agreed.

.

Upon returning home, the Iwamotos watched the news. The big local story tonight was on how an adult learning center down town held people 'hostage'. The doors were frozen shut and refused to open until an hour ago, which was about the time Moka took Yukari someplace. Now, the city firemen were trying to determine not only what had kept those people trapped inside, but why whatever it was, suddenly released the doors. An engineer was called in to try and determine the cause of the malfunction.

"You think Yukari made it so those doors refused to open?" Ito asked his wife.

"It certainly looks like it." she said. Remembering her talk with Moka and then Tsukune, she added, "I know one thing, it would not be a good idea to provoke the Aonos."

.

"Sumura, Captain wants to see you," Junso, one of his fellow detectives called as he passed by his desk.

"About?" Sumura asked.

The man shrugged and went on his way.

Sumura no more than got up when his Captain came out of his office and yelled, "Nakamura! In my office!"

"Yes, Sir." Sumura said. Seeing his Captain coming towards him he asked, "Don't you want to see me?"

"Not me. Someone from the government. Privately." The man went on past him.

'That's strange,' he thought. He went into the Captain's office. Behind his Captain's desk was a middle aged man in a dark blue suit, waiting for him.

"Inspector Nakamura?"

"Yes, and you are?" Sumura asked.

The man pulled out his wallet to flip it open and show a badge. "Special investigator for His Majesty, the Emperor. Shut the door and have a seat." He flipped his wallet shut.

Sumura sat down and eyed the man. "So, what do I call you?"

The man only cast him a brief smile. "Mr. L will do. I understand you have come into contact with Aono Tsukune."

"I have. I take it the Imperial Court is interested in him?"

"Him and a few others." Mr L. agreed. "Recently, you had a problem with a Komiya Kasahiro. Tell me about it."

"He was a known Yakuza, suspected of many dirty deeds. We finally got some proof on him. He has since … vanished."

Mr. L. nodded. "Yes. Under mysterious circumstances. His and a cousin of his just disappeared off the face of the Earth," he said in a light tone. In a more firm tone he added, "Right after six police were mysteriously killed. I read that report. Did you know the surveillance tapes of the Komiya residence is missing fifteen minutes of footage?"

"I am now," Sumura said. Despite trying his best to maintain calm, his eyebrow twitched.

"And what would be on that footage, Inspector Nakamura?"

He was caught. If this man had looked at the recordings, then he also knew Sumura had relieved the men at the stakeout. His mind raced, should he admit what he saw? Should he attempt to cover it up or make a story up? He paused long enough for Mr. L. to say, "I know you were there, Inspector. Just tell me what the recording missed."

"You won't believe me," Sumura finally said.

Mr. L. cast him another brief grin. "Let me tell you a story, Inspector. Aono Tsukune barely passes his middle school graduation with questionable grades. He applied for high schools, and got turned down. Yet, he ends up going off to this very private high school that is so exclusive, even those who have learned the name of it, can't find it on a map, or mention of it anywhere. Now this middle school looser who can't even find a girlfriend disappears for four years. Other than visits home, no one even sees him. He returns to go to college, gets good to high grades and becomes a teacher."

Leaning forward, Mr. L. continued. "West End middle school is attacked by armed terrorists who are ready to kill. Five men, all radicals who don't give a damn about human life. They are all taken out swiftly and brutally by an unarmed teacher, Mr. Aono. Yes, Inspector, I have looked at your file also. The only thing I cannot find information on, are those missing fifteen minutes at the Komiya residence. So, I need you to tell me, what happened in those fifteen minutes."

"Sir, I'm not even sure if what I saw was real, let alone try to explain it to anyone," Sumura said firmly.

"Was Aono Tsukune there?"

With a huff, Sumura said, "He was."

"And who else?"

"Aono Moka,and Aono Kurumu that I recognized. Another I saw on stage at a party."

"And let me guess, they came and got rid of the Komiyas," Mr. L. said.

Sumura nodded and said, "They … buried the Komiyas in their own front yard and left no trace."

Mr. L. nodded, looking satisfied. "I suspected as much," he said. "Even those powerful Yakuza, who could kill six policemen and leave no evidence behind, didn't stand a chance against the Aono's, did they?"

"No Sir, they didn't stand a chance in hell," Sumura said,and shuddered at remembering what he'd seen.

Mr. L. then spoke in a stern tone, "This conversation is top secret, Inspector. You will not discuss it with anyone. Even your wife. You will destroy any files and notes you have concerning the Aono's, and you will speak to no one but me about them. Anything having to do with the Aono's is considered National Security. There will be no official documentation or comments. Is that clear, Inspector?"

"May I ask why?"

"You may not. All you need to know is that there will be no charges against Aono Tsukune, or any of his wives or servants. If you feel there is a need for charges, you will speak with your Captain privately. He has my contact information," Mr. L. said.

Sumura couldn't help but ask, "Who is Aono Tsukune?"

Mr. L. cast him another brief grin and said, "Trust me, Inspector. Your life will be much easier not knowing." Mr, L. then got up, straightened his jacket and left.

Sumura was surprised the Emperor himself had information on Mr. Aono. It was also very clear that Mr. Aono had protection directly from the Emperor. That had to mean Aono Tsukune was much more that a common school teacher.

Who was this guy?


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Tsukune sat in the small room at Master Okadura's. After two weeks of meditating every day, Calling up his ghoul was easy now. Tsukune concentrated and wanted him there, and he was there. Not sitting in front of him, but as part of him. Tsukune now accepted that the ghoul was indeed part of him, not any separate entity. The ghoul was his yokai power, the anger and rage he felt. The greed. He admitted to himself that even though the part of him that was human told him it was right to only have one wife, he did secretly want them all. All or nothing. He was satisfied it turned out to be all.

Once Tsukune admitted these things to himself, he felt more at peace. The part of him that was ghoul, or rather dark yokai energy, was not an enemy, but what he needed to assure that he could protect and care for his large family as he had wanted to back in high school. Moka had given him this power.

He would use it appropriately.

Tsukune also understood the Holy Lock was important, for it minimized his useable yokai energy, just as Moka's Rosary did with her. It kept others from seeing or feeling what he was truly capable of.

Tsukune got up and left the room to see Master Okadura. The Master was on his mat in the practice room. Tsukune sat on the mat on front of him. "Master, I have found that you were correct in the beginning. I am the beast, the beast is me. I am no longer in denial."

"As it should be," Master Okadura stated. "Are you ready to remove that trinket?"

Tsukune winced. "Ah, Master, I will not look or act the same. This bracelet does keep my energy contained, and let's me appear to be human."

"Do you have the strength to be yourself?"

"I do not wish to frighten you, Master," Tsukune replied.

"You will not have control until you face me as yourself," Master Okadura stated.

The ghoul, or rather his anger stirred. Tsukune took a deep breath. "Master, please understand I wanted to spare you the sight of me."

Master Okadura gave a stiff nod.

 _Clink_

Tsukune popped the link, the Holy Lock dropped off his wrist. Tsukune gritted his teeth as power surged through him. He felt his wings rip out of his back as his body expanded and swelled with muscle. His eyesight became .. different. He wasn't sure how, but just different. Everything was clearer, colors were sharper. His hands in front of him grew thick nailed claws instead of fingers. Flexing his wings was a strange feeling, as was the movement of air over them.

" **This feels … odd,"** Tsukune said, noting even his voice seemed to resonate with the power filling his body. Looking at Master Okadura, he saw the man had not moved, nor changed the expression on his face. He could hear the man's heat beating rapidly. He was also struggling to maintain his even breaths.

Master Okadura was terrified.

Although Tsukune felt like laughing and the old man's fear, he subdued the urge and picked the Holy Lock back up. " **This is what the Holy Lock hides from the world,** " Tsukune explained in his now deep voice. **"I am still not sure what I am, but whatever it is, this is me."**

The power felt good, to be strong and able to do anything made him hesitate to put the Holy Lock back on. Still, he put it on his wrist and closed the link. The instant he did, it felt like his energy was sucked away. If he hadn't been sitting, he would have fallen down from weakness. Even sitting, he had to stop himself from toppling over.

"So, that's what Moka feels like when she changes," Tsukune said absently. "No wonder she used to pass out."

"You are a very impressive yokai, Mr. Aono," Master Okadura said with a waver in his voice. "As for what you are, that is not as important as WHO you are. Never forget that. You mentioned a Moka that also changes into a yokai?"

"My wife, Master. She is a Shinso vampire. She saved my life by giving me her blood."

Master Okadura grunted, then said, "Then what you are is vampire based. Show your true self to only those you trust, and trust you. The mere sight of you will cause panic in others."

Tsukune cracked a grin and said, "I noticed." Holding up his wrist, he added, "I also have a bit more understanding of what Moka goes though when she changes. I have a greater appreciation now of what she does for me … every day."

"It is the things we do for each other that make us who we are," Master Okadura told him. "Power, be it energy or status in life, can be used for whatever the holder decides. Good or evil. How you use it will determine which you are."

"Yes, Master, I believe that also. I shall strive to be a force for good in the world."

Tsukune went home with a feeling of peace, and power. He did not have an 'affliction', a curse, or 'something' wrong with him. He was what he was. At the moment, he was happy that he had reconciled the different parts of himself. No longer fearing what he was, was a huge relief.

He passed by the park on he way home. Many kids and their parents were out. Sensing someone close, he saw Yukari and Moka on a blanket talking. Nearby was Reiko, jumping rope with her friends. A mischievous grin crossed his face. Keeping his yokai in as tight as possible, he walked casually  
past Moka and Yukari's blanket until he got directly behind them. He then raced up and scooped Yukari up in his arms with a yell of, "Gotcha!"

Both Yukari and Moka wailed out surprised yelps. Tsukune laughed as Moka backpedaled off the blanket, and Yukari flailed briefly until she realized who was holding her.

"Yooou!" Yukari whined with a scowl.

"I need to say, I am sorry for not recognizing your genius," Tsukune said with a grin.

"Huh?" Yukari asked, confused.

"You truly are a genius," Tsukune told her. "It has taken me until now, to realize what you already knew." he explained. He kissed her and set her back down on the blanket. Seeing Moka had stumbled back off the blanket, Tsukune got up and offered her his hand. "My dearest Moka, I can never properly express to you, what you have done for me," he said reverently. He helped a confused looking Moka to her feet.

Blushing, Moka asked, "Tsukune, what is with you today?"

Tsukune kissed her hand and said, "I have the most beautiful, graceful and loyal ladies in the world, and I can appreciate how much you do for me. There is no ghoul, only me. The man you helped me to become."

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka swooned, and hugged him tight. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, she took her nip. Tsukune held her and petted her head while she sipped from his neck.

"I love you, Moka," he whispered.

.

Sachio ran over to Reiko, who was holding one end of the jump rope as Hama jumped. "Reiko! Your mom, Moka, is biting your Dad!" she cried.

Reiko looked over briefly, then returned her attention to what she was doing. "Yeah, she does that," Reiko replied, unconcerned.

"You mean, she does that all the time?"

Reiko nodded and said, "Yeah, Mama Moka bites Dad, he bites Mama Kurumu ... no big deal."

"Why?" Sachio asked, looking flustered.

Reiko shrugged. "I don't know. Why does Ruby like those thick leather bracelets that have metal rings or that dog collar? It's just what they do."

"She wears a dog collar?"

"Just to bed."

"Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Sachio asked.

Reiko snorted out a giggle. "Naw, strange is Belmont."

"Belmont?"

"Belmont is one of those long whips. You should see what happened when I touched Mama Kurumu with it."

For some reason, Sachio envisioned Reiko wielding a whip and smacking her unsuspecting mother from behind. "You ... did that? You even named your whip?"

"I think Ruby named it, it's her whip." Reiko told her.

Sachio stared at Reiko. People biting each other, leather bracelets, dog collars, whips , what did they DO in their house? "I guess that's why you don't host sleepovers, huh?" she asked automatically.

"I just never thought about it," Reiko told her. Seeing Nana jump out of the rope, she and Himari stopped twirling it. Turning to Sachio, she said, "But that is an idea."

"Nobody will bite me, right?" Sachio asked as she eyed Reiko.

Reiko grew a grin and said, "Probably not ... unless someone gets hungry." When Sachio backed up, eyeing her fearfully, Reiko said, "Sachio, I was kidding!"

Himari came over. "Is there a sleepover at Reiko's house?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind getting bit!" Sachio said.

Himari looked a Reiko and asked, "You have a dog?"

"No dog. Just the collar."

"The one Ruby wears, does she bite too?," Sachio asked.

"Ruby doesn't bite people," Reiko told her.

"Ruby is your maid, isn't she? Your dad makes her wear a dog collar?" Himari asked, wide eyed.

"Only to bed."

"That's SICK!"

Reiko shook her head. "No, that's Ruby," she said.

"Tell her about Ruby's whip that she named," Sachio said.

"Why does she have a whip?" Himari asked.

Reiko shrugged and said, "I don't know, Ruby likes strange things."

"Yeah, like whips named Belmont so Reiko can smack her mother with it," Sachio said with a snort.

"I didn't smack her, all I did was touch her with it," Reiko explained.

"So, what did it do?"

Reiko opened her mouth, paused and said, "I can't say."

"Aww come on, you already told us you did, so what did it do?" Sachio cried.

"I ahhh, surprised her, she jumped," Reiko said.

"You just made that up."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Nope. Really, she jumped. She wasn't expecting it." Reiko said firmly. That was the truth.

Himari grew a wide grin. To get into Reiko's house and see what Mr. Aono was like at home. That would be totally awesome! She pointed at Reiko and said, "Sleepover at your house!"

"Yeah!" Hama agreed as she came over. "We haven't met at your house yet."

"I have to ask my parents," Reiko said defensively.

"So ask, they're right over there."

Reiko had never offered to have a sleepover, she never wanted her friends to see how she lived because of embarrassment. Now, she had other reasons. "I don't know if ..."

Both her arms were grabbed and she was walked over to the blanket where three of her parents were now sitting.

"Reiko wants to ask a question!" Sachio announced.

"Yeah, can she have a sleepover?" Himari asked.

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari looked at each other. "I can make them a nice space of their own," Yukari offered.

Moka nodded. Tsukune turned and said, "Sure, hon, all you had to do was ask."

"See? Was that so hard?" Himari asked Reiko.

"Ahh, no," she said.

Nana came running. "Hey guys! Nami has a football, let's go pick teams!"

Upon that cry, they all went running off to play. Reiko paused. "Will it really be OK?" she asked sheepishly.

"It'll be fine." Tsukune assured her. He would make sure it was.

.

"Principal Iwamoto, please come to your office." The overhead speaker announced.

In the art room, Shizuku frowned at the speaker. She hadn't recognized the voice. It was Saturday, if she hadn't been here to bring in supplies, nobody should have been in the school. She went over to the intercom. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Unless you want out conversation to be broadcast, come to your office." the male voice said.

Upset that someone had broken in, she wanted to confront him. On the other hand, it would be him and her alone. If he was trouble, she wouldn't be able to call for help.

She wished Mr. Aono was here. Why that thought suddenly popped into her head, she didn't know. It did give her an idea. She pushed the button again. "Mr. Aono, I'll be in my office, I'll meet you there."

Right after she made her announcement, she ran to the doorway and peeked out into the hall, looking towards the office. A blue suited man quickly came out of the office and went out the front doors. Whoever it was, he didn't want to meet Mr. Aono. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Going back into the art room, she left a note for the teacher, then grabbed her things and left. At the front doors, she made sure they were locked, got in her car and headed home. As she drove, her hands shook from the scare she just had. She didn't know who that was, but she was not going any place alone again.

.

Reiko was having fun playing football. They kicked the ball around laughing and having fun more than trying to play seriously. She had the ball and was trying to keep it away from Yuka. Suddenly, she was body blocked hard from the side. Pitched face first on the ground, Reiko caught herself with her arms to keep her face from driving into the ground.

"Hey!" Yuka yelled.

"We want to play too," an older teenage boy said as he held the ball.

"That's our ball!" Nami told them.

"Aww, you don't believe in sharing?" another boy asked with a smirk.

Reiko got up and glared at them."You better give that back!" she yelled.

"Or what?" he asked with a sneer, " You'll go cry to your …"

 **BONG**

The boy's knees wobbled and he collapsed. Reiko grabbed the ball he dropped. Stepping back, she could see now that her parents were watching them. The other boys saw the brass pan hit the ground then disappear.

"You'll leave us alone if you know what's good for you," Reiko warned.

The other three boys looked up, then cast their gazes of disbelief at Reiko. So did Reiko's friends.

One of the boys grabbed his friend who was holding his head and said, "Let's get away from these freaks." They eyed Reiko warily and hurried away.

"Next time, it's a bath tub!" Reiko yelled at them. They hurried away faster. She was feeling pretty smug until she turned to her friends and saw them staring at her. Scanning their glazed over faces, she asked, "What? It worked, didn't it?"

In a weak voice, Hama asked, "How did you do that?"

"Reiko,you're a yokai too?" Himari asked.

"What? Me?" Reiko asked, casting her a dumbfounded look. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good about what happened.

"Reiko, how DID you do that?" Nana asked, slack faced.

.

Tsukune let out a huff and said, "Yukari, wrong place, wrong time. You better go tell them it wasn't Reiko before she looses all her friends."

YUkari scrunched up her face and said, "I didn't think, I'm sorry."

"You better go say it to them," Moka said firmly.

.

"I hate this," Reiko said softly as she looked a the ground. "This … hiding all the time. Why can't anyone accept those who are different? Why do we have to hide?" Feeling like she was about to cry, she dropped the ball and turned to leave.

"That was sooo cool!" Sachio cried as she raised her closed fists. Grabbing Reiko by the shoulders, she said, "You taught those bullies a lesson, good for you!"

"But HOW did you do that?" Hama asked.

"Reiko didn't," Yukari said as she came up to them. Casting them a weak smile, she said, "I did. I saw that boy picking on Reiko and I didn't think. I just conjured up a pan and dropped it on him."

"Mama Yukari, you don't have to say anything," Reiko said quickly.

"Mama Yukari? I thought your mother was that lady, Kurumu?" Sachio asked.

Reiko nodded. "Yes, she's my mother too." Taking on a pleading look, she asked, "Can you guys please not tell anyone about this? It will cause real trouble if you do."

Hama stood in thought for a moment, then glanced over at Tsukune and Moka. "Reiko? That story you told during our sleepover, you weren't telling a tale, were you?"

"It's all true, isn't it?" Himari asked. "Your Mama Yukari here is a witch."

They all turned their gazes to Yukari. Yukari simply nodded.

"Dear Kami ..." Hama whispered, then louder said in a squeak, " _Dear Kami!_ That was all true!"

Yukari asked, "Reiko, did you tell them the truth about our family?"

Reiko nodded sadly. Softly, she said, "We were telling wild stories, and that's all it was suppose to be. No one was every suppose to know. I'm really sorry."

Yukari took a deep breath and said, "The fault is mine, dear, not yours. If I hadn't whacked that boy on the head with a pan, what you told them would still be a wild tale. Do not blame yourself."

"There's something I don't get," Sachio said. "If you are powerful monsters, why do you have to hide? I mean, Couldn't you , I don't know, change everyone into frogs or something?"

Yukari shorted out a giggle at that. "Dear, no power is unlimited,and there are millions of humans. To protect ourselves from having to fight and hurting people, not to mention that eventually we would loose, we have to stay hidden."

"But Mr. Aono doesn't hide," Himari said. "He's in school every day."

"As a human. You've never seen him as a yokai," Yukari told her.

"No … oh wait! Once when those bad men came to the school," Himari said. "He has us all lie on the floor and cover our heads. He's the one who killed all those bad men."

"He did?" Hama asked.

"Yes! He left in a hurry, I mean he zoomed out the door. He then came back and sat down on the floor with us," Himari told them.

"Mr. Aono saved everyone?" Yuka asked. Himari nodded.

"Then that means he's a good monster!" Sachio stated. "And I bet all Reiko's mothers are too. Didn't Kurumu take that man to the police so they could arrest him?"

Heads bobbed.

"So that means we should help protect all the good monsters, because they protect us!" Sachio announced.

"And Mrs. Aono here bonked that guy on the head so he'd leave us alone," Yuka added.

Shooting an arm up to point at the sky, Nami stated, "Then we will! No one can say anything about today, because we will protect our good monsters!"

"Everyone, pinky swear!" Sachio announced.

"Yeah!" all the girls yelled in unison. They then turned to each other, hooking their pinkies together.

Reiko hooked pinkies with one girl after another, so happy she felt like crying. Even if it was just her friends, her family had acceptance. They all even pinky swore with Yukari.

.

Mr. L. had wanted to talk to the middle school Principal, but Mr. Aono had been there. He did not want to risk having Aono Tsukune knowing the highest level of government knew about him, or risk facing him if he was angry about it.. They were not even sure what Aono Tsukune was. So far, all they knew was he was what they called a 'peaceful and beneficial yokai'. It was best to ensure it stayed that way.

Reasoning out that if the Principal did have any trouble with Mr. Aono, then she would contact the police, and he'd get a call anyway. He did have two more names to add to his list, Moka and Kurumu Aono. He returned to his small one bedroom house. Going inside, he went into the spare room that looked to be piled with junk. He picked a box off the desk to expose an old blue rotary dial type telephone. He picked it up and waited.

After a moment, the familiar male voice came on. "Mr. L., he he, so what question do you have today?"

The man freaked Mr. L. out, but he was 'the' source for finding out about yokai. "Sir, I have two names I would like to find out about. Aono Moka, and Aono Kurumu."

"Aono you say? He he, he he. That boy does have charm! Tell me, what color is their hair?"

"From my sources, Aono Moka has pink hair. Aono Kurumu has blue hair."

More creepy laughter sounded. "Ahh, that certainly is a surprise! Aono Moka is a Shinso Vampire, class S super monster. Be careful around her," he said in a purring sound. "Kurumu is a succubus, a life stealing demon. To look her in the eyes risks her making you her slave at the very least. Each are very territorial and possessive. If Tsukune has successfully taken them both for wives, then he truly is something special."

"They sound dangerous," Mr. L. said.

"Very, if they wish to be," the voice intoned. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir. Thank you Sir."

- _click_ -

Mr. L. looked at the receiver and put it back on the cradle. All he knew about the man on the other end was he was an expert on yokai. No one knew his name, or his location. He was told not to attempt to find out.

Putting the box back in place to hide the phone, Mr. L. realized something. His contact called Aono by his first name. He knew who each of them were. How did his contact know them?

.

Tsukune watched Yukari with the girls, very thankful they had dodged another bullet. Any of those girls could have ended their life here after Yukari pulled her stunt. It was becoming clearer to him why yokai any humans lived separately. Yukari hadn't even thought twice about dropping that pan. For her it was normal to bonk an annoying someone on the head. Something she'd been doing since she learned how. Here in the human world, it was an extraordinary act that scared people.

"I want to see you without the Holy Lock on," Moka said.

Tsukune turned to see she was watching him intently. "Ah, Moka, are you sure?"

"Inner says we must. I agree. We'll go down in the cellar and have Ruby standby to seal the stairway shut, just in case," Moka stated.

Yes, In case he did turn into an unstoppable killing machine. "But, then you'd be stuck down there with me," Tsukune noted.

Moka cracked a grin and said, "Then we'd have plenty of time to ourselves." In a more serious tone, she added, "If you cannot control yourself, then I don't want anyone finding us."

Tsukune nodded. Thinking about how he felt when he'd put his Holy Lock back on, he said, "Moka, I think I understand a little more about your Rosary. At one time, I thought, as you did, that there is actually two of you. One when you wore your rosary, and the other when you have it off. When I took my Holy Lock off, yes, I changed. It wasn't that I went away though, even though I looked and felt different. This yokai you have, that I have, is very powerful and may seem like a life all it's own. It's not."

"Tsukune, Inner is different than I am," Moka said firmly.

"I am sure you believe so," Tsukune insisted. "I also thought my yokai was not me, but Master Okadura showed me it is me. The true me. Just as when your Rosary is off, we see the real you. That does not mean the beautiful girl before me is a fake, it only means right now, I am only seeing the best of my lovely Moka. You are not someone completely different."

Moka smirked at him. "Inner would not agree."

Tsukune kissed her and said, "Then I guess I'll have to have a talk with inner."

"She can't wait."

.

The sleepover was a Friday night, the night right after the final exams. Reiko was a bundle of nerves. All her friends swore they wouldn't tell, but she knew how girls shared 'juicy' bits of information, and this was a huge juicy chunk. She sincerely hoped they would keep quiet about it.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14.

Arriving home, Yukari began planning Reiko's sleepover party with Reiko and Kurumu. Tsukune and Moka headed down into the deep cellar with Ruby at the top of the stairs. Ruby's instructions were simple, if Moka said it was fine, she'd let them come back up. If she didn't see Moka with Tsukune, or if Moka said to, she was to fill the stairway with rock.

Ruby was not eager to follow these instructions, but Tukune insisted. She would obey her Master. If she had to entomb him for the good of all, then she would teleport herself down with him to share his fate.

.

Down in the now large cavern under then house lit by an overhead everlight, Tsukune stood in front of Moka and asked, "You ready?"

Moka gave a stiff nod.

 _Clink_. He removed her Rosary. A flash of light, and now Silver haired Moka stood before him.

" **TSUKUNE, ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE READY FOR THIS**?" Moka asked, eyeing him intently.

"I am. And yes, I know the consequences of failure," He replied firmly. He laid Moka's Rosary on the floor then held his wrist up over it and reached for the link.

 _Clink_. The Holy Lock dropped to the floor beside the Rosary.

Once again, Tsukune felt the rush of power fill him. It burst out, coursing and flowing through every pore. His wings came out, tearing his shirt.

" **Ghaah!** " He cried as his muscles expanded. His veins turned black and stuck out, his hands turned into claws. This time when he opened his eyes, he saw everything in the chamber. There were no shadows. He saw into the deepest corners where the everlight didn't illuminate.

Looking at Moka, Tsukune gasped at her shining beauty. In his sight, she now glowed like an angel. Even her combat stance she held looked to him like the sexiest pose he'd ever seen.

" **Moka, your beauty is unmatched, even by the angels themselves,** " he whispered reverently.

Moka snorted. " **Flattery from a Ghoul?** " she asked.

Tsukune roared out a laugh. " **Yes, that is my angel! Unmatched beauty and a tongue as hard as her kick,** " he announced. He spread his arms out. " **As you can see, I am not some mindless thing. The yokai in me may be mindless, but I am not. I control and use it, just as you do.** "

" **What do we do now?** " Moka asked, watching him with a slight grin.

Tsukune stepped to the side, which Moka matched, opening the distance between them. " **Do?** " he asked. " **Since we are here and undisturbed, we should take advantage of it. I want to play with my angel,** " he said with a wicked grin.

Moka's grin grew predatory. " **You wish to play with me? You will have to subdue me first.** "

Tsukune's grin grew even wider. " **Oh, my sweet angel, I accept your challenge.** "

.

Ruby sat on the top step, waiting anxiously for Moka to appear. The heavy feel of yokai power radiated up at her. She then heard a loud thump, followed by another, then an impact sounded that shook the ground and the house around her. She stood up, heart in her throat. They were fighting! That meant Tsukune was not able to control his yokai.

"Master!" she cried in a frightened breath, and ran down the stairs. Readying her wand for a spell, she stepped into the lower doorway to see Moka flash by. Tsukune, larger and sporing claws instead of hands as well as a large set of bat wings similar to Kurumu, shot away from Moka's lunge, then followed. Moka stopped short and kicked, catching Tsukune in the side and catapulting him into a wall. The impact sounded and shook the rock around them. Bits of stone flew as Tsukune bounced off the wall and raced at Moka. She send another kick out, but this time Tsukune caught her foot and threw her into the wall to make another ground shuddering impact.

For all the speed and seeming violence to their fight, both were wearing wide grins. As Moka hit the wall, Tsukune slapped a hand to the floor. Ice radiated quickly out from his hand, covering the floor. Moka hit the floor and shot up race at him, slipped and fell. With a flap of his wings, Tsukune was on her. She kicked him off. He flew to the wall and hit it feet first to dive back down on her. Grabbing onto each other, they rolled across the floor, clothes and bits of cloth flying as they grappled.

Ruby stood, watching the scene, clutching a hand to her chest as her cheeks turned pink. This wasn't what she had expected at all!

Moka didn't let up one bit. She made Tsukune fight for every piece of cloth he got off her as she stripped him. She kept throwing him on his back to claim dominance as he did, trying to claim dominance over her. In their lust filled fight, she latched onto his neck and sank her fangs in. He did the same, eliciting a moan of joy from her. Rolling to a stop, they held each other tight and drank each other's blood as he dove inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and the sex became frantic.

"Oh my," Ruby gasped.

Tsukune pulled his fangs out of Moka's neck and licked it clean. Still thrusting into her, he looked over to see Ruby watching and panting in rapid breaths.

" **OH look, we have a toy,** " Tsukune grinned evilly. With an arm around Moka, he pulled her up to sit, staying deep inside her. " **Shall we play with our toy, my Angel?** " he asked in a smooth tone.

Panting in lust, Moka looked over at Ruby. And said, " **She dares to watch us? Perhaps she needs to be punished.** "

Tsukune concentrated and focused on Ruby's clothes. Putting his energy into his free hand, he snapped his fingers. Ruby's clothes ripped away, leaving her naked. He extended his power, and drew her to them. Ruby fell as she slid naked over to them. Moka grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to face them.

"Yes, punish me!" Ruby cried in lust.

Groins still locked together, Moka leaned back to pull Ruby face up between them, her arms pinned under her. " **What should we do with her?** " Moka pondered with a sadistic grin.

Tsukune traced a claw from Ruby's belly button up her stomach and over her breastbone. " **Think we can make her scream?** " he wondered aloud.

" **She should service us, then she can scream,** " Moka intoned. Grabbing the back of Ruby's head, Moka planted Ruby's mouth over her breast " **Suck on me!** " she demanded.

Seeing Ruby nursing on Moka, Tsukune became very excited. He began stroking again up into Moka. " **Ahh yes, our toy does have use,** " he said in a purr. He drew his claws back down the center of Ruby's body, making her shudder as she nursed. He drew down to her groin, the slid the tip of a claw into her slit to scratch back and forth. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and whined as she kept suckling.

Tsukune and Moka kissed deeply, squeezing Ruby between them. Her face pressed into Moka's breast, tears came to Ruby's eyes as she was suffocated. Breaking the kiss, Moka leaned back to see although Ruby was sucking in breaths through her nose and her eyes were fluttering, she hadn't stopped suckling as she had been told to.

" **We do have a good toy, don't we?** " Moka asked.

" **Maybe,** " Tsukune mused. " **Let's see what else she's good for.** "

.

Yukai had made Reiko's room larger and added bunk beds and more hanger space for the sleepover. Going down to the living room, she paused upon feeling a large flare of Yokai energy. Kurumu gasped, feeling it too.

"Oooooh," Kurumu cooed, "Someone's having a Ya-hoo time," she said with a wide grin.

A faint cry of, "Yes, Punish me!" wailed out from somewhere.

Reiko noted it was Ruby's voice. She turned to go look for her.

"No, no dear," Kurumu said, holding Reiko back with a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby is with Moka and Tsukune?" Yukari asked with a frown. She moved to head for the cellar way. Kurumu stopped her too.

"Let's give them their privacy," Kurumu told them.

"It sounded like Ruby's hurt," Reiko complained.

"Sit down dear," Kurumu instructed. "Yukari, go close the cellar door, and stay on THIS side of it, please. Tsukune already has his hands full."

Yukari frowned. "Oh all right. But that should be me!" she complained and stomped off.

Kurumu looked at Reiko and asked, "Dear, do you know what sex is?"

Reiko nodded. "Yeah, but ... do we have to talk about this?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"We do." Kurumu said firmly. "You were taught in school?"

Head down, Reiko nodded with a subdued, "Yeah, and ... I kinda found out other ways too."

A distant female voice cried out in a long shriek, making the floor under them vibrate. That was followed by a male roar that sounded more to Reiko like a lion.

Kurumu chuckled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear," she said softly.

"It is too!" Reiko said. "I mean, it sounds like they are killing each other!"

Kurumu laughed. Forcing herself to stop, she said, "Dear, you may know what sex is physically, but that is a small part of making love. What you want, what you need mentally is more important. That is where the true joy is. Moka is a predator, she wants it rough as in defeating her prey before she devours him..."

"Stop please!" Reiko whined with her hands over her face.

"Or be devoured by the one who made her submit," Kurumu finished. Seeing Reiko was doing her best to hide, she said, "Dear, you may not think so now, but one day, this will be very important to you."

"ohhh," Reiko groaned.

"Then, there is the opposite, like your Mama Mizore. She likes to stare, you know that, right?"

"OK, I get it, please don't say any more!" Reiko begged.

"The point is, to know what it is that is important to you and what is important to your mate," Kurumu explained.

They sat for a moment, Kurumu letting Reiko absorb what she'd said.

Reiko took her hands down from her face. Casting Krumu a confused look, she asked, "So why does Ruby wear that collar and call Dad 'Master' all the time?"

"Ruby is submissive. Being the slave, being treated like she is a toy is what makes Ruby happy."

"But ... WHY?"

Kurumu shrugged and said, "Maybe because Ruby is a very powerful Witch. By playing the slave, she doesn't have to worry about anything or make any decisions. She can let her Master do all her thinking for her. Wanting to be hurt may be from being able to protect herself so well, no one can hurt her. It is her way of staying connected with the rest of us and showing her devotion."

"Ruby is that powerful?"

"Hon, Ruby holds the secrets of the universe in her hands. I don't think there is anything Ruby can't do," Kurumu explained.

Reiko was silent for a moment, absorbing the concept of how much power Ruby really had. "Hey Mama Kurumu? What about you? How do you ... like sex?"

Kurumu tipped her head slightly and said, "I can sense when Tsukune is aroused. The hotter he is, the more I like it. If I can get him burning so hot for me, he cannot help but to grab me and have at me, THAT is awesome."

"You can sense him?"

Kurumu nodded. Staring off at nothing, she said, "Let's see ... He's idly paying attention to Moka, and teasing Ruby with smacks. He is enjoying the sight of Ruby squirming naked on the floor..."

"OK, enough," Reiko said quickly as her face flushed.

Kurumu blinked. "OH, you don't want to hear the best part?"

"No! I just wanted to know how you can sense what Dad is doing," Reiko said, her ears feeling like they were burning.

"Oh. I have a bit of him in me, and he has a bit of me in him." Kurumu explained.

"Like what? you ate each other?" Reiko asked with a wince.

Kurumu laughed again. "Not flesh dear, soul. I drew a bit of Tsukune into me, and left a bit of myself in him. He is my Destined One. The only one I was truly meant to be with."

"You're soul mates," Reiko said.

Kurumu considered this and said, "Yes, we're soul mates."

"Aren't, I don't know, soul mates suppose to be together?" Reiko asked.

"We are."

"Yes, but there's also Mama Moka, Mama Yukari, Ruby, and Mama Mizore up north," Reiko said.

"Remember, dear, we are not human," Kurumu said gently. "Tsukune is my Destined one. He is also Moka's blood mate, Ruby's Master, Mizore's Winter husband. He has many responsibilities. If Yukari is right, then he is going to need us, and we are going to need him," she explained.

"But all of you … " Reiko asked, not finishing her question.

"Have sex? Oh yes!" Kurumu told her with a flash of mischievousness. "Dear, everyone needs intimate attention from their mate. Besides making babies, it's a real Ya-hoo time!"

Reiko groaned and covered her ears again. "I'm gonna have nightmares," she complained in a groan.

.

Monday morning, Tsukune no more than walked in the door to school when Miss Kurama met him and said, "Principal Iwamoto wants to see you."

"OK, Thank you," he told her.

Coming to the main office, Mrs. Nakamura came out. Seeing him she said, "Mr. Aono, Principal Iwamoto wants to see you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nakamura," he told her.

Walking into the office the secretary looked up and said, "Mr. Aono,..."

"The Principal wants to see me," he filled in for her. "Please tell her I'm here."

"Ahh, you're suppose to go straight in," she added.

Tsukune cast her a brief smile and nodded. Going over the weekend, there was only one thing he could think of that happened that she would want to see him about. That meant despite all the 'pinky swearing' those girls did, they had told all their friends, and maybe their parents about the pan incident.

Great.

Tsukune knocked on the Principal's door. In his mind he was making up a 'magic' trick story the girls had seen.

"Come in."

Tsukune entered, shutting the door behind him. Cheerfully, he said, "Good morning, you wanted to see me?" By the look on her face, he figured he'd need his story. He had it all made up. It was a magic trick that looked so real, some girls thought Yukari was a real witch. Being mischievous, Reiko encouraged their belief.

Mrs. Iwamoto motioned him to sit. she then asked, "Do you know a man, short hair normal height, who wears a blue suit?"

Tsukune stared at her briefly, then recovered. This was totally unexpected. "Ahh, can't say that I do with such a brief description," he offered.

Mrs. Iwamoto told him about her encounter, "... and I only saw him from the Art room door. I don't know how he got into the school. He did flee after I called you to meet me in the office."

Reshuffling his thinking, Tsukune paused a moment. "He just left? If he was law enforcement, or he really wanted to see you, he wouldn't do that. Any signs of a break in?"

"None."

"Hmm," Tsukune hummed in thought. Not the law, not a common criminal. The man fled upon his name being mentioned. That did not sound good. He could possibly be a yokai. That meant he was up to no good, and possibly wanting to kidnap someone to get Tsukune to come to him. No, this was not good at all.

"Any idea who he might be, Mr. Aono?" Mrs. Iwamoto prodded as she looked at him hopefully.

Tsukune looked up at her. He didn't want to say what he thought the man wanted. "Mrs. Iwamoto, I would like Toujo Ruby to come to the school today and talk to you. She can ... find out things. I think it is very important to find out who that man was."

"What can you tell me?"

Tsukune spoke in a soothing tone, "Right now, nothing. I swear I will find out who that was. If there is any risk of danger, be assured it will be dealt with. That is all I can tell you."

"For not even seeing the man, you sound very confident you can find him," Mrs. Iwmoto said guardedly.

Tsukune cast her a brief grin. "I can't, but Ruby can. I'll have her come see you this morning. We don't want this to wait."

.

Mrs. Iwamoto made sure all the year end tests were out, and the office was ready for the completed tests to come in. In the bustle of the office, she was ensuring all the grades had their test keys out and ready when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Iwamoto? we need to go into your office."

Shizuku turned to see Aono Kurumu behind her. They were in the back office. "How did you get in here?" she asked. No one should have let her back here.

Kurumu put a finger to her lips. "No telling. Come on, Ruby's waiting."

Flustered by Mrs. Aono's sudden appearance, Shizuku wanted to inform her of a serious breach in procedure. There was something in Kurumu's eyes that quieted her anger. She led the blue haired woman to her office. They went in, Kurumu locked the door behind them.

Inside, Ruby stood at the end of her desk wearing a black leather bustier that laced to the front and a full length skirt. She lso bore an elaborate wand in one hand. A completely full bowl of water in front of her. Ruby motioned to her. "Mrs. Iwamoto, please stand here," she said, pointing to the corner of the desk. "Kurumu, stand beside her, get ready."

Shizuku didn't appreciate being told what to do in her own office. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" she asked firmly.

When Shizuku had met Ruby at the Aono house, she was helpful, meek and eager to please. The look she eyed the Principal with now, was none of those. In a commanding voice, Ruby said, "You will do as you are told. Stand here, and do only what I direct."

The severe shift in personality was a shock. She did as Ruby said. When Shizuku got in place, Ruby held out her hand in front of Shizuku. "Mrs. Iwamoto, I want you to think about that man you saw in the school. Kurumu, I need your tail."

Tail? Even as Shizuku wondered what Ruby meant, a black, rope like tail whipped into view from Kurumu's side. The middle laid in Ruby's waiting hand, the spaded end slapped Shizuku on the forehead.

"Ghaaaa!" Shizuku screamed. She tried to recoil, but was being held in place by ... something.

"Quiet!" Ruby snapped. "Think about that man."

"Got him," Kurumu said.

Principal Shizuku Iwamoto stood open mouthed and stiff as a board with a tail stuck to her forehead, being ordered around in her own office and completely lost as to what was happening.

Ruby whispered some words and waved a hand over the bowl of water. Like a TV screen, the picture of the school hallway came into view with a man down the hall, headed for the exit. "That is him, correct?" Ruby asked.

Shizuku wanted to nod or say yes. So shocked at what was happening to her, she couldn't even move or make a sound.

"That's him." Kurumu said.

"Then let's follow him."

The tail came down off Shizuku's forehead. She watched as it slipped back up under Kurumu's skirt. Ruby was fully engrossed on the bowl, which now showed the man getting into his car and driving away. The scene followed him as he got into traffic and drove through the city.

"How..." Shizuku asked, and Kurumu clapped a hand over her mouth. Into her ear, Kurumu whispered, "Don't distract Ruby."

They watched the man as he drove. He stopped at a house. The bowl zoomed in on the house number, then panned to see the street sign, then back to the house. The picture then went inside as he opened the door, and followed him to a room full of boxes and unused furniture.

"Interesting," Ruby said as the man picked up a blue phone. She snapped her fingers and the bowl returned to just having water in it.

"Shall we go pay him a visit?" Kurumu asked.

In a musing tone, Ruby said, "Not yet. We have his car and address identified. He's some kind of spy, but we don't know for who, or for what."

"I could make him confess," Kurumu said in a smooth, unpleasant tone.

"We will let Master decide," Ruby told her. To Mrs. Iwamoto, she said, "That man is a spy, but he appears to want to avoid direct contact. I doubt he is any threat to you. You may forget about him, and us... NOW!" She then snapped her fingers.

.

Mrs. Iwamoto stood alone in her office. She blinked and looked around. She'd come in here for some reason, she just didn't know why. Frustrated at forgetting why she had come in here to begin with, she went back out, figuring if it was important she'd eventually remember.

.

Tsukune spend the morning asking questions and going over things that he'd tracked the most errors in with previous tests. At ten, he went over the rules for the tests. "We are going to begin the test at ten thirty. When I return with the tests, have everything off your desks except your pencil and one piece of blank scrap paper for figuring. During the test, eye on your own paper only. I catch anyone wandering their gaze to their neighbor, it's an automatic failure. Any attempt to pass notes or show your work to another is an automatic failure. The use of any electronic device is an automatic failure. Any attempt to cheat is an automatic failure," he stressed.

Walking over to the projector screen, he pulled it down to show the rules written on a large sheet of paper. "When I come in with the tests, all talking stops, and clear your desks. I will pass each person their test. DO NOT even look at it until everyone has their test and I tell you to start. Once the test starts, there will be no bathroom breaks so if you have to go, you better do it before we start. IF you drop your pencil or break it, raise your hand, I'll get you another. When you are finished with your test, close it and bring it up to my desk, then leave the room. You can go to the lunch room, the library, or go stand in the hall. As long as at elven forty five you are outside the classroom waiting to come back in, the choice is yours. Keep in mind you must stay on school grounds, and cannot bother anyone else. Questions?"

Tsukune looked around the room. All his students were quiet and alert as if they were about to do battle. In a way, he guessed they were. "One final thing. In eighty percent of the cases, I have found that when someone changes their answer, they change it from right to wrong. Your first impression us usually your best. Be VERY careful if you think you want to change your answer. Obviously, double check your test to ensure you answered every question, but think hard before you erase you answer and change it."

Tsukune motioned to the clock. "It's just past ten now. I will return with your tests at ten thirty. Take this time for bathroom calls, if there are any questions you can think of, this will be your last chance." No one said anything, so Tsukune told them, "Be back in your seats by ten thirty."

Leaving the classroom, Tsukune went down the office and got the test folders. He checked every one for completeness, then checked the answer key aginst the tests to be sure there were no mistakes. Satisfied all was in order, he signed the tests out.

"Mr. Aono, A moment please?" Mrs. Iwamoto asked as she came up to him.

"Yes?"

"Have you asked Ruby to come to speak with me yet?"

Ruby had already told him she had came and got what they needed, so he said, "Not yet."

"Good. I think today would not be a good day, and it really isn't that important," she said.

Tsukune nodded and cast her a smile. "As you wish," he said. Ruby's Forget spell had worked perfectly, just like he knew it would.

.

Monitoring testing was one of the boring jobs of a Teacher. Tsukune wandered around the class with a pocket full of pencils as the students bent over their tests, working away. A pencil snapped. The boy who broke his pencil looked at it in frustration and raised his hand. Tsukune gave him another one. Seeing the dismayed look on the boy's face, Tsukune bent close and said, "Deep breath, relax. Calm yourself and look at it again." The boy nodded.

By quarter after eleven, students began trickling up to his desk to hand in their completed tests. Once the flow started, it picked up and by eleven thirty, all the tests were handed in. Tsukune got the key out and began grading.

Tsukune had good news for his class when he went out in the hall to guide them back into the room. He gave each student their corrected test as they came back in. Once everyone was seated, he said, "Congratulations, everyone passed, and most of you did a fine job. Does anyone have any questions before I collect the tests and we all go to lunch?"

A girl shot her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Kikumura?"

Meekly, the girl asked, "Mr. Aono, are you really a monster?" Many in the class gaped at her. A few giggled.

Tsukune frowned at her and intoned, "Only if you fail! Murahaha!" That got them laughing.

"All right, Pass your tests up to the front. Good job, everyone! When we come back from lunch, I'll be collecting books." Tsukune announced.

.

By the time Tsukune had returned to the office to begin making the final grades, Ruby had a scry on Mr. L.'s house. A crow atop a light pole watched the front, another in a bush kept watch through the window on the box that was over the phone. A third crow flew around the city, keeping track of  
Mr. L and his car. Currently, Mr. L. was in the suburbs, slowly driving up one street and down another. By his pattern, he had to be searching for their house.

Houses had names on the mail box drops. When the car got to their street and began it's slow drive down the length of the street, Ruby changed the name on their box to 'Hu fooyu'. She watched the car drive by. Once he was down the street and turned the corner, she changed it back to 'Aono'. Seeing this  
man was looking for them, Moka decided he needed to be paid a visit.

.

Mr. L. had searched for hours. He knew the school district Mr. Aono worked in, he knew the area he lived in. He had driven down every street, but found no house with the name of Aono on it. He was half tempted to try and follow Mr. Aono home, but if that backfired, he could be in deep trouble.

The way Mr. L. figured, time was on his side. Mr. Aono was established here, he wasn't causing any trouble. In fact, if anything, he was helping the community. There was no rush to know everything about him. For the moment, the Aono's were the only yokai in town, so his job was fairly easy. He headed home.

Mr. L. parked and unlocked his front door. Upon opening it, someone inside grabbed the front of his shirt as he was punched in the chest. He then flew across his living room as if he'd been shot out of a catapult. He met the back of his couch face first before he had time to yelp out in surprise.  
The world tumbled as he crashed into the couch, tipping it over. Against the wall behind the overturned couch and covered in the cushions, he heard the front door slam shut.

" **Get up.** " a powerful voice commanded.

Mr. L. struggled up and pulled his gun. He went to aim it and his hand was grabbed, his arm twisted cruelly to make him bend over with a pained yell. His gun was yanked out of his hand and thrown somewhere. Another hand, pale and slim, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him into the wall. While he was still coming to his senses, his pockets were searched.

" **Hmph, an Imperial Investigator. Should I be impressed?** "

His head finally cleared enough that he could see, his eyes went wide. Holding him up at arm's length two feet off the floor, was a woman before him that was looking at his badge. She had silver hair and red eyes. He knew instantly that she was not human. She was also frightening looking, especially with that whip over her shoulder. He was in deep shit.

" **Who do you call on the blue phone?** " she asked in her commanding tone.

"What?" he asked weakly.

In a lazy motion, like he weighed nothing, she pulled him away from the wall and slammed him into it again. " **Tell me who you call on the blue phone, or I will use you to knock down every wall in this house,** " she stated.

The slam hurt, much more of that and his ribs would break, if they hadn't already. He so wanted to obey, but he never knew who the man was. "I don't know!" he cried.

SLAM. He was impacted through the sheet rock and into the sheeting in the other room. A broken stud was pushing into his back.

"I'm telling the truth!" he croaked, sure he had broken ribs by now. "I just pick it up. Someone answers!"

" **Then let's call them,"** she said. She pulled him out of the wall and tossed him into the hallway.

Mr. L. landed and felt something crack. He wanted to get up and flee. By the time he stumbled up, she had him by the back of his shirt, and drove him into the door of his spare room. He cried out in pain as he fell onto the door he'd just been used to batter down. Desperate to get way now, he struggled back up to lunge for the window. He was thrown into the wall over the table with the phone. He collapsed down on the table.

"Please, stop!" he begged in a croak. He'd never hurt so much in his life!

The frightening woman ignored him, She knocked the box off the phone and picked it up as he lay in agony.

The woman raised an eyebrow. " **Director? ... Yes, your stooge has been a bad boy. He snuck into a middle school and frightened the Principal ... Yes, he now knows what fear is ... No, he's still alive, I've had mercy on him. Next time, we'll be drinking his blood for dinner ... Tsukune is doing well, he is able to remove the Holy Lock and maintain himself very well ... Yes, myself, Kurumu, and Yukari. Mizore is his winter wife ... You'd have to ask him. We may come back, we may not ... I will tell him.** "

The woman reached over and drug Mr. L. over to the phone and handed him the receiver. She turned, stepped through the broken pieces of door and walked out.

Mr. L. put the phone to his ear with some difficulty, wincing in pain. The voice on the other end chuckled in his creepy manner.

"Congratulations Mr. L., you met Aono Moka and lived!" More creepy laughter.

"I didn't do anything!" he croaked out.

"Ahh, apparently you frightened a school Principal and the Aono's did not like it. Imagine, if you will, what would have happened to you if you had done something to that woman. I did tell you to be very careful."

"I can't move ... I need an ambulance," Mr. L. croaked out.

"I'm sure you do, he he. Be more careful in the future, he he." -click-

"Shit," he breathed out and dropped the phone. His arm was wrenched so bad his joints felt dislocated, he could barely breathe, he was bleeding somewhere, and he smelled urine. Looking down, he saw he'd pissed himself. He hurt all over. How was he suppose to get off this table?


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Tsukune walked home with the gaggle of girls coming to spend the night. Reiko was glowing with happiness. She had gotten a 98% on her final exam, and for once SHE was hosting the sleepover at her house. Seeing Reiko so happy made Tsukune happy too. For how the day had threatened to begin, it had gone very well.

Coming home, Tsukune held the door as they trooped in and up the stairs to make their way in Reiko's room to leave off their packs. Yukari had expanded Reiko's room and made bunk beds to fit them all with the appropriate extra closet space and put a new, fuzzy carpet on the floor. Once they were all inside, Tsukune went to go see what Ruby had found out.

Ruby came running and greeted Tsukune with a hug. "Master, we found that man. Moka is in the kitchen with Kurumu."

"Who is he?" Tsukune asked as they went to the kitchen.

"Moka asked that she be allowed to explain," Ruby told him.

Going into the kitchen, Tsukune saw Kurumu was preparing a large dinner with Moka and Yukari's help. Turning to him Moka said, "Welcome home, I have some news."

Yukari was a bit more insistent. "Tsukune, come sit, Moka won't tell us yet and I gotta know!"

Tsukune , Ruby, Yukari and Moka sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Wait just one minute!" Kurumu cried. She sliced up the vegetables with her nails dumped them in a pot then ran over to take the last seat. "OK," she said , "But don't take long."

Moka looked at each of them and said, "The Director is monitoring us."

"Mikogami?" Tsukune asked.

Moka nodded and explained. "He's doing it through the office of the Emperor. The man at the school was an Imperial Investigator. He also tried to come looking for our house. Ruby changed the name on the mailbox to fool him."

"So, humans do know about us," Kurumu said.

"Some do, yes," Moka agreed. "I don't think too many do, only a select few. Tsukune, Mikogami has asked that you speak with him. The Investigator has a line straight to him, an old blue telephone in a spare room. He would like you to call today if possible."

Tsukune winced. "I'm almost afraid to see what he wants," he said.

Moka smiled sheepishly and said, "I doubt the investigator will be home. Inner wasn't very gentle with him."

"Then I better go now," Tsukune concluded.

.

"This is awesome!" Sachio cried as she took in Reiko's large bedroom room with the bunk beds. Reiko even had her own bathroom now. "It's like being at camp!"

"Mama Yukari made us our own living room too. We have our own TV, plenty of games and even a karaoke box!" Reiko said proudly.

"I want monster parents too!" Himari said eagerly.

"Come on, I want to show you the kitchen, it's humongous!"Reiko said.

"Can we take a tour of the house?" Hama asked.

"Sure, let's go."

Reiko led them into the hallway and pointed out the other rooms. "That's the bathroom, Yukari's room, Dad's room and that one's the magic room. We can go in the bathroom, but not the other ones."

"Don't your other mothers have their own rooms?" Hama asked.

"They sleep with Dad."

"And Ruby?"

Reiko blushed and said, "Let's just say she finds her place."

"With someone?" Yuka asked with a grin.

"Come on, I have to show you the kitchen!" Reiko replied, ignoring the question.

.

Being polite, Tsukune knocked on the door of the house Moka sent him to. Through the small window in the door, he could see an overturned couch and large holes in the wall. He didn't see anyone moving so he tried the door. It opened. "Hello?" he called.

A gasping cry replied, "Help!"

Tsukune went in. Following the destruction, he went in a room full of junk to see a man lying on the table. He looked to be in great pain. Seeing Tsukune, he tried to move and groaned out in agony again.

"Lay still, I'll call an ambulance," Tsukune told him. He punched in the number and gave them the address, as well as telling them the man was badly hurt.

"She... about killed me!" he gasped out.

"You do look beat up. Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"I … just please call an ambulance," the man said weakly.

"Already done," Tsukune told him. Seeing the blue phone off the hook, Tsukune hung the receiver up. The phone rang. The man on the table looked at it. Tsukune picked it up.

"Hello?"

"He he, Tsukune! I see you came to rescue Mr. Long." Mikogami said.

"Well, Moka said he was in rough shape. I couldn't leave him here," Tsukune explained. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Indeed, he he. It appears we need someone to police the yokai who, shall we say, do not behave in the human world. We also need someone picked up. I do believe your school is beginning summer vacation?"

Tsukune let out a huff. "Yeah, we are. What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"He he, he he, Because you are the only one who can, and I know you. You cannot allow the alternative, humans being abused by yokai in the human world. You do want peace, do you not?"

Tsukune gripped the phone harder. Thankfully, the man on the table passed out. "What if I said no?" he asked.

"Then you would allow innocents to die. Can you live with that?" Mikogami asked. Tsukune stayed silent, so he added, "I thought not. The cliffs by the ocean south of Kamakura, someone needs discrete pickup and to be cared for. Good luck, Tsukune. He he, he he." - _click_ -

"Damn him," Tsukune growled. Outside, he heard the distant wail of an ambulance coming . He went out to meet it.

.

Tsukune got home to find Reiko and her friends invading the kitchen and Kurumu was loving it. Kurumu had three ovens and two cook stoves going. While the stoves were cooking dinner, the ovens were at work making cookies and small cakes Kurumu was showing the girls how to make. Moka and Yukari were shuttling around, Moka orchestrating the controlled chaos, as well as helping Kurumu keep a close eye on dinner. Yukari cleaning the used cookware with waves of her wand, which was the only way she could keep up.

After a moment of watching the female cook party, Tsukune backed out of the kitchen. At the moment, this was strictly female territory. His news could wait.

Thankfully, Ruby had taken on a different task in the dinning room. There were two tables now, one just for the girls so they could have their meals together. She was making the final table decorations for the girls' table, small glass candle holders that glowed with flowers coming out the top.

"That looks very nice, Ruby," Tsukune said as he came in.

"Thank you, Master," Ruby replied, blushing at the compliment. "It is a joy to see Reiko has so many friends!" she said and hugged herself. "So many wonderful things!"

Before Ruby could get lost in her thoughts (and emotions) Tsukune asked, "Ruby, you can sense other yokai, correct?"

Ruby stopped hugging herself. "Yes,Master, that's how I found you."

Tsukune looked around to be sure none of the gaggle had spilled into the room with them, then said, "Apparently there is a yokai just south of Kamakura that needs help. I don't have any details except that whoever it is, is at the cliffs by the sea. That is all the information Mikogami gave me. He usually doesn't get involved with single yokai, so for whatever reason, it is important we go get them."

Ruby looked off towards the kitchen. "Master, this is a terrible time to go casting strong magic, let alone bring a strange yokai here."

"It is," Tsukune agreed.

"Those girls haven't seen anything but us, this yokai could be violent," Ruby stressed.

"I know."

"We have no idea what it could be!"

"Right again," Tsukune agreed. "But we at least have to look and see what we're dealing with. After dinner, you and I sneak down to the cellar and seal the door shut so none of the girls can go exploring down there. Make sure you have everything you need. If it's a simple go and rescue, we do it. If it's going to be complex, at least we'll know what we're facing."

Ruby nodded."Very wise, Master. Do any of the others know about this?"

Tsukune left out a huff and said, "Not yet. They are entertaining our guests. At the moment, we can't tell them."

Ruby nodded slowly. "I understand, Master. I will be ready."

.

Tsukune never knew how loud a pack of girls could be. Laughing, loud talking – over each other, shrieks and just the plain constant chatter. He swore they could be heard a kilometer away. Even then, and with Reiko and her friends at another table, he also noted they seemed to hear very well, immune to the noise they were making. He did whisper into Moka's ear he had to do something for Mikogami, so at least she knew something was up. Ruby excused herself early to go get ready. Tsukune waited until dinner was over before he slipped away to join her.

.

Inspector Nakamura was not pleased that he got called in. His plans for an intimate evening with his wife were shattered. He was to go not into the office, but to a hospital room. The voice said it was a matter of National Security. His Captain verified the order. Sumura has a new assignment. He was to learn the details once he visited this patient.

Walking into the hospital room, a lone figure lay on the bed, wrapped in bandages, one arm in a cast. Looking closer, he saw it was Mr. L. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Mr..L. cracked a slight grin. "Hello Inspector. Shut the door and come sit."

Sumura did, and waited for an explanation.

"Have you ever seen panic?" Mr. L. asked. "I don't mean one person going off the deep end, I mean everyone. A mass panic of unprecedented scale?"

"I have seen the chaos at a fire in a theater," he said. "Two people were injured as the crowd escaped the flames."

Mr.L. eyed him and said, "Imagine that panic not in just a theater, not in just a city, but nation wide. Everyone fearing for their lives, the breakdown of transportation, people huddling in their homes, the breakdown of government and society itself. Imagine if you will, Mass chaos and number of dead and injured something like that would produce."

"It's hard to imagine," Sumura admitted. "Let alone think what could possible cause such an event."

"There is something out there right now that may well cause such chaos if it were come to light. Something so powerful, even knowing it existed would cause people to shudder in fear. I know, for I have seen it first hand," Mr.L. stated.

Sumura saw fear in Mr.L.'s eyes as he spoke. The man truly was scared of something. "You experienced this yourself?" Sumura asked.

"Indeed I did. That is why I am lying here, and she had mercy on me," Mr. L. explained.

"She? A woman did this to you?"

"Yes, She used me to knock holes in a few walls and batter down a door. I was as helpless as a newborn against her, and terrified. Even the sight of her made me afraid."

"Who was it?"

Mr.L. turned his head as far as possible in his brace. "Aono Moka, one of Mr. Aono's wives. With nothing but her bare hands, she threw me around like a rag doll. Take great care, Inspector, for our nation needs you to take my place. And don't bother with a gun, they are useless against what you will be keeping track of."

Sumura frowned at him and said, "I have met Aono Moka. She is a slip of a woman. She hardly seems strong enough to take care of herself, let alone beat a trained man in unarmed combat."

"A deception," Mr.L. stated. "The pretty pink haired lady you met is only a facade. Underneath her beauty and charm lies a monster of incredible power. What's called a Shinso Vampire. From what I know, she is at the top of the Yokai food chain. Take care in not offending her for your own safety."

Sumura snorted. "Not only a yokai, but one of the most powerful? You are saying Mr. Aono doesn't even know what she is?"

"What I am saying is Mr. Aono is one also. Most likely, his whole family is. Your suspicions of Mr. Aono being different are correct. That is why we had you destroy your files. Knowledge of them cannot be known to the public! The Aono's are peaceful yokai who benefit the community. Even so, a panic may well ensue if they are found out. What they are must be kept secret for the good of our country and the world."

Sumura sat back and said, "So, yokai are real. If the Aono's are as beneficial as you say, why are you lying here in the hospital?"

"I made the mistake of trying to see the middle school Principal privately by following her into the school building. She felt threatened and Mr. Aono took offense to my frightening her. This is my reward for my actions. As I understand, they are territorial and that school is under their protection."

"And you are not going to press charges?" Sumuru asked.

"Why? Get attention drawn to yokai? Inspector, have you been listening? We cannot do that. And even if I did, what judge would believe a meek, pink haired woman thrashed me so badly? That is, if the Aono's didn't take care of the problem long before it went to court," Mr. L. said. "Stop thinking in human terms of law and order! Yokai are very powerful. Compared to us, they are nearly gods! Our concern is keeping the peace and preventing chaos. THINK of the people you swore to protect!"

"This is incredible," Sumura said softly. "We have no defense against them?"

"Think about what you saw at that stakeout, and you tell me,"Mr. L. said.

Sumura was quiet for a moment, deep in thought.

Mr. L. said, "The United States developed the first nuclear bombs. To have a defense against them, The Soviet Union quickly made their own. Learn from this example, Nakamura. Our only defense against possible violet yokai, is to have yokai of our own. Powers greater than us are working to make Mr. Aono and his family the yokai that will defend us. We must not anger them."

"This is very serious, isn't it?"

"It is. Go to my house. There is a room that is spare. The door is knocked down now. Within that room is an old blue telephone. Pick it up and listen. You will receive your instructions."

.

Tsukune managed to slip into the cellar door unseen. On the other side, Ruby waited. A soon as he was in, she Witchlocked the door. Walking down the steps, Tsukune asked,"Your preparations are made?"

"Yes, Master. I have my scrying setup ready, a bed and medical supplies in case they are needed, a block ready for the base of the stairs, and if all else fails, we teleport out and fill the chamber with rock."

"Very good, I knew I could count on you, my slave," Tsukune said with a grin.

Ruby put a hand to her mouth and let out a tittering laugh. "Oh, Master, we must concentrate, even though we have this time alone."

"You are correct, my dear, so let's get to work."

Knowing Tsukune had some magic by way of sipping her blood, Ruby had two scrying bowls set up. Showing them to Tsukune said said, "I will make a scry and show you how to maneuver it around. Once you are comfortable doing so, I'll make another scry. We can cover twice the ground that way."

"Besides a yoaki presence, what do we look for?" Tsukune asked.

"Anything. A body, possibly some activity that does not look normal, a land feature that does not look quite right?" Ruby guessed.

Tsukune looked down at his Holy Lock. "Will it be more efficient if I take this off?"

Ruby grew a crooked grin. "So long as you can scry, and not give into the impulse to have at me, Master."

Tsukune chuckled. "It will be hard retraining myself but I will do my best."

"And I will forgive if you cannot," Ruby said with a smirk.

Ruby stood over the first bowl and cast her scry on the scene at a beach. "Take the Holy Lock off, if you would, Master."

 _clink_

Tsukune winced as the power flooded through him. He was getting a little better at not yelling out, but it still hurt as his yokai burst forth. He also smelled his delicious toy right beside him. " **OH, you do tempt me, my little Toy,** " he said, grinning like a wolf at Ruby. " **Work first, then play."**

"Yes,Master," Ruby said meekly. "Not focus your energy on this scry, follow my lead."

Tsukune did. Soon he was moving the scry around pulling it higher and moving it closer to the ground. Ruby let him start scanning the nearest cliffs, then moved over and started her scry a couple kilometers down the coast.

" **How will we know we are not looking at the same place?"** Tsukune asked.

"We will sense each other, Master."

Tsukune only nodded. He pulled back to scan a section if coast, then drew close to search the waterline up to the top of the cliffs. He found cliff climbers, couple enjoying a private moment alone, a man with a telescope looking at the stars. He found every activity humans participated in. No yokai, no bodies on land or floating in the water. After an hour of searching, he was thinking maybe whoever it was, had managed to get inland, or swim out to sea if they were aquatic. He searched and searched. Nothing.

"Master! Bring your scry towards me and look at this," Ruby said.

Tukune noted where he was then swung south. He did feel Ruby's scry. Just before he got to it, he noticed a large barge that was well lit. At Ruby's scry, he saw police boats around a section of cliff that had white tarps draped over it. Inside that tarp, he could feel a weak yokai presence. He moved his scry through the tarp. The inside of the white tarp had scaffolding and ladders up to the top of the cliff. The cables of the human equipment were supported by cranes on top of the cliffs.

This was not good.

Bringing his scry in close, over a work platform, Tsukune saw people in full environmental suits taking readings and scrutinizing a skeletal figure that was wedged in a crevasse in the rock. They were carefully taking small samples, but had the figure protected from moving with foam and plaster.

" **They are analyzing a yokai,** " Tsukune said.

"Whoever that is, is very weak, but they are still alive," Ruby intoned. "Master, we have to get them out of there!"

Tsukune thought hard. The way the figure was wedged into the rock, just racing in to grab them would cause more damage, if not kill them. If they took any time at all, the humans would know and react. If Ruby tried to bring the yokai back with a spell, then she might snag a few humans along with it.

"Master, I cannot isolate that yokai," Ruby said.

" **I see. Samples are being taken, we cannot allow that either.** "

"What do we do?"

Tsukune had only one possible answer. "Ruby, that platform closest to the yokai, can you put me on it?"

"There are eight humans on that platform," she reminded him.

" **Then right above it. When they scatter, make a distraction while I get that yokai free."**

"Master, that is dangerous on so many levels!" Ruby insisted.

" **Yes, but we must act now.** "

"Yes, Master," Ruby said heavily.

Tsukune stopped paying attention to his scry. It winked out. He walked over behind Ruby. He planned his entrance as Ruby made a portal. He'd drop down, scare them into fleeing, the work at freeing the yokai. Once he had whoever that was, he'd toss them back though the portal, then grab the sample cases and jump back through. Ruby closes the the portal, job done.

Ruby cast her portal above the platform against the rock surface of the cliff. It was only a few meters down.

"Master, take care," Ruby warned.

Tsukune nodded and jumped through. To make his entrance as impressive as possible he spread his wings and let out a roar. All their faces looked up as he appeared. His left wing caught an outcropping. Tsukune flipped and landed on his head. Angry as his own lack of finesse, he roared out in anger and got up to trip over an aluminum sample case. He crushed the case and threw it away, punching a hole in the white plastic shrouding the platform.

" **Run or I will destroy you!"** he roared. The three farthest away from him did. Two fled down the scaffolding, another ran right into the rail, flipped over it and plunged down into the sea below.

The others fainted and dropped in place. One fell right on the yokai. The platform was covered with sample cases and limp bodies. No room to move.

" **Damn it,"** Tsukune grumbled. He picked up the bodies and piled them over cases and other bodies to get at the yokai. The one over the yokai stirred as he moved him.

"What hit me?" the man groaned.

It was then Tsukune saw he had some kind of vision device over his eyes. Tsukune ripped the man's head gear off to see he was old. He tossed the man over onto one of his colleagues and studied the yokai.

The yokai was wedged in tight. Tsukune picked off the protection over it and noticed the skull with skin stretched over it. The yokai had fangs. A few strands of pink hair remained on it's head. The remains of clothing on it he recognized. There was only strips and patches of the red dress left.

It was Akasha.

Stunned by this, Tsukune momentarily froze.

Bang … bang

Tsukun felt the bullets impact his back, he spun to see the old man holding a pistol. Tsukune shot over and snapped it away from him. " **Do you really want to die THAT BADLY?** " Tsukune asked in a roar.

The old man fainted.

" **Ruby, it's Akasha!"** Tsukune called up to the portal. He HAD to get her out of here. He put his hands on the rock to push it apart. Putting his might into it, the rock did move. So did Akasha. Her limp body slid deeper into the crack.

Tsukune went to move his hands and the rock recoiled. DAMN! He planted his head against one side, freeing one arm. He gabbed her arm and pushed again. The pressure against her lessened, he was able to pull her up and out.

A loud crack sounded, and the cliff side rumbled. A large rock dropped by, taking out the scaffolding the humans had ran down. He'd caused an avalanche. Holding Akasha, he looked at the humans laid out on the platform. There was no way he could save everyone in the brief few seconds he had to escape.

Part of him didn't care. The other part cared very much. These were innocent people.

Suddenly, his surroundings changed. The platform fell a few inches, and they were now inside the cavern with Ruby.

That sure didn't go as planned.

"Master! It was the only thing I could do!" Ruby wailed. "The entire cliff face is collapsing."

Tsukune turned to her stricken face. He nodded and got Akasha in a bride's carry. " **You did good, my pet** " he told her. He went over and laid Akasha on the bed.

He then turned his attention to the unconscious people on the platform. " **Make another scry, we'll drop them off … somewhere."** he told her.

"Master, you know Akasha is going to be very hungry when she wakes up," Ruby warned. "And I can't make those people forget unless they are awake."

" **Then we let them see before they forget.** " he told her. Right now, the certainly could use Moka and Yukari's help. With a flock of girls in the house, that wasn't possible.

"Master, should I go tell Moka we have her mother?" Ruby asked.

Tsukune gazed over at the skeletal form of Akasha and shook his head. " **Not yet. I don't want Moka to see her like this. We need blood for her.** "

"I can grab some from hospitals in the area," Ruby offered.

Tsukune nodded to her. Walking over to the platform, he separated the sample boxes and laid the people down individually so they weren't piled on each other. Opening the boxes, he found hair and skin samples. In one, he found Ahaska's rings and a necklace they were able to get. He collected these and took them over by Akasha. It was obvious they thought she was dead, only a mummified corpse stuck in the rocks. Of course they wanted to study her, and how she was preserved in such a hostile environment.

"Ughhh!... where are we!" a female voice cried out. "Kouta, WAKE UP!"

Tsukune turned to see one woman sitting up, rocking the one next to her. He did wake up and quickly sat and looked around. They focused on Ruby, who was glowing from the light of a place in the hospital she was taking blood packs from.

"Hey, who are you, where are we?" Kouta asked.

" **DO not bother Ruby,** " Tsukune intoned, which made them turn his way. The everlight over them wasn't very strong, he saw them hold a hand to their foreheads as they tried to get a better look at him.

Tsukne strode over closer to the platform. " **Telling you not to be alarmed is pointless. Know two things, you are safe here, and you cannot leave on your own.** "

"What the hell are you?" the woman cried.

"Hey, is that the mummy?" Kouta asked, pointing at Akasha.

" **That is my mother-in-law and she'd not dead, only in bad need of attention,** " Tsukune announced. " **Wake your friends and stay there together. I don't want to be chasing you around.** "

"We don't take orders from freak!" the woman spat.

Tsukune's anger flared. He thrust out a hand and shot fire over their heads, which made them duck and cover. **"YOU WILL LISTEN, OR DIE! DO NOT ANGER ME!"** he roared.

They stayed down, covering their heads. Ruby let out a laugh. In a musical tone, she said, "Master can be very impressive, can't he? Do as your told or you blood might be used to heal Akasha." She turned to Tsukune with two large bags filled with blood packs. "Master, will this be enough?"

" **We'll find out,** " he told her.

Tsukune made sure Akasha was covered with a sheet before he took one blood pack and tore it open. Carefully, he poured it into her mouth. The blood seemed to evaporate. So did the next one. And the next.

After six, color was returning to her skin, shifting from a dead gray to a pale flesh color. Her eyes were still shut, but had filled out instead of being sunken back into her head. " **Come on, Akasha, you can do it,** " he coaxed as he kept filling her mouth with blood and seeing it being sucked down into her body.

At the end of the first gallon or so of blood, Akasha was looking more like a woman instead of a corpse. Having his attention on her, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. All the humans were up and crowded near him, watching.

"Dear Kami, he's resurrecting her."

"NO, not resurrection," the old man stated. "I've heard tales of this, but I never believed them! Vampires, creatures that live forever on human blood! He is bringing her out of a state of hibernation!"

" **You may want to stand back, unless you'd like to donate** ," Tsukune said, and cast them a glare.

They all backed away.

He had another pack in his head ready, and a hand clasped his wrist. He looked down to see Akasha was looking up at him.

"So, Tsukune. You look different," she said weakly.

" **Yes. I'm glad we found you."** He said, and offered her a smile.

"How is my dear Moka?"

" **Just fine. She is upstairs with the rest of the family. As soon as we take care of a few things down here, we'll go up and see her.** "

"You live in these cliffs?" a man asked.

Tsukune looked at Ruby and said, **"Don't answer that."**

"Ummm, Sir? Another woman said meekly. "We didn't know, we thought she was dead."

"Master knows that," Ruby stated. "If you have anything personal of Akasha's in those boxes, retrieve it immediately!"

Akasha sat up. Tsukune kept giving her blood packs as the group went to check if they had anything else of Akasha's, except for the old man. He stayed in place watching with fascination as Aaksha filled out into her former self. Her pink hair grew back out. Ruby put up a screen around them and conjured another red dress for Akasha.

Once she was dressed, Tsukune gave Akasha her jewelry back. She put it on and cast Tsukune a smile. "Thank you for your help, Tsukune. Where did you find me?"

" **Wedged in a cliff by the ocean,** **these humans found you first and were trying to study you.** " he then told her how they got here.

"So, what will you do with them?" she asked lightly.

" **Wipe their memories and returned them to where they were,** " Tsukune replied.

Akasha put a hand on Tsukunes' shoulder. "They are dead to the world, Tsukune. Let me offer them an alternative."

"Gather here, please," Akasha said, waving them together with her arms. Looking at the old man, she said, "You too, Professor."

Once they gathered around her, she said, "You each have two options. One, is to be sent back to your world after we remove all memories of us. Once you are back, you will remember nothing of us, this place, or finding me." Scanning their faces she said, "The other option is to stay here and learn about us. If you choose that, then you will not be able to leave, and you may be required from time to time, to give us blood. Your reward for this will be to see and understand things no other human can comprehend. You will get to see the world how it really is, and not just the thin veil of what you see as normal. You will learn all the secrets of the world. Take your time and decide."

Tsukune stared at Akasha. She walked back over to him as the group talked in excited voices.

"Tsukune, you should have your witch begin preparing quarters for them," Akasha told him.

Yukari popped into being by the platform. "Tsukune, Ruby, what's going on down here?" she asked. "Who are all these people?"

The small crowd turned to her upon hearing her voice.

"Yukari, you shouldn't have come down here," Ruby admonished.

Yukari went to reply, then noticed Tsukune. "Aww WOW! Tsukune is that you? You look …. Monstrous!"

Tsukune let out a sigh and looked for his Holy Lock. Ruby drifted it over to him. It was easier for him to put it back on now, he knew he could take it off at any time. He put it on. Ruby came close and caught him as he stated to fall.

"Did you see that!" one man cried. "He looks ...human now!"

"They can do that?"

"What else can they do? This is incredible!"

"What is your choice?" Akasha asked them in a demand.

The professor looked at his group, they all nodded. He took a few steps towards Akasha and said, "Madam, We thirst for knowledge such as this. We isolate ourselves in digs at ancient sites, and pour over bits and pieces to attain shreds of knowledge. To see, to communicate with other intelligent beings is far too much knowledge to turn away from! If we may, we would like to stay and learn."

"You may spend the rest of your lives here, in this cavern," Akasha warned.

"Then, we do! Show us how to grow food, and we will never want to leave if this is a sampling of what we can learn!" the Professor stated. Behind him, all heads bobbed in agreement.

"Ummm, Akahsa?" Tsukune asked meekly.

"Yes, dear?" Akasha asked as she turned.

Going over to her, he quietly said, "Our house in the human world, is right at the top of those stairs."

Running over, Yukari said, "Tsukune you know Reiko is having her sleepover tonight. Moka and Kurumu are wondering where you are."

Akasha grew a grin. "Korono Kurumu?" she asked. "My, my, Tsukune, are you gathering a harem?"

"We're not a harem!" Yukari said, frowning at her. "We're just … all living together."

"I'll let Moka explain," Tsukune offered.

"And who is Reiko?" Akasha asked in a musical tone.

Her face was pleasant, but Tsukune knew Akasha had reasons for her questions. "A girl who needed a home, so we adopted her."

Akasha hooked her arm into Tsukune's. "Let's go visit my daughter, shall we? Your witches can take care of making living spaces."

She was pleasant, but Tsukune knew that it was a veiled order. Akasha was a Dark Lord, after all. He turned to Yukari. "Help Ruby make proper living arrangements down here for these people. And a large garden too."

"Yukari, Master needs us," Ruby said firmly.

Yukari let out a huff. "But I was going to do karaoke with Reiko and her friends."

"Now, you are going to help me," Ruby said firmly.

Yukari frowned. "Oh, all right," she said in a huff.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Looking at the control panel on the karaoke machine, Hama said, "Hey, we can record too! There's already a song on it."

"Really?" Yuka asked. "Let's play it, maybe it's something we want to sing."

"You recorded a song?" Himari asked Reiko.

"No, does it say who did?"

Hama frowned. "No, it only says, 'the pool song'."

"Well, let's hear it," Sachio prodded.

Hama pushed the song and play. Lively music sounded out. With the music, a few background voices could be heard, then :

 _Here we go!_

 _._

 _Boy can't you see what I do_

 _to get your attention and your time..._

"That sounds like Mama Kurumu," Reiko noted aloud.

 _I don't bear these fruits for just anyone_

 _they bounce and bounce for you_

 _Ah-haa!_

Reiko began to blush.

 _I won't let go of the hope_

 _that one day your heart could be all mine_

 _._

 _So I play it cool, be smooth_

 _strike a sexy pose and wait for my sweet_

 _to notice me_

In the back ground, Reiko was sure she heard Yukari yelling at someone _._ Mama Kurumu sang this in front of people?

 _But then again it seems like you're such a shy boy_

 _scared to look my way,_

 _when I'm TRYING to show you I care_

 _Ya -hoo, ya-hoo hoo hoo!_

"Yeah, that's Mama Kurumu."

 _Sun Sun Sun!_

 _Think of us together under parasols_

 _lying on the beach without a care at all!_

 _And I'll be whispering sweet nothing in your ear_

 _._

 _No No No!_

 _No one else could ever love you more than me_

 _I love you so much that's it's embarrassing!_

 _._

 _Don't you see,_

 _Look. Me. In the eyes, and tell me,_

 _you don't wanna give these melons of mine a squeeze!_

Mouths dropped. Some girls giggled, others turned red as Reiko did. The worst part was knowing her Mama Kurumu sang that in front of what sounded like a whole bunch of people. Her hands went over her face in embarrassment. "I don't believe she did that," she groaned into her hands.

"Wow," Hama said, stunned, "That was really brave to sing that in front of people."

"Brave, or desperate," Sachio said, causing Yuka to poke her with an elbow.

"Your Mother Kurumu isn't the smartest, is she?" Himari asked.

"Shut up," Reiko grumbled.

"Hey we all do dumb things where we're young, right?" Hama asked.

"Can we see what else is on there?" Reiko pleaded.

.

Tsukune had to have Ruby come up an open the door for them. He escorted Akasha into the house. Hearing music, Akasha smiled. "It sounds like a girl singing," she noted.

"In the living room we made for Reiko's sleepover party, they have a karaoke box. Reiko and a few others like to sing," Tsukune explained.

"Very thoughtful of you," Akasha told him.

"Ahh, Tsukune!" Kurumu said seeing them. She then stopped and looked back down the hall, then back at them again. "Moka, I thought you were... and when did you change clothes?"

"Kurumu, this isn't Moka," Tsukune explained. "It's her mother, Akasha."

"You're alive?" Kurumu asked with a surprised look.

"Tsukune rescued me. Is my daughter here?"

"Yes!" Kurumu said, then turned and called, "Moka! Come quick! Tsukune found Akasha!"

"You can just lead us to her," Akasha said dryly.

With a blush, Kurumu said, "Oh, yeah, right this way."

They met Moka coming out of the sun room. Upon seeing them, Moka stopped dead in her tracks. Her lip quivered, "Mother?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, it is good to see you also."

Moka ran into Akahsa blubbering out a cry. They held each other. Tsukune stood back to give them their time together.

"But … how?" Moka asked, teary eyed. "We thought you died."

Akasha gently petted Moka's cheek and said, "I'm not that easy to kill, dear. Not by much, but I did survive. Tsukune found me and brought me back." Seeing the rosary, Akasha said, "Dear, you are older now, you don't have to wear that if you don't want to."

Moka nodded and put a hand over her rosary. "It's fine, mother." Sporting a weak smile, she added, "It was a gift from you and at the moment, I want to be like I am. I know I can take it off or bypass it if the need arises. I'm so happy to see you!" Moka squealed and dove into Akasha to give her another tight hug.

Jumping back a bit, Moka announced, "We need to celebrate! Mom, please tell me, what would you like to do first?"

Akasha laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Right now, I'd like to spend some time with you and your brave Tsukune. Perhaps I may see your house?"

Tsukune and Kurumu followed as Moka happily showed her mother around, clasping her hand as if she was afraid the woman might disappear on her. The open sun room was Moka's favorite place, so that was first. Moka led them though the dinning room to Kurumu's favorite place, the kitchen.

"... and Kurmu is a very good cook!" Moka bragged. "She can make anything, and everything she makes tastes really good."

"Having a good chef always makes a house into a warm home," Akasha said, giving Kurumu a nod of appreciation. Kurumu stood a little taller, beaming at the compliment.

Reiko came running in. "Mama Kurumu..." she stopped and gaped at the two pink haired women. "Ahh, Mama Moka, why is there two of you?" she asked hesitantly.

"This must be Reiko," Akasha said with a smile. "Dear, I'm Akasha, your grandmother."

"No way! You're much to young to be a grandmother," Reiko announced.

Akasha chuckled. "Oh, I do like this child," she said with a wide grin.

"This is Akasha and she is your grandmother," Tsukune said.

"Wow, so like, you never age or something?" Reiko asked.

"Or something," Akasha agreed. "I hear you're having a party?"

"Yeah! This is my very first sleep over party! I wasn't able to have one before..." Reiko suddenly dimmed briefly. "Because of … things. But now with Dad and all my moms, I can, and it's great!"

"I'm happy for you, dear. Is there a reason you came crashing into the kitchen?"

"We ran out of cookies," Reiko explained.

"Far left cupboard, second and third shelves," Kurumu told her.

"Thanks,Mama Kurumu! And it's good to meet you, Gramma Akasha!" Reiko chimed, and ran after her cookies.

Reiko got a box of cookies out. On her way back through, she said, "Oh, Mama Kurumu? If you do any more songs on the karaoke machine, please don't record them. That was really embarrassing." She then left with her prize.

Kurumu giggled. "Oops, I forgot to erase the pool song," she said sheepishly.

"That was embarrassing," Moka told her.

Kurumu shrugged.

.

Inspector Nakamura sat in his car in an empty store parking lot. Staring out across the dark pavement, he was still wrapping his mind around what he'd learned. Vampires, demons, witches and werewolves. What used to be folklore and fantasy were real. There were things that did go 'bump' in the night. And in the daytime. Nightmarish creatures that lived among them. Worked beside them and even taught school. It did explain a great many things about the Aono's.

Sumuru's wife knew when he was upset, and not being able to tell her about any of this, he sat in his car instead of going home to stare at a wall. If he hadn't known and seen a few things for himself already, he never would have believed a word. Even that creepy guy on the phone could just be passed off as a weirdo. He knew better now. That guy could well be one of them.

That man did verify the Komiyas were indeed a yokai called Orcs. Powerful against humans, but the Aono clad had buried them quickly. No wonder Mr. L. was thankful to even be alive. Aono Moka could have crushed him like a bug if she had chose to.

Sumuru knew he should go home and try to get some sleep. The problem was, he wasn't tired, and even if he did go to sleep, he was afraid of the nightmares he was sure to have. Remembering his first talk with Mr. L., one thing rang too true.

His life would have been much easier if he didn't know what Aono Tsukune was.

.

Breakfast in the morning brought another sit down with the loud pack of girls. As usual though, Reiko helped Kurumu serve everyone a big breakfast with plenty of variety. To keep Reiko's friends from being confused and to check on the five humans in the cellar, Akasha and Moka went down and had breakfast with them. Akasha had Moka go down without her rosary to test their reaction.

As Akasha thought, after their initial fear of Moka, their curiosity overcame their apprehension. They asked questions like eager school children. In a way, they were. The Professor was their archeology professor in college. They thanked Akasha for the stone houses they now had, the stream of pure water that cascaded down from a wall and into a pool large enough to swim in before it meandered along the floor to disappear back into the wall. Along the banks of the stream, gardens grew, stone bridges crossing the stream at two points to make access to the other side easy. The everlight was brighter now, more like the sun, and it dimmed to a moon light level when the sun outside went down. They had their own private village.

So eager for knowledge, two boys asked Akasha and Moka to bite them so they could experience what it was like. They listened intently when Moka told them that was an activity she considered 'intimate', akin to having sex and was only done with a mate, or mate-to-be. Daily needs came from blood packs or blood drained into a cup. Even then, the boys offered a cup of their blood to each vampire to actually experience how vampires feed. This was accepted.

Eventually, the subject of Dracula came up and the burning question of if he was real.

Akasha grew a small grin as she looked at a the young woman who had finally voiced the question. "Dear, you do understand that history is written by the victors. Those who win and impress their will upon others, are the ones who make the history books."

Harulu nodded. "Yes, we have proof of instances where that has occurred," she agreed.

"Then, here is another," Akasha told her. "Folklore has Vlad the third, Prince of Wallschia, as the vampire that inhabited, and had a castle in Transylvania. The truth? He never set foot in the place. Yes, his name was Dracula, son of Dracul, but he was never a vampire. I suspect you are asking about the real vampire that inhabited the area at the time."

Minori nodded eagerly, as did a couple others.

"The real vampire did live in Transylvania. He also never had a castle in that area either. At the time, he did have a good sized manor house for his family and servants. He came from Eastern Russia to settle there. For many years he lived there with his wife and daughter. It was a happy time. If the villagers had problems, he and his family would help them. In return, they gave they offerings of blood. They supported him, he protected them. At that time 'vampire' was not a word to frighten, but one spoken with respect."

Akasha's face turned solemn. "Then came the Turks. They came to conquer, pillage and steal the women, but he would have none of it and killed them en mass. Once the Turks realized they could not win against him with common arms, they managed to secure the help of a powerful witch. She was able to cast a curse on this vampire to make him evil. He killed most of the villagers that he had been protecting. The rest ran to the only people who could help them, the Turks. With the help of the witch, they went after him. They killed his wife, and drove him and his daughter away. Seeing he was now evil, and there was nothing she could do, his daughter left him. Through the years, to help demonize Vlad the third, the name Dracula was connected to the one who was the real vampire as if they had been one person. That is the truth."

"You know this to be true?" The Professor asked.

Akasha looked him square in the eye. "I do, I am the daughter. Do not ask his name, I have forsaken my Father and will not speak it," she said heavily.

"Then … Vampires are born?"

"They … I mean you don't start out being evil?"

Akasha cracked a grin and said, "Very few of any species start out as evil. Mentally deranged, possibly. Any intelligent species knows they must get along with their neighbors to survive, either by cooperation or isolation. Ones that don't end up in wars or dead. I have worked at trying to repair the damage that has been done over the last thousand plus years. Fear and false tales due to fear or greed are very hard to combat. So is ignorance, which for a long time has been very wide spread."

The college students all gazed at Akasha with a new understanding of her. "You have been around that long?" Kouta asked.

Minori elbowed him. "Yeah, baka, look at how we found her. If THAT didn't kill her, I doubt anything can!"

"How did you get stuck in that cliff anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Akasha admitted. "That place is far from where we had the last battle. I am proud to say that my dear Moka, and her blood mate Tsukune fought valiantly by my side, as did their friends. We stopped the evil as we needed to do."

" **I had thought mother was dead and gone, but somehow, she survived."** Moka added.

"This is incredible!" the Professor said again.

"There is one thing that bothers me greatly," Akasha said and turned to Moka. "If I survived, there is a very good chance that he did too."

"Who do you mean by he?" the Professor asked.

"The one I will not name."

.

Unaware of the serious talk going on far below their feet, Reiko and her friends played volleyball in the back yard. They had the morning to burn off all those cookies they ate the night before until they were suppose to head home. After a couple hours of running around and hitting the ball, they were thirsty and a bit hungry.

They went in for milk and cookies.

Since it was getting close to the time that the girls' parents were coming to pick them up, Kurumu relaxed the rule of no food in the living room. While the girls went up and got their things, Kurumu set the plates of cookies and the jug of milk and their glasses on the low table between the couches.

Coming down from Reiko's room with their packs, they chattered about their newest idea. They liked singing and decided they would practice and make an all girl band. Only Yuka had any experience with instruments, she was studying the piano. That made her the keyboard player.

Seeing Ruby by the door as they came down, Reiko said excitedly, "Ruby, we're going to have a girl band!"

"Yeah, and we're all gonna be famous!" Sachio cried.

Ruby chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Then I wish you the best of luck. Do you have a place to practice?" she asked.

They looked at each other. "Umm, can we practice on our living room?" Reiko asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as your parents agree."

"Great!" Himari cried. "Reiko, go ask your parents, hurry before ours come to get us!"

"OK!" Reiko cried. She then paused and asked Ruby, "Ah, Ruby, where is everyone?"

.

"MAMA MOKA!" came a yell from the stairs. Moka looked over to see Reiko appear from her last jump down the stairs. Reiko saw her raced over to them.

Thinking something was wrong, Moka stood up. " **What is it?"**

Reiko ran to her and stopped short, recoiled forward to pant out a few breaths. In a run of words in a single breath, she said, "My friends and I are going to start a girl band and we need a place to practice so I was thinking the living room Yukari and Ruby made for us I asked Dad he said it was OK so did Mama Kurumu and Mama Yukari but they all said you have to agree too so I had to come ask now before everyone starts going home I'm sorry if I interrupted something important." She panted again as he looked hopefully at Moka.

Akasha grinned at Reiko.

Moka grew a smirk and said, " **If it's fine with them, it's fine with me.** "

"Yes!" Reiko cried with clenched fists. "Thank you Mama Moka!" Reiko said, then turned and raced for the stairs.

" **DO NOT RUN ON THE STAIRS, WALK!** " Moka bellowed, her powerful voice echoing through the chamber.

Reiko got to the stairs and called back, "I will!" She walked up the stairs, two at a time.

"Aren't children precious?" Akasha asked.

Moka turn to her. " **Most of the time** ," she agreed.

"Is she a vampire too?" Kouta asked.

" **That excited, if she was, you would have never seen her coming,** " Moka told him, and sat back down.

The professor asked, "HOW many mothers does that girl have?"

.

Reiko got back to the living room just as Hama was putting her pack on, her mother in the doorway. From behind Hama's mother, Reiko told them the news. "Guys!" She yelled a little louder than was needed, which made Hama's mother jump. "They said yes, we got our practice room!"

The girls cheered. Hama's mother recovered from her surprise.

.

Ruby stood in the entryway as the girls chattered eagerly about what instruments they wanted to play, and and who would be singing. As mother and fathers came, Ruby directed them to the living room. Each girl thanked her for a wonderful time as they left.

A man came to the door looking like he'd slept in his suit. Maybe sleep wasn't the right word. His eyes bore bags and he looked a little haggard. His voice even sounded tired.

"May I please speak to Aono Tsukune?" he asked.

"And you are?" Ruby prodded.

"Inspector Nakamura."

Ruby motioned him in. "Please put slippers on in the house," she instructed. She then called, "Reiko, please tell your Father he has a visitor."

"OK, Ruby," Reiko called back, then came out of the living room and went down the hall to the sun room.

.

Sumura didn't have long to wait. Reiko returned with Tsukune right behind her.

"Inspector, you wished to see me?" Tsukune asked.

Sumura nodded. Not sure how to start, he just said, "Yesterday I talked to a man on an old blue telephone. I would like to discuss it."

Tsukune let out a sigh and shook his head. "And I take it you didn't sleep much last night?" he asked.

"None at all. That's why I would like to talk about it."

"I understand," Tsukune said with a smirk. "Been there, done that." He looked into the living room and said, "We'll use the sun room. This way, please."

They passed by the living room. All the remaining girls thanked Tsukune for the wonderful time. He bowed and said, "You are always welcome in our house." He then led Sumuru down the hall and into another room that had an outside wall made of glass. Another room too large for this size of a house, the 'sun room' had a marble floor, loungers, chairs and small tables dotted the floor, and against the inside wall was a bar with a few stools. In one of the loungers, Kurumu lay taking a nap. Her floral print bathrobe was thin enough to show she wasn't wearing much of anything under it.

"Please come sit, " Tsukune said, motioning to a bar stool.

Even though Kurumu was the picture of sex and lust, Sumura barely noticed. He perched himself on a stool, Tsukune sat on another. They faced each other, one arm on the bar.

Tsukune offered him a brief smile and asked, "So, what did Mikogami task you with?"

"That man has a name," Sumuru said, glad he at least could put a name to that creepy voice. "Who is he?"

"In a minute. He did give you a task?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah," Sumuru said in a breath. "Since Mr. L. is ...unfit to continue, he recruited me to take his place. Mr. Mikogami clarified it. What I have been tasked with is to keep an eye on you and your family and report any what he called 'mischievous' acts from any yokai." after a pause, he added, "I'm sure if you saw me sneaking around, well, you might become suspicious. After learning what I did, the last thing I want is for you to distrust me. I decided the best course of action was to meet with you and explain my part of things."

Tsukune nodded. "Not easy, is it?" he asked.

"No. In fact, it's quite disturbing."

With a grin, Tsukune said, "Can't blame you there." Turning look at Kurumu he waved her over and said, "OK, here it is. Mikogami is the headmaster of Yokai Academy, the high school I went to. Although he never confirmed it, I highly suspect he is one of the Dark Lords. For lack of a better term, one of the rulers of all Yokai. The man has tremendous influence, and revels in not telling anyone the whole story on the ... ahh, schemes he has going. I didn't find out until after I graduated, but he was responsible for me going to Yokai. He made sure no other high school accepted me, and let my father find a blank application to his school. I had no clue that this was a high school for monsters until after I got there. Worse yet, I found out once there, I couldn't leave. Talk about disturbing, my first contact was with Moka, and she bit me in the neck."

Sumuru was surprised to hear that. "I thought you were a yokai?"

Tsukune flashed a brief grin. "I am now. When I started at Yokai, I was a very scared human boy who had no idea what he'd just walked into," he explained.

"Dear Kami! You must have been terrified!"

"I was. The very first day I learned that humans were not only now allowed there, but were to be killed on sight if they were discovered. It was Moka who kept my secret and protected me. Believe me, in the face of just about every kind of non human creature you can think of, she had her work cut out for her. The only advantage she had was that she's a Shinso Vampire. She kicked a lot of ass just to keep me alive. So did Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby. Despite all their efforts, I did come very close to dying. I mean all but dead. Moka had to give me her blood to save me. This happened a couple times. So now, I'm a yokai also."

Staring at him, Sumuru said in a heavy tone, "Mikogami did that to a school boy."

"He did. Once you're in one of his schemes, it's sink or swim on your own," Tsukune stated.

"Why would he do that?"

"To find out if a human could successfully live around yokai. Yokai academy was build to teach yokai how to live around humans. How to look and act like a human so they would be undiscovered," Tsukune explained. "The experiment with me was to see if the opposite was true. I can't tell you why he chose me. Myself, I thought I was the worse candidate for such a test."

"So this guy Mikogami doesn't care about anyone's life," Sumuru concluded.

Tsukune winced. "I wouldn't go that far. I will say he picks who he wants, so he must have some idea of how they will do. And once I proved myself, he gave me this bracelet to contain my energy and allow me to look human," he said and held up his wrist to show Sumuru. "It's called the Holy Lock. I take this off and I look rather scary. Kinda act it too."

"Did you take it off to kill those five terrorists?" Sumuru asked.

"Didn't need to. I can call a portion of my energy up with it on. Just not everything."

"I have been cast into a world of shit, haven't I?" Sumuru asked. "Why did Mr. L. pick me?"

Tsukune shrugged and said, "Truthfully? I'm sure Mikogami was behind it. The man is expert at working behind the scenes to set things up. I'm sure he has his reasons. Speaking of that, he gave me the job of policing yokai here in the human world. Maybe that is why he wanted an officer to be his watchman."

"Makes sense," Sumuru said begrudgingly.

Kurumu came over behind Tsukune had put her arms around him. "Is there something you'd like?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Yes, please. Saki for a toast," Tsukune told her.

Kurumu giggled and went behind the bar to fulfill his request. Tsukune cast Sumuru another brief grin and said, "I think we'll both do better if we work together. At the moment, there's not a whole lot to worry about, but that could change rapidly."

"Here you go, boys," Kurumu said and handed them their drinks.

Sumuru took his and asked, "What are we toasting?"

In a shift of mood, Tsukune raised his cup to Sumuru and said, "Congratulations! You've just been picked to be in the 'screwed over by Mikogami' club!"

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, Sumuru laughed and raised his own cup. "We should start a fraternity," he said with a grin.

"It's so secretive some don't even know they are in it," Tsukune said and chuckled.

"And I pity every one of them," Sumuru replied. They downed their drinks.

Despite his apprehension, Sumuru found Tsukune to be a very likeable guy, even if he was some kind of monster. He also knew now that Tsukune had been basically pushed into being one. Relaxing some he now noticed now curvy and sexy Kurumu was. He did his best not to look. His eyes still demanded he take little peeks.

Tsukune wanted Sumuru to meet the family. Ruby was first. Ruby greeted Sumuru pleasantly in her black maid's outfit with the lace up front, short skirt and fishnet stockings. Tsukune sent her to go find Yukari and meet them in the sun room. Heading for the stairs up to the second floor, they met Akasha and Moka coming up out of the cellar.

Upon seeing Moka, Samuru froze.

"Ahaska, Moka, this is Inspector Nakamura Sumuru, Sumuru, my wife Aono Moka and her mother Bloodriver Akasha." Tsukune introduced.

Sumuru stared at the silver haired, red eyed woman. Somehow, Bloodriver seemed an appropriate name for her, and the fear he felt from just looking at her. He bowed to each of them out of habit. It also let him break his gaze away from the frightening looking woman. "Mrs. Aono, He said bowing to Akasha, "Mrs. Bloodriver,"he said, bowing to Moka.

Akasha smirked. As she bowed, she said, "I am Akasha. Yes, I do look like my daughter's other self."

" **It is good to see you again, Inspector** ," Moka told him.

Even her voice carried a tone that warned him to be cautious around her. "Please forgive me," he said automatically. He easily saw now why Mr. L. had been thankful to survive her wrath.

" **Tsukune, my rosary?** " Moka asked.

Tsukune pulled her rosary out of his pocket. Akasha braced Moka up as she put it on. In a flash, the heavy apprehensive feeling vanished. Moka stumbled as her hair washed out pink. Her eyes fluttered as they faded from red to green. "Ohh," she gasped in a much lighter tone.

"Dear Kami," Sumuru whispered. The two women were now identical. They could hide that much power?

"In case you are wondering, Inspector," Akasha said with a slight grin. "I am old enough to completely control my energy. My daughter and her husband still need assistance."

Although his fear had faded considerably, Sumuru understood the choice he had made to talk to the Aono's was probably saving his life.

"Both Inspector Nakamura and I have gotten instructions from Mikogami. I am getting everyone together so we all know what is going on," Tsukune explained.

Sporting a smirk, Akasha said, "And modify them as need be."

"Isn't this Mikogami one of the Dark Lords?" Sumuru asked.

Akasha's smirk widened into a sight smile. "No, dear Sir, but I am. Shall we go relax while we wait for the others?" she asked pleasantly.

.

Sumuru pulled into his own driveway. He had just be at the strangest meeting he had ever attended. Akasha had stayed silent, at the end only giving Tsukune a nod to indicate her approval. She then focused her attention on Sumuru. "Inspector, no matter what you think now, the only fair option you have, is to go home and explain things to your wife."

The way she had said it was more or a pleasant command than a request or suggestion.

Bracing himself, Sumuru went into his house He opened the door to see his wife waiting for him.

Upon seeing him, she cast him a sad look. "Tough night?" she asked.

"That's an understatement," he said and gave her a hug.

"I was really worried, you usually call if you can," she said, watching him intently.

"Sorry. I was rather … disturbed by the things I learned … and saw. Truthfully, I was hoping not to have to burden you with it," he said in his tired voice.

"Honey, Whatever is troubling you, you can always talk to me," she said gently.

"We need to sit down first," he said. Holding her hand, he led her into the dining room.

"You can just tell me," she coaxed.

"Hon, you REALLY want to sit down for this, trust me. I wish I didn't have to explain it all to you, but I was told to."

"By who?" she asked, frowning at him.

"The Queen of Darkness herself."


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17 **Note: I'll be on vacation for a while, and luckily do the Girls Und Panzer shoot with a real tank!**

Yuka Kurama heard her phone ring as she was packing her suitcase to go on her vacation. She picked up.

"Hello?"

" Yuka, it's Minori," Mrs. Nakamura said in a shaky voice.

Just by her tone, Yuka knew there was something bothering her. "What is it, Yuka?"

"Sumuru was out all night, he didn't come home until early this afternoon. He had an unbelievable tale for me. I mean, I would not have believed any of it, except for how upset he was. What he told me is … out of this world! It explains a few things but, I mean WOW this is really out there!"

"OK, calm down. What did he say?" Yuka asked.

"What do you know about Mr. Aono?"

Yuka sat on the bed and frowned. "Know? Only that he is a good teacher and he saved me from that gunman. There are some things I suspect."

"Tell me, please, what do you suspect?"

"I know you'll think I'm crazy, but to put it simply, I think he might be a yokai. Thinking about those women of his, I suspect they might be yokai also."

"That's what Sumuru said."

"He thinks they might be yokai?"

"No, he said they _are yokai._ He was given proof. Not only that, have you seen one with long silver hair and red eyes?"

"I did. She was rather frightening looking," Yuka agreed.

"Her mother is like the leader of all yokai. Sumuru called her 'the Queen of Darkness'. Like you said, he told me she is rather frightening."

"This queen, or the silver haired woman?"

"Both! Sumuru has been given a job by them. From what I understand, they are working with the Imperial government. Yuka! Sumuru is suppose to help them track down other yokai who are causing trouble! Do you have any idea what this means?" Yuka said breathlessly.

"That yokai are policing their own?" Yuka guessed.

"Yes, but to have to police their own that means they are here! They could be anywhere, or could be anyone!"

"OK, Minori, calm down," Yuka coaxed. "Look, we know Mr. Aono, and I'm sure if there is a danger, he would take care of it. We both met his wives, right? I am pretty sure they would help, along with this scary silver haired woman."

"Yuka, the scary silver haired woman _is_ Aono Moka. THAT is what she truly looks like."

"You're kidding," Yuka said flatly.

"No, I'm not. I'm not suppose to say anything about any of this, but I had to tell someone that we've got real monsters out there on the street!"

"And in school," Yuka added. "Minori, look at this logically. If they are there, they have probably been here for a while. Just because we're finding out about it now, doesn't mean we're in danger, OK? Mr. Aono has spent most of his life in this city. From what I've seen, the Aono's are doing nothing but good, and if there are others, I am sure the Aono's are keeping an eye on them. Tsukune killed those terrorists who got in the school quick, didn't he?"

"Mr. Aono did that?"

"Yes, he did. Look how well Reiko is doing now. Instead of dead last in the class or failing like I feared would happen, she passed in the upper half of the class, and I've never seen her more active or happy. No child can be that happy unless she's with someone who cares and does their best for her," Yuka explained.

There was a pause, then Minori said, "I guess you're right."

"The same thing with Mr. Aono's students. By groups, they are usually in the top scoring classes. SO, what are you worried about?"

"I guess it's the ones I don't know about that has me worried," Minori admitted.

"I'm sure Mr. Aono and his friends are watching over us," Yuka said soothingly. "You said this dark queen is involved too, right? That means she also doesn't want trouble. I'm sure she has the power to stop any trouble from happening."

Minori let out a breath. "I wish Sumuru would have explained better. He just found out and it is a bit unnerved."

"I wasn't exactly myself after I saw those women, either. It take some getting use to."

"Thanks for explaining. I will still be looking over my shoulder, though."

"All women should be cautious," Yuka replied.

"Yeah. Thank for listening, Yuka."

"Any time. You got my number, call whenever you want."

"I will. Thanks again. Have a nice trip."

"I'll try. Bye."

"Bye."

Yuka hung up, sat on the bed for a moment, then ran into the bathroom and vomited.

.

California and Nevada, that was the vacation spots the Aono's picked. Partially, it was so Kurumu could see her family. There were also many things to see, and Reiko was eager to see the giant trees in particular. She could not imagine trees that were hundreds of feet tall, and so wide at the base a road was built through one of them.

"We're going to fly?" Reiko asked Moka.

Moka shook her head, saying, "No, we'll take a portal. It's faster, easier, and from what I hear, the customs people in the US like to feel up girls."

"Ewww!" Reiko said, scrunching up her face and hugged herself.

Ruby breezed in. "Here's your passports, all stamped and ready," she said happily, and handed them out.

Not ever seeing a passport before, Reiko looked at hers. It was stamped for two days from now as leaving Japan, and the next day for entering the US. "Hey, Ruby, we're leaving next week, aren't we?" she asked.

"We are! But if someone asks to see them, this will show we've been in the US long enough to be where we are going to be," she said with a wink.

Reiko nodded. She and her friends had one good practice session, then people began leaving for vacation. In that session, she learned they needed a whole lot of practice. They decided they would practice as a group again a week before school began. Trying to think of what Cameron would play, if she played an instrument, Reiko figured it had to be a 'tight' one. Trumpets were shiny and easy to play, and they sounded awesome. Reiko picked the trumpet.

She found out she had a lot of learning to do. The first was how to read music before she could play more than the few songs she knew what they sounded like. In her bags, she left room for her music primer book. She was going to carry her trumpet. Who knew when a chance to play it would come up?

Her favorite was Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass. His band made brass music rock! She didn't know how he made his trumpet 'flutter' like that, but she tried her best to do the same. She loved 'Spanish flea', and could play that pretty well. She had 'Tijuana Taxi' down pretty good too and 'Rise'. 'Zorba the Greek,' she struggled with, that was some awesome playing he did!

Reiko decided that she wanted to focus on bringing back the trumpet as major musical instrument in bands. Herb Alpert was her idol.

.

The next few days, the Aono family was serenaded by Reiko's trumpet music. Like her book reading, Reiko carried her trumpet wherever she went. She played in the practice room, she played out in the back yard sitting on a swing, she played when she was taking a bath. Tsukune insisted that 'night time was quiet time', and would not let her play in her room at night. She still slept with her trumpet and dreamed of playing it.

Even within the rosary on, Inner Moka's nerves were becoming frazzled from the near-constant squeaky trumpet music. Despite Tsukune's assurance that Reiko would get better, and Ruby making the practice room sound proof, she still wanted to crush that stupid trumpet!

Instead, Akasha was going home, so Moka decided to go spend a few days with her mother until they were to leave.

Yukari on the other hand had a simple solution. She cast a spell to make herself trumpet-deaf. After the first two days, Ruby helped Reiko along by casting a spell on the trumpet to help Reiko along, as well as to save her ears. Both Tsukune and Kurumu praised Reiko on her smoother sounding playing. Kumiko even allowed her to play in the kitchen.

Reiko was pumped she was doing so good, so the last day home she tried making the 'flutter'. Rapid tongue and voice box movements, she was starting to get it down. She was in the middle of her first real attempt at playing 'Zorba the Greek,' when Moka came into the practice room.

"Reiko …. Reiko …. REIKO!"

Reiko stopped and looked at Moka. "Hi, Mama Moka, welcome home!"

"Thank you. Are you packed and ready to go?" Moka asked.

"Ah..."

"We're leaving in three hours, you better go make sure," Moka told her.

Reiko nodded and ran past Moka (Trumpet in hand) with an "Excuse me!"

Moka turned the karaoke machine off as Reiko ran for her room.

.

Reiko did get packed in time. Kurumu came into be sure she had everything. Not being able to put her trumpet in her suitcase, Reiko just carried it with her. The suitcases, Ruby shrunk to fit in their pockets. Reiko wouldn't let her shrink her trumpet.

.

The first place they went was to go see the great Sequoia trees. Instead of a winter scene when they passed through the portal, Reiko saw the huge bases of the giant redwoods. Up ahead of them was a visitor's center.

"Aww wow, I can't see the tops! They go on forever!" Reiko said in amazement as she gazed up at the huge tress. Kurumu took Reiko by the arm and steered her along so she didn't trip while she was gaping up in wonder at the sheer size of these trees.

A tour bus was at the visitor's center. Tsukune led his family in to find the people were grouping up for guided tours. He got in one and paid the small fee. He and his family followed the tour guide as they led the group out into the forest.

As they walked along, a dark haired Western boy who was much taller than Reiko got her attention and asked something as he pointed at her trumpet.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you," she replied.

"He is speaking English, he asked how long you've been playing," Kurumu told her.

Kurumu answered in English for her. "Not long, but Reiko is very good. She only speaks Japanese."

"Oh sorry," the boy said, then blinked. He then said to Reiko in Japanese, "Hi, I'm Tony Junior, I play the trumpet too when my parents let me."

"Me too," Reiko agreed. "I can't play at night, and only outside or in my practice room … and Mama Kurumu let's me play in the kitchen."

"Same here. So like, you live in Japan?" Tony asked.

Reiko bobbed her head. "In Koyoto, not in the center of the city though. I go to West End Middle School. My Father teaches there too."

"My Dad is a General at NASA, we live in Cocoa Beach. Do you know where Florida is?"

"No, but if you got a map, you can show me. Is it nice there?"

"It is, we got palm trees, but nothing the size of these here," he said,glancing at a tall redwood. "The guide says some of these trees have been growing for over two thousand years!"

"Wow! No wonder they are so big!" Reiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, they got trees growing up in the trees! It says high up they have their own ecosystem. Some of the animals that live way up in the tops never even see the ground," Tony said excitedly. "I wanted to go up and see but my Mom told me no."

Reiko cast him a smirk and said, "Well yeah. If you ever fell it's a looong way down."

.

They walked on for a couple hours. Reiko and Tony chatted all the way, not paying attention to the tour guide. The tour guide led them to a rest area on the mountainside that had a picnic area and a snack shop that overlooked the valley below and called a half hour break.

Seeing the wonderful view, Reiko stood near the railing that separated the flat area they were on from the sharp drop down into the valley below. She put the trumpet to her lips and began to play 'Taste of Honey' it just seemed to be appropriate for the setting, and she knew the song by heart now.

She no more than got the first few tunes blown when Tony came up beside her and began playing his own trumpet in support to hers. Reiko glanced at him and nodded. After they played that, they went on with 'Spanish Flea', then 'Tijuana Taxi', playing in perfect harmony. Reiko was having a really good time! Not only could she play here in this beautiful setting, but she had someone to play with her.

.

Unknown to the duo who played facing out over the valley, they had gotten everyone's attention. The tour group sat and listened to their music. Feet tapped to the rhythm as Tony and Reiko played their hearts out to the valley. After a long pause after the third song, applause erupted from the group. The two kids turned and blushed with grins.

"Do you know any more?" Tony asked eagerly.

Reiko winced and said , "Yeah, but Zorba the Greek is kinda hard to play. It's really cool though."

"Hey we can practice it. Where are you and your folks staying?"

Reiko shrugged. "I don't know. Dad does though," She said, casting Tony a smile as he smiled at her.

.

Tsukune watched Reiko play, then stand over on the side and keep talking to the boy. They both looked happy. Fellow trumpet players, Tsukune figured. Suddenly, Reiko grabbed the boy's hand and towed him over to their table. "Dad, this is Tony, he plays the trumpet too! We want to practice together, but I don't know where we're staying," Reiko explained.

Kurumu grinned at Reiko and said, "You are getting along well, I see."

"A summer romance already?" Ruby asked with an impish grin.

Reiko gaped at Ruby and flushed. "Ruby! It's not like that. We only want to play," she said quickly.

Tsukune glanced at the tall, dark haired boy and said, "We should probably ask Tony's parents if it's all right."

Reiko bobbed her head. "Yeah, come on Tony, where's your folks?" she asked brightly.

The tour guide announced, "Everyone, we are continuing the tour, please follow me!"

As they got ready to leave, Tony took his turn to guide Reiko over to his parents. Tsukune and his wives followed them. A tall, dark haired man and his blond wife who looked to be in their fifties angled towards them.

Tony led Reiko up to them. "Dad, Mom, this is Reiko, she really rocks on the trumpet."

The man frowned at him. The woman smiled and said, "I heard! You sounded wonderful together. Now, Tony, your father doesn't understand Japanese, You'll have to speak English."

Tony cast her a forlorn look. "But then I can't talk to Reiko," he complained.

The man glanced back and forth, looking confused.

"Dear you can speak both, can you not?" his mother prodded.

Tony's brows furrowed briefly, then he blinked. "Sorry Dad," he offered. "I wanted to ask if Reiko and I could practice together."

The man coughed and nodded, "As long it is all right with her father," he said, glancing at Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said in English with a bow.

The man smiled and offered his hand. "Anthony Nelson." They shook hands. "You daughter plays very well," he offered.

"Thank you. When Reiko gets her mind set on something, she puts her all into it. We are very proud of her," Tsukune explained.

Reiko was looking confused now, so Ruby touched her head and spoke a few quiet words to cast a spell to make her bi-lingual as well.

The blond noticed Ruby close her eyes and open then when she put her hand in Reiko's head. Smiling at Ruby, she asked, "Are you ..."

"From Japan. Yes, dear, they are," Anthony said quickly as he gave her a warning glance.

Tsukune also noticed the woman had an idea that Ruby was a witch. He joined Anthony in steering a new subject along. He pulled the hotel reservation from his pocket and showed it to Anthony. "We are staying here. Close to where you are staying?" he asked.

"Indeed, we're in the same hotel. Room 56," Anthony replied. "There's a nice patio out back, I'm sure our children can practice out there with no problem."

"Yes!" Reiko cried.

"All right!" Tony added. They smiled at each other.

"Ya-Hoo! Reiko gets to play with her new boy friend!" Kurumu cried.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Seeing this, Kurumu let out a giggle and added, "With their trumpets, I mean."

Tsukune cleared his throat. "Mr. Nelson, this is my wife Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and this is Ruby," he said, indicating each of them.

"Nice to meet you all, this is my lovely wife, Jeanie."

Jeanie sported a big smile as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, what a lovely harem! You must be so proud of them, Mr. Aono!"

Anthony cast her weak smile and said, "Dear, I don't think he meant they are all his wives."

"That is correct," Ruby stated. "Tsukune is my Master. I'm not a wife." Her statement made Tsukune cough and eye her.

"Really?" Jeanie gushed. "Oh, we DO have to talk!"

Thinking Jeanie was a witch, Ruby nodded eagerly. "Yes we do! Yukari here is ..." Seeing Tsukune eye her, she finished with, "In our club."

Anthony leaned closer to Tsukune and quietly asked, "Ruby is one too?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, and Yukari," he said with a sigh. "They are wonderful, but come with … problems, shall we say."

Anthony laughed and said, "They do at that. I never imagined there were any others around."

Tsukune chuckled and said, "I found out in high school. When was your rude awakening?"

Anthony grinned and said, "I like how you put that. I found Jeanie on a small deserted island my spacecraft landed on. Our life together has been … interesting, but completely worth it."

"Agreed," Tsukune told him, then asked, "Did you keep a wall close by to bang your head on too?"

Anthony roared out a laugh. Snapping his fingers, he said, "Just many bouts of indigestion, but that is an idea."

.

Walking along the trail, the two families gravitated into three groups as they quietly chatted. Reiko and Tony led the pack, and spent most of their time listening to the tour guide as they walked side by side. Tsukune and Anthony brought up the rear, conversing and listening to the women. Jeanie and Ruby were the center of the pack of women, with Moka, Yukari and Kurumu to their sides.

Jeanie swooned with joy at hearing tales of how Tsukune had saved their lives, Yukari and Kurumu thought Jeanie's tale of Anthony finding her and rescuing her off that desert island was so romantic. Again, instead of coming out and saying what they were, they used 'code' words. 'In the club' meant 'Dijinn' to Jeanie, and 'witch' to Ruby and Yukari. Jeanie was accept as a fellow witch, and she also accepted Ruby and Yukari as fellow Dijinn. Moka and Kurumu had 'their own clubs' that were different but still 'special'.

By the time the tour got back around to the visitor's center, the families were becoming good friends. They also ran into a problem. The tour bus had been full when it arrived.

Yukari noticed this and said to Jeanie "We'll see you at the hotel, there's not enough room for us on the bus."

"We'll be waiting when you arrive. Shall we reserve a table for you in the dinning room?" Ruby asked.

"We should go around back," Tsukune said quietly. "We don't want to be disappearing where people can see us."

"Dad?" Reiko asked. "Can I ride the bus with Tony and his folks? I really like seeing things here."

"That is a good idea, Master," Jeanie whispered to Anthony. "I can go with Ruby and Tsukune's harem and help them get settled."

"Yeah, Dad, please?" Tony begged.

Anthony looked at Tsukune. Tsukune shrugged and asked with a crooked grin, "That good for you? We steal your wife and you steal our daughter?"

Sporting his own grin, Anthony asked, "She doesn't have any surprises for us, does she?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Reiko is human."

"Sounds good to me," Anthony agreed then waved a hand and said, "Come on kids, the bus is loading. See you soon folks!"

.

Moka waved to Anthony and the kids as they went for the bus. She was intrigued by Jeanie. The woman was almost as innocent as Kurumu, yet she felt 'old', and talked with Ruby and Yukari easily on making things happen. She felt Jeanie was very powerful, at least equal to Ruby in magic, if not stronger. Moka followed with Tsukune as they went to a side of the center that was vacant.

"I'll make a scry so you can show us where to go," Ruby said to Jeanie.

"I know right where to go, allow me," Jeanie replied. She looked to see the group was out of sight of everyone, then blinked with a nod of her head.

The scenery around them now was the wooden deck around a swimming pool, a large hotel building right beside them. A man about to walk by let out a yelp, backed up and fell in the pool.

"Ohh, sorry," Jeanie said with a wince.

Ruby levitated the man up and out, setting him on his feet. He gaped at them.

Assuming he spoke English, Moka said in a hypnotic tone, "Sir, you were watching us and fell in the pool. We reached in and picked you out. You should be more careful so we don't have to pull you out of the pool again. "

His face glazed over, he replied, "Thanks, all you lovely ladies," he walked on like nothing happened.

"How did you do that so easily?" Jeanie asked Moka.

Moka winked. "Hypnosis. He believes he just walked into the pool, and we pulled him out by reaching in. He will remember nothing strange."

"Moka is very good at that," Tsukune added.

"What a handy skill to have," Jeanie said brightly. "That could have saved myself and Master much trouble if I could do that."

"Ladies, give me your luggage and relax, I'll go get our rooms," Tsukune told them. He collected the pocket sized bags. Yukari handed him hers and asked, "I'll be with you and Moka?"

"You're with Reiko and Ruby. Sorry, Yukari, I want to make sure Reiko is watched over," Tsukune told her.

"Then Kurumu should be rooming with her, shouldn't she?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu frowned at her. "You're just upset because there will be no ' flat meat in the sandwich' for you," she said and stuck her tongue out at the witch.

"Why you ..." Yukari growled, casting Kurumu a glare.

"Stop it!" Tsukune and Moka chorused.

Jeanie giggled at them.

.

Josh Bellows had picked a good spot to covertly watch the hotel entrance from. Sitting by himself away from the hotel far enough to see the front of the building, yet back behind the hotel, he was able to watch unobserved. Sitting with his back against a tree, he'd seen the Nelson family leave on the tour. Now, he was waiting for their return.

Ever since his father had suffered a nervous breakdown and was 'retired' from the Air Force, he had been trying to find out the root cause. One day, his dad had told him about the constant mysterious, unexplainable happenings that centered around the Nelsons. His father was a very logical and down to Earth man. He wasn't able to comprehend what he saw, and was never able to show proof of the weird events that went on. Josh had made it his goal to find that proof, even if all he did was to show his father that he wasn't crazy.

Hearing a far off yelp, Josh looked over at the pool to see someone had fallen in the pool near a pack of women. He then saw the man rise out of the pool and stand up. It looked like he'd just drifted up and out of the pool.

What?

Josh raised his binoculars to see a pink haired woman talk to the man. The man went on his way, a couple of the women giggled. One of the women was Mrs. Nelson. She was in the group of four other women and one man, all of Asian decent. He'd watched Mrs. Nelson get on that tour bus. How could she be here now? He should have seen her arrive. How did she get back?

Studying the odd hair colors of a couple of them, he watched them go over to the back entrance. The man held the door for all of them as they went in. He got up and walked back to the hotel. He was sure to find out something here!


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

In Eastern Siberia, A work crew stumbled upon frozen remains that were no more than a skeleton with only partial skin covering. They immediately called the police. The police looked at the remains and called scientists to try and determine that skeleton's age. The scientists took it to a cold lab to prevent further decay.

Boris looked up from the skeleton as one of his assistants came in. "Dimitry, what's the age of our friend here?"

Dimitry frowned and said, "Unknown, we tried carbon 14 dating, it said he was only fifty years or less, the radio spectrograph said over three thousand. I think our best bet it to try to get a DNA sample."

Boris looked down on the ancient looking remains. By the bone structure, they knew this had been a male. In the cold of Siberia, a corpse took a very long time to degrade. This person had to have been lying there at least a few hundred years. Even thousand year old corpses were in much better shape than this! "Get Natasha down here. I'll get the sample for DNA testing."

Dimitry left to get heir DNA expert.

While using a scalpel to cut a tiny piece of the frozen skin loose, Boris slipped and cut his finger. A few drops of blood dripped onto the corpse before he could pull away. As Boris watched, the ancient skin absorbed the blood.

Fascinated by this, Boris looked closely. No trace of blood was left. He knew he just contaminated any sample from the area, so he moved to the head. This time he used a hacksaw blade to cut the tough, hard skin on the cheek. Getting a few fragments to fall into the sample cup, he capped the cup.

Boris wondered about the hard skin, and how it had seemed to absorb the blood like a sponge. Curious, he let a drop of blood land in the bare one skull of the forehead. Again, the blood seemed to disappear.

"How is this possible?" he quietly asked himself. Bone, especially old bone, did not absorb liquid. He next touched a tooth. The same thing happened. The smear he left on the tooth disappeared. Looking into the mouth, he drew close, noticing something odd. It looked like one of the eye teeth was very long. He stuck his fingers in the mouth to try and pry it open to get a better look. He pulled down on the lower jaw, but with his fingers in the way, he couldn't see. He pulled down harder, the mouth reluctantly opened. He also cut his fingers again.

With a curse, he let go to pull is fingers out but the mouth recoiled mostly shut, trapping his fingers in place. Afraid to damage the old skull, he searched for a tool to get the jaw open again before he contaminated even more of their find. Stretching out to reach the instrument tray, he cut his fingers worse. To reach the tray, he had to pull up on the skull.

The mouth closed further.

"Ahh!" he cried from the pain. It felt like his fingers were being bitten! He lunged and grabbed a clamp to force the mouth open. His fingers were bleeding badly now, but he didn't see where the blood was going. Not caring at the moment, he let the skull drop back down as he worked the clamp in between the teeth. He then saw there was more skin, and even lips that wasn't there a moment ago. He got a gut feeling he'd better get his fingers out of that mouth now.

The lips closed, and the skull began to suck on his fingers.

"Ghaaaah!" Boris cried, beyond understanding what was happening. He forced the clamp in and pried at the mouth. The clamp bent. Skeletal hands shot up. One grabbed his wrist with the clamp and pulled it out of it's mouth. The other gabbed the wrist of his trapped hand and shoved his fingers in farther.

Boris screamed as eyes formed in the skull. The red eyes stared at him as the skeleton that was forming more skin and underlying muscle sucked greedily on his injured fingers.

Boris bled freely into the reconstructing face. He was terrified, his heart pumping fear feeding this thing even faster. He was also becoming weak. As he slumped down, The thing on the exam table, for this was NOT a man, let go of his fingers, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down to bite him in the neck with those long teeth...

.

Hearing Boris scream, Dimitry returned to the lab to find Boris laid over the exam table. The old corpse was gone. This had no more then registered when he was grabbed by a stranger in ruined clothes, his head was forced to the side, and the stranger sank his fangs into his neck.

Ten minutes later, Natasha also lay dead on the floor, drained of blood. The shocked look on her face remained and was preserved by the cold coming in from the door open to the outside. Beyond the door, a figure sped away from the lab.

.

Out by the pool at the hotel, Tony played a MP3 of 'Sultans of Swing'.The song was about a brass band, but done with guitars. Both Tony and Reiko thought that was plain wrong. Tony knew the song, so he played it a few times so Reiko could get the melody down. They knew they could do just as good, if not better than those guitars.

As they were doing this, an older man walked up to them. "You kids play, huh?"

"We do!" Tony announced.

He listened to the music too, then said, "You know I always thought that song should have been done with trumpets. Tell you what, if you can play it, I'll sing it."

"Really?" Reiko asked.

"Yup. You game?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tony and Reiko chorused.

The man grinned and said,"All right then, little miss, you seem to be the lead, so put that ear piece on and play the higher melody, you, fella, play the rhythm."

"I'm Reiko, this is Tony." Reiko told him.

"OK, Reiko, listen to the song and listen for the solos, Ready when you are."

Reiko put the earpiece in and nodded to Tony. He started the music.

Reiko followed the lead guitar's tunes. Not long after, Tony followed. The man began singing.

 _You get a shiver in the dark_

 _It's rainin in the park, but meantime_

 _south of the river you stop and hold_

 _everything_

 _A band is blowing Dixie, double four time_

 _you feel all right, when you hear the music ring_

Reiko had a hard time and was a bit rough at first, but she smoothed out as they went on. When her 'big' parts came up, the man pointed to her. She got into it and learning how to 'flutter' she was able to keep up with the quick note shifts of the lead guitar

As they played, people came out to listen. The man sounded eerily like the man on the player. Reiko blew her heart out playing. She was keeping up just fine as a small crowd gathered to listen. Instead of fading out like the MP3 music, she blew her notes out loud and strong right to the end. By the time she stopped, her lips were a bit sore, but the crowd by the door applauded them.

The man did a sweeping bow and motioned to Reiko and Tony. "I present to you, the future Sultans of Swing!"

The crowd cheered and called for an encore.

"Reiko, how about Zorba the Greek?" Tony asked.

Feeling great from just successfully playing a piece she'd just heard, she nodded. They struck up the tune and again, Reiko played for all she was worth, Knowing this song by heart, there were no rough spots. She played loud and smooth, and had a really good time doing it.

By the end of the song, Reiko was feeling a bit light headed. She and Tony bowed as the crowd applauded them. She looked for the man who'd coaxed them into playing to thank him, but he had wandered off somewhere.

.

The Aonos and the Nelsons had dinner together. As they talked during dinner and after as they had drinks, Yukari noticed that Jeanie wasn't the witch she thought the woman was. The more she thought about it, the name Jeanie, could also be Genie, in other words, Dijinn. Loving the taste of the Manhattan Ice Tea she was drinking, Yukari was feeling pretty good.

Ruby also noted that some of Jeanie's skills were not witchcraft, but something else. Looking around, she saw only a few people here and there, and none were within earshot, so she asked, "Jeanie, I have been assuming you were a witch. That is not the case, is it?"

Jeanie cast her a questioning look. "A witch?"

"Not a witch," Yukari said firmly. When she shook her head, she wobbled side to side. Shooting a hand in the air, she pointed up and said, "But I know what Jeanie is!"

"Shh, not so loud," Tsukune hissed. He could see Anthony looking like he didn't want it said aloud either.

Moka was more to the point. "Yukari, you can't say it," she stated flatly.

"Can you give us a hint without saying it?" Kurumu, also sloshed, asked.

Yukari bounced her head in a nod and stood up. She rolled her hands in front of her then threw them up as she loudly proclaimed, "ULTIMATE COSMIC POWER!" and made sparks and balls of light fly around her head. She then dropped back down into her seat and made an illusion of a tall, thin bottle that was wide on the bottom, and meekly sang, "Itty bitty living space."

Tsukune face palmed. Jeanie laughed and clapped at her display, Anthony lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ruby let out a dissatisfied grunt. Moka only shook her head. Tony and Reiko joined Jeanie in their joy at the display.

"Yukari, I think you've had enough to drink," Moka stated.

"I didn't say it, did I?" Yukari asked, waggling a finger at Moka, and let the bottle disappear.

"Hey, Mom, that almost looked like your bottle!" Tony said.

Tsukune looked around. Yup, the few people around were all staring at them. "Great," he grumbled.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow anyway," Anthony said in a huff.

"Us too, we're heading for Las Vegas, Kurumu has family there," Tsukune agreed.

"Really?" Jeanie asked. "That's where we're going!"

Tsukune and Anthony looked at each other, casting each other a sympathetic gaze.

.

Josh Bellows had see the oriental woman's display. He had no chance to get a picture, but he'd seen the light display and heard her announcement. That was all the proof he needed. Slipping out of the dinning room, he went back to his room and called home.

"Bellows residence," his mother said.

"Mom! It's Josh. Is Dad there? I need to talk to him, it's important!"

"Hold on."

A moment later his Dad came on. "Josh? Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad, in fact I saw proof that you're NOT crazy! Those things with the Nelsons actually happened!"

He heard a huff. "Son, they couldn't have. What I thought I saw was … impossible."

"If I hadn't just seen it myself, I'd agree, but I did!"

"What? Where are you?"

"Sequoia National Forrest. The Nelsons are here with their friends. They just made this amazing light show out of … nothing, and the other people here saw it too. Don't you see? I don't know how they do it, but they can do the impossible. THAT means there is nothing wrong with you."

"Oh, Josh, please do not get mixed up with the Nelsons," his father said, sounding tired.

"I'm not Dad, I only wanted to prove to you that you're OK. No matter what anyone says."

"Josh, I am very humbled that you would do this for me. Now, get out of there before you become embroiled in any trouble. … Just out of curiosity, who are these fiends of the Nelsons?"

"They are Asian, Japanese I think. One man, four women, two with odd colored hair, and a girl who plays the trumpet like a pro. The Nelson's boy plays too, they played together here and they are real good."

"Anthony Junior … I see. Son, get out of there. You don't want to hang around them. Leave tonight."

"OK, Dad. I'll see you in a couple days."

Josh flopped back on his bed, feeling good. He had accomplished his mission and saved his father's sanity.

.

Back in Japan, Master Okadura sat on his mat in his meditation room. Motionless except for his slow breathing, he was communing with his inner self and the spirit world when he felt a chill run up his spine. His eyes snapped open. He felt a very dark and evil presence appear in the world. He'd sensed this once before, but thought it was gone. It was back, and growing quickly. It wasn't the Aono boy. Tsukune Aono had always had good in him. What he felt was pure evil, and it was angry.

Master Okadura tried calling the Aono's house. No one picked up. Lacking any other means of contacting the Aono's, he went back into his meditation room and took his seat on his mat. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Tsukune Aono.

.

Tsukune was on a beach, lying in the sand. Moka and Kurumu were there, naked, as was Ruby, who was doing this whirling dance that made her long pigtails fly out. Suddenly, Ruby and her erotic dance was replaced by a stern faced old man with a fu-manchu beard.

"Master Okadura?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. A powerful evil has been awakened. This great evil was put down years ago, but it has returned with a vengeance in it's soul," Master Okadura intoned. "Be wary, young Aono, for in some way it is connected to you and your harem. I know of no other who has the power to stop this thing. Your world calls on you to save it."

.

Tsukune snapped awake. He was in his hotel room, Moka curled up on his right side, Kurumu on the left. Both were sleeping peacefully. He was not peaceful. Upon awakening, he felt his wings out and crimped by the weight on them. Looking down, his hands that held his lovers close were claws. He'd awakened ready to fight.

Calming himself, he absorbed his wings and returned to human form. While the rest of his dream he didn't remember anything but a pleasant feeling, he could still see Master Okadura in front of him, warning of a 'powerful evil'. He remembered every word Master Okadura spoke.

An evil that was somehow connected to him and his harem. An evil that was put down, but now was back and looking for revenge. An evil only he and his were able to fight. Maybe had fought. Tsukune got a sinking feeling in his gut. Akasha had survived, and her fear had proven to be accurate.

Alucard was back.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

The sleepy East Russian town was now more than asleep. It was dead. Arriving in the cold Siberian night, Alucard raced from house to house killing everyone inside, be it man, woman or child. By dawn, he was the only moving thing left. Once he had killed everyone, he raised zombies. He raised every man to eat the brains of his dead family, and in homes where there were many children, he raised the wife to help consume the children. More zombies for his army.

Being strong but slow, zombies were only useful en-mass. Having yet to regain all his powers, and having all his 'borrowed' powers lost due to the Annihilation spell, he waited for the train to arrive. When it pulled into the station, he killed the engineers for blood and had his zombies attack the train. The people on the train were fairly safe from the zombies, but not from Alucard. He went from car to car, killing, throwing people out windows to the zombies and smashing doors open to let the zombies in. The terrified screaming was music to his ears, the pleas and begging that would not be heeded, was a wonderful sound. The walls inside the train cars were painted in blood to the sound of the wailing human sheep.

The engineers he turned into lower vampires, the passengers all become more zombies under his control. They traveled to the next town to arrive at night and begin the slaughter to consume the next town anew.

When Akasha had coaxed him to do the self annihilation spell to destroy them both, something had misfired. Maybe it was self preservation, or just a mis-cast, but instead of vaporizing them both, it had reduced them to bloodless corpses and removed all their power as well as blew their remains far from Tokyo. That meant that Akasha was alive also. All these zombies and lower vampires he was making would not destroy Akasha Bloodriver. They would keep her occupied. This time when he cast his Annihilation spell, it would be on her alone.

With Akasha Bloodriver gone, there was nothing left to stop him.

.

"Ohhh, Kurumu's here!" Ageha swooned as Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka walked into the Silk Stocking, the Gentleman's club run by her Aunt Chade. Ageha ran over and hugged her daughter, then grabbed Tsukune in a breast-smothering hug. "And Tsukune, you handsome man!" she cried.

Tsukune had learned to hold his breath while enveloped in female breast. He returned her hug, then pried her off and got a lung full of oxygen. "Greetings, Mother Ageha," he said pleasantly.

Ageha clapped her hands in joy. "Kurumu, I am so proud of you! You got your Destined One, and you didn't even have to Charm him." She then looked at Moka and asked, "What's she doing here?"

"Moka is my Blood Mate," Tsukune explained. "Kurumu and Moka insisted I accept then both."

"Both?" Ageha asked, wearing a look of disbelief.

"Yes, Mother, we are both bound to Tsukune, and we are fine with it. Moka has been a very good sister wife to me." Kurumu told her.

"Both?" Ageha asked, turning her confused look to Kurumu.

"It was their choice," Tsukune said.

Being noon time, and no 'dancing' was going on, only a few patrons in for drinks and lunch, Reiko was allowed to come with them and meet one of her Grandmothers. Seeing Ageha's confused look, she giggled at her. "Greetings, Grandma Ageha," she offered.

Ageha turned to look at Reiko. "But, you're not a succubus," she said weakly.

"No, but she is my and Moka's daughter," Kurumu said.

"Yeah, Mama Kurumu and Mama Moka are really great!" Reiko announced.

Ageha blinked, then looked at Moka again and said, "I don't understand." How could a vampire and a succubus have a human daughter?

Tsukune said, "We adopted Reiko."

"oh" Ageha composed herself and with a wave of her arm said, "Come on in and have some lunch as we talk. Chade is in the office." Waving down a waitress, Ageha told her, "Please tell Chade her niece Kurumu is here with her family."

.

While Tsukune sat down for lunch at The Silk Stocking, Ruby and Yukari were seeing the sights and performing a task for Tsukune. Ruby has sent an ethereal crow to Akasha with an urgent message to meet them here in Las Vegas. They also found Anthony and his family.

Walking along with the Nelsons, Ruby waited until they were out of earshot from others, then said, "There is something you must be aware of. Something very evil has awakened. This … thing is extremely powerful, extremely dangerous, and hates everyone. It also can absorb the powers of any other … special person it consumes. If you happen to encounter it, flee as fast as you can."

Jeanie gasped, Anthony frowned at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

"We've fought it before," Ruby said in a serious tone. "We had thought it was destroyed, along with Moka's mother, Akasha. We found Akasha in a bad way, but still alive. Now, someone has found this thing is also still alive. If you even think you see it, contact us then get out of there. I can't stress this enough, this thing is _very_ bad news."

"I can just blink it away," Jeanie said confidently.

Ruby shook her head. "It is all but impervious to magic. Trust me on this. Blink yourselves away," she stated.

"What we suspect," Yukari said, "Is that it will go after Akasha first, it's most dangerous opponent. After that, it will come after us. It doesn't know about Jeanie, and we don't want it to know about Jeanie. If it ever gained her power, no one will be able to stop it."

"So don't use your power unless you absolutely have to," Ruby told Jeanie. "It can sense when any power is used. It then goes after the source to make itself more powerful."

"You make it sound like this is the devil himself," Anthony noted.

"No, but close," Yukari told him.

"If I blink us away, will it be able to follow us?" Jeanie asked fearfully.

"We don't know," Yukari said.

"I'm not sure. Your best chance is to keep a very low profile so it doesn't sense you," Ruby told her.

Jeanie nodded, then asked, "Who is this Akasha?"

"Akasha Bloodriver, one of the Dark Lords."

"Her name is _Bloodriver_?" Anthony asked as she stared at Ruby.

"And who is this thing we're to avoid?" Jeanie asked.

Yukari spoke up with, "We will not say his name, it may draw his attention. If he's nearby, you'll know."

Jeanie hugged Anthony's arm to her. Anthony said, "Then it is better if we stay away from you?"

"Yes, that is best. We needed to warn you of the danger. We wish you the best." With that, Ruby and Yukari peeled away and went back the way they came.

Tony looked back at the women. "Mom? If this thing is so bad, Won't they need help?"

"It's not our business, son," Anthony stated.

"But Reiko..."

"I'm sure they will look after Reiko," Anthony stated firmly.

Tony frowned and looked back at Ruby and Yukari who were fading into the crowd. He desperately hoped that Reiko would be OK.

Tony followed his parents as they decided to spend the night, then move on to get some distance between them and the Aonos. His mother wasn't sure that was the right thing to do, but his Dad insisted on protecting them by 'getting out of Dodge'. Tony wasn't sure what that meant, except maybe to go someplace safe.

The more Tony thought about it, the more he wanted to be sure Reiko remained safe. She was so cute, her smile seemed to light up her face in a glow, and she really could play the trumpet well. He so badly did not want to see her hurt.

.

Akasha wasn't sure why Tsukune sent an urgent message to meet them in Las Vegas, but she did know there had to be a good reason behind it. Tsukune was not one to raise an alarm falsely.

First, Akasha went to Tsukune's house and checked on the people down there. She brought an armful of old texts from Egypt and Rome to give them something else to study.

The cavern village had been modified by the residents. Flowers grew in stone planters on window sills, and by using the stone saws she had provided that never dulled, an atrium was under construction as well as a 'town hall'.

Upon seeing her, people thanked her for this 'paradise' she had brought them to, as well as the old scrolls that were previously unknown to the world. Akasha spend a day with them helping to start the translation process, then bid her goodbyes and headed for Las Vegas.

.

Akasha walked along beside a wide street in Las Vegas. The tall buildings, the lights, the flow of traffic were pretty to her like a flower. Like a flower, the human cities bloomed, showed their colors, then slowly died. Even if the city did manage to survive time, old buildings were torn down to be replaced by new. Even places like Paris France that did their best to hold onto human build structures found that after a mere thousand years, the old turned into ruins.

Even the once mighty Rome now held only a handful of original structures – few of them intact. They had been master builders who took the time and effort to truly do it right. The best build roads in the world were made by Rome, yet very few humans bothered to maintain and use them. Stretches here and there were still in use, but not very many. This made Akasha sad, for humans had yet to learn that 'modern' expediency in construction did not hold a candle to well thought out and solid construction. These beautiful tall buildings had a life span of maybe a fifty years, if that. Then they would be torn down to make way for the next human idea of 'modern'.

While she pondered the waste of building a grand skyscraper just to destroy it a few years later, Akasha felt a yokai presence. Many actually. Following her senses, she walked down a side street and headed for where these presences were.

Coming to a clothing store she felt the presence in, she found a pack of Succubi looking over some of the lingerie. Giggly and absorbed in their shopping, they didn't notice her until she was right in front of them.

"Moka, I thought you didn't want to come," Kurumu said. "Since you're here," she said and held up a thin red nightgown trimmed in black, "I think this would like great on you."

Akasha smiled at her. "Kurumu, dear, I'm Akasha, not Moka."

Kurumu blinked then let out a "Ya-hoo! I knew you'd come!" She rushed close and quietly said, "Tsukune needs to see you, we have a problem."

"I suspected as much. Please lead me to him."

Kurumu bobbed her head, then looked at the nightgown she was still holding. "I will, but first, I have to get this for Moka. Isn't it awesome?"

.

Akasha declined Kurumu's generous offer to buy her a few sexy nightgowns. Luckily, the rest of the succubi wanted to stay and keep shopping. Kurumu, carrying her purchases, led Akasha to a hotel near The Silk Stocking. Yukari was in the foyer, and guided them to a 'private' lounge Tsukune had arraigned for.

Inside the lounge, Ruby had removed the table and set up a magic circle and a scrying bowl. The plush chairs were still there, but now pushed against the wall.

Akasha greeted Tsukune with a hug and asked,"Where's Moka?"

"Moka took Reiko to see some sights," Tsukune explained. "Ruby here is getting ready to see if we can scry out this thing I was warned about. We want to find out if he did come back."

Akasha shook her head. "Don't do that. If it is the one we will not name, he'll sense the scry and where it came from. Ruby, use your crows, spread them out through a portal to Japan. He won't be able to pinpoint you that way."

Ruby looked at Tsukune. He nodded and said, "Do it."

"Yes Master."

"Tsukune," Akasha said, "Tell me how it is you learned of this danger."

Tsukune explained, "Master Okadura came to me in a dream and told me. I know it was him. He told me a powerful evil has reawakened, and it was angry. It also had something to do with us. The way he said it, it sounds like it might be coming for us."

Akasha nodded. "Let's not jump to conclusions, Tsukune," she cautioned. "We need to find out for sure what we are dealing with. Can Yukari open a portal to this Master Okadura?"

"I can." Yukari said firmly. She then glanced at Tsukune and said, "But I'm suppose to be watching the door."

Akasha cast her a smirk and said, "If this thing comes through the front door, you're safer here with us."

"Yukari, we need to speak with Master Okadura," Tsukune said firmly.

.

Master Okadura awoke to the feel of a powerful presence very nearby. At first, he feared the thing he felt was here. Then came a knock on the door. Looking over at his clock, it was 3 AM.

"Terrible time for calling," he grumbled, and got up. He put his robe n and answered the door. It was Aono Tsukune as he suspected, with one of his wives. For all the yokai energy he knew Tsukune had, Tsukune was a child compared to the raw power he sensed from the woman.

Tsukune bowed to him. "Master Okadura, please forgive the late hour. We need to talk with you. This is Bloodriver Akasha, my mother-in-law."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Akasha said, offering him a bow.

"Your immense power is contained in a very pleasing form," Master Okadura told her as he bowed. "Please come in. I have no refreshments ready."

"Not necessary. We won't be long," she assured him.

Master Okadura led them in and arraigned his mats in a circle. He seated himself after Akasha. "Please explain what I can do for you," he offered.

"Sir, you sent Tsukune a warning. Can you tell me more about it?"

"No, I told everything I sensed to Mr. Aono," Master Okadura explained. "Whatever has entered the world again is very powerful, much like yourself, and completely evil. The sense I got that Mr. Aono and his family are somehow connected to this thing, goes for you as well. I take it you have an idea of what this evil may be?"

"I have a strong suspicion," Akasha agreed. "Did you get a sense of location, or direction?"

"No, Ma'am. Only that it has reentered the world."

"I see," Akasha said slowly. "Honorable Master, I thank you for the information. It has been a vital warning which we will heed. I must caution you, if you feel this presence draw close, go far away. Warn us if you are able, but save yourself and your family from becoming it's victim. Insight such as you have is a powerful tool this thing can use. I also do not wish to loose an ally."

Akasha then rose to stand. "Come, Tsukune, we have troubled Master Okadura long enough."

Tsukune rose up and called, "Yukari, we're coming back." Turning to Master Okadura, he bowed and said, "Thank you for you time, Honorable Master."

Master Okadura sat and watched as they walked towards the door, then disappeared. He had no idea why he'd become involved with such powerful yokai, but if that was Kami's will, he would not question it.

.

That night in Las Vegas, Reiko had just gotten in bed. Ruby and Yukari had yet to come up. Reiko knew something was wrong, she saw it in her parent's eyes and in their mood. So far, none of them said what it was or even acknowledged there was anything amiss. Reiko knew better. The fact they were hiding something made her nervous. Settled down to try and sleep, she felt a shake in her shoulder. A soft voice called, "Reiko?"

Reiko turned over and sat up with a yelp, making the form beside her recoil into the next bed and trip to sit on it. Holding up his hands defensively, he said, "It's me, Tony!"

Reiko turned the light on and focused on him. "Tony? How'd you get in here?" she asked in a stressed voice.

"I popped in. Reiko, there's something I need to give you," he said seriously.

"Now? Why not during the day like everyone else?" she asked, irritated at him.

"Because we're leaving," Tony said sadly. He held out a necklace to her. On the end was a small silver pendant with a purple gem in the center. "Please, take this and keep it on you. If you are in trouble and need help, grip it. I'll come to you."

Reiko reached out and took the necklace. "Tony, you don't have to give me a present," she said.

"It's not a present, it's in case you're in big trouble," Tony explained. "Reiko, if you think you are in danger, grip it and think of me. Please. I'll feel a lot better if I know you have it."

In a reassuring tone, Reiko said, "Tony, my parents do a good job of watching out for me."

"I have no doubt," Tony agreed. "I just … need to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Thank you," Reiko said meekly as she blushed. She tried to put it on, but her hair was getting in the way.

"Here, let me help you," Tony offered. He got up and put the necklace around her neck and clasped it as she held her hair out of the way.

As he did, Reiko got a warm feeling. Tony was worried about her. That made her feel good. It also raised a question. Once the necklace was on and Tony stepped back, she asked, "Tony, will you tell me why you're so worried about me?"

Tony offered her a sad smile and said, "Because I don't want to see you hurt." He then blinked and disappeared.

His statement was endearing, but left a big question in her mind. WHY was he so concerned about her well being? This proved to Reiko that something dangerous was going on. She just wished she knew what it was!

.

Both Tsukune and Akasha wanted to find Alucard's location before they returned to Japan, just in case he had a way to backtrack the searching crows. The next two days, Ruby's flock of a hundred crows covered Japan, but found nothing. While Ruby searched and Yukari guarded her, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu kept Reiko busy with sight seeing.

Walking across the Hoover Dam, Reiko stayed by Mama Kurumu. She enjoyed the sights, but had one burning question in her mind. Knowing Mama Kurumu usually told her the truth, Reiko asked, "Mama Kurumu? What's everyone afraid of?"

"Excuse me?" Kurumu asked, being taken by surprise at the question.

"Mama, I know something is going on," Reiko stated as she looked at Kurumu. "I hardly see Mama Yukari or Ruby. You, Dad and Mama Moka are nervous about something, and Tony sneaked into our room to give me this necklace in case I was in danger. It's like everyone knows except for me."

Kurumu bit her lip and looked away. She finally said, "Reiko, it's best you don't know. We're not even sure."

"What do you think it is," Reiko coaxed.

Kurumu stopped and turned to Reiko. "Honey, I can't tell you at the moment. If something … happens where you truly need to be concerned, I will, OK? That's all I can say."

"So, we're not in danger yet?" Reiko asked.

"No, dear, we're not."

"What if it comes after us?" Reiko asked innocently.

"Then we'll make sure you stay safe," Kurumu told her.

"Do we know where it is?" Reiko prodded.

"No, dear, that is what Ruby and Yukari are trying to find out."

That meant there was something to be worried about. Choosing her question carefully, Reiko asked, "Is this like when Dad had to remove his Holy Lock?"

Kurumu let out a sigh and said, "Dear, let's pray that is not the case. One big battle to save the world is enough for me."

Yup, there was big trouble, all right. Reiko asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, hon. Just keep yourself safe. If you do that, it will be a big relief for all of us," Kurumu replied.

"I'll do my best, Mama," Reiko assured her. For all the kindness and love her new parents had given her, Reiko knew she had to do something to help them. What that was, she had no idea at the moment.

At one time, Reiko had learned to listen closely to her father's rantings for signs he was heading towards her, or had intentions to do so. Now, she had to listen closely for clues to what this danger was, so she could figure out a way to help. She was an Aono now, and if a battle to save the world was brewing, she was going to stand by her family.

.

Inspector Nakamura was finishing up his paperwork for the day when his phone rang. He looked at the number calling and picked up. "Mr. Aono, you're back in town?" he asked.

"I am," Tsukune replied. "Inspector, has there been any unusual news items in the last few days? From anywhere?"

"Depends, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Strange events no one can explain, mass killings or disappearances?"

Inspector Nakanura frowned in thought. "Today we got a wire from Russia. Seems they are finding entire towns with nothing but dead mutilated bodies. Many missing. The SDF is to watch for any unscheduled arrivals from Russian shipping. The Russians think the culprits are leaving the country. China has been advised to watch their borders also."

"Damn!" Tsukune blasted. "Inspector, this is _VERY_ important. Tell the government to not let a suspect ship make port. If the ship will not answer a hail, sink them. We strongly suspect evil yokai are doing these killings. Contact me as soon as anyone has information."

"Dear Kami! How many are there?"

"Inspector," Tsukune said heavily, "The missing people from those places have probably been turned. Most likely into zombies and vampires. By who and how many, we don't know. What we do know is that we need to find the ones behind this and stop them. We need every bit of information you can find."

"Yes of course, I'll get on it right away. Does Queen Akasha know?"

"She does, and is rounding up support for us. I'm sure the government will hear from her soon."

Damn, Inspector Nakamura thought, this day just went to hell.

.

Another night, and Alucard watched his zombies, now numbering three thousand, and his 400 vampires close in on another town from all sides. This town had police out in the streets. They were the first to be taken out and their radios destroyed by vampires as the zombies staggered in and broke down doors to feed on whoever was inside. Being a port town with many fishing vessels, he send twenty of his vampires to kill the crews and turn them. So far, disbelief from what was happening was stunning any coordinated reaction from humans. He wanted to get as many of his vampires away as possible before the humans woke up to the truth. One port town had already been sucked dry of live humans, another 250 vampires lay in holds, waiting to wake up as they sailed for Japan.

Let the humans fight the mass of zombies. That was always fun to watch. Zombies were easily replaced by freshly dead humans. While the humans fought the zombies, he'd take his real army and search out the ones who shared his Shinso blood. With the chaos he planned on causing, his enemies would soon show themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Off the coast of Hokkaido, Captain Suzuki stood on the bridge of his Coast Guard ship and watched the Russian fishing vessel plow along though the waves, now in Japanese territorial waters.

"Sir, the vessel does not answer our hails nor are they changing course."

"Fire a shot across their bow," Captain Suzuki ordered.

Orders were given, and the forward gun blasted out a shot that landed in the water sixty meters in front of the ship. The ship didn't react, and kept sailing on.

"Captain? We re seeing no signs of life from that vessel."

Captain Suzuki pondered heavily. His orders were to sink any Russian vessel that failed to respond to a hail. His mind worked. If they sunk it, they would never find out why that ship seemed to be motoring along with no one at the helm. Before he sent that ship to the bottom, he was sure the Admiralty would want to know why the Russians were sending unmanned ships into their territorial waters.

"Officer of the Deck, match target speed and bring us alongside that ship. Prepare an armed boarding party, sound battle stations!" Captain Suzuki ordered.

"Yes Sir!"

The alarm rang through the ship. Men rushed to their stations. Captain Suzuki watched the target. Coming closer, he saw no one on the bridge, nor anyone moving about. Even in the cloudy day, they were close enough to see any movement onboard the fishing boat.

They moved along side the fishing vessel. Grapples were thrown to hold the ships together. A boarding plank was dropped, ten marines crossed over, their guns locked and loaded. Their first target was the bridge. Suzuki's men quickly took that, and began to search the ship.

Gunfire sounded, then screams and more gunfire.

"Hostiles! They..." the radio sounded, and was cut short.

"All armed men on deck! Retrieve our boarding team!"' Captain Suzuki shouted.

Men did appear from below on the fishing vessel. Civilians. He got a look at them, then with incredible speed, they raced up the boarding plank and onto his ship. "Repel boarders, cut the lines!" Captain Suzuki yelled.

The machine guns had opened up briefly to rip into the men coming on board, but missing them to put holes in the fishing boat. Captain Suzuki heard men on his ship scream briefly. Doors were slammed open. The helm turn hard right to try and break free of the fishing boat. The forward line snapped and the bows parted. The aft machine gun opened back up to rip into the fishing boat's waterline.

More screams and slamming doors sounded below. Captain Suzuki didn't understand what was happening, but he did understand his ship was being taken over. He ordered the radio operator to send a message that they were being overwhelmed. The radio room door burst open. A ragged civilian rushed in and grabbed the Officer of the Deck by his head and snapped his neck. Another ran in and killed the helmsman. Captain Suzuki screamed as a ragged man bearing fangs came at him.

The Coast Guard ship was taken over, the bodies all drained of blood. The fishing vessel, now only holding ten dead marines, did settle down in the water and sink. The vampires resumed their course for Hokkaido as they turned the dead men into more vampires.

.

Tsukune returned to school for a 'teacher's work day' the Thursday before school began. Going into the office, he felt a yokai pretense and stiffened.

"Aono Tsukune!" A slim brunette said brightly as she beamed him a smile and came over to him.

Tsukune recognized her. Tamao Ichinose, one of the mermaids from Yokai Academy who thought it was 'a prank' to coax people into their swim club to eat them. "Ichinose," he said evenly. "What brings you here?"

Tamao frowned at him. "Tsukune, I'm happy you remembered me, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I guess it's OK, as long as we are no where near water," he replied blandly.

"You aren't still angry about that little prank, are you?" she asked sweetly.

Tsukune offered her a false smile and said, "Tell me you don't have anything to do with the swim club here, and I might be."

Casting him an even look, she said, "Tsukune, hon, Those were teenage pranks. I'm grown up now. Certainly you know that we must act like adults."

"I do, I was wondering about you," Tukune replied.

Tamao cast him a sly grin, "Then you better keep a close eye on me, huh?" she said, and winked.

"Another friend from school?" Miss Kurama asked as she came up.

"Oh yes!" Tamao beamed. "Tsukune here was famous in our school. There were many girls after him." To Tsukune, she asked, "Whatever happened to that pink haired girl, Akashiya Moka?"

"She's my wife now," Tsukune stated.

"Aww, too bad. I thought she was a bit rough and bossy," Tamao said with a frown. "If you feel the need for something soft and willing, let me know," she added in a lusty tone.

"This is school, we're suppose to be professional." Tsukune reminded her.

"Yes of course, just thought I'd get that out there." Tamao said. She lunged and gave Tsukune a quick hug, then went back to work.

Miss Kurama watched her go and asked, "I take it she caused trouble in school?"

"You have no idea," Tsukune replied in a huff.

.

Teacher's work day was making sure everyone had their class schedules, books and lists of students ready for the first day. Tsukune went to his classroom and made sure each student had a pile of books ready for them, and sat down to read their school records.

His phone rang. He picked it up.

"Aono Tsukune," he said, reading about a 'low scorer'

"Inspector Nakamura. The SDF has report concerning a Coast Guard ship. The last they were heard from, they were intercepting a Russian fishing boat that came into our territorial waters, north east of Hokkaido. A search was initiated, no fishing boat was found, but the Coast Guard ship was found run aground. The guns had been fired, and there was blood all over, but no sign of the crew."

"Not good," Tsukune grumbled. "That probably means we have hostile yokai on Hokkaido. "I'll get a search started. At this point, I think we need to work closer together with the government. We are looking at a possible invasion here."

"I agree. Six other Russian vessels were found and sunk after they refused to respond to hails. I suppose just one ship getting through is not too bad."

"Inspector, the one who started this, started alone. He's raising all these yokai. The ones who managed to get ashore will raise more, from our people. It is very bad they made landfall," Tsukune told him.

There was silence for a moment, then Inspector Nakamura said, "We're looking at a war here."

"We are. It's going to be a bloody one too." To rise yokai that quickly, Tsukune was sure vampires were involved. "Inspector, get word to law enforcement and the SDF, fire hoses and axes are their best defense. Knock them down with fire hoses, then chop their heads off. DO NOT try to take prisoners."

"You're serious!"

"I am. Low level vampires are easily made. So are zombies. They can also multiply quickly from the ones they kill. This evil does not need to bring a whole army, they can make one right here if we don't take the correct action."

"Any more good news?" the Inspector asked dryly.

"Let's hope not. Please forward this information as fast as possible," Tsukune said, and hung up. He then called home. Hopefully, Akasha was still there.

.

Knowing yokai had landed on Hokkaido, Akasha took the risk of having Yukari scry the area while her and Moka, without her Rosary, stood by. It took Yukari an hour, but she did find a pack of vampires holed up inside a barn for the day, including a few former farmers and many sailors. Yukari made a portal. Akasha and Moka went through.

Being sluggish from awakening from day sleep, the low vampires were no match for the pair of Shinso.

Akasha and Moka made short work of killing them, then set the barn on fire before they went to the house to find the farmer and his wife hypnotized. Akasha broke the hypnosis, then informed the farmer they stopped by to let him know his barn was on fire. In the farmer's rush to call the fire department and deal with the damage, they went back home through a portal.

Not satisfied they had gotten all of them, Akasha had Yukari keep scrying the area. By the time Tsukune got home, Akasha was satisfied that for the moment, they had contained the crisis. Akasha left to see Mikogami and spread the word about the marauding vampires. Tsukune called Inspector Nakamura to let him know that group of vampires had been destroyed. Bullet dodged … for now.

.

Alucard has been watching the progress of his minions. Not by sight, but by feeling their presence and rough location. He had lost some zombies from humans fighting back, that was expected. Many more were being made though. The loss he took note of was the vampires that made it to Japan were killed hand to hand. That was where his enemy was.

His minions had reached a port in China, and some low vampires had found a ship headed for Japan. Changing tactics, he went to the port and had his minions sneak on board, killing and replacing as few humans as possible. He took over the ones left with hypnosis and loaded all the low vampires and zombies on that was possible. He let the remaining few thousand zombies in the area keep chewing away at the city, and left for Japan.

.

China was very closed mouth when it came to internal troubles. Russia admitted to 'mass riots' in the east and called in the army to quell the rebels. Tsukune saw on the news that the riots in Eastern Russia were so bad, non-combatants were not allowed in the affected areas. Not even reporters. China claimed they were secure.

Akasha arrived with a different story. Yokai were not fond of 'made yokai', and were battling the thousands of zombies there. Most humans fighting those zombies lost and only made more. The good news here was that the zombies were being held, and reduced in numbers. The bad news was that with so many yokai fighting zombies, the existence of yokai by humans was no longer in question. Remaining humans in northeast China were fighting side by side with many different types of yokai.

For once, Tsukune was glad China kept such a tight lid on internal affairs.

.

Monday morning and school rolled around. By now, through eavesdropping an just happening to hear conversations, Reiko knew enough to ask Mama Kurumu 'off hand' questions. She knew zombies bit people to make make them zombies as well. She knew how to kill a zombie, you had to hit it's brain, take the head completely off or smash it. Zombies followed loud noises like screams. When she went to school with Dad, she took her trumpet and slipped a long kitchen knife into her pack. At school she could find some rope and a pole of some kind to make a spear if the need arose.

Ready to fight zombies, Reiko went to school.

.

Her class mostly had the same students as last year. Reiko greeted her friends and stood by their desks chatting about their summer until their teacher, a slim, short haired brunette came in.

"Class, take your seats," she announced. Once they were seated, she said, "I am Miss Ichinose, I will be your teacher for the year. When I call your name, please respond."

The first day of class want normally. They got their books, took their turn as a class to visit the nurses' office to get their wights, measurements and vitals taken, then after lunch they all went to the auditorium to hear the 'welcome' speak by the Principal. For a school day, it was normal.

Waiting for Dad by the front doors as usual, for she didn't want him to be walking by himself if zombies happened to appear, she noted Miss Ichinose was with him. She also noted Miss Ichinose was rather close to him, Dad was trying to ignore her.

"Oh, come on Tsukune, for old time's sake?" Miss Ichinose asked in a beg.

"I'm far too busy," Tsukune replied. "You know, Heidio is free."

"But he's not you," Miss Ichinose whispered loud enough for Reiko to hear.

"Dad, we're ready to go?" Reiko asked.

"Yes, Sweet Reiko is your daughter," Miss Ichinose said with a swoon. "I hope I can have a daughter like her."

Tsukune strode over and took Reiko by the hand. "Yes, Reiko is a wonderful girl. Good day, Miss Ichinose."

As they walked away from the school, Reiko asked, "Dad, you know her?"

"I do," he said with a huff. "She went to the same school as myself and your mothers."

"She seems friendly."

"Yeah, until you're in the water with her."

"You went swimming together?" Reiko asked, curious.

"Briefly. I was dumb enough to want to join her swim club," Tsukune said with a frown.

Reiko looked around to be sure no one was close. "What is she, Dad?"

"Mermaid."

"Wow! That's cool!" Reiko beamed. "So why don't you get along with her?"

"Hon," Tsukune said in a huff. "Her idea of a 'prank' is to eat people. Do not go swimming with her."

"oh"

.

Reiko had no homework, Ruby and Yukari were still 'busy' in their magic room, and Mama Moka was off doing something with Gramma Akasha. Reiko found Mama Kurumu in the kitchen, planning tonight's meal.

"Mama Kurumu, is there something I can do?" Reiko asked.

Kurumu looked up from her cookbook briefly to smile at Reiko. "Not at the moment, dear. How was your day?"

"It was good. No zombies and my teacher is a mermaid."

Kurumu chuckled at the way she said it. "She is, huh? What's her name?"

"Miss Ichinose."

Kurumu looked up again and asked, "Ichinose Tamao?"

Reiko sat down and shrugged. "I don't know. Just Miss Ichinose. Dad knows her. He said you all went to the same high school."

Kurumu grew a scowl. "That bitch followed us! Reiko, she tried to seduce Tsukune, and when she couldn't she tried to EAT him! Moka had to kick her ass all over the pool!"

Reiko was stunned by Mama Kurumu's sudden shift into anger. Kurumu's eyes went black as she growled out her words. "Mama, it's OK!" Reiko said quickly, "She's a teacher now."

Kurumu calmed down some, in that her eyes returned to their normal blue-purpleish hue. She did not calm all the way down. "Reiko, she's STILL a man-stealing fish!" Kurumu stated loudly. "I should … chop her up for sushi!"

Reiko wanted to laugh at her, but was afraid to. "Hey, Mama? I'm in school all day with Dad, and I'm in her class. I'll watch her, OK?" she offered.

Pointing a finger at Reiko, Kurumu said, "Be sure you do! She does any flirting, and that woman will be shown her place!"

'Wow,' Reiko thought, 'Mama Kurumu really doesn't like my teacher.' To get Mama Kurumu to calm down, Reiko said, "I will. So what are we making tonight?"

That shifted Kurumu's mood. "Oh, come look. Before we get started, go up and change then grab an apron. It'll be messy to make, but it will be so good to eat!" Kurumu proclaimed.

Reiko went up to her room, flopped down in her bed and giggled helplessly. Mama Kurumu couldn't help it, she was really funny at times.

.

The next morning at school, Reiko didn't go right into the classroom. She waited outside for Miss Ichinose to arrive. When she saw her coming, Reiko walked towards her.

"Miss Aono, is there something you need?" Miss Ichinose asked pleasantly.

"Yes. Please don't flirt with Dad. Mama Kurumu was really mad thinking you might."

Miss Ichinose raised an eyebrow and asked, "Kurono Kurumu?"

Reiko shrugged. "I don't know. She's got blue hair and is a succubus."

"Really," Miss Ichinose said. "I suppose you know Sendo Yukari, the witch?"

"Yes, Mama Yukari is a witch. Ruby is our maid."

"What, no Shirayuki Mizore?" Miss Ichinose asked dryly.

Reiko bobbed her head. "She's Dad's winter wife."

"So, Tsukune has snagged the entire harlot squad then," Miss Ichinose said in a musing tone.

"Huh?"

Casting Reiko a grin, Miss Ichinose said, "Nothing, dear, let's get to class."

.

Reiko wanted to ask someone what a 'Harlot squad' was. She thought Dad or Mama Kurumu would get upset, so during library time, she went to look it up. From 'squad', she thought maybe they had been into sports together, or some other activity. Looking up the word 'Harlot" Reiko's eyes flew open.

 _Harlot : also called slut / bimbo : a female who frequently has casual sexual relations with different partners and is completely undiscriminating in the choice of sexual partners. Different from prostitutes in that a harlot does not require monetary compensation for sex._

Reading that, Reiko got angry at her teacher. How dare she say something like that about her mothers!

Reiko put the dictionary away and marched straight to the office. Going up to the counter, she said, "I want to complain about my teacher. She called my mothers harlots!"

Reiko had said it loud enough that the few teachers in the office also heard her, and perked up. Trying to calm her down, the secretary said, "Miss, I'm sure you misheard. Please calm down."

"No, I won't! I heard her perfectly. I want to talk to Principal Iwamoto," Reiko stated.

"Where was this?"

"In the hallway, outside our classroom."

"Miss," the secretary said, "If you have no witnesses, then it's your word against hers, and she is a teacher."

"Fine!" Reiko spat. "I'll go home and tell my mothers what she said about them!"

Listening, Mrs. Nakamura yelled, "Wait!" and ran up to the desk. She did not want to see those women marching in here angry and ripping apart one of the teachers. "Reiko, I will handle this, OK? Calm down and go back to class. I promise I will talk to Principal Iwamoto about it."

Reiko bowed stiffly to her. "Thank you, Sensei, my family has been nothing but wonderful to me. I do not appreciate them being slandered like that."

.

Shizuku Iwamoto sat behind her desk and listened to Mrs. Nakamura. Once she told of the new teacher calling her student's mother a harlot, and Miss Aono taking great offense to it, she shrugged and said, "I will speak with Miss Ichhinose. Minori, I can understand your concern, but why do you seem nervous about this tiny problem?"

Mrs. Nakamura didn't know who knew about the Aonos. "Shizuku, please understand, calling a student's mother a bad name to her face is not only highly unprofessional, in this case it may be dangerous. Sumuru has … information that the Aono family is … very powerful. We do not want to anger them."

"Are they involved with anything illegal?"

"No, but they do carry influence like you would not believe. The only thing I can say is that Mr. Aono has discussed things with the Emperor's representatives. At the very least, Miss Ichinose should be made to apologize."

"With the Emperor's men? Our Mr. Aono?" Shizuku asked, surprised.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I cannot say more," Minori said.

Shizuku pressed the intercom button on her desk. "Miss Uata, have Miss Ichinose come to my office as soon as possible. Have her bring Aono Reiko with her. When they arrive, Call Mr. Aono to my office."

.

Reiko was still fuming when class was restarted. Of course she listened, but now she didn't like her teacher very much. She had grumbled Hana and Yuka about the exchange, and going to the office to complain.

The intercom spoke. "Miss Ichinose. Please report to the office. Bring Aono Reiko with you."

"You're in for it now," Yuka whispered.

"If I am, I am," Reiko whispered back. When Miss Ichinose called her up, she got up and went back to the office.

In the office, Miss Ichinose went into the Principal's office first. As Reiko waited, her Dad was called to the office. "Oh great' she thought, 'I'm really in for it.'

.

Tsukune came in frowned at Reiko sitting in a chair and asked, "What's going on?"

"Please go in and see Mrs. Iwamoto, Mr. Aono."

"Reiko?" he asked her.

Reiko let out a huff and said, "Miss Ichinose called my Mamas a bad name. I complained. I think I might be in trouble."

"No, you're not," Tsukune told her. He marched into the Principal's office, prepared to defend Reiko.

Walking in, he shut the door behind him to see a meek Miss Ichinose sitting on the visitors side of Mrs Iwamoto's desk. "What happened?" he asked in a hard tone.

Meekly, Miss Ichinose said, "I'm sorry, Tsukune. I said some things to Reiko I shouldn't have."

Tsukune wiped his face with a hand. "Tomao … we're not in high school any more. These kids are impressionable, and let's face it, all the things that happened back then should NEVER be talked about! We are suppose to be the ones these kids depend on for guidance. You DO know that, right?"

"Mr. Aono," Mrs. Iwamoto said evenly. "I have given Miss Ichinose our requirements. I do believe she has something to say to you and Reiko. Please, retrieve your daughter."

Tsukune called Reiko in. With Tsukune and Reiko beside him standing on one end of the desk, Miss Ichinose stood on the other end and bowed deeply to them. "Gomenesai, I said something derogatory and hurtful. It will not happen again. Gomenesai."

Tsukune bumped Reiko with his elbow. "Reiko?"

Reiko bowed and said, "Your apology is accepted, Miss Ichinose."

Mrs. Iwamoto said, "Miss Ichinose, please escort Miss Aono back to class. Mr. Aono, may we speak for a moment?"

Once Reiko left with her teacher, Tsukune asked, "Yes. Ma'am?"

"I take it things were not the best between you and Miss Ichinose during school?" she asked.

Tsukune let out a snort and said, "You could say that. Mrs. Iwamoto, please understand we went to a very rough school. Being … socially unacceptable was the norm, and recovery from that was not easy for me. I imagine Miss Ichinose is the same way. The way I see it, she made a slip."

"So you will not ask for her transfer?"

"No, Ma'am. As I said, she made a slip. Knowing where she came from, I would much rather her stay here so if she needs … guidance, I can help her."

"That is very generous of you, Mr. Aono," she said, watching him. "Mrs. Nakamura said you are special. I take it the school will not be judged harshly for this minor problem?"

Tsukune gaped at her. "She … Sumuru told her … and she told you?" he asked in a squeak, thinking they has spilled the beans on him being a yokai.

"She did."

"You certainly are calm about it," Tsukune noted.

Mrs. Iwamoto sat back and said, "I was surprised. I never imagined you were so … influential."

"Well," Tsukune said with a huff. "At least you're taking it well. And so you know, Mrs. Iwamoto, I would never do anything to harm our school, and I will protect it to the best of my ability."

"I thank you for that, Mr. Aono."

Grateful she took the news so well, Tsukune said, "If that is all, Ma'am, I have a class to attend to."

"Of course, and please, watch out for Miss Ichinose."

Tsukune returned to class, thankful that his Principal was so reasonable. Usually, people freaked out when they learned about yokai.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

The freighter Alucard was on made all the appropriate signals and followed docking instructions. The bridge crew were humans under his control. It was getting later in the day when they docked, they would be unloaded tomorrow.

After seeing to the draining of the remaining humans, Alucard let his 'crew' off after dark. They found night workers and guards to feast on, then Alucard raised those as zombies.

Searching for another Shinso presence, he'd yet to feel anything. Fed and stronger, he packed his vampires into a few trucks, and filled four more with his zombies. He led the caravan inland. Around three AM, they came upon a small town. By the time the sun rose, it was a town of vampires and zombies. Alucard had the trucks parked in barns and the town garage, packed full of new zombies. Vampires made do with closed off rooms under cover.

.

On Hokkaido, Ex Captain Suzuki and his first mate, now both vampires, made it to the southern end of the large island. Being a scout for the rest of the group, he and his first mate took their victims discretely.

Reaching Sapporo just before dawn, they picked a house to feed on the residents then get some day sleep before dawn broke. The area had many fishing vessels, which was good. When night fell again, they would return to the farm and gather the others to head for the main island and meet the Master.

.

Reiko had a good rest of the week at school. She did see more police out, and thought there might be another drug dealer around. She didn't think much of it, someone would find him.

Tsukune's week wasn't so good. A news video was sneaked out of China and broadcast, showing hundreds of Zombies on a street, battling some Lizard men and Kappa. Hornet people dove down to sting some of the zombies to no effect. Lizard men did whack the zombies back, but they got back up again. The video was short, but showed both the desperate fight as well as exposing yokai to the world.

On the news, Japan was going to martial law and calling up all reserves. Drugs causing insanity were being blamed for the instances of neighbors attacking each other, and the problem was growing. A curfew was in affect for most of western Japan.

Tsukune went to the hardware store and bought five foot lengths of heavy iron pipe. He took these home, where Ruby was busy summoning three more guardians. He left some pipe at home so Ruby and Yukari could crush zombie skulls if they had to, then took the bag of pipes to school.

Friday morning, Tsukune brought his pipes and made an important announcement, he asked everyone to come into the back office. Once all the staff was there, he took one pipe out and showed it to them.

Holding his pipe up, Tsukune said, "This is a 25 mm black iron pipe, Schedule 80. It is hard and heavy, and WILL crack open skulls if you hit hard enough. Grab one, keep it with you."

"Mr. Aono!" Mrs. Iwamoto snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you a fighting chance," Tsukune replied. "I'm sure you heard about the trouble on the west coast. It is growing, and it is NOT caused by some drug. We are being attack by zombies..."

Several people laughed, Mrs. Iwamoto stepped up to him and stated, "What foolishness is that? There is no such thing as monsters!"

Tsukune felt his anger, and his yokai rise. He let it and unclasped his Holy Lock. He did his best to keep his yoaki from radiating out as he changed. Faces gaped as he bulked up with muscles, his wings came out and the black vein lines appeared on him. He gazed at her with his red cat shaped pupils. **"And here I thought you knew,"** he growled, showing his fangs. " **Tell me NOW that you don't believe in monsters!"**

Mrs. Iwamoto's reply was to let out a gasp and faint.

"Mr. Aono?" Miss Kurama asked in a high pitched squeak.

" **Yes, Miss Kurama this IS me.** " Tsukne told her. " **Now all of you listen, there are monsters in the world, we are not fairy tales. Most, like me, only want to live in peace. Just like bad humans, there are those yokai who want to kill and destroy. Unfortunately, there are some heading this way. Myself, my family and friends are going to dealt with them, but that does not mean we will be able to ensure none get past us. You will have to help."** Tsukune gave them a minute to let that settle in.

" **To kill a zombie, you must crack it's skull and destroy the brain,** " Tsukune explained to the gathering who he had the now the undivided attention of. " **IF they come, your best defense is to keep your class quiet, stick together and keep away from the zombies if at all possible. Fight only if you must. These things are very strong, but slow. Use that to your advantage. Be assured I and those like me will be doing everything I can to stop them.."**

Tsukune then forced his yokai down, put his Holy Lock back on returned to normal. He felt the sudden weakness, but kept his feet.

"Holy Mother of God! What are you?" Heidio asked in a wail.

"You ARE a yokai!" Mrs. Nakamura exclaimed.

Tsukune nodded to them. "These are the best weapons against zombies I could find on short notice. Take one, keep it with you. Remember, only a hard skull hit will put them down. Zombies don't speak and they follow noise. Remember that!"

Miss Kurama came over and grabbed a pipe. Her eyes were teary, but firmly she said in a shaky voice, "I will do my best, Mr. Aono."

Miss Ichinose came over and pulled two out of the bag. "Come on people, grab one!" she coaxed the others. Looking at Tsukune, she said with a grin, "You've become impressive."

The teachers were were stunned, but took their turn to grab a heavy iron pipe. Once everyone had one, they looked at Tsukune for their next directions. Mrs. Iwamoto groaned and woke up. The school nurse tended to her.

There were three pipes left in the bag. "Make sure Mrs. Iwamoto gets one," Tsukune said. "And everyone, I know this will be hard, but try your best to not make the students nervous. They won't learn much if they are watching out for zombies. That's our job."

.

Reiko wondered why Miss Ichinose came to class toting a pair of pipes. Her faced was blushed slightly. Reiko also noted she scanned out the windows before starting class. And kept flicking her eyes out the windows as class went on.

When they broke for lunch, Reiko hung back and asked Miss Ichinose, "They are coming, aren't they?"

Miss Ichinose offered her a smile and said, "We are just being careful. Go on and have some lunch."

Reiko said, "They are. I'm ready, Miss Ichinose." she then left for lunch.

.

Friday passed without a zombie attack. Gathered in their living room, Tsukune, Moka and Akasha watched the evening news that told of what was now being called a 'virus' was headed their way. Apparently, it was very contagious. Any contact with an infected person was enough to become infected. The news warned people to stay away from anyone who was 'acting strange', and call the police immediately.

"This is just the beginning," Akasha intoned as they watched the news. "I have the feeling he's found me. I should lead them away from you."

"Mother, NO!" Moka said sharply. "The only way we will win is together."

"We live on the west end of town," Tsukune said. "That is the direction they will be coming from. I've talked to Inspector Nakamura, the police have all been given shotguns and flamethrowers. The fire department is ready with their hoses. If he is coming, they can fight his minions while we go after him directly. Akasha, Moka is right, we need to stick together."

A pealing scream sounded out from upstairs. It sounded like Reiko. They all dashed up to find her in the hallway outside the magic room. The plate of food she's taken up was spilled on the floor. Reiko was doubled over and wailing out screams. Kurumu dropped down and hugged Reiko to her as the rest piled into the magic room.

Ruby was sitting against the wall, breathing heavily, her eyes wide. Blood was spilled in a large pool around Yukari, who had no head. The scrying bowl she was using was tipped over, mixing water with her blood to cover much of the floor.

" **What happened!** " Akasha demanded a voice that commanded to be obeyed.

Weakly, Ruby said, "Yukari … she was scrying … these clawed hands came out of the bowl and grabbed her head … they tried to pull her through … her head came off... That's not possible."

"Dear Kami," Tsukune said weakly and dropped to kneel by Yukari's corpse. In the hallway, Reko kept up her wailing cry.

"He knows where we are," Akasha stated.

"He is coming for us," Moka said in a sob. "Poor Yukari!"

Akasha tuned and yelled," Moka, get it together!" and yanked her rosary off. A flash of light, and silver haired Moka was now staring at Yukari's body. Akasha then loudly announced, " **We mourn AFTER the battle, not during! Ruby... RUBY!** "

In a daze, Ruby looked up at her.

" **To scry directly on him was foolish! Send out your crows. Tsukune, take care of Yukari's body. Moka, sense carefully around, we do not want to miss his approach!"**

"We need to destroy him," Tsukune growled. He rose and spun. Akasha grabbed him.

" **We do, but as you said, together. Do NOT go after him alone!"**

The yokai in Tsukune was blazing to be let free. This time, he could not keep it down. Glaring as Akasha with red eyes, he said, "Yes, together, and I will so enjoy destroying him!"

.

Alucard sucked all the blood he was able to out of the witch's head. He then tossed it aside. Yes, he knew where his enemy was now. They were close and gathering support. So was he, and his minions were better than the humans who were trying to stop him. Having regained much of his power, he was ready to remove Akasha and her followers from the face of the Earth. In the last fading thoughts of the witch, he picked up useful items to help destroy his enemy forever.

.

Saturday, the remaining SDF were taking up positions at the edge of town behind razor wire barriers, roadblocks, an the remaining type 10 tanks and armored vehicles they had. The air force was standing by and waiting for word when and where to carpet bomb.

Behind the SDF, all police units including SAT teams stood by to plug any holes in the SDF lines and protect the citizens. Not fully understanding this was now a full blown war, The mayor made plans for using schools as safe zones.

Interspersing with the SDF, yokai summoned by Akasha discretely slipped into position. Shuzen vampires wore SDF uniforms, as did Orcs and the yokai who lived in Kyoto and did not want their home destroyed.

.

While this was happening, Kurumu held Reiko close. Wrung out and cried out, she gripped her Mama Kurumu tight, afraid that if she let go the same thing might happen to Mama Kurumu as did to Mama Yukari.

It was the first time Reiko had ever seen a dead body. It was so horrible! To see anyone like that, especially one of her mothers was a thing she had never conceived of as happening. The reality of it hit her hard.

"Mama Kurumu? This is going to be like that battle you fought in school?" she asked weakly.

"Worse, dear. More are involved."

"And more people are going to die, aren't they?"

"That is certain, dear. You'll be going to school, that place will be well protected."

"Stay there with me?" Reiko asked.

"I can't dear. We are going out to destroy that thing before it has a chance to threaten you," Kurumu told her.

Reiko hugged her mother tighter. "Then promise me you'll all come back."

Kurumu wanted to promise, but she didn't want to lie. She kissed Reiko on the head and said, "If at all possible."

.

Saturday night, low vampires raced to airfields and destroyed aircraft. Captain Suzuki and his now ninety vampires who were still up near Tokyo, attacked the military airfield there to tear the tails off fighters and bombers and snap the rotors off helicopters. They crews standing by were killed in their bunks, and the control tower equipment was demolished.

They then raced as fast as the could go to join the coming battle at Kyoto.

.

Sunday, scout drones reported 'masses' heading for Kyoto. The mass air strike planned was ordered to attack. Only thirty six planes arrived. Flying low, they lined up to drop their napalm. A mass of rocks flew up and hit the planes, the speed of planes running into the rocks killed pilots and ruined engines. Only three survived to drop their loads. More rocks got them before they were able to clear the area. The big guns the SDF had left, opened up a barrage to at least reduce the numbers coming at them.

While the mass of zombies in front of them kept the SDF occupied, more came from the north and south. In Kyoto, the alarm went up and the Mayor ordered everyone to their 'safe' places until this 'incedent' was over.

.

Kurumu escorted Reiko to school. In her backpack, Reiko carried food and a few bottles of water. Strapped to it was her trumpet. In her hand she carried a short spear that would extend quickly to stab any zombies that came near. The head was sharp and infused with magic to stab into anything.

With danger at hand, Kurumu didn't hide her wings, nor her long nails. Student and their parents fell in behind Kurumu as she watched for dangers. Upon getting to school, they flowed in past police armed with shotguns and wore armored vests and bore riot helmets with face shields.

"Mama, please stay," Reiko begged.

Kurumu hugged her. "Sorry, dear, I have to go. Be very careful, OK?"

"You too. Tell everyone I love them."

"We love you too, dear, now get inside and stay safe." Kurumu then jumped up and flew away.

Reiko watch her go feeling a pit in her stomach. Once Kurumu was gone from sight, she trudged into the school. She was stopped by Mr. Moto.

"Excuse me, miss. Weapons are not allowed in school," he said sternly, pointing to her spear.

"You're kidding, right?" Reiko asked. "We're about to be attacked by horrible things, and you're worried about my spear? Do you have any clue what's about to happen?" she asked.

"You cannot bring that into the school," he stated.

"Fine, I'll wait out here," Reiko said and turned around to march back down the steps. At the bottom step, she stopped and looked around for a good place to hide.

"Here, just give me that," Mr. Moto said from behind her. She felt a tug on her spear, then Mr. Moto let out a pained yell.

Reiko turned to him. "That's right, Ruby put a spell on it. The only one who can touch it is me," she told the shocked man. He backed up then turned and went back to the main doors.

The flow of people slowed to a trickle. Miss Kurama was the next to come out. "Miss Aono, we're going to close the doors soon, you need to come inside."

Reiko had picked out the sports equipment shed as a good place to hide, as well as the Gardner's shed. She turned to Miss Kurama and said, "Not without my spear."

"Then bring it, once the doors are shut and locked, we're putting up reinforcement. Come in now while you can."

Reiko went in. After all, she had to help defend people, not just hide herself away.

.

Ruby's crows found plenty of zombies around, but no Alucard or other vampires. She told Tsukune that they were approaching from three sides, not just one. Tsukune called the general in charge and let him know.

"The zombies are just to soften up the defenses," Akasha said. "The real battle will start after the sun goes down. We do not move until then."

" **The lower vampires first, then him.** " Moka stated, understanding the strategy. Worn from the day of fighting, the humans would be weaker. So would be many of the yokai who'd come.

.

Hit from the zombies in front of them, the SDF didn't have the manpower to extend to the north and south. Even with the yokai in their ranks, it was a desperate fight just to hold their lines. Humans and even orcs that fell rose again to attack the ones they had been helping. An order to fall back to the secondary line was given. Many fewer defenders made it behind the secondary barriers to keep fighting.

The SAT teams rushed to the south where zombies had made it into town. Bursting down the steel doors to a police station that many people were hiding in, the gun fire and screams attracted many more. They were good shots, but the sheer numbers ran the police out of ammunition. The station was overwhelmed. Many more bodies rose into zombies.

To the north, little stood in the zombie's way. The police, like the SDF, ran out of ammunition and were forced to flee the oncoming hoard. Upon the news of zombies within the city limits, the Mayor finally ordered an evacuation. It was too little, far too late.

.

Inside the school, door watches were set up. Reiko insisted on helping to watch the main entrance. With her, Miss Ichinose sat on the steps with her two pipes.

"You're a brave girl," Tamao said to Reiko.

"I saw Mama Yukari die, if I don't fight, everyone here might die," Reiko stated coldly.

Tamao nodded. "That is true. Still, it takes guts to stand up to monsters when you're a human."

"I'm an Aono. I must help protect others," Reiko stated.

Hearing gunfire outside, Tamao said, "You'll soon get your chance."

"The police out front. They can't get in!" Reiko said in a gasp.

"No, they can't We can't let them in, either," Tamao told her.

Reiko thought hard. Zombies were very strong, but slow and by what she knew, didn't think the best. "Windows! The windows are higher, we can pull the police in but the zombies won't be able to climb up!"

Tamao patted her on the head. "Good thinking. To the office, let's go!"

Tamao and Reiko raced into the office. A large picture window looked out over the entrance. Outside, two Officers were backing up as they shot zombie after zombie. One pulled the trigger and looked at his gun, then threw it.

Tamao smashed the window with a pipe. "HERE! IN HERE, HURRY!" she yelled.

The two men ran for the window as a mass of zombies shuffled towards them. Tamao reached down and pulled one up and in, then the other.

"Thank you!" each man said in a breath.

Tamao pointed to the bag on the floor. "Grab pipes to smash their heads in!"

As Tamao showed them the bag, Reiko noted only some zombies came to bump up against the wall below. Others went to beat on the main doors. The glass in the doors shattered and the zombies now beat on the metal plates that were put up.

"They are trying to get in!" Reiko yelled. Her yell attracted a few more their way.

Right, noise attracted them. Reiko pulled out her trumpet and started to blast out notes. The mass of zombies turned and shuffled towards her.

"Will they get in?" one policeman asked.

"We hope not, guard the main entrance please," Tamao said, and watched the zombies crush into each other below the window. "Good thinking, Reiko!" she praised. She watched the mass push harder together, their hands reaching up at the window as Reiko played. She then noticed they were climbing on each other to get at the noise. "Aww hell, Reiko, stop playing!"

Reiko noticed what was happening also. She put her trumpet away, The mass below banged on the building and spread out. Soon they would be back to beating on the doors. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Tamao answer by keying the intercom. "Zombies at the main entrance. They are breaking in, find an entrance where there's not any. Hurry!"

At the sound of Tamao's voice, zombies headed for the window again. Reiko extended her spear and started stabbing them in the head. Each one she stabbed, the spear sunk into their skull and they dropped dead. Yay, her spear worked just fine! It was also quiet, so another mass didn't immediately gather under the window.

Matosumoto Heidio ran in out of breath. "The back door to the athletic field is clear. We're going out that way! Go, I'll tell the others." He then ran off.

Teachers armed with pipes led the way out onto the athletic field, warning everyone to be as quiet as possible. Tamao and Reiko, along with the two policemen took the rear guard as the building emptied.

They heard the loud banging on the main doors, then the sound of metal crashing to the floor. Reiko looked back, people were still filing out.

"We better hurry," one policeman said.

"Shh!" Tamao hissed. She turned to see zombies coming up the hall towards them.

Quietly, Reiko said, "They follow sound. Miss Ichinose, go into a room and call the office on the intercom."

"I'm glad you're here," Tamao whispered back. She went into a classroom, shut the door and called as loud as she dared, "Hey, you stupid zombies, We're in here. Come on, come get us!"

Most of the zombies turned and banged in the glass walls and door of the office. With the noise of shattering glass, the mob attacked the office and shuffled in.

"Kid, you are a life saver," one of the Officers whispered to her.

Reiko only nodded as she watched zombies fill the office. Tamao came back out to the classroom and the backed down the hallway.

The janitor disabled the push bar on the door they exited and locked it. Reiko found they had a new problem. The athletic area was contained in a tall fence that here and there, zombies wandered around the outside of. There was no way out.

"They will get back here eventually," Tamao said. "Any other ideas, Reiko?"

Reiko thought, then said,"How about if I play over there, near the other end. That will attract them that way. Someone makes a holes in the fence, and everyone slips out."

Mrs. Nakamura came closer and asked, "And how do we make a hole without being heard?"

"The link clips," one of the Officers said. "These fences are held up to the poles with link clips. Those can be removed fairly quietly with pliers from this side. When the girl gets their attention, we drop the fence."

"Where do we go, those things are all over the place!" a man hissed.

"My house," Reiko said. "We got a really big cellar."

"Big enough to hold all these people?" Miss Kuama asked.

Reiko nodded.

"Go do your thing." Tamao told her, then to Miss Kurama, "Let everyone know the plan."

The Officers quietly walked over to a section of fence as Reiko ran over to the other end. As soon as she started playing, they took out pliers and began removing clips holding the fence to the support posts.

Reiko's plan was working. A soon as she started playing her trumpet, the zombies headed that way. So did many more they hadn't seen. Thankfully, as the zombies pushed and hit the chain link fence to get at her, it recoiled undamaged. Nearer to Reiko, another door in the school opened and zombies spilled out into the athletic area.

"Crap," Tamao spat, and raced over to smashed their heads. More poured out. Tamao kept smashing heads, and more came out. "Do you mind hurrying up!" she yelled as she fought to keep from being surrounded.

Seeing what was happening, people got nervous. The police found the fence too high to drop, so they lifted it from the bottom. They waved for people to come, not wanting to make any noise.

Tamao moved and smashed heads as fast as she could and was loosing ground. By the time people were exiting, Zombies had gotten around her and were headed for Reiko. "Reiko, enough, run!" she yelled.

Reiko turned, and seeing zombies coming at her, she did run. She stopped briefly to put her trumpet away and pull out her spear and extend it. She ran up and stabbed a zombie that had gotten behind Tamao. "Let's go!" she yelled.

Reiko and Tamao ran for the fence to find people still leaving. They looked back, zombies were pouring out of the school. Some stumbled over the dead ones Tamao and Reiko had killed. "We attack and we'll be overwhelmed." Reiko said.

"Tough call, huh?" Tamao asked. She then saw the red box of a fire alarm. She raced over, smashed the glass and pulled it. The school's fire bell rang. The zombies turned towards the building.

Tamao and Reiko headed towards the fence where the Officers were holding up the bottom for people to get out. The last of the people were leaving and screaming was heard. While the fire alarm attracted the zombies around the school, it also attracted others on the streets. A small pack of people that had run ahead were being bitten and dragged down.

"Damn it!" Tamo spat. She quickly got through the fence to run at a few zombies headed for the crowd of people who'd just escaped the school.

The retreat became chaos. Some people lost their nerve, screamed and ran. Teachers smashed a few zombie heads to make way, then screamed as others bit into them. Through the blood and screaming, Reiko gathered her classmates and any who would follow her. Miss Ichinose fought hard, swinging her two pipes to kill zombies in front of them. Mrs. Iwamoto tried to save a woman who had six zombies over her, chewing on the woman who was wailing in pain and terror. She screamed as she was bitten in the back of the shoulder and dragged down.

Reiko used her spear on any that came close that Tamao missed. By the time they got to the park, almost half the people had either ran off, or had fallen to the zombies. Reiko kept corralling students together and kept them moving in the same direction. Shedding teachers, and one policeman, then the other, they their way though the park.

Reiko stabbed zombie heads as fast as she could. She wasn't even sure where she was. All she saw was people fleeing, or the moaning, shuffling zombies. She saw the man from the Ice Cream store. He made ice cream and wonderful treats. He was shuffling towards her. She ran up and speared him in the forehead. He quivered and dropped. She ran, she speared, she called for others to follow her. Tamao ran behind a few zombies, both pipes spinning in a blur, she smashed their heads to send black blood flying.

It seemed like they should be winning, but more zombies came, some wearing SDF or police uniforms.

On their street, Kurumu appeared above them and dove down on zombies ahead of them, slicing multiple skulls. Calling down, she yelled, "Reiko get them home and into the cellar!". She banked around and dove on fewer zombies again, slicing more skulls open. Another five zombies dropped. Tamao ran up and smashed the last two over the head that were in their way.

"Follow me!" Reiko yelled, holding her spear high as she ran. Closing on the house, their four guardians were in the street, tearing up more zombies. Ruby stood at the door, waving people in. Reiko ran in and opened the cellar door and motioned people down.

Once the remaining people had all gotten inside, only a third of those who'd started out, Ruby called the guardians back in close to the house and put up a magic barrier.

Reiko stood leaning against the wall by the cellar door, panting in ragged gasps. Zombie blood spotted her clothes, her hands and legs quivered from the adrenalin coursing through her body. Once it registered in her mind that she was home and safe, she slumped down, exhausted. She was even too tired and sore to sit up, so she flopped on her side and laid there. It vaguely registered to her when Kurumu picked her up off the floor.

"We did it, Mama," she whispered, then passed out.

.

Mikogami knew right where Alucard was, floating in the air above Kyoto on a set of wings, watching the desperate battle on the ground below. Standing in the top floor of a high rise that had chaos going on down in the street below, he said, "There are a lot of vampires waiting for the sun to set."

"Yes." Akasha agreed. Behind her was every yokai they could get. Issa stood by her side, Tsukune, Mokam, Kokoa and her beau, Rumen, Kahlua in her frilly white gown and tiara and playing with her one eyed doll, Witches, a pair of Siren, vampires from other families, three more priests, some dragons and griffon, and more that did not want the world destroyed by Alucard.

Issa looked up and said, "He knows we're here. Not our exact location, but that we are close. If we rush him, he will have plenty of time to take many of us out before we even get to him. If we destroy his army, he will just make more."

"We can't stay here and do nothing!" Tsukune stated.

"No, we can't." Akasha agreed. "Mikogami, take your priests and a few witches. Start killing those disgusting low vampires of his. Get as many as you can before nightfall. Tsukune, take your witch and go get his attention, do your best to bring him to ground however you can. Then we can mass on him."

"Mother, he will kill Tsukune," Moka state heavily.

Akasha cast her red eyes into Moka's. "If Tsukune is not careful. Tsukune was a large factor in putting him down before. Tsukune is the bait to get him to come down."

"I'll do it." Tsukune said. "Ruby, come with me."

"Yes, Master."

.

Minori Nakamura had a dozen people left with her. When a group of men and women screamed and fled, she fled with them to try and keep them alive. Very few were left. In this town that was now filled with wrecked cars, body parts and zombies, she prayed she was able to find Sumuru and their own son. So far, all she found was the screaming and the dead. Luckily, by coaxing them to shut up, the people left with her were quiet.

Heading for the police station, she learned not to get trapped in enclosed places. Walking through the street, keeping a close eye out and stopping when needed, she avoided the wandering zombies. Coming to her house, she saw the broken windows and the splintered door lying in the entryway. No one would be alive in there.

The flapping of wings got her attention. Above, Kurumu flew down to just over their heads and hovered to say, "We have a safe place at our house. 56 Minaka drive, get there if you can."

"Thank you!" Minori called up to her.

Kurumu pumped her wings harder and flew away.

From inside her house, Minori heard a low moan and the shuffling of feet. She snapped her fingers and motioned for her group to follow and walked away. Running only expended more energy and made more noise. At a walk, one could outdistance a zombie she knew, for a large pack had been following them, but could not keep up.

.

In full yokai form, Tsukune went up to the roof and spread his wings to fly into the air. Besides the remains of his white shirt and the rope around his waist, he looked to be alone. The moment he rose above the cityscape, he felt Alucard high above him. Rising in a circle he searched with his enhanced vision for the monster.

"Master," Ruby's voice said, "Thank you for loving me. I've had a very nice life because of you."

To Tsukune, it sounding like Ruby was saying goodbye to him. Firmly he told her, "We put him down once, we'll do it again. Stay sharp. We got one chance at this."

Tsukune then felt Alucard's presence closing quickly. High and to his right, he saw Alucard diving down right at him. Tsukune turned in a bank and flew at him. "Ready …. Ready …. NOW!"

Tsukune put up a thick ice shield in front of him, angled down and cut the rope around his waist. The shield had no hope to even slow Alucard down, he knew, but it would hide Ruby's form as she lifted away from him.

The ice shattered as they met at near supersonic speed. The impact knocked Tsukune skyward, and Alucard down. Tsukune was dazed by the impact. Alucad turned up into a vertical climb to go after Tsukune, just as Tsukune had hoped.

Ruby, who had jumped off Tsukune's back and avoided the impact. was still under invisibility. She waved her wand and cast a Yukari-like pan spell that was a one ton block of iron. Focused on destroying Tsukune, Alucard ran right into the falling block of metal. Surprised by the hard impact, Alucard fell tumbling.

Recovered from his impact, Tsukune dove on him, flapping as hard as he could to gain speed faster.

With a roar, Alucard gained his balance to have Tsukune drive into him, fist first at high speed. Tsukune felt like his arm was about to shatter as he hit the back of Alucard's neck, attempting to take his head off. Tsukune recoiled again from the impact, the hard shock up his arm flipped him to fall in a spin. He recovered and leveled out. His arm healed as he turned back into Alucard, who was now tumbling for the ground.

" **Again!** " Tsukune roared.

Alucard recovered and healed, glaring at Tsukune with pure hate, and another large iron block fell on him to drive him Earthward.

One more time Tsukune dove as as fast as he could to intercept Alucard. Alucard threw the block off him and was met this time by Tsukune racing by, open claws raking his face. Tsukune dove straight down, and enraged Alucard chasing him.

Tsukune looked back to see how close Alucard was. Alucard was leveling off to climb back up. Tsukune followed. At first he didn't understand, them he saw Ruby high above them.

'No! Not Ruby!' Tsukune's mind screamed. Pumping his wings hard, Tsukune threw an ice spear at Alucard. It shot up and missed. High above, Ruby disappeared. Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. Alucard did a tight turn and dove at him. Tsukune shot fire at him and dodged to the side. They shot past each other, and turned at one another again.

.

The vampires all watched the air battle. Moka was tense, seeing the two fly into each other again and again.

Akasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Tsukune is doing a good job, he's bringing him down. Then we get our chance."

.

Alucard was no fool. This new Shinso boy did have power and was smart. Every time Alucard raced at him, the boy would call up ice or fire, not to hit, but to hide which way he was dodging to avoid meeting Alucard head on. He was also leading Alucard lower and lower to the ground.

There had to be a trap waiting for him, Alucard knew. He played the boy's game until they were level with the tallest buildings. As they came at each other again, Alucard let go with a blast of energy that hit the boy hard, knocking him backward. As the boy tumbled, Alucard raced up and punched him hard, driving him to the ground below. The boy hit the roof of a house, blasting right through it making bits of roof fly away and the floors below caved in and the windows blew out as Tsukune was driven all the way into the ground. Alucard flew up and with his enhanced witch powers, opened a portal and flew through it. It was time for him to set up HIS trap.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

Ruby saw Tsukune explode down through the house. Alucard rose up and went through a portal. With Alucard gone, Ruby turned her attention to her Master. She dove down through the ruined house, and found Tsukune moaning at the bottom of the crater he'd formed.

"Master!" Ruby cried and lifted him out with a twitch of her wand. As she held him in the air, his broken wings healed as did the cuts he'd suffered. The instant he was coherent, Ruby said, "He's gone Master, he went through a portal."

Tsukune looked at her, then looked up, then back to Ruby again. " **Do you know where?** "

"No."

" **DAMN IT!"** Tsukune roared.

.

Kurumu kept an eye on Reiko sleeping on the couch as she watched for anyone else coming. After lying Reiko down when she passed out from exhaustion, Kurumu did a quick fly around the neighborhood. She sliced up the zombies she saw and found two human groups looking for shelter. Both had made it to the house and were down in the cellar. It was getting packed down there, but those people were safe.

Looking over at Reiko sprawled out on the couch, she couldn't help but to feel very proud of the girl. Even at her young age, Reiko had fought hard and brought people to safety. The girl had a stout heart. If she was awake, Kurumu would be hugging her tight.

Suddenly Kurumu felt a dark presence. Spinning to face it, an all black form with red eyes came out of the portal in the living room behind her. She just had time to extend her nails to fight when four snake like arms shot out and grabbed her wrists, her neck, and around her waist in a vice like grip.

Kurumu let out a a croak that was meant to be a scream of warning as her throat was constricted. Alucard, and she knew it was, had a man's head but a tentacled body. He looked at her, then looked on the couch where Reiko had just awakened, snapping her eyes open. The thing grew a toothy grin.

"No!" Kurumu croaked. She tried to fight, to move, but the thing held her arms out to the sides.

Reiko lunged and grabbed her spear. Her wrists were caught in more tentacles that shot from the thing. Her arms were pulled apart, making her drop the spear. Alucard pulled her to his body and wrapped her tight against him, facing out. He then turned Kurumu upside down and lifted her up, and lifted Reiko's head up so she could watch.

In a raspy hollow voice that sounded like it was coming from the grave, Alucard asked. "Now what use do I have for a succubus?" Two more tentacles shot out as Kurumu struggled for breath. These wrapped around the base of her wings. "Wings? No," he said, and snapped the bones. Kurumu's wings dropped to hang loose. Kurumu gurgled out a scream as her face reddened and tears form in her eyes.

"STOP!" Reiko wailed.

One tentacle then wrapped around Kurumu's tail. "What about this tail? … No use for it," Alucard said in a smooth tone and twisted Kurumu's tail and pulled as she flailed and croaked out a scream, her face turning deep red.

"Please STOP IT!" Reiko cried in a piercing wail.

"How bout these legs?' Alucard asked with a wide grin.

Reiko cried as this thing tortured Mama Kurumu. She was helpless as was Reiko herself. Her mind racing as Alucard wrapped his tentacles around the tops of Kurumu's thighs, she did the only thing she could think of to save her mother. Forcing her hand up her body between herself and the tentacles holding her, she gripped the pendant and screamed, "Tony! HELP!"

Alucard tightened his hold on Kurumu's legs and pulled hard to the sound of two pops. Kurumu's eyes fluttered as she twitched and spasmed. She was dying as Reiko watched.

"Noooo," Reiko cried in a pained moan.

Tony appeared in his pajamas. Seeing what was happening he looked at Reiko and blinked. Nothing changed. He blinked again.

" **Ah, hello boy,** " Alucard said in a smooth tone. " **I have a job for you. That is if you don't want me to rip this girl's head off.** "

Frantic to save Reiko, Tony said,"All right, just … let her go! And put her down!" he added, pointing to Kurumu.

Kurumu's spasms were weakening into twitches, drool dripped from her mouth, her eyes were partially closed. Alucard threw her into the entryway to smash through the stair railing to hit the wall beyond and land limp to tumble to the bottom of the stairs.

" **I'll give you one,** " Alucard said. " **Now you will perform a task for me**."

"Only if you let Reiko go!" Tony said firmly.

Alucard wrapped a tentacle around Reiko's neck. " **You will do as I say, Or I will tear her head off and drink the blood from her body like wine from a bottle!** "

Tony blinked again. Nothing happened. Alucard laughed at him.

" **Do that again boy, and her head comes off!** " Reiko's face reddened her eyes went wide as the tentacle around her neck tightened.

"STOP!, I'll do it!" Tony cried.

" **Smart boy,** " Alucard said with a sneer. " **Your mother has a bottle, I saw it in the witch's memory. Bring it to me. I will know if it's hers or not. Try to trick me, and this girl dies!** "

"Why do you want it?" Tony asked.

" **DO NOT question why! You will bring it to me so I can use it's magic, or she dies. Hurry before I decide to kill her anyway!** "

Tony blinked and disappeared.

Reiko managed to turn her head to see where Mama Kurumu was. She got a glimpse of her lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Mama Kurumu was still alive, she HAD to be! The tentacle has loosened enough to let her breathe. 'Why was he doing this?' she thought. This thing could easily kill her. As she thought about it, he'd stopped torturing Mama Kurumu after Tony appeared. He then gave Tony a task, to steal his mother's bottle. Tony's mother was a Dijinn.

Oh no. This was bad. Very bad. Reiko had to do something, but right now, she had no idea what.

Tony appeared again holding a tall tapered bottle with a wide bottom. Alucard shot a tentacle out and grabbed it from him.

" **Dijinn, come!** " he commanded.

Jeanie appeared in her harem outfit, looking confused. When she saw what was holding her bottle. Her eyes grew wide in fear, her hands clapped over her mouth.

" **Kneel,** " Alucard said with a sneer.

Jeanie knelt and let out a sob. Alucard laughed.

Just realizing what happened, Tony said, "Mom … I'm sorry."

"Go, please," Jeanie said weakly to the floor.

" **NO! Dijinn, keep him here. Show him what a slut you are. Whoever has your bottle is your Master, isn't that right? You have to do whatever your Master commands!** Alucard said with a satisfied grin.

"This is my fault," Reiko blubbered. "Tony … I'm so sorry!"

" **Oh, the stupid little human is sorry, the boy of the Dijinn is sorry, even the slut herself looks sorry … How wonderful,** " Alucard teased. " **Now that you've pleased me with your tears, Dijinn, I have a job for you.** "

.

It took Tsukune a few minutes to heal and regrow his wing that had gotten torn off. By that time, Moka was with him and Ruby in the ruined house. In the air above, a dragon flew by.

" **Tsukune, he didn't go far. We are going to need you, can you fight?"** Moka asked.

" **I can. Ruby, do your crows see anything?"** Tsukune asked her.

"No Master. He is shielding himself," Ruby said.

" **I doubt he is afraid, what is he up to?** " Moka wondered aloud.

Kokoa ran in and said, " **Get it together! Papa found him down by the river. Let's go!** "

Tsukune shot up in the air, Ruby followed. Moka ran out with her sister.

.

Alucard's plan to use lesser evil tings to keep his enemy occupied and way from the true fight was working, partially. At the western defense line that had been pushed back into town, the defenders left, mostly yokai, had no more zombies in front of them. Only countless corpses that covered the bloody landscape. They too had discovered that as the bullets ran out, heavy objects to smash zombies over the head were more effective. Armed with whatever they could pick up, shovels, lengths of pipe, axes, one man tired a rock to a rope to shatter skulls, they turned and went into the city to attack the zombies at their back. Yelling and roaring to attract the creatures, the smaller groups of zombies they found fell to the humans and yokai.

It had taken most of the day, but Mikogami and his priests had found a vampire lair inside a warehouse. Holy water and blessings destroyed over a hundred vampires. As the sun was getting low in the sky they desperately searched for others. Many yokai were involved in fighting his minions, but there were still many left waiting to engage Alucard himself.

.

Standing on the road at the top of the riverbank, Alucard held Jeanie's bottle. He sensed many yokai coming. Reiko, and now Tony were wrapped tight against his body. " **Do not forget your orders, Dijinn. Fail me and these two die.** "

Jeanie said in a sob, "I will obey, Master."

Above a flight of dragons appeared. They dove in a line, one after another and opened their mouths to burn Alucard. Seeing them Jeanie blinked. One by one, the dragons disappeared to reappear over the middle of the river, right above the surface. The first three splashed down in the river. Jeanie blinked the other four under water.

From the other direction, Kahlua, Kokoa and Rumen raced at Alucard. Jeanie blinked again. The three splashed down in the river near the dragons trying to flap their way out of the water. Screams wailed out as lightning marked the spot they had landed in, the water boiled around them.

Moka and Tsukune raced at Alucard, followed by Akaska from the land side. Jeanie blinked, they splashed down in the water, causing more energy release to the increased sounds of wails of agony.

Alucard laughed heartily as he watched his new slave do her work.

.

Tsukune surfaced, not knowing what happened. He did know that Akasha and Moka, and others were in agony. He swam over and grabbed them by their collars and flapped his wings hard. Like the dragons, it took him a minute to get clear of the water. He flew over to the far bank dropped them off behind a berm, then went back to pull Kokoa and Kahlua's smoking and wailing bodies out and fly them to safety.

On his way back to retrieve Issa, who now looked like a skeleton and was going under, more bodies splashed down, then the river was frozen over. Landing on the ice, Tsukune saw the river wasn't just frozen over, it was frozen solid. A blast of energy hit him hard, driving him back to the far bank to slam into the ground.

Tsukune got up out of the crater he'd made to see a dragon breathe down on Alucard. The fire washed to the sides, Alucard had some kind of shield up. The dragon disappeared. He was determine to break that shield! He shot up and flew straight across the top of the ice, ready to punch a hole in Alucard. Speeding at the monster, the monster turned and put Reiko in front of him. Seeing Reiko's tortured face, Tsukune deflected up to avoid hitting her. Suddenly his environment changed. He was flying over the open ocean. There was nothing but water as far as he could see. Roaring out in anger, he climbed quickly to find out where he was.

.

Jeanie was crying, but kept doing Alucard's bidding. Reiko looked at her. She new Jeanie couldn't help it. She had to obey her Master. That gave Reiko an idea. She looked around, if she could grab Jeanie's bottle, then she would be the Master. On Alucard's now much larger tentacled body, she did see it, high above her wrapped in a tentacle. She struggled, but she was wrapped too tight to move. She had to try something else.

"Are you THAT weak you have to have someone do your dirty work for you?" Reiko yelled up at Alucard.

" **You are wrapped up and live only because I have use for you. You DARE call ME weak? I have the ultimate power!"** Alucard bragged.

"You don't have it! You're just borrowing it!" Reiko shot back. "When someone grabs that bottle from you, YOU ARE DONE FOR!" Reiko yelled.

" **Ha Ha ha! Oh you are still useful, aren't you?"** Alucard said as Jeanie blinked another attempt to attack him to someplace else. Alucard then opened his mouth and swallowed Jeanie's bottle. **"Thank you for the advice!"** he said, then laughed.

"The joke is on YOU!" Reiko yelled. "Now her bottle will be destroyed, and her along with it! I didn't think you were THAT dumb!"

The tentacles around Reiko squeezed tighter. She cried out from the feeling of being crushed.

" **Perhaps it is time to see how far up your head flies when I crush you,"** Alucard said smoothly.

Gritting her teeth, Reiko hissed out, "I may die, but you're still going to loose!"

Alucard stopped and thought. The Shinso boy was not harmed by the water and had pulled Akasha free. With the attacks coming at him, she was able to get away and fight him again. Without the Dijinn, he'd have to fight them, and possibly loose again. That was unless he was able to be a Dijinn. Then even if his new slave was destroyed, he'd sill have the power.

" **Dijinn! I command you to use your power and make ME a Dijinn!"** Alucard bellowed.

Jeanie looked up and him and gasped. "Please, NO!"

" **Obey my command, slave!"** Alucard roared.

Jeanie closed her eyes, hating what she was about to do. She raised her arms up, lowered her head and blinked.

A powerful whirlwind rose, spinning around them. Lightning struck Alucard multiple times. He roared out in agony, his tentacles all relaxed then puled into his body. Reiko and Tony fell to the ground. In the windstorm, Tony crawled over to Reiko and put an arm around her.

"Are you OK?" He asked loudly over the wind.

Reiko looked up, seeing Alucard transform. "I think so, just wait."

As Alucard rose, a bottle fell to the ground. Reiko scampered over and grabbed it. Then another bottle appeared as Alucard let out a roar of confusion. Reiko dove on this bottle and pulled the cork out. Standing up, she yelled, "You want to be a Dijinn? YOU GOT IT!"

Now in human form, and turning to smoke above her, Alucard stared down at her.

"Into your bottle, I am your MASTER!" Reiko yelled, and raised the bottle high.

Alucard looked down on her in shock, then howled as the smoke he turned into was drawn into the bottle.

"Ultimate Cosmic power!" Reiko yelled as Alucard was sucked into the bottle. Once he was in, she capped it and said with a grin, "Itty bitty living space."

Dead silence filled the air briefly, then Tony cried, "Reiko, you're a genius!"

Jeanie fell to her knees and meekly asked, "What do you wish of me, Master?"

Reiko looked at her, confused. She the realized she had Jeanie's bottle too. She handed it to Tony. Bowing deeply to him, she meekly said, "Gomenesai Tony, I am so sorry I got you and your mother involved. Please forgive me and take your mother home."

The next thing she knew, Reiko was being hugged by both of them.

.

Before Jeanie left for home, she got the yokai in the river out and unfroze it. Night was falling, and by Reiko's suggestion, Jeanie blinked all the remaining lower vampires into the water to let them be dissolved. Jeanie could not return the zombies to living people, but she did return them to death. Tsukune and the other yokai who's been blinked away were all blinked back, and another blink cured the injured. Including Kurumu and a few very water-burned vampires.

Reiko knew she had caused the near destruction of everyone by calling for Tony, even her own family. She usually liked to be around them, but now as they met Jeanie and talked, she was looking for a place to hide. Ashamed of herself that she'd called Tony and made a big mess of things and nearly got Mama Kurumu and Mama Moka killed. She knew she was in for a scolding. Maybe they wouldn't even want her any more. Still holding Alucard's bottle, she moved to quietly slip away.

" **Reiko!"** Tsukune barked.

Reiko froze. She turned and dropped to her knees and sobbed out, "Dad, I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Clawed hands gently lifted her up. Tsukune hugged her. " **My dear, brave, Reiko, how can I hate you? You saved us."**

Head on his shoulder, Reiko saw Mama Kurumu come up and pet her hair. "You did, sweetie. You are the bravest person I know. You've made us all so proud."

Reiko burst into happy tears.

…...

The bottle containing the Dijinn Alucard sat on a bench as the Aono's, Akasha and the Shuzen family pondered what to do with it.

" **Destroy it,** " Issa said in a sneer.

"He might get out again," Ruby told him.

"He needs to be put someplace he can never be found," Akasha stated.

Tsukune shrugged and asked, "Where could that be? I mean, people are always finding ancient artifacts. Even if we bury him deep, what's to say he won't be dug up in the future?"

" **Or some greedy person wants to dig him up,"** Moka added.

"Throw him in the ocean?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune looked at her and said, "Same thing there, hon. Someone might find him."

Reiko piped up and said, "The Marianas Trench!"

" **What?** " Moka asked.

"It's the deepest part of the ocean, we're talking eleven kilometers to the bottom," Reiko explained. "I learned about it in school. It's sooo deep that it's really hard to even get a remote vehicle down there because of the immense pressure of the water."

"It still could be seen if someone does make it down there," Tsukune told her.

"That much pressure would crush the bottle," Akasha added.

Ruby held up a finger and said, "Not if we protect the bottle and disguise it. I can form a large rock around the bottle, then we drop it in the deepest part."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kurumu said.

Akasha nodded. "I agree."

Tsukune looked at Issa, he nodded. To Ruby, he said, "Do it."

"My pleasure, Master," Ruby said and spread her arms with a, "Everyone stand back!" Once everyone made some room, Ruby waved her wand and began her spells. The bottle lifted up and grew rock around it. The rock kept growing until is was a natural looking ten ton boulder. The boulder hung in the air a moment as Ruby concentrated and whispered another spell. A magic circle formed under the boulder. She then pointed her wand at the boulder. It dropped and disappeared.

"Done!" Ruby announced.

After the boulder disappeared from their sight, Tsukune said, "And let's hope he stays there."

Out over the ocean the boulder appeared and splashed down to sink from sight. It fell ten kilometers before rolling down a sharp incline to settle another half kilometer on the bottom. The landslide it caused rolled down the slope behind it and buried it.

.

In the aftermath of the 'Battle of Kyoto', as it would be known, the survivors, both human and yokai, eyed each other warily as they collected bodies for identification and searched for any other survivors or random zombies. The cleanup wasn't as bad as the actual battle, and lasted longer. There was tension as human and yokai worked keeping some distance from each other. It took another day to pick up and identify all of the corpses.

Akasha enlisted Tsukune's help in coaxing the Mayor to call for a meeting of everyone who wasn't evacuated. Many families were gone, others suffered the loss of husbands and wives and children. There were some joyous reunions amid the many tearful disappointments.

Coming up out of the cellar of Tsukune's house, Mrs, Nakamura found Sumuru and their son had survived when the crowds gathered in the park for the meeting. With a little coaxing, Akasha got the Mayor to let Tsukune give the first speech. Being very nervous to find out yokai were real and living in his city, the Mayor agreed Tsukune would be the best candidate to speak.

Tsukune wasn't pleased about this, but understood Akasha's reasoning. Many people knew him, and he'd been a human before he was a yokai.

Despite the grave losses, the park was still filled up. TV cameras dotted the crowd, every major news station was there to cover the story. The surviving SDF were packed in alongside the yokai who'd fought with them. Near the platform stood Master Okadura and his students and other Martial Arts masters who had helped eliminate the zombie threat. As Tsukune took his place behind the microphone, he gave a nod to Master Okadura, very glad the man had survived.

Looking over the crowds, Tsukune said, "Greeting, everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Aono Tsukune. I am a teacher at West End Middle school." He then took off his jacket, handed it to Moka beside him, then unclasped his Holy Lock and handed that to her. His wings shot out as he bulked up.

Now looking at the crowd with his red cat-like pupils, he continued. " **I am also a yokai. This evil we fought here, is the same one we yokai fought five years ago. We did stop it, but it returned. Humans in Russian and China have also recently fought it. They failed also. In China now, just like here, yokai and humans fought TOGETHER. It was a yokai who sent that thing back to the abyss where it belongs. It was also a human middle school girl, my daughter Reiko, who managed to capture and contain this thing so we COULD get rid of it. On the front line against all the evil zombies and low vampires that despicable thing created, it was humans and yokai, standing side by side that prevented masses more of those things from getting into the city. We won because ALL of us stood together. The phrase united we stand, divided we fall, has never proven more true."**

" **For those of you who did not previously know, yokai have been living here in Japan for many centuries, just as humans have. We lived in the dark, careful not to reveal ourselves to prevent fear, ourselves fearing attacks due to misunderstandings. This battle was one we dared to come forth and fight, not matter the consequences, for we knew the battle had to be won.** "

Tsukune let that sink in for a minute, then said, " **We have just been through hell, I think everyone can agree with me on that. Now that every one of you have proven we can face a horrible danger side by side, I ask everyone to accept that we can live in peace side by side. There are many who have proved themselves to be heros, both yukai and human. One I am especially proud of is my daughter, Reiko. She is human, but she faced the zombies and fought them to save her classmates, and later, took on the … most evil thing I have ever seen, and won. Unfortunately, many of our heros died. Teachers, civilians, SDF and yokai. Each one gave their life in defense of our city and the people, and we will be forever grateful for their sacrifices. Let us honor those who have fallen, and live in acceptance of each other.** "

Tsukune then took his Holy Lock back from Moka and put it on. Once he changed, he retrieved his jacket and moved off the the side.

There was a long silence, then applause and cheering rang out.

As the Mayor took his turn to speak, Reiko frowned at Tukune and said, "Dad, you're not a beast to be afraid of."

Tsukune offered her a grin and said, "Thank you."

"Well, you're not," Reiko insisted, and clasped his hand. Beaming him a smile, she added, "And those wings look kinda cool too."

.

The government, with the help of Ruby and a couple other witches, obtained the 15000 caskets needed to bury all the dead. Even the zombies who had attacked, had been from places farther in the west. Kyoto, and many other towns turned into large funeral processions. There were so many that city officials had to coordinate the effort to make a new cemetery and dig long trenches with the headstones placed where each casket would go.

Yukari was scheduled to be buried on the second day of the funerals. The delay gave Ruby time to contact Yukari's parents. They arrived to have private time to mourn their daughter's death.

On Yukari's plain casket, Ruby burned in a magic circle and placed Yukari's wand on top, the symbols for her name written under it. Hooking two long poles to the casket, Tsukune carried from the front, Moka from the rear as they walked down the street. Behind them the Sendo's followed, then Kurumu and Reiko followed behind them. Ruby led, swinging the incense pot slowly side to side. Like all the other mourners, they all wore black. Following other families, and friends in the cases no family members were left, they headed for the new cemetery.

At the cemetery, officials with the lists of who was being buried where, guided mourners to the proper places where their dead were to be laid in the long ditches that were open. Tsukune thought is was almost too much like a production line, but with so many dead, the city didn't have much choice in he matter.

Inspector Nakamura, one of the guides, led them to Yukari's spot. Seeing them, he asked, "You lost a member of your family too?"

Ruby nodded and said, "Yukari died finding … that evil thing."

"I am so sorry," he offered.

Ruby guided Tsukune to the edge of the ditch where a blank headstone lay. Ruby cast a bit of magic on the headstone. Now it bore the same inscriptions as Yukari's casket.

Sumuru looked at Reiko's sad face as she held Kurumu's hand. "Reiko captured that thing?" he asked.

"Reiko saved us all. She is the one who trapped him into a prison he'll never get out of," Tsukune explained reverently.

With all the power of the yokai he'd seen, it staggered Sumuru that a small human girl had saved their city, and possibly all of Japan.

Standing at the head of Yukari's casket, Ruby waited until the rest of the family was gathered at the foot. She then said, "Today, we bury one of our own. Yes, Yukari was full of life, and mischief, and we will miss her dearly. Having her life ripped away at such a young age does not seem fair. The fact is, none of us knows when our time will come. Today, we should focus on how brave and selfless Yukari was and be happy we had the privilege to know such a loving soul. To me, Yukari was a good friend, and even though she was young, she taught me things about magic I didn't know. To Master Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu, she was a beloved mate. To Reiko, a teacher and a friend. In our sorrow let us not forget that the death of the body is not the death of the soul. Yukari has passed on to a higher plane, a place of peace. Yukari, we will all miss you. Farewell, my friend."

Instead of waiting for one of the cranes that was lowering the caskets into the ground, Ruby levitated Yukari's casket up and into it's place in the trench. Seeing the cranes at each end were busy, and the tench was filled with caskets, Ruby pulled the dirt in with magic to cover Yukari and the ones to the sides of her. Tsukune put Yukari's headstone in place. He laid his rose down on it, followed by everyone else.

Moka was first to burst into tears. They all followed, holding each other as they cried.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

With reconstruction being done on the school, classes were suspended until further notice. Tsukune volunteered to help repair the school, as did Ruby. Moka, Kurumu and Reiko did volunteer work for the neighborhood.

Tsukune had delivered his speech at the request of Akasha and to prevent trouble between humans and yokai who lived in Kyoto. The one thing Alucad had done, was expose yokai to the worked. The Pandora box was open. The most any yokai could do was damage control. What Tsukune didn't expect, was that his speech was broadcast not only over all of Japan, but around the entire world. News agencies of every major nation had picked up his speech. He found this out on the way to school. A policeman warned him a gaggle of reporters were gathered to talk to him.

"If you would, Mr. Aono, please get them away from the school, they are blocking the construction efforts," The man said.

"Talk to them, Master, I will help the construction workers," Ruby said quietly.

Tsukune hated this extra attention, but nodded. "Sir, is there a place they can be where the won't be in the way?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll take you to a lot nearby," the man said and got on his radio to pass this information.

As they got closer to the school, Tsukune saw the problem. He'd thought there were ten or fifteen reporters. It was more like fifty pairs of reporter/cameramen who were half filling a parking lot waiting for him.

"Oh, Master, you are so popular!" Ruby said with a swoon. She went into the lot with Tsukune and waved her wand to make a speaking platform for him. All heads turned as the platform appeared in a flash. Cameras turned their way. Ruby loudly announced, "He is here, my beloved Master, Aono Tsukune!"

"Thanks, Ruby," Tsukune said with a touch of sarcasm. She did not need to tell everyone that!

"Your Master? Miss, could you please explain?" a female reporter from AFP, a French news agency asked.

Tsukune stepped up on the platform and offered his hand to Ruby. "I guess you better stay," he said. To the reporters, he added, "This is Ruby, my very talented and resourceful Witch."

Smiling broadly, Ruby took his hand and stepped up with him. Smiling at the woman, Ruby said, "I will be happy to! You see, after meeting Master Tsukune so many wonderful things have happened!" Ruby said as she hugged herself and blushed.

Tsukune stood by as Ruby waved her arms and explained her adventures starting when she first saw Yukari up on Witch's Hill. She didn't need to them them those things either. The goof think about it was he had some time to collect himself for other questions. After she told how he had saved her, she went on about how under Tsukune's guidance, the Newspaper club dug out the corruption of the Public Safety Commission and battled them to save the students, and all his 'brave' and generous acts up to the present day fight against 'that evil'. By the way Ruby told it, Tsukune had done everything, Moka only helped.

The news people sucked it up.

"... and Ohh, he treats me sooo good!"Ruby continued with a blush. "That is why I MUST support and serve my Master!"

Tsukune winced at a few things she told them, but was satisfied to let her go on.

A man from CNN was next. "Mr. Aono, is it true what Ruby said, she and your wives came to force you to make a decision, and THEN they all decided to be your wives?"

"They did," Tsukune told him. "I knew they all cared deeply for me, and I for each of them. To pick one and leave the rest of … the best friends I ever had, heartbroken, I couldn't do it."

"So we decided for him," Ruby stated proudly.

The next man was from TASS, a Russian news agency. "Mr. Aono! There have been problems in Eastern Russia, are those linked to what happened here in Japan?"

"They are. Thankfully, the cause has been eliminated," Tsukune told him. "Any country who is having problems with zombies should accept help from their yokai as we, and the Chinese are doing."

A BBC reporter was next. "Mr. Aono, are you saying this problem may be world wide?"

"Possible, but doubtful. The … thing behind all this trouble had specific targets it was after. One being me and my family. It is gone, but everyone should be watchful for strange happenings. But PLEASE, do not go after yokai who are not causing harm."

"Mr. Aono," A female reporter for Ynetnews from Israel asked, "In your speech,you said that a school girl, your daughter, trapped this thing? Can you explain how she did that, being a human girl?"

Tsukune smiled and said, "She did trap it. As for how, all I can say is Reiko is very intelligent. She out thought this thing and coaxed it into doing something stupid we were able to capitalize on. When I first met Reiko, she was an abused, scared little girl who hid herself away when faced with danger. During this battle, she proved herself to be very brave and did not back down to incredibly hostile an overwhelming odds. Reiko had made me very proud of her."

The CNN man asked, "As we understand it, you can change your looks. Can all monsters do that?"

Tsukune winced and said, "If I may, I'd like to clear things up as far as 'monster' and 'yokai' go. Yokai are different species of beings other than human. To me a 'monster', is someone who does horrible things. At one time, people thought bears and the like were 'monsters'. Now, we know they are just animals. If you truly see yokai as just other intelligent species who live here on Earth, I think you'll find that the vast majority of us are not monsters."

"May we meet this brave girl?" a German reporter asked.

"I will have to ask. Reiko has just been through hell, If she is not up for it, I'm not going to press her," Tsukune told him.

"Can you tell us more about what the thing was that caused all this chaos?" woman in the back yelled.

"No." Tsukune said firmly.

"Tsukune!" came a cry from above. All the cameras panned up to watch Kurumu fly down and land on the platform. Coming to a stop by him, she said, "There is no more glass for the school, can I borrow Ruby? They won't finish the school without it."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, who are you?" came a request from several reporters at once as cameras zeroed in on Kurumu.

Kumuko held up a finger and said, "Wait, please." Then turned back to Tsukune.

Tsukune nodded to Ruby saying, "Go on."

"Yes, Master." A twitch of her wand and Ruby's wings burst forth. "Show me where," she said to Kurumu.

Again cameras snapped and video cameras tracked Kurumu and Ruby as they flew away.

"Everyone?" Tsukune asked loudly, and got them to return their attention to him. "I can appreciate you all want answers to all of your questions, but at the moment we are very busy. I would ask you give us a few days, and please, do not get in the way of our recovery efforts. If you wish to, there are plenty of things to assist with. I must be going now."

Tsukune then saw the platform was surrounded. Instead of trying to 'excuse me' his way through the crowd, he brought up some yokai energy and concentrated on just his wings. They came out, ripping the back of his shirt open. He took off, hoping these people would behave.

.

Cleaning and mopping. That was Tsukune's assignment when he went to the school to help out. Ruby conjured windows and Kurumu fluttered around passing things to and from the roof. He got stuck with scrubbing blood off the walls and cleaning the floor. At the end of the hallway, the new stairway door was open showing blood on the steps. Oh joy.

The mindless work did give him time to reflect on the stressful days they had just endured. Thinking about Reiko outwitting Alucard, he had to smile. For all the power of vampires and other high yokai, it had taken a little human girl to put him down.

The selfish part of him was jealous, it raged at the fact he'd been upstaged by a mere mortal child. Again, Tsukune smiled. That part of him that was selfish and wanted a harem of women and to kill and devour would always be with him. Those thoughts stirred in the back of his mind constantly. OK, he'd given into the harem only because it was what Ruby and his wives wanted.

Blocking his selfish part was his will. Unlike the part that screamed vengeance, murder and rape, his will demanded care and protection for his family. No, he had not stopped Yukari from being killed, He felt horrible about that. He also felt very good about Reiko and the nerve his daughter had developed. It was for her, His lovely wife Moka – both sides of her – The super sexy Kurumu, Mizore who lived up in the mountains with his son, and his loyal, loving slave Ruby that his will remained stronger than any yokai energy could ever be.

As Master Okadura had taught him, His iron will kept 'the beast' down and under control. Yes, he used it's power, but it was his mind, his will that ruled and no other.

"There you are, Tsukune," Ichinose Tamao said, her voice dripping with sweetness as she came down the stairs. Walking towards him with an exaggerated sway to her hips, and trying her best to look sad, she said, "I heard Yukari died. I am so sorry you lost one of your beloved wives. If you need comfort, or possibly someone to take her place, I would be honored to be the one to do it."

For some reason, Tsukune thought about what Ruby might do if he brought Tamao home. Ruby might just turn her into a mouse, then go buy a cat and watch the fun. Kurumu would slice her into suchi, that was if Moka didn't make a big hole in the wall as she yelled 'KNOW YOUR PLACE!' and kicked the Mermaid into orbit. He then imagined Yukari's ghost behind her, dropping a pan on her head. For some reason, the last thought was really funny.

Flushed in anger, Ichinose stomped off down the hallway as Tsukune sagged against the wall, laughing so hard he was barely able to breathe.

 **THE END**

NOTE : I want to thank everyone for their comments and support, I truly appreciate it. You are why I keep on making these stories. And yes, I will get back to Capu 5 as well as The Highland Diclonius. The Terror Twins will be making another appearance also :).


End file.
